Une nuit pour patiner
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Une nuit par mois, un thème par heure et un OS par thème, ça donne ce recueil d'OS écrits dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Chapitre 52 : Une idole de baby-sitter (Victor / Axel / Loop) - Chapitre 53 : Comment te remercier ? (Victor / Yuri)
1. Lisse

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 81ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Lisse". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette scène m'a été inspirée par l'image du générique de fin où on voit Victor coiffer Yuri. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette image m'a toujours fait fondre !

* * *

Yuri soupira d'exaspération en laissant son peigne tomber dans le lavabo. Dans le miroir, ses cheveux semblaient le narguer, s'obstinant à partir en épis dans tous les sens. En général, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais il n'aimait pas faire des compétitions officielles avec ses cheveux en pétard, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de la sueur qui lui collait rapidement les mèches au front et dans la nuque. Victor, lui, ne connaissait pas ce problème, bien sûr. Même quand il avait les cheveux longs, ses mèches lisses tombaient à la perfection dans son dos. Il étouffa un grognement d'impatience. Il devrait bien réussir à se coiffer, tôt ou tard… Il allait reprendre le peigne dans le lavabo quand une autre main le devança. Il leva la tête vers le miroir dans lequel Victor lui souriait.

\- Un coup de main ? proposa-t-il.

\- Euh, je…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Victor tira vers eux un tabouret qui servait habituellement à poser des serviettes à côté de la baignoire.

\- Assieds-toi.

Yuri obéit. Même après avoir passé plusieurs mois avec Victor, la proximité de son idole continuait à l'intimider, le dissuadant de le contrarier de quelque façon que ce soit et l'empêchant la plupart du temps de lui parler sans bafouiller. Dans le miroir, il vit Victor rester debout derrière lui et ouvrir le robinet pour mouiller le peigne. Yuri ne put retenir un frisson lorsque les doigts de son coach passèrent dans ses cheveux, démêlant chaque mèche avec attention. Les gestes de Victor étaient rapides mais doux et précis, ses mains glissaient sur sa tête, s'attardant parfois une seconde de plus que nécessaire pour laisser échapper une caresse qui couvrait Yuri de chair de poule de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je te les plaque en arrière, comme d'habitude ? demanda Victor.

\- Je… Comme tu veux.

\- Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la tête avec laquelle tu pourrais finir… sourit Victor.

Yuri laissa échapper un léger rire pendant que les mains de Victor recommençaient à lisser ses cheveux, les aplatissant vers l'arrière. Yuri releva les yeux vers le miroir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de savourer l'image de Victor qui le coiffait soigneusement, son regard amoureux lui laissant clairement comprendre qu'il appréciait ce moment autant que Yuri. Il l'aperçut tendre la main vers le pot de gel et plonger les doigts dedans avant de revenir vers les mèches de Yuri, les tirant délicatement pour les aplatir. Il renouvela l'opération jusqu'à ce que les cheveux du japonais soient impeccablement collés vers l'arrière, dégageant son front et lui donnant aussitôt une allure beaucoup plus soignée. Victor passa tendrement une main sur ses cheveux, s'assurant qu'aucune mèche ne s'échappait, avant de sourire :

\- Et voilà, parfaitement lisses et rangés… Ça te convient ?

\- C'est parfait, répondit Yuri, merci beaucoup.

\- Je t'en prie.

Les mains de Victor glissèrent sur les épaules de Yuri et descendirent vers son torse pendant qu'il se penchait légèrement pour se mettre à sa hauteur, attirant le dos de Yuri contre lui. Regardant leur reflet dans le miroir, Victor esquissa un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yuri.

Victor tourna la tête vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant frissonner, avant de répondre :

\- Tu es magnifique, voilà ce qu'il y a.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !**


	2. S'ils ne pouvaient pas être amis

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 81ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Amitié". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Ils n'étaient pas censés être amis. Tous les journaux pouvaient en attester : ils étaient d'éternels rivaux, des adversaires qui feraient n'importe quoi pour pouvoir vaincre l'autre. Quand ils étaient sur la glace, c'était effectivement le cas. Dès qu'il posait un pied sur la patinoire, Victor oubliait tout le reste, il oubliait la solitude, la sensation de ne pouvoir compter sur personne et surtout pas sur ses fans hystériques qui n'attendaient qu'un faux pas de sa part pour lui tourner le dos. Il oubliait la pression qu'il avait sur les épaules, les exigences du monde entier qui attendait toujours plus de sa part, qui attendait qu'il écrase et méprise ses adversaires sans la moindre considération. Mais, dès la fin de la compétition, cette solitude revenait de plus belle, l'emprisonnant, le rendant fou. Il ne comptait plus les nuits passées à serrer Makkachin contre lui pour essayer d'oublier qu'il n'avait personne d'autre dans sa vie, aucun ami sur lequel compter. Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Christophe, quelque chose lui soufflait que ce garçon était différent de tous ses fans, différent de tous ses adversaires. Christophe l'admirait, comme énormément de personnes, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, Victor était persuadé que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de ses prouesses sur la patinoire. Oui, il en était sûr, Christophe était autant captivé par l'homme qu'il était que par le patineur.

Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur de la salle de réception, Victor sirotait sa deuxième flûte de champagne. Il luttait contre l'envie d'enchaîner les verres jusqu'à oublier à quel point les soirées de gala étaient toujours mortellement ennuyeuses – Yakov avait eu suffisamment de mal à faire pression sur les journalistes pour que ses actions de l'année dernière ne soient pas exposées publiquement dans tous les journaux. Alors qu'il finissait son verre et s'apprêtait à se redresser pour partir en quête de quelque chose à manger sur le buffet, une silhouette se glissa à côté de lui.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, souffla Christophe. Tu ne te lasses pas de toujours finir premier ?

\- Jamais. Félicitations à toi aussi, c'est la première fois que tu montes sur le podium du Grand Prix, non ?

\- En effet. Ne t'habitue pas trop à cette première place, je compte bien te la dérober l'année prochaine.

\- J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de personnes qui m'ont dit ça… souffla Victor. Mais je dois reconnaître que ta performance était très impressionnante. Très… Sensuelle. J'ai bien aimé.

Dire qu'il avait bien aimé était un euphémisme, Victor en était parfaitement conscient. Il avait été captivé par la danse de Christophe, séduit par ses mouvements sensuels et provocateurs. A certains instants, Victor aurait été prêt à payer très cher pour pouvoir le rejoindre sur la piste et continuer cette danse en duo avec lui.

\- Merci. Je commence à savoir comment mettre le public dans ma poche, moi aussi, commenta Christophe. Dis-moi, je suis le seul à trouver cette soirée mortellement ennuyeuse ?

\- Oh non, soupira Victor. J'ai plusieurs fois pensé très sérieusement à prendre ma retraite ne serait-ce que pour échapper à ces soirées de fin de compétition.

\- Sois gentil, ne prends pas ta retraite avant que je ne t'ai battu. Rien ne nous oblige à rester, fit remarquer Christophe. A moins que l'absence du grand Victor Nikiforov ne fasse vraiment trop tache ?

Victor hésita quelques secondes. Oui, son absence serait largement remarquée et commentée, c'était une certitude. Le statut de champion du monde lui donnait un certain nombre de privilèges mais aussi et surtout d'obligations. Christophe laissa échapper un léger rire :

\- Tu préfères peut-être finir dans le même état que l'année dernière ?

Victor rigola légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais tu as raison, je ne peux définitivement pas me le permettre. Allons-y, ils diront bien ce qu'ils voudront.

Ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement, profitant que les journalistes soient captivés par la vainqueur de la catégorie femmes pour sortir discrètement. Victor récupéra leurs manteaux et lança le sien à Christophe.

\- Il caille, à cette saison. Tu ne connais pas du tout Sotchi ?

\- J'ai fait un tour dans la ville avant le début de la finale mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de visiter plus que ça.

\- Alors profite-en, tu as un guide rien que pour toi ! s'exclama Victor.

\- J'oubliais que tu jouais à domicile, cette année… Ça ne doit pas trop te dépayser…

\- Ce n'est pas non plus Saint-Pétersbourg…

Ils sortirent du complexe et le froid de décembre les frappa de plein fouet. Montant dans la voiture de Victor, celui-ci les conduisit rapidement près de la Promenade de Sotchi, la voie piétonne qui longeait le littoral.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla Christophe alors qu'ils descendaient de la voiture pour s'engager sur l'allée. Avec toutes les compétitions que tu as faites, tu dois connaître un nombre d'endroits assez impressionnant, non ?

\- J'ai rarement le temps de faire du tourisme, surtout avec les journalistes qui n'attendent que ça pour me coller aux baskets.

\- Pauvre petit champion du monde, rigola Christophe, incapable de faire le moindre pas sans être harcelé…

\- On en reparlera le jour où tu m'auras vaincu, crois-moi tu regretteras rapidement de n'avoir personne pour te faire un peu d'ombre.

\- Tu envisages donc l'idée que je puisse un jour te vaincre ? s'étonna Christophe.

\- Tout est possible, répondit Victor en haussant les épaules. Tu en es capable, c'est certain.

Christophe resta silencieux, ayant du mal à réaliser que Victor Nikiforov venait d'admettre qu'il était capable de le battre un jour. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à se promener, Victor les conduisant d'un lieu touristique à un autre pour montrer le plus d'endroits possibles au suisse. Le jour commençait à se lever lorsqu'ils revinrent enfin à l'hôtel, épuisés et frigorifiés. Atteignant la porte de la chambre de Victor, Christophe l'empêcha d'entrer, le retenant par le bras.

\- Merci pour cette visite.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, sourit Victor. Crois-moi, j'ai largement préféré passer cette soirée en ta compagnie que dans cette salle de réception.

Chris ne l'avait toujours pas lâché mais Victor ne semblait pas non plus décidé à se dégager. Oui, Victor en était à présent persuadé, Chris était loin de ne s'intéresser qu'au patineur en lui. Faisant volte-face, il retourna le suisse face à lui, le plaquant dos contre le mur du couloir de l'hôtel avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Les yeux de Christophe s'écarquillèrent de surprise pendant une fraction de seconde avant de lui rendre son baiser, glissant sa main derrière la nuque de Victor qui savoura le contact du suisse. Ils n'étaient pas censés être amis. Alors ils seraient amants.

* * *

 **Une reviews fait toujours plaisir :)**


	3. Sombre passé

_Cet OS n'est finalement pas écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF, je n'ai visiblement pas assez d'une nuit par mois pour écrire toutes les idées qui me viennent à l'esprit sur Yuri on Ice._

 _Je suis toujours à la recherche d'inspiration pour des idées d'OS de plus ou moins cette longueur, n'hésitez pas à me proposer si vous avez envie de lire quelque chose en particulier !_

 _Enjoy !  
_

* * *

Appuyé contre la barrière de la patinoire, Victor regarda Yuri prendre de la vitesse et faire un demi-tour une seconde avant de sauter, faisant quatre tours sur lui-même. Avant même qu'il n'ait retouché le sol, le visage de Victor se ferma et il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Yuri chuta violemment par terre.

\- Recommence.

Il vit son élève se relever, frotter légèrement ses mains aux endroits où elles avaient percuté le sol et repartir. Cependant, il ne prit pas suffisamment d'élan et ne fit que deux tours avant de retomber sur ses pieds.

\- Recommence, répéta Victor.

Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et reprit de la vitesse. Depuis la fin de la coupe de Russie, où il s'était qualifié de justesse pour la finale du Grand Prix, il n'avait pas arrêté de s'entraîner au quadruple flip, la spécialité de Victor. Yuri mourrait d'envie de le faire aussi bien que lui mais il avait beau enchaîner les heures d'entraînement, il en venait parfois à penser qu'il n'arriverait jamais à en faire un seul convenablement. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils s'entraînaient, il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis que Yuko était partie en leur laissant les clés de la patinoire. Il s'élança à nouveau en ligne droite mais trébucha légèrement au moment de faire un demi-tour et il lutta pour ne pas tomber avant même d'avoir sauté.

\- Tu veux que je te le remontre ? proposa Victor.

Bien qu'il ait rejoint le bord de la piste pour laisser Yuri s'entraîner, Victor avait gardé dans les pieds ses patins qu'il avait mis au début de la séance, pour montrer la figure à son élève. Il s'apprêtait à revenir sur la glace quand Yuri répondit :

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai compris, c'est juste que… Je vais y arriver, je te le jure !

\- Comme tu veux. Alors recommence.

Yuri fit un tour de patinoire un peu plus lentement pour détendre ses jambes avant de repartir plus vite. Les yeux de Victor s'écarquillèrent en voyant son demi-tour et son saut parfait, le japonais tournant impeccablement quatre fois sur lui-même. Au moment où ses patins retouchèrent la glace, ceux-ci dérapèrent violemment sur le côté et Yuri chuta lourdement en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. La déception de Victor se transforma en inquiétude en voyant que le japonais restait par terre, allongé à plat ventre, le front contre la glace, tremblant d'épuisement. D'un geste, Victor s'engagea sur la patinoire et glissa jusqu'à lui.

\- Yuri ?

Yuri releva les yeux et sursauta en le voyant devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Une lueur de terreur illumina son regard avant qu'il ne se recroqueville en une courbette.

\- Excuse-moi ! Je vais le refaire ! Je vais y arriver, je te le promets ! Je vais le refaire !

Victor resta muet de stupéfaction, surpris par la réaction de Yuri. Il avait toujours adoré le voir faire des courbettes typiquement japonaises mais ses excuses et son expression apeurée le choquaient. Yuri semblait littéralement terrorisé par sa réaction, restant prostré en répétant ses excuses. Lentement, Victor s'accroupit devant lui.

\- C'est pas grave, Yuri. Calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Non. Ça va aller. Je vais recommencer.

Victor l'aida à se relever et dévisagea son élève. Yuri était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux brillants de fatigue cerclés de cernes, son corps légèrement secoué de tremblements après sa dernière chute. Il voulut repartir sur la piste mais Victor ne le lâcha pas, gardant fermement sa main serrée sur son bras. Le japonais l'interrogea du regard et il répondit :

\- Non, tu ne vas pas recommencer. Tu es épuisé et sur les nerfs. Si tu insistes maintenant, la seule chose que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est te blesser trop gravement pour participer à la finale. On verra ça plus tard, tu as encore largement le temps de le maîtriser.

Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, ce qui confirma sa fatigue à Victor. En temps normal, Yuri aurait insisté pour réessayer la figure jusqu'à y arriver parfaitement. Ils rejoignirent le bord de la patinoire et se laissèrent tomber sur un banc. Victor retira rapidement ses patins et, remarquant que les doigts de Yuri tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à défaire ses lacets, il s'accroupit devant lui et acheva de libérer les pieds de son élève, prenant le temps de les masser délicatement. Le japonais ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement en sentant les mains de Victor détendre progressivement ses muscles. Quelques minutes plus tard, son coach l'aida à remettre ses chaussures et se rassit à côté de lui.

\- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû voir beaucoup plus tôt que tu étais trop fatigué pour y arriver ce soir.

Yuri fit un simple signe de tête, lui signifiant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Son regard restait vers le sol, comme s'il ruminait son échec. D'habitude, Victor ne le laissait pas finir son entraînement sur une déception, lui faisant refaire sa chorégraphie sans les sauts ou d'autres figures plus faciles avant de mettre fin à la séance. Le russe remit rapidement ses propres chaussures et rangea leurs affaires avant de tendre la main vers Yuri, l'aidant à se relever et passant un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'ils sortaient de la patinoire. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment et Victor renforça son étreinte pour protéger le japonais du froid. Yuri restait silencieux, le regard baissé, légèrement blotti contre son coach, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Victor ne put s'empêcher de revoir son regard terrorisé au moment où il l'avait rejoint sur la patinoire. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il avait pensé qu'il allait s'impatienter et le réprimander parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser un saut aussi difficile que le quadruple flip ? Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait de ce qui arriverait s'il échouait à la finale ? Il avait beau lui avoir promis de rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa carrière, il savait que le japonais s'inquiétait en permanence de le voir abandonner son poste de coach et rentrer à Saint-Pétersbourg. Ils atteignirent rapidement la maison des parents de Yuri, où sa mère les accueillit :

\- Je ne savais pas pour combien de temps vous en aviez encore, je vous ai gardé vos repas au chaud !

Victor la remercia vivement mais Yuri se détacha légèrement de lui et murmura :

\- Désolé, j'ai pas faim. Je vais me coucher.

Victor hésita à le rattraper, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien de pire pour un athlète que de sauter des repas. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point l'épuisement pouvait couper l'appétit, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était lui-même effondré sans être capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit après un entraînement avec Yakov.

\- Bonne nuit, lui souffla-t-il. Repose-toi bien.

Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de rejoindre sa chambre et de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Regroupant le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, il se déshabilla rapidement avant de se glisser sous la couette. Il espérait que Victor ait mis sur le compte de la surprise la frayeur qui l'avait saisie quand il l'avait vu devant lui après sa chute. Il ne voyait même pas comment il pourrait lui avouer que le voir ainsi, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, lui avait rappelé le pire entraînement de sa vie, avec son ancien coach. Yuri ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui. Victor avait supposé qu'il avait arrêté de s'entraîner avec Minako pour rejoindre Celestino à Détroit et il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'affronter ses souvenirs pour le contredire. Il avait dix ans lorsque Kenta l'avait repéré pendant une compétition locale et était venu voir ses parents pour leur proposer de l'entraîner. Yuri n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée de devenir patineur professionnel, jusqu'à ce moment là, il avait toujours vu le patinage comme une passion, un moyen de se détendre. Kenta l'avait fait rêver, il lui avait permis de se surpasser et d'accéder aux plus grandes compétitions. Mais à quel prix… Yuri secoua violemment la tête, tentant d'oublier l'image de son ancien coach. Il luttait depuis huit ans pour effacer les souvenirs de cette période de sa vie, il ne voulait pas replonger dedans à quelques semaines de la finale du Grand Prix. Se retournant dans son lit, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et il laissa l'épuisement l'emporter.

 _Yuri entra sur la patinoire, sous le regard de Kenta et de tous les spectateurs venus assister au trophée junior du Japon. Il avait onze ans, sa première compétition depuis l'arrivée de son entraîneur allait commencer, lui permettant de prouver à tous à quel point il avait progressé, à quel point il était capable de devenir un jour l'un des meilleurs patineurs du monde. Il se mit en place et s'élança quand la musique commença à jouer. Kenta avait choisi sa musique et sa chorégraphie, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la question. Il avait passé des journées entières à la répéter jusqu'à être capable de faire son morceau les yeux fermés. Il n'avait rien de compliqué, la figure la plus difficile étant une pirouette assise. Bien que Kenta ait catégoriquement refusé qu'il fasse des sauts avant d'avoir treize ans, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se montrer particulièrement exigeant sur chaque composante du morceau, le faisant répéter encore et encore jusqu'à être satisfait de sa prestation. Quoi que, satisfait n'était pas le mot que Yuri aurait choisi. Il avait vite compris que Kenta n'était pas du genre à le complimenter, les reproches tombant inlassablement, critiquant continuellement le moindre détail de ses mouvements. Pourtant, ce jour-là, sa chorégraphie était parfaite, irréprochable, il en était persuadé. Il la termina sous les applaudissements du public et soupira de soulagement. C'était sa meilleure performance, même à l'entraînement il n'avait jamais aussi bien effectué ce programme. Il salua le public et le jury et se dirigea vers la sortie de la patinoire, où Kenta l'attendait. Le regard noir de son entraîneur fit disparaître son sourire de son visage. Au moment où il le rejoignait, celui-ci lança :_

 _\- C'était lamentable ! Je n'ai jamais vu des figures aussi bâclées ! C'est comme ça que tu comptais prouver que tu avais progressé ? Tu me fais honte !_

 _Le décor autour de lui changea. Il était dans un vestiaire, seul face à Kenta. Il avait 13 ans et venait de remporter sa première médaille d'or dans une compétition internationale. Il écoutait le sermon de son entraîneur :_

 _\- Pitoyable. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds encore mon temps avec toi. Ton interprétation ne ressemblait strictement à rien, aucune grâce, aucune émotion, rien !_

 _Cela faisait trois ans qu'il s'entraînait avec lui, et autant de temps qu'il subissait les critiques permanentes de son coach. D'habitude, il l'écoutait, s'excusait et mettait les bouchées doubles sur ses entraînements suivants pour essayer de le satisfaire. Mais cette fois, il osa relever la tête vers lui :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?_

 _\- Je te demande pardon ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? répéta-t-il plus fort. J'ai remporté le championnat, gagné la médaille d'or et battu mon propre record de plus de quinze points. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?_

 _Kenta leva la main et Yuri ferma les yeux une seconde avant que la gifle ne le fauche violemment, faisant partir sa tête contre le mur du vestiaire._

 _Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans le vestiaire mais sur la patinoire d'un autre complexe. Il avait quinze ans, il menait sa première compétition de la catégorie senior. Cela faisait six mois qu'il répétait ce programme, six mois que le rythme des entraînements s'intensifiait, que les reproches et les gifles tombaient de plus en plus fréquemment, de plus en plus violemment. Il avait arrêté depuis longtemps de répondre aux insultes de son entraîneur, le laissant lui répéter qu'il n'était pas assez doué, pas assez motivé, pas assez talentueux. Il s'avança sur la glace et se mit en place pour le début de sa chorégraphie. Il s'élança en même temps que la musique, savourant la sensation de la glace sous ses pieds. Souvent, après une énième série de reproches, il se demandait pourquoi il n'arrêtait simplement pas, pourquoi il ne rompait pas son contrat avec Kenta pour ne plus faire de patinage. Mais, quand il réalisait ses mouvements, il se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il restait. Il se souvenait qu'il aimait trop patiner pour laisser qui que ce soit l'empêcher de le faire. Il prit de la vitesse pour son premier saut, un triple axel. Il tourna correctement mais trébucha légèrement en retombant et s'étala par terre. Dans un réflexe, il se releva rapidement et continua sa chorégraphie. Mais c'était trop tard. Peu importait sa performance par la suite, il avait chuté. Il savait déjà ce qui arriverait après, il entendait déjà les reproches, les insultes, il ressentait presque la douleur des coups se propager par vagues depuis son visage vers le reste de son corps. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de repousser la peur qui s'insinuait en lui et son envie de fondre en larmes pour continuer son programme._

 _Le complexe changea autour de lui, il était de retour à la patinoire d'Hasetsu, où il s'entraînait. Il avait seize ans et commençait à inclure des quadruples dans ses programmes. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il s'entraînait au quadruple boucle piqué, sous la surveillance de Kenta. Au début de la séance, celui-ci lui avait montré la figure à plusieurs reprises et il était resté à coté de lui pendant qu'il essayait de la reproduire._

 _\- Recommence._

 _Yuri reprit de l'élan avant de refaire le saut, sans parvenir à faire suffisamment de tours._

 _\- Recommence._

 _Il enchaînait les sauts depuis des heures, tremblant violemment sur ses jambes. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était trop fatigué pour y arriver mais l'avouer à Kenta n'était même pas envisageable. N'importe quelle blessure qu'il pourrait se faire sous l'effet de la fatigue ou d'un faux mouvement serait moins douloureuse que la correction qu'il prendrait s'il demandait à son coach d'arrêter l'entraînement. Il s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée qu'il ne serait jamais un bon patineur, qu'il resterait toujours médiocre, il continuait juste à s'entraîner sans relâche pour essayer d'éviter quelques coups supplémentaires de la part de son coach. Il reprit de la vitesse et effectua son saut mais il dérapa en se réceptionnant et tomba à plat ventre par terre, son front heurtant violemment la glace. Il resta allongé quelques secondes, essayant de retrouver son souffle et ses forces. La voix de Kenta rugit au-dessus de lui :_

 _\- Yuri !_

 _Il releva les yeux vers Kenta, debout face à lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, l'air visiblement furieux._

 _\- Excuse-moi ! s'écria Yuri. Je vais le refaire ! Frappe pas, s'il te plaît, je vais le refaire !_

 _Soudainement, ce n'était plus Kenta qui était devant lui, le visage déformé par la fureur. C'était Victor. Yuri eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant que le coup de pied de son coach ne le fauche en pleine mâchoire, la lame de son patin lui entaillant profondément la joue. Il resta recroquevillé sur le sol, essayant de se protéger des coups suivants, le sang sur son visage coulant doucement sur la glace. Au-dessus de lui, la voix de Victor l'appela :_

 _-_ Yuri ? Yuri réveille-toi ! Yuri !

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Il était allongé sur le dos dans son lit, trempé de sueur, luttant pour reprendre sa respiration. La lumière de sa chambre était allumée – il se souvenait ne pas avoir eu le courage de l'éteindre la veille – et Victor était assis sur le bord de son lit, une main sur son épaule.

\- Yuri, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu te débattais et hurlais dans ton sommeil…

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar, alimenté par des souvenirs lointains. Mais c'était terminé. Il s'entraînait avec Victor, il n'avait plus revu Kenta depuis près de huit ans… Tout en se forçant à respirer lentement, il répondit :

\- Ça va, c'était un cauchemar. Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé…

\- C'est pas grave, murmura Victor. Tu m'as fais peur.

\- Désolé…

Yuri se redressa légèrement dans son lit et dévisagea Victor. Celui-ci avait gardé une main posée sur son épaule, le réconfortant doucement. Il était torse nu, ne portant qu'un boxer, ses cheveux en bataille prouvant que Yuri l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Mais le japonais fut surtout choqué par son regard. Victor semblait troublé, presque blessé, osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Yuri… murmura-t-il lentement. Tu… Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te frapper tout à l'heure ?

Yuri ne se demanda qu'une seconde ce qu'il avait pu hurler dans son sommeil. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non… Pas toi. Tu… Ça m'a rappelé un souvenir, c'est tout. C'était pas de ta faute.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Après tout, Victor avait le droit de savoir et il était désormais trop tard pour essayer de repousser ses souvenirs. Lentement, il commença à raconter ses cinq années d'entraînement avec Kenta. Victor restait silencieux, n'osant pas l'interrompre, mais Yuri sentait ses mains se crisper légèrement lorsqu'il évoquait les fois où son entraîneur le battait. Il termina en lui racontant sa dernière séance avec lui, celle où son coach l'avait frappé à coups de pied dans le visage.

\- C'était pas de ta faute, reprit-il. C'est juste que te voir, debout devant moi, avec tes patins dans les pieds… Ça m'a rappelé ce moment là. Je suis désolé, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je sais que tu ne seras jamais comme lui…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? demanda Victor.

\- Je… Je voulais arrêter le patinage. J'en venais à avoir peur dès que je voyais une patinoire. Mais j'étais déjà inscrit à un camp d'été de Celestino, à Détroit, deux semaines plus tard. Celestino connaissait Kenta de réputation et j'avais encore le visage marqué, il n'a pas mis longtemps à comprendre. Il m'a proposé de rester m'entraîner avec lui. Je comptais refuser mais… Il a réussi à me redonner goût au patinage. En t'imitant. C'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée de reproduire tes chorégraphies pour me souvenir de pourquoi j'aimais patiner. J'ai passé un an à m'entraîner librement avec lui avant de recommencer les compétitions, il voulait attendre que je reprenne confiance en moi. Mais… Enfin, tu connais la suite. Même s'il a fait un travail de dingue, il a jamais vraiment réussi.

\- Et tes parents n'ont jamais rien dit ? s'étonna Victor.

\- Ils ne l'ont jamais su. Kenta… Il savait comment frapper sans laisser de marques. Ce coup de pied, c'était la première fois en cinq ans qu'il laissait une marque visible, j'ai réussi à inventer une histoire bidon. Je savais qu'ils m'interdiraient de patiner s'ils se doutaient de ce qui se passait. Et… J'étais obligé de reconnaître que Kenta était un bon entraîneur.

\- Un bon entraîneur ? s'écria Victor, les poings à nouveau serrés.

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais réussi à me remettre de cette période. Parce que… Parce que je sais que je ne serais jamais arrivé là sans lui. Il m'a obligé à repousser mes limites, à me surpasser. Tu l'as dis toi-même quand tu as commencé à m'entraîner, j'ai plus d'endurance que la plupart des patineurs. Tu crois franchement que je serais capable de caser tous mes sauts en deuxième partie ou de finir un programme sur un quadruple flip comme je l'ai fait en Chine si je n'avais pas passé des heures à m'entraîner alors que je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes ? Tu crois que le triple axel serait ma spécialité si je n'avais pas été habitué à avoir peur de ce qui arriverait si je le ratais ?

\- Il y a d'autres méthodes, Yuri… Yakov n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. Ce type te détruisait. C'est même un miracle que tu ne te sois jamais blessé gravement quand tu étais épuisé.

\- Je sais. Mais j'étais forcé de reconnaître que ça marchait. Je n'aurais jamais été aussi loin si j'avais continué à m'entraîner avec Minako. Et… Et j'aurais peut-être réussi à partager le podium avec toi l'année dernière si j'étais resté avec lui.

\- C'est faux, coupa Victor. Tu ne peux pas gagner en ayant peur, Yuri. Tu aurais perdu tes moyens au moindre faux pas, surtout à la finale du Grand Prix. Il t'aurait complètement brisé, tu ne patinerais sûrement même plus aujourd'hui. Tu aurais dû me parler de lui plus tôt…

\- Je sais. Excuse-moi. J'ai souvent hésité mais… Je ne voulais pas que tu me regardes comme un chien battu, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Et maintenant que je le sais, tu as l'impression que c'est comme ça que je te regarde ?

Yuri releva la tête, surpris par la réponse de Victor qui reprit :

\- J'ai passé vingt ans à m'entraîner avec Yakov et autant de temps à voir des jeunes abandonner le patinage parce qu'ils ne supportaient plus ses réprimandes permanentes. Et tu voudrais que je te trouve faible parce que tu es resté cinq ans avec un type qui te battait ?

Victor tendit la main vers le visage de Yuri, dégageant ses mèches noires et lui souriant avec tout l'amour et l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

\- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis fier de toi et fier d'être ton entraîneur, Yuri. Tu es le patineur le plus courageux et le plus talentueux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je t'emmènerai sur le podium du Grand Prix et je te prouverai que ce n'est pas avec de la peur ou des menaces qu'on gagne une compétition. Et si quelqu'un veut te persuader du contraire, il aura affaire à moi.

Yuri lui rendit son sourire et tendit la main vers lui, enlaçant tendrement ses doigts avec les siens avant de murmurer :

\- Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

\- Tu le mérites, assura Victor.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, les doigts de Victor continuant à jouer avec ceux de Yuri, avant que le russe ne reprenne :

\- Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir, tu as encore besoin de repos.

Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Inconsciemment, sa main se resserra sur celle de son coach. Même si parler de cette période lui avait fait du bien, il se sentait incapable de rester seul sans recommencer à être assailli par ses souvenirs, encore plus violemment maintenant qu'ils étaient tous remontés à la surface.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? proposa Victor.

\- Je… S'il te plaît. Enfin, si ça te dérange pas.

\- Bien sûr que non.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Yuri fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui passait dans sa chambre. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu son réveil sonner mais Victor l'avait éteint quasiment aussitôt en lui soufflant de se rendormir. Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit la main vers son téléphone et constata qu'il était déjà plus de midi. Victor n'était plus avec lui. Se levant péniblement, il s'habilla et descendit dans le salon où sa mère se trouvait.

\- Tu as vu Victor ? demanda-t-il, la voix encore ensommeillée.

\- Il est parti à la patinoire, il t'y attend. Mais il m'a interdit de te laisser sortir avant que tu n'aies mangé quelque chose.

Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ayant sauté le repas de la veille au soir, il n'avait rien avalé depuis près de 24 heures et il mourrait de faim. Tout en mangeant, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux événements de la nuit. Même après qu'il se soit rendormi, il avait continué à faire des cauchemars qui le réveillaient en sursaut. Mais Victor était là. Avant même qu'il n'émerge complètement, le russe le serrait dans ses bras, le calmant et le réconfortant jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, blotti contre lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi mais se sentait bien plus reposé que la veille au soir, lorsqu'il était seul pour affronter les souvenirs que la séance d'entraînement avait fait ressurgir. Jusqu'à présent, personne d'autre que Celestino n'avait jamais soupçonné ce qu'il vivait avec son ancien coach et il était soulagé d'avoir enfin réussi à en parler à Victor. Il espérait juste que le russe n'allait pas revoir ses méthodes d'entraînement en sachant cela. Victor avait beau être patient, il n'en restait pas moins incroyablement exigeant, lui faisant faire et refaire chaque figure jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit irréprochable. C'était cette précision qui lui avait permis de collectionner les points et d'arriver jusqu'à la finale. Est-ce que Victor allait vouloir réduire l'intensité de leurs entraînements par peur de le brusquer ?

Il termina de manger en ruminant ses pensées et attrapa ses affaires avant de partir vers la patinoire. Il entra à côté de la piste et haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant la musique qui résonnait dans le complexe. Il s'accouda à la balustrade en regardant Victor reproduire sa chorégraphie sur _Stay close to me_. Il avait toujours adoré le regarder patiner, mais le voir refaire son programme en entier était juste envoûtant. Ses mouvements étaient amples, fluides, il ne semblait pas patiner mais voler sur la glace. Il resta appuyé à la barrière à l'admirer pendant un moment avant que Victor ne se tourne vers lui et, sans interrompre sa danse, lui fasse signe de le rejoindre. Il enfila rapidement ses patins et le rejoignit au moment où la musique s'arrêtait.

\- Je te la remets au début ? proposa Victor.

\- Quoi, tu veux que je fasse ta chorégraphie ?

\- Oui. Tu la connais, il me semble. Et tu n'as pas couru ce matin, ça te fera une bonne mise en jambes. Ne fais pas les sauts de la première partie, prends le temps de bien t'échauffer.

\- D'accord.

Victor relança la musique et le rejoignit, effectuant la chorégraphie en même temps que lui. Yuri avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait reproduit cette danse devant Yuko sans savoir que les triplées le filmaient. Victor se plaça à côté de lui et lui prit la main, l'obligeant à se calquer sur ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas difficile, en soi, il l'avait suffisamment vu patiner pour connaître son rythme et chacun de ses gestes. Ils passèrent quelques minutes à danser ensemble avant que la deuxième partie ne commence. Victor le lâcha et prit de la vitesse pour sauter, faisant un impeccable quadruple flip. Yuri n'avait pas sauté pour le regarder faire, observant chacun de ses mouvements. Ils continuèrent la chorégraphie ensemble jusqu'au dernier saut, quelques secondes avant la fin de la musique. Victor prit à nouveau de la vitesse mais, cette fois, Yuri le suivit. Dans le programme officiel du russe, ce saut était un quadruple boucle piqué mais Yuri voulait essayer de le surprendre. Partant en ligne droite, il fit un demi-tour et effectua un quadruple flip, contractant ses muscles pour rester debout au moment où il atterrissait. Il soupira légèrement, satisfait et soulagé de l'avoir réussi, et chercha Victor du regard. Celui-ci s'était arrêté à côté de lui, les bras croisés, un sourire amusé planté sur son visage. En le voyant parfaitement immobile, Yuri devina qu'il n'avait finalement pas effectué le dernier saut. Il l'interrogea du regard en se rapprochant de lui et le sourire de Victor s'élargit :

\- Je me doutais que ton flip allait être parfait, je ne voulais pas rater ça.

\- Quoi, tu… Tu…

\- Je savais qu'une fois que tu serais reposé et détendu par un programme que tu aimes danser, tu n'aurais aucun mal à le réussir à la perfection ? compléta Victor. C'est vrai, je te l'avoue.

Yuri laissa échapper un léger rire. Dire qu'il avait pensé surprendre Victor… Le russe se rapprocha de lui, le dévisageant avec un regard rempli de tendresse et de fierté. Il lui prit la main et murmura :

\- Yuri…

\- Oui ?

Victor tira fermement sur sa main, le faisant glisser et l'attirant contre lui.

\- Tu es vraiment le meilleur élève qu'un coach puisse rêver d'avoir.

* * *

 **Une reviews me permet de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et fait toujours énormément plaisir !**


	4. Mécaniquement

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 82ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Mécanique". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Yuko ? Je voulais te montrer quelque chose…

Yuri s'avança sur la patinoire et, à l'instant où il se positionnait sur la glace, les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme lui indiquèrent qu'elle savait déjà quelle chorégraphie il allait interpréter. Il n'avait pas de musique, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il s'était suffisamment entraîné sans pour ne pas être perturbé. Reproduire la chorégraphie de Victor Nikiforov sur _Stay Close to Me_ était un rêve, la seule motivation qu'il avait trouvée pour continuer à patiner, pour se souvenir de pourquoi il aimait trop les sensations procurées par la glace pour vouloir s'arrêter. Les yeux fermés, il commença à interpréter la chorégraphie. Il connaissait les gestes par cœur, il avait regardé Victor la danser encore et encore avant de passer des heures à s'entraîner. S'il avait été en public, le trac, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de faire honte au programme de Victor l'auraient paralysé, l'empêchant même d'entrer sur la patinoire. Mais, devant Yuko, devant la fille avec qui il avait passé des années à s'entraîner en imitant leur idole, il se sentait dans son élément. Il s'élança, n'ayant même pas besoin de se concentrer sur les gestes qu'il faisait. Il avait tellement répété, tellement observé la danse pour la reproduire dans ses moindres détails, que ses gestes étaient devenus automatiques, mécaniques. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il laissait son corps l'emporter dans les mouvements qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il prit son élan et décolla littéralement du sol, exécutant à la perfection un quadruple boucle piqué qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de refaire en compétition officielle. Son angoisse, sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, étaient parties très loin d'ici, le laissant seul sur la glace sans aucune pensée, sans aucune appréhension. Au fur et à mesure de la danse, ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus fluides, de plus en plus naturels. Yuko pouvait le deviner aisément, il avait tellement répété ce programme qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de se concentrer sur la chorégraphie, son corps étant rodé à la reproduire encore et encore, enchaînant chaque mouvement les uns après les autres. Au bout de combien d'heures d'entraînement un patineur arrivait-il à ce stade, au bout de combien de jours était-il capable de dissocier complètement son esprit de la réalité pour laisser son corps réaliser une danse par automatisme, lui donnant une grâce inatteignable dans un autre état d'esprit ? Quand il dansait de cette façon, Yuri se déconnectait de la réalité. Il savait que son corps exécuterait impeccablement les mouvements qu'il avait été dressé à répéter encore et encore, alors il se permettait de rêver. Il se permettait de ne plus penser à cette chorégraphie qu'il reproduisait mécaniquement, sans avoir besoin de s'en soucier, et il laissait son esprit partir loin, très loin, retrouvant les rêves que Yuko et lui partageaient quand ils étaient enfants. Quand il dansait de cette façon, il n'était plus le patineur raté qu'il voyait toujours dans les miroirs, il rêvait qu'il remportait les plus grandes compétitions et partageait le podium avec Victor. Quand il dansait de cette façon, il n'était plus dans la patinoire d'Hasetsu, il rejoignait Victor à Saint-Pétersbourg avant de s'envoler avec lui vers toutes les destinations où sa carrière l'avait emmené.

Quand il dansait de cette façon, il pouvait rêver d'un autre futur, un futur où il ne serait plus médiocre, où il ne serait plus tétanisé par l'angoisse des compétitions. Quand il dansait de cette façon, il imaginait un futur où il aurait suffisamment d'assurance pour parler à Victor d'égal à égal et non plus comme un fan à son idole. Un futur où ils danseraient ensemble sur cette chorégraphie, où ils reprendraient en duo ce programme sur _Stay Close to Me_. Quand il dansait de cette façon, il rêvait d'un futur qu'il partagerait avec Victor.

* * *

 **Une reviews permet de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et fait toujours plaisir !**


	5. Commencer à vivre

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 82ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Vivre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Je m'appelle Victor Nikiforov. Je suis un patineur de 27 ans qui a pris une année de pause pour entraîner Yuri Katsuki. Le monde entier se demande pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi j'ai décroché alors que j'atteignais le sommet de ma carrière. C'est vrai qu'en apparence, j'avais tout pour être heureux. J'adorais patiner et j'avais réussi à en faire mon métier. Mieux encore, j'étais remarquablement doué pour ça. Je raflais les médailles, enchaînais les interviews et les conférences de presse. J'étais adulé par des milliers de fans. Leur soutien me touchait sincèrement. Je n'avais pas l'impression de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais les journaux et les personnes qui me voyaient comme leur idole me disaient que si. L'argent que je récoltais en remportant les compétitions une par une me permettait de ne rien me refuser. Je possédais un appartement immense au cœur de Saint-Pétersbourg, je passais ma vie à voyager autant pour ma carrière que pour le plaisir, j'enchainais les soirées alcoolisées que je finissais parfois en très bonne compagnie. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tout plaqué ?

Je ne me pose même pas la question, il me suffit de repenser à cette ancienne vie pour connaître la réponse. Le patinage était une passion, c'est devenu mon métier. Je me devais d'être irréprochable sur la glace, de surprendre le public toujours davantage, de ne pas faire le moindre faux pas. Ça finissait par m'étouffer. La pression des attentes du public était telle que j'ai fini par oublier le plaisir de patiner, c'était devenu une obligation, presque une contrainte. Je devais faire toujours mieux, battre mes records encore et encore, impressionner toujours plus. Je rêvais de patiner librement, sans pression ni personne pour me juger, mais c'était devenu impossible. Les médailles d'or que je raflais faisaient de moi un rival de taille pour la majorité des patineurs. Aucun d'eux ne voulait devenir trop proche de moi, j'étais avant tout l'ennemi à abattre à leurs yeux. Sauf peut-être pour Chris. Il essayait de ne pas me montrer à quel point il était amer que je l'emporte sur lui et il s'intéressait à la personne que j'étais et non au patineur. C'est peut-être le seul véritable ami que j'ai eu tout au long de ma carrière. Les journaux me demandaient de faire des interviews en permanence, mais ça ne leur suffisait pas. Leurs reporters étaient partout, m'épiant, me suivant plus ou moins discrètement. Partout où j'allais, je savais que j'étais suivi, espionné, photographié. J'essayais de me faire à l'idée que je n'avais plus de vie, que j'appartenais entièrement à mon public. L'argent que je remportais ne me rendait pas spécialement heureux. J'ai adopté un caniche pour oublier à quel point la solitude me rendait fou, pour combler un peu le vide de mon appartement trop grand. J'enchainais les coups d'un soir pour tromper cette solitude, mais elle revenait de plus belle dès le lendemain matin. Je buvais pour oublier ce rythme de vie qui me tuait à petit feu mais la tristesse qui me rongeait revenait en même temps que la gueule de bois.

Pourtant, il y a un an, j'ai cru que je pourrais mettre fin à tout ça. Il y a un an, la finale du Grand Prix se terminait sur le gala habituel et je rencontrais Yuri Katsuki. Il n'était pas franchement lui-même, il était évident qu'il était bien trop bourré pour réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Mais ses mouvements de danse, dans la battle contre l'autre Yuri, m'ont hypnotisé. Il était sensuel, captivant et, j'étais obligé de l'admettre, remarquablement doué en danse. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ait fini dernier avec un talent et une souplesse pareils ? Mon cœur a failli rater un battement quand il a continué en défiant Chris en pole-dance. Tous les deux, torses nus, enchaînant les mouvements dans une danse sensuelle et provocatrice. J'aurais voulu garder ces images gravées dans ma mémoire à tout jamais. Mais je devais reconnaître que j'étais également jaloux. En voyant leurs corps s'enlacer sur cette barre de pole-dance, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Chris. Et, quand le suisse a reconnu sa défaite et que Yuri m'a proposé de danser avec lui, j'ai accepté. J'aurais voulu passer la nuit entière et toutes celles qui suivraient dans ses bras, à oublier l'étiquette que nous étions censés suivre, à oublier la pression des journalistes et les attentes des fans, à oublier que je n'avais plus le droit d'être moi-même depuis que j'ai commencé à patiner en tant que professionnel.

Malheureusement, la soirée s'est terminée. Pire, le lendemain, Yuri n'avait visiblement aucun souvenir de ce qui était arrivé, redevenant le patineur trop timide et angoissé pour m'adresser la parole. Mais les mots qu'il avait prononcés au cours de la soirée résonnaient encore dans mes oreilles. Il était bourré, certes, mais n'importe qui aurait pu jurer que ses mots restaient sincères, que ce n'était pas l'alcool qui lui dictait ses paroles. _Be my coach, Victor._ L'idée me tentait bien, j'étais même prêt à accepter quand j'ai réalisé qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de cette demande. Devais-je lui rafraîchir la mémoire, m'imposer comme coach dans sa vie pour revivre le plus longtemps possible des nuits comme celles-ci à ses côtés ? Je commençais à me résigner à l'oublier, à faire comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais existé – ce qui, pour Yuri, était un peu le cas. C'était compter sans sa vidéo de reprise de ma chorégraphie. En le regardant, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas rester loin de lui. Ses mouvements me captivaient, je ne voulais plus détacher une seule seconde mon regard de lui. Alors j'ai tout plaqué et je suis parti au Japon pour l'entraîner.

J'ai perdu la renommée mondiale, l'adoration de mes fans, la situation financière plus que confortable. Mais j'ai rencontré un paradis sur terre nommé Hasetsu. J'ai trouvé le repos, la tranquillité, loin des exigences du patinage et des flashs des journalistes. J'ai appris à connaître Yuri, à l'aimer et à espérer passer chaque instant du reste de ma vie à ses côtés. A 27 ans, j'ai renoncé à énormément de choses. Mais j'ai commencé à vivre.

* * *

 **Tous vos commentaires et impressions sont les bienvenus dans une reviews !**


	6. Gris

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 82ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Gris". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur_** _:_ _Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, je suis contente d'avoir pu profiter d'un des thèmes de la nuit pour l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !_

* * *

Saint-Pétersbourg, c'était gris. Il avait toujours remarqué à quel point les immeubles lui paraissaient ternes, sans vie, surtout à cette période de l'année, quand la neige sale et fondue s'ajoutait au décor. Victor frissonna et remonta sur sa tête la capuche de sa veste de survêtement. Au moins, avec la fermeture remontée au maximum et ses cheveux longs plaqués dans son cou par le vêtement, le froid ne parvenait plus jusqu'à sa nuque. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il savait qu'il devrait rapidement trouver un endroit abrité où passer la nuit et qu'à ce moment-là, il pourrait s'attarder sur cette question. Ses jambes le portaient toutes seules sur le trottoir. Une minuscule ruelle attira son regard sur sa droite et il s'y engouffra. Les murs des immeubles bloquaient le vent et la sortie du chauffage d'une boulangerie avait fait fondre complètement la neige, laissant un bout de trottoir à peine humide. Victor se laissa tomber dessus, posant à côté de lui le sac à dos qui regroupait désormais tout ce qu'il possédait. Les événements de la journée l'avaient épuisé et la peur l'avait empêché de ressasser cette question dans sa tête : Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans la rue, à 13 ans, à chercher un endroit un peu abrité où passer la nuit, essayant de se protéger du froid avec sa veste du centre d'entraînement de Yakov ? Il ferma les yeux et revit ses souvenirs défiler.

Tout avait commencé six mois auparavant, quand Yakov lui avait proposé de signer un contrat pro. De ne plus faire de patinage par passion mais par métier, de rejoindre l'équipe nationale de Russie. Il avait hésité. Il adorait patiner et adorait l'idée de passer sa vie entière sur la glace, mais il ne se voyait pas tout plaquer pour ça. Abandonner son école, son père, les rares amis qu'il avait pour vivre désormais exclusivement dans le centre d'entraînement. Yakov lui avait dit de prendre son temps pour y réfléchir. Victor était forcé d'admirer sa patience, cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il attendait qu'il lui donne une réponse. Son père avait vu la proposition d'un mauvais œil, lui non plus n'aimait pas cette idée de tout abandonner. Son père ne voyait pas grand-chose d'un bon œil, de toute façon. Victor s'était habitué aux réflexions permanentes, aux commentaires sur son attitude, sur son physique trop féminin, sur ses cheveux longs qu'il refusait catégoriquement de couper.

Ce sujet avait été une source de conflit permanent avec son père, mais c'était un mois plus tôt qu'un courrier de son école avait mis le feu aux poudres. Victor fréquentait depuis plusieurs semaines un autre garçon de l'établissement, Boris, qui avait deux ans de plus que lui. Ils essayaient de rester discrets, mais des élèves avaient fini par les surprendre en train de s'embrasser dans un couloir qu'ils pensaient désert. La rumeur s'était répandue en un instant, niée en bloc par Boris qui ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis ce jour là. L'homosexualité avait beau ne plus être un crime depuis quelques années, elle restait extrêmement mal vue et s'afficher ostensiblement avec une personne du même sexe demeurait une abomination pour la plupart des personnes. L'affaire était remontée jusqu'à la direction de son école, qui avait envoyé un courrier à son père en lui décrivant les faits et en lui rappelant que l'affichage d'une telle relation ne pouvait rester impunie, justifiant le fait qu'il était convoqué en conseil de discipline. Victor n'avait même pas essayé de se défendre, il savait que la décision du conseil était prise avant même qu'ils ne se soient réunis. Renvoi définitif. Deux mots, qui avaient suffi à plonger son père dans une colère folle une fois rentrés chez eux. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme cela auparavant. Son père hurlait, le traitant d'horreur, de honte de la nature, le giflant encore et encore, continuant à coups de pieds lorsque Victor s'était effondré au sol. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu peur. Sérieusement peur. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre qu'il se calme, il finirait par le tuer. Il était toujours au sol, recroquevillé contre le mur face à son père quand il avait trouvé la force et la présence d'esprit de se dégager, utilisant la souplesse acquise par ses années d'entraînement pour se glisser hors de sa portée, attrapant rapidement son sac de patinage resté à côté d'eux avant de s'enfuir de la maison.

Et, à présent, il était là. Recroquevillé sur un trottoir dans cette ville trop grise, trop terne, trop froide, sonné par les événements de la soirée et par les coups de son père. Il était soulagé d'avoir eu le temps d'attraper son sac, il avait pu retrouver sa veste, frappée par le logo du centre d'entraînement, qui le protégeait un peu du froid. Est-ce que ça lui suffirait pour passer la nuit ? En décembre, les températures chutaient souvent en dessous de zéro… Il secoua légèrement la tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il n'avait plus de famille, plus de maison, plus d'école, nulle part où se réfugier. Le lendemain, il pourrait se pointer à la patinoire pour son entraînement du matin, comme d'habitude, et pourrait même profiter de la chaleur du complexe et des douches chaudes des vestiaires. Dans quelques heures. S'il survivait à la nuit. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus contre la sortie du chauffage de la boulangerie et ferma les yeux.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

\- Victor ? VICTOR !

Quelqu'un le secouait par l'épaule en l'appelant, le ton de plus en plus paniqué au fur et à mesure qu'il répétait son prénom. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et frissonna violemment en ressentant à nouveau le froid glacial qui le paralysait. La nuit semblait être tombée depuis longtemps, la ruelle uniquement éclairée par un réverbère qui lui permettait de dévisager les trois personnes devant lui. Il ne connaissait pas le couple qui se tenait en retrait à quelques mètres d'eux, mais Yakov était accroupi devant lui, le secouant pour le réveiller.

\- Yakov… murmura-t-il, les yeux encore plissés par le sommeil.

\- Bon sang, Victor, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rugit son coach. Tu étais en train de mourir de froid !

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il n'avait pas le courage de se replonger dans les souvenirs des événements qui s'étaient enchaînés depuis plusieurs semaines, il se contenta d'aller à l'essentiel.

\- Mon père m'a mis dehors. Je sais pas où aller.

Yakov grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se retourner vers le couple derrière eux.

\- C'est bon, je m'occupe de lui. Merci infiniment.

Ils acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent en leur jetant un dernier regard inquiet. L'esprit encore embrumé, Victor demanda :

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Ils t'ont retrouvé en train de dormir ici. En voyant ta veste, ils ont préféré m'appeler directement plutôt que de prévenir la police. Tu as eu de la chance qu'ils soient là. Tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler plus tôt, au lieu de passer la nuit dehors ?

Victor ne répondit rien et Yakov soupira :

\- Allez, viens.

Son coach enleva son propre manteau et le lui passa sur les épaules, l'aidant à se relever et le guidant jusqu'à sa voiture garée un peu plus loin. Yakov le fit monter sur le siège passager et augmenta le chauffage au maximum pendant qu'il roulait. Les vagues de chaleur et le bercement de la voiture l'emportaient, l'obligeant à lutter contre le sommeil. Yakov se gara devant un immeuble. Il le fit entrer dans son appartement et lui déplia rapidement le canapé-lit du salon. Lui sortant deux couettes épaisses et un oreiller, Yakov souffla :

\- Essaie de te reposer. Et on réfléchira à une solution demain.

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et murmura :

\- Merci…

\- Je t'en prie.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Victor se réveilla avec la sensation de ne jamais avoir aussi bien dormi. La lumière du jour, visiblement levé depuis longtemps, illuminait l'appartement. Quelle heure était-il ? Il était censé commencer son entraînement à six heures du matin, pour les deux heures qu'il faisait habituellement avant de partir en cours, il l'avait forcément raté. Il se redressa et une feuille posée en évidence sur la table basse du salon attira son regard. Il déchiffra l'écriture de Yakov.

 _Je suis à la patinoire pour donner les cours du matin, je reviens à 12h30. Pas d'entraînement pour toi aujourd'hui, reste au chaud et repose-toi. N'hésite pas à te servir dans le frigo si tu as faim._

Ces quelques mots, pourtant banals au possible, touchèrent directement Victor. En treize ans, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu son père aussi prévenant et préoccupé par lui que Yakov. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, il n'avait qu'une heure à attendre avant le retour de son coach. Il ne fit pas grand-chose, se contentant de replier le canapé-lit sur lequel il avait dormi et de ranger les couvertures, mais il réfléchissait. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir désormais ? Quand son coach revint, il avait pris sa décision. Yakov se précipita vers lui.

\- Comment tu vas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Mieux. Merci. Yakov ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Victor prit une inspiration avant de reprendre :

\- Est-ce que ta proposition de signer un contrat pro tient toujours ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit lentement Yakov. Mais je ne veux pas que tu l'acceptes sur un coup de tête.

\- Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, assura Victor. La seule chose qui me dissuadait d'accepter, c'était de perdre tout ce que j'avais. Mais je crois que c'est déjà fait, désormais…

Yakov resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

\- Tu es mineur, tu ne peux pas signer ce contrat sans l'autorisation de ton père, fit-il remarquer.

\- Si ça lui promet que je sortirai définitivement de sa vie, il acceptera, assura Victor.

\- Dans ce cas…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils remontèrent dans la voiture de Yakov. Son coach lui avait interdit de prendre ses affaires, insistant pour qu'il prenne une journée de repos avant de recommencer à s'entraîner. Les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg étaient toujours aussi grises, froides, délavées. Déprimantes. Ils entrèrent dans le centre d'entraînement, vivement éclairé par les néons, les tenues multicolores des patineuses qui s'entraînaient illuminant la piste. Finalement, il y avait tout de même un endroit de cette ville qui était un peu moins gris… Un pâle sourire se dessina sur le visage de Victor. C'était le seul endroit à ne pas être gris, mais c'était l'endroit où il était censé passer le reste de sa vie. Ça lui convenait. En voyant les couleurs resplendissantes du complexe, il fut persuadé qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Yakov se rapprocha de lui et murmura, trop bas pour que quiconque d'autre puisse l'entendre :

\- Bienvenue à la maison.

* * *

 **Une reviews permet de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et fait toujours énormément plaisir !**


	7. Katsudon

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 82ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Omelette". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Victor soupira de découragement pendant que Yuri ricanait :

\- Si tu permets, je laisse Makkachin sortir sur le balcon…

Une odeur de cramé avait envahi la totalité de l'appartement, les obligeant à ouvrir toutes les fenêtres pour que l'atmosphère redevienne respirable. Cela faisait deux mois que Yuri avait emménagé dans l'appartement de Victor, s'entraînant avec lui à Saint-Pétersbourg. En général, ils rentraient de la patinoire trop tard et trop fatigués pour manger autre chose que ce qui leur tombait sous la main mais, aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas d'entraînement et Victor avait entrepris de cuisiner. Sans parvenir à se débarrasser de son sourire moqueur, Yuri vida le contenu carbonisé de la poêle et la mit à tremper dans l'évier avant d'en ressortir une autre.

\- Je suis officiellement le pire cuisinier au monde, soupira Victor, la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur le plan de travail.

\- Mais non, assura Yuri. C'est super difficile à faire, tu sais ! Même ma mère le rate de temps en temps… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger autre chose ? Une omelette toute simple ? Ça s'en rapprochera un peu…

\- Non ! déclara Victor en se redressant. Je serai le pire coach et le pire petit ami au monde si je restais incapable de te préparer du katsudon pour fêter tes victoires ! Je vais y arriver !

Yuri l'aida à préparer les ingrédients de la sauce pendant que Victor préparait le porc pané.

\- Tu le fais frire dès maintenant ou tu attends encore un peu ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Attends que la sauce commence à cuire, conseilla Yuri. Plus tu le fais tard, plus il est chaud et croustillant à la fin.

\- Et l'omelette, tu la fais quand ?

\- Quand le porc pané est prêt, elle doit cuire autour.

Suivant les instructions de Yuri, Victor continua de préparer le plat mais il monta trop la température de la plaque de cuisson et, une minute après qu'il ait versé l'omelette dans la poêle, une odeur de cramé s'en dégagea alors que le dessus était à peine cuit. Victor étouffa un juron en tentant de rattraper le plat pendant que Yuri ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! se vexa Victor.

\- Je me moque pas ! se défendit-il, son sourire prouvant l'inverse.

Victor éteignit complètement la plaque avant de se diriger vers Yuri et de le soulever dans ses bras. Le japonais s'accrocha à lui par réflexe et Victor fit deux pas vers le plan de travail, déposant délicatement Yuri dessus, assis face à lui. Le russe se rapprocha avec un air menaçant, l'empêchant de descendre.

\- Tu mérites une punition pour t'être moqué de ton coach, jeune homme, murmura-t-il.

Victor fondit dans son cou, lui déposant une multitude de baisers papillons qui firent frissonner son élève. Celui-ci retint un gémissement mais laissa ses jambes entourer les hanches du russe.

\- C'est comme ça que tu es censé me motiver à ne plus me moquer de toi ? demanda Yuri.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai plein d'autres projets pour toi, murmura Victor contre son oreille. Mais pas tout de suite, reprit-il en se redressant. J'ai vraiment trop faim.

Yuri étouffa un grognement de frustration et déclara :

\- Je m'en occupe.

Il descendit du plan de travail d'un léger saut et reprit :

\- Moi aussi je tiens quand même à manger avant demain…

Fronçant les sourcils en entendant sa provocation, Victor le saisit fermement par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur de la cuisine. Quand il était face à lui de cette façon, Yuri réalisait à quel point Victor faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui mais il y avait trop de complicité entre eux pour qu'il prenne au sérieux son air fâché.

\- Ça t'amuse tant que ça, de me provoquer ?

\- Énormément, assura Yuri sans se défaire de son sourire moqueur.

Victor se plaqua contre lui, comblant l'espace entre leurs deux corps et l'embrassa furieusement. Ses mains passèrent doucement mais fermement dans son dos, l'empêchant de bouger pendant que sa langue explorait la bouche du japonais. Yuri répondit à son baiser en glissant à son tour ses mains sur le corps de son coach. Finalement, ils ne mangeraient peut-être pas tout de suite.

* * *

 **Une petite reviews ?**


	8. Attitude

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 82ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Attitude". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Pas trop stressé ? s'inquiéta Yuri.

\- Non, assura Victor. Je suis même assez impatient.

Après cinq mois d'entraînement, la première compétition officielle de Victor depuis sa reprise était en train de commencer. Les nationaux de Russie. Ce n'était censé être qu'une formalité pour lui, de façon à décrocher sa qualification pour le Grand Prix suivant, mais cela restait sa première compétition depuis plus d'un an. Il savait que beaucoup de gens regarderaient la représentation uniquement pour assister à son retour, pour voir s'il était toujours capable de se hisser au-dessus de tous les autres patineurs.

\- Ne t'emballe pas trop, Victor, rappela Yakov. Tâche de faire une présentation correcte, je préfère que tu assures ta qualification plutôt que tu la rates par envie d'en faire trop.

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête mais son regard restait lointain, pensif, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Il releva la tête vers les écrans géants quand le dernier patineur avant lui sortit de la piste et déclara :

\- Allez, il faut que j'y aille.

Yakov et Yuri l'accompagnèrent au bord de la patinoire et Victor s'engagea sous les applaudissements et les cris d'encouragement du public. Il arriva au centre de la piste et, fermant les yeux, embrassa la bague dorée qu'il portait à l'annulaire droit avant de se mettre en place. La présence de Yuri à ses côtés avait quelque chose d'encourageant, de réconfortant. Lorsqu'il était à son plus haut niveau, il avait toujours considéré qu'il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre que Yakov pour réussir. L'année passée avec Yuri avait tout changé et il se sentait à présent incapable de recommencer à patiner sans lui, sans son soutien inconditionnel et son amour. Il s'élança en même temps que la musique, dévoilant sa nouvelle chorégraphie pour la saison à venir. Comme à son habitude, il avait choisi le morceau et écrit les mouvements mais Yuri l'avait aidé et conseillé, lui permettant de préparer le meilleur programme possible. Son premier saut était un quadruple flip, sa spécialité, sa signature. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le rater, c'était ce saut qui marquerait officiellement son retour. Il s'élança, tournant impeccablement sur lui-même avant de retomber légèrement et de poursuivre sa danse, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il continuait sa chorégraphie en rythme, ne ratant aucun de ses sauts, même dans la deuxième partie. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un, un quadruple boucle piqué, qui devait clôturer son programme. Et si… Le flip était sa signature et la seule personne au monde à en avoir fait un en toute fin de programme était Yuri, à la Coupe de Chine de l'année dernière. Il ne se sentait pas si fatigué que ça, il voulait essayer de terminer là-dessus, de conclure chacun de ses programmes par ce saut fétiche. De faire un clin d'œil à Yuri et de lui faire comprendre qu'ils s'élèveraient ensemble, que eux-seuls remporteraient tous les trophées et les médailles qu'ils convoiteraient. Il s'élança en ligne droite et, du coin de l'œil, il vit Yuri écarquiller les yeux de surprise pendant que Yakov se renfrognait. Ils avaient tous les deux déjà compris, un seul saut se préparait dans cette ligne droite si caractéristique. Il fit un demi-tour avant de sauter, tournant quatre fois sur lui-même mais, au moment où il atterrissait, ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement sous le choc et il glissa sur le côté, posant une main par terre pour se stabiliser et se redresser. Il termina le mouvement sous les applaudissements du public et de Yuri pendant que les commentateurs annonçaient que son retour était des plus réussis, précisant que seul Yuri avait jamais tenté de finir un programme sur un quadruple flip avant lui. Il salua le public et le jury avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la patinoire, où Yuri et Yakov l'attendaient déjà.

\- C'était formidable ! s'exclama Yuri. Tu étais parfait, Victor !

\- Merci.

Il enlaça tendrement ses doigts à ceux du japonais qui continuait à le complimenter. Yakov, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, proposa :

\- Allons voir tes résultats.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils où ils attendirent l'annonce du jury. Victor ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être étonné par le comportement de Yakov. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne faire aucun commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, dès la sortie de la piste. La voix du présentateur au micro le tira de ses pensées :

\- Victor Nikiforov, 103,95 points ! Il se classe premier temporairement et est déjà certain d'être sur le podium !

Victor et Yuri explosèrent de joie. Victor l'avait fait, il avait réussi à marquer son retour d'une réussite triomphante, étant certain de se classer. Yuri le félicita vivement, jusqu'à ce que Yakov demande :

\- Victor, tu veux bien venir cinq minutes ?

Au ton mécontent de sa voix, Victor comprit pourquoi Yakov était resté silencieux aussi longtemps. Il le suivit dans les vestiaires, promettant à Yuri qu'il le rejoignait juste après, en appréhendant à l'avance ce que son coach allait lui dire. Si Yakov faisait souvent des réprimandes ou des commentaires dès la fin d'un programme, il n'incendiait jamais véritablement ses élèves en public. Pour que Yakov lui demande de le voir seul, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication. Il était furieux. Ils atteignirent les vestiaires et Victor referma lentement la porte derrière lui avant de faire face à Yakov, soutenant son regard.

\- Tu veux bien me répéter ce que je t'ai dit juste avant le début de ton programme ? souffla Yakov entre ses dents.

Victor réfléchit deux secondes avant de réciter :

\- _Tâche de faire une présentation correcte, je préfère que tu assures ta qualification plutôt que tu la rates par envie d'en faire trop._

\- Quel mot tu n'as pas compris, dans cette phrase ?

\- J'ai assuré ma qualification, protesta Victor.

\- Ne me réponds pas sur ce ton ! rugit Yakov. Tu as pris le risque de rater complètement ton dernier quadruple et de perdre les 11 points qu'il t'aurait rapporté, sur un coup de tête et sans me concerter ! J'ai eu l'impression de voir un des juniors de dix ans incapables d'obéir et de faire ce qu'on leur demande ! Tu as visiblement passé trop de temps avec Yuri !

Victor haussa les sourcils en entendant la dernière phrase de son coach qui reprit :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ton japonais se permet de te désobéir ouvertement et de changer les sauts de ses programmes comme bon lui semble que tu dois te croire autorisé à te comporter de la même façon avec moi ! C'est une attitude que je ne tolérerais pas ! Je n'ai ni ton laxisme, ni ta patience, et encore moins ton inconscience ! Contrairement à toi, il est hors de question que je tolère que mon élève mette ses résultats en jeu pour un coup de tête ! Si tu veux changer tes sauts, j'exige que tu m'en parles avant de rentrer sur la piste ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Victor avait beau faire une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus que Yakov, il se sentait ridiculement petit face à lui, gardant la tête baissée et acquiesçant d'un rapide hochement de tête à sa dernière question.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura Victor. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Je l'espère bien, répondit Yakov plus doucement, amadoué par les excuses et l'air penaud de Victor. On reparle de la structure de ton programme à ta prochaine séance d'entraînement.

Victor acquiesça à nouveau et Yakov sortit du vestiaire, croisant Yuri dans le couloir. Celui-ci avait voulu les attendre mais l'entraîneur russe avait tellement crié qu'il n'avait pas pu ignorer ce qu'il lui avait dit. Lentement, il s'avança vers Victor.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Le russe releva la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

\- Oui. J'avais oublié les savons qu'il pouvait passer… Mais il a raison, je méritais cette engueulade.

Yuri resta silencieux avant de demander lentement :

\- Et selon toi… Je la mérite aussi ?

Victor haussa les sourcils de surprise avant que Yuri reprenne :

\- J'ai compris l'essentiel de ce qu'il t'a dit… C'est vrai, il a raison. Je ne suis pas censé te désobéir.

Victor laissa échapper un léger rire et prit son menton dans sa main, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai, tu n'es pas censé le faire. Mais… Je suis peut-être effectivement le coach le plus inconscient au monde, mais j'aime ta spontanéité. Tu ne réussis jamais aussi bien tes sauts que lorsque tu décides de les faire au dernier moment, sans avoir le temps de les appréhender. J'aime que tu me surprennes, Yuri, et j'ai envie que tu continues à le faire. Parce que c'est comme ça que tu arrives à rafler les points. Je ne suis pas pareil, c'est tout, c'est rare que je les réussisse sans les avoir travaillé avant dans mon enchaînement et Yakov le sait. Il a raison, c'était stupide de ma part de faire ça.

Yuri acquiesça lentement et Victor se rapprocha de lui, laissant ses doigts filer doucement sur sa joue, en reprenant :

\- Ne change jamais d'attitude. C'est comme ça que je t'aime et comme ça que tu me rends fier à chaque fois que je te vois patiner.

* * *

 **Une reviews permet de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et fait toujours énormément plaisir !**


	9. Empire

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 83ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Empire". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Quand il était jeune et qu'il essayait de dénicher la moindre information sur Victor, Yuri s'était beaucoup renseigné sur son pays, la Russie. Il se souvenait de ces soirées entières passées à lire des livres d'histoire et de géographie sur cet empire, passionné par l'idée d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le pays et les origines de son idole. Il en avait appris les principales villes, les événements, les dates historiques et avait même commencé à s'intéresser à la langue au cas – qu'il jugeait très improbable à l'époque – où il rencontrerait Victor en chair et en os et pourrait avoir une conversation avec lui. Sans jamais y être allé en dehors des compétitions trop courtes pour faire du tourisme, il avait l'impression de connaître ce pays aussi bien que ceux qu'il avait visités au cours de ses escales plus longues.

Alors pourquoi avait-il cette sensation étrange, cette sensation d'avoir plongé dans l'inconnu, dans un monde trop grand et trop différent pour qu'il arrive à y avoir des repères ? Il n'avait pas éprouvé cette sensation lorsqu'il avait quitté toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait pour aller s'entraîner à Détroit, avec Celestino. Les États-Unis avaient beau être un pays complètement différent du Japon, il s'y était tout de suite senti à l'aise, prenant rapidement ses marques. Peut-être parce que Phichit aussi débarquait tout juste de Thaïlande et qu'ils s'étaient entraidés ? Ou bien parce qu'il parlait suffisamment bien anglais pour s'en sortir ? Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il était seul, en Russie.

Victor faisait tout pour qu'il s'y sente comme chez lui. Depuis un mois qu'il était revenu du Japon pour s'installer chez son coach, celui-ci avait été aux petits soins pour lui, l'aidant à emménager dans son appartement, le conduisant partout où il avait besoin d'aller et restant à ses côtés pour lui servir d'interprète. Et pourtant, il demeurait incapable de s'y retrouver. Les rues étaient à la fois trop grandes et trop semblables pour qu'il s'y repère, les immeubles trop hauts lui donnaient l'impression de l'écraser. Et le Japon lui manquait. Le calme et la sérénité des japonais contrastaient trop sévèrement avec l'attitude pressée et impatiente des russes dans la rue, les cerisiers en fleurs n'étaient remplacés que par des rangées de bâtiments et de béton, même la nourriture japonaise lui manquait cruellement – même si Victor ne désespérait pas de trouver une boutique où ils trouveraient tous les ingrédients de la sauce pour faire du katsudon.

Yuri soupira de désespoir en tournant à l'angle d'une rue pour découvrir une autre allée toute aussi inconnue. Il n'était pas si tard que ça mais, au mois de janvier, la nuit était tout de même tombée depuis un bon moment et le froid glacial commençait à l'atteindre à travers son manteau. Après être rentrés de leur entraînement, Victor et lui avaient constaté qu'ils n'avaient absolument plus rien à manger et, Victor ayant déjà pris sa douche, Yuri lui avait proposé d'aller lui-même faire quelques courses pour lui éviter d'avoir à se rhabiller. Victor avait eu l'air surpris mais soulagé de sa proposition et lui avait indiqué le chemin vers une boutique qui ne fermait pas avant minuit. Il l'avait trouvée sans difficultés mais, en repartant plongé dans ses pensées, il avait probablement raté un croisement. Et, à présent, il n'avait plus la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait essayé de revenir sur ses pas mais reconnaissait de moins en moins les rues qu'il empruntait. Il s'appuya contre un mur, posant le sac de courses à ses pieds, et essaya de retrouver son calme. Il ne retrouverait pas le chemin de chez eux en s'énervant ou en paniquant. Pourtant, l'angoisse s'insinuait progressivement en lui, brouillant son regard et l'empêchant de réfléchir à une solution. Il avait bien pensé à utiliser le GPS de son téléphone mais, malgré ses quelques apprentissages des années plus tôt, l'alphabet russe restait encore un véritable mystère à ses yeux et il avait été incapable de retrouver comment orthographier la rue de l'appartement de Victor. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il était complètement perdu. Les doigts tremblants, mortifié de honte et de désespoir, il composa le numéro de téléphone de Victor. Celui-ci décrocha avant la fin de la première sonnerie et s'exclama :

\- Yuri ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Victor, je… Je suis désolé, je… Je crois que je me suis perdu sur le retour…

Son coach parut déceler l'angoisse et la panique dans sa voix et murmura doucement :

\- Calme-toi, Yuri. Tu es où ?

\- Si je le savais, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de t'appeler.

Il entendit Victor étouffer un léger rire devant sa réponse. Étonnamment, même si son coach semblait s'amuser de la situation, Yuri ne s'en vexait pas, le calme de sa voix le réconfortait presque. Le russe reprit :

\- Tu as un panneau avec le nom d'une rue à proximité ?

Yuri leva les yeux et répondit :

\- Oui mais… J'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ça se prononce…

\- Alors prends le panneau en photo et envoie-la moi. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

\- OK…

\- A tout de suite, souffla Victor.

Victor raccrocha et Yuri lui envoya la photo avant de ranger son téléphone en s'efforçant de maîtriser ses tremblements. Si la voix de son petit ami l'avait légèrement calmé, la honte et le désespoir recommençaient à l'assaillir, encore plus violemment maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre.

Quelques minutes – qui lui parurent être une éternité – plus tard, la voiture de Victor se gara à côté de lui et il monta côté passager, posant le sac de courses à ses pieds, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son coach. Celui-ci passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur le plancher de la voiture.

\- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il. J'y étais allé exprès pour t'empêcher de ressortir…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Yuri, sourit tendrement Victor. Tu n'étais pas loin. Et je préfère que tu m'appelles plutôt que tu tournes en rond en pleine nuit.

Victor s'engagea sur la route et les ramena rapidement au pied de leur immeuble. Il avait raison, il n'était qu'à trois ou quatre rues de chez eux… Si seulement il avait insisté un peu au lieu de paniquer bêtement… Ils remontèrent rapidement dans l'appartement, Yuri évitant toujours soigneusement de croiser le regard de Victor. Ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier eut refermé la porte d'entrée derrière eux qu'il l'attira contre lui, l'incitant à poser sa tête contre son torse et lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- C'est un peu de ma faute aussi, murmura Victor de sa voix douce. Je ne t'ai pas fait visiter grand-chose d'autre que le chemin entre ici et la patinoire…

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé… souffla Yuri. Je… Je n'arrive pas à m'y retrouver, pas à prendre de repères… J'ai l'impression que c'est tout le pays qui ne veut pas de moi.

Victor resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de demander :

\- Tu veux qu'on reparte au Japon ?

La proposition de Victor et la spontanéité avec laquelle il l'avait faite le firent sursauter. Son coach lui avait posé la question de manière tellement naturelle, comme s'il se fichait complètement du fait que repartir au Japon marquerait la fin définitive de sa carrière.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant pour lui faire face. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je suis heureux d'être avec toi et qu'on patine ensemble mais… Je me sens perdu. A tous les sens du terme, grommela-t-il en se remémorant son expérience.

\- Tu veux un coup de main pour t'y retrouver ? proposa Victor. Je peux nous dégager plus de temps libre pour te faire visiter et t'aider à connaître la ville et même le pays. Sans que ça ne perturbe nos entraînements, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'hésitation de Yuri.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je veux que tu sois à l'aise ici.

Victor l'attira à nouveau contre lui, resserrant ses bras autour de son protégé qui ferma les yeux, se laissant aller.

La Russie lui paraissait toujours être un empire trop grand, trop vaste et trop effrayant pour qu'il s'y retrouve. Mais il était avec Victor et, à ce moment là, il avait la certitude qu'il réussirait à tout affronter tant qu'il resterait dans ses bras.

* * *

 _ **Une reviews fait toujours plaisir et permet de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_


	10. Origine

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 83ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Origine". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Mes doigts passent dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches noires et effleurant parfois légèrement sa tête et ses joues. Je suis forcé de reconnaître que Yuri met les bouchées doubles sur son entraînement depuis qu'il m'a rejoint à Saint-Pétersbourg. Est-ce que c'est le fait de voir d'autres patineurs s'entraîner en même temps que lui ou mon retour sur la glace qui le motive à répéter encore et encore ses chorégraphies et ses sauts jusqu'à être irréprochable ? Probablement un peu des deux. Sa séance d'aujourd'hui l'a épuisé et ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'on était assis dans le canapé à regarder la télé quand il s'est blotti contre moi, les yeux fermés. Il s'est endormi avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui proposer qu'on aille se coucher et, sentant son corps se relâcher progressivement, j'ai fini de l'allonger sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur mes jambes. Je pourrais passer la nuit entière ici, à le regarder dormir en caressant doucement ses cheveux et à savourer la chance que j'ai de l'avoir à mes côtés. Il y a un an, j'étais dans ce même canapé, seul, à essayer d'arrêter de penser à lui et d'accepter le fait qu'il avait oublié la soirée qu'on avait passée ensemble après le Grand Prix. Et aujourd'hui il est là, vivant chez moi depuis plusieurs semaines et endormi contre moi.

Il a l'air fragile, quand il dort. Ses yeux s'agitent sous ses paupières. A quoi est-ce qu'il peut penser ? Est-ce que l'anxiété contre laquelle il lutte toute la journée revient l'assaillir dès qu'il ferme les yeux ? Est-ce qu'il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour la prochaine saison, peur de ne pas faire honneur aux chorégraphies qu'il m'a demandé de lui écrire ? Peur que j'arrête de l'entraîner pour revenir à mon plus haut niveau ? De quoi tu t'inquiètes, Yuri ? Tu devrais savoir que je ne peux plus me passer de toi, que je ne me lasserai jamais de te voir patiner pour moi comme tu le fais si bien. Tu me rends fier, Yuri. Fier et heureux. Arrête de t'inquiéter, je te promets que je resterai auprès de toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Mes doigts plongent un peu plus profondément dans ses cheveux et ma main caresse sa tête dans un mouvement lent et répété jusqu'à ce que son sommeil s'apaise.

Même maintenant qu'il paraît plus calme, plus apaisé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'interroger. D'où lui viennent ses angoisses, son manque de confiance en lui ? Est-ce qu'elles ont seulement une origine ou est-ce qu'elles ont toujours fait partie intégrante de lui ? J'espère sincèrement que ma deuxième hypothèse est la bonne. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui a pu lui arriver si son anxiété, aussi ancrée et profonde, a une origine bien précise, un événement de sa vie qui l'aurait brisé et laissé définitivement dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Yuri ? Est-ce que toi-même tu en as conscience ? Ou est-ce que tu considères juste tes angoisses comme une fatalité, quelque chose contre lequel tu n'aurais rien pu faire ?

J'ignore si je connaitrais un jour les origines de son anxiété. La seule chose dont je suis absolument certain, en le regardant dormir sur mes genoux, c'est que je continuerais à l'aider à la combattre. Peu importe ce qui lui est arrivé, peu importe ce qui arrivera par la suite, je continuerais à faire de lui le patineur magnifique et sûr de lui qui a battu mon record du monde du programme libre. J'aime chaque facette de sa personnalité, je me suis attaché à sa timidité et à sa volonté de progresser, mais j'aime trop son assurance et sa fierté pour les laisser disparaître derrière ses peurs.

Alors dors, Yuri. Dors et surtout ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets que tant que je serai là, je ferai mon possible pour que tous tes rêves deviennent accessibles, pour que tu ne sois plus jamais terrassé par tes angoisses comme tu l'as été au Grand Prix de l'année dernière. Je t'emmènerai avec moi au sommet du monde, je te ferai découvrir la joie et la fierté d'être champion du monde cinq fois d'affilées, et même plus si tu le souhaites. Dors, Yuri. Je te promets que je serai toujours avec toi quand tu te réveilleras, que je te rappellerai à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés, à quel point tu me rends fier. Je te rappellerai pourquoi tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce qui peut arriver. Je te rappellerai que ton anxiété, peu importe son origine, on en viendra à bout ensemble.

* * *

 ** _Une reviews fait toujours plaisir et permet de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	11. Hôtel

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 83ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Hôtel". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait décidé de vouer sa vie au patinage, Victor avait sillonné un nombre incalculable de destinations et, par conséquent, d'hôtels. Toujours luxueux, plus ou moins calmes, aux décorations plus ou moins sobres, l'important était qu'il soit le plus près possible de la patinoire de la ville où il se trouvait. Il s'était habitué à ce changement perpétuel de bâtiment et de chambre dans lesquelles, il en était persuadé, il avait passé plus de temps que dans son propre appartement.

Du coup, quand il avait pris la décision de mettre sa carrière en pause pour partir entraîner Yuri au Japon, quitter sa ville natale et tout ce qu'il connaissait ne l'avait pas impressionné plus que ça. Il avait vu que les parents de Yuri tenaient une auberge et il s'était persuadé que cet endroit ne serait qu'un hôtel de plus parmi tous ceux où il s'était arrêté – à la différence qu'il y resterait nettement plus longtemps.

Il ne s'était jamais autant trompé. En découvrant l'endroit où habitait Yuri et où il allait lui-même résider pour au moins les huit prochains mois, il avait découvert plus qu'une simple auberge, plus qu'un endroit dans lequel il aurait une chambre en attendant de rentrer chez lui. Il avait découvert un véritable foyer, un havre de tranquillité. Il se baignait tous les jours dans les bains chauds que Yuri lui avait tant vantés lors de la dernière soirée de gala, il partageait des repas plus savoureux les uns que les autres avec la famille de son élève qui l'avaient rapidement accueilli parmi eux, et il vivait un bonheur indescriptible auprès de ce japonais dont il était tombé amoureux. Cet endroit était devenu bien plus qu'un hôtel, c'était devenu chez lui, le premier endroit où il avait pu poser ses bagages et commencer à vivre après vingt ans de compétitions et de voyages. Il n'avait même pas gardé longtemps sa chambre, partageant de plus en plus souvent celle de Yuri jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui propose d'y déplacer ses affaires une fois pour toutes.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé voir, prendre la décision de recommencer à patiner n'avait pas été aussi simple. Il avait aimé se poser dans un endroit qu'il considérait comme chez lui et reprendre le chemin des compétitions et des différents hôtels qui allaient avec le déprimaient légèrement. Il leva les yeux vers Yuri, qui était lui-même en train de ranger ses vêtements dans deux énormes valises. Leur avion pour Saint-Pétersbourg décollait dans deux jours pour les ramener dans son appartement, où ils vivraient ensemble quelques semaines avant que les compétitions ne recommencent à s'enchaîner. Il esquissa un sourire. Il recommencerait peut-être à être plus souvent dans des chambres d'hôtels que chez lui mais, dans chacune de ces chambres, il serait avec Yuri, son élève et son fiancé à qui il avait promis de rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait.

Soudainement, il réalisa que les voyages incessants ne le dérangeaient pas plus que ça. Au contraire, l'idée d'expérimenter avec Yuri toutes les chambres d'hôtel possibles et imaginables devenait à ses yeux terriblement excitante et il avait hâte de reprendre la route avec son élève à ses côtés.

* * *

 ** _Désolée que cet OS soit si court, j'ai franchement manqué d'inspiration. Ou plutôt, j'en avais trop. Ce thème est un véritable appel au lemon pur et dur et je n'osais pas en écrire dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Pas facile de se concentrer sur un projet quand on en a un autre bien plus excitant en tête..._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire tout de même ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	12. Objectif

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 83ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Objectif". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Yuri releva le visage vers le miroir, face à lui. Il était pâle, très pâle. Ses yeux étaient cerclés d'énormes cernes mais il ne les remarquait même plus – cela faisait trois mois qu'ils s'étaient définitivement installés sous ses yeux. Le programme long des championnats du monde était sur le point de commencer. Les mondiaux… Cet objectif ultime, la dernière compétition de la saison, celle pour laquelle il se tuait de fatigue à l'entraînement depuis trois mois… Il n'était pas en état de le remporter, il le savait pertinemment. Il soupira et, l'espace d'une seconde, une question traversa son esprit. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment en était-il arrivé à disputer une compétition perdue d'avance, dans laquelle il espérait juste faire un score un minimum correct, alors qu'il était brisé d'épuisement ? Il ferma les yeux et essaya de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains.

Tout avait commencé trois mois auparavant, lorsqu'il avait emménagé chez Victor pour s'entraîner avec lui, à Saint-Pétersbourg. Un déménagement à des milliers de kilomètres, des dizaines de kilos de bagages à traîner et à déballer, avec les heures d'entraînements qui s'étalaient toute la journée, six jours par semaine. Il passait ses journées à patiner et ses nuits éveillé, incapable de dormir à cause du décalage horaire. Petit à petit, ses cernes s'étaient installés, ses bâillements étaient devenus plus fréquents, ses chutes lors de ses figures ratées plus douloureuses. Il s'était habitué au changement d'horaire et dormait de plus en plus mais récupérait de moins en moins, s'effondrant d'épuisement avant même la moitié de sa semaine d'entraînement.

Sa fatigue avait bien sûr rapidement inquiété Victor, qui avait tout fait pour l'aider à récupérer. Il restait auprès de lui lors de leurs journées de repos pour l'aider à s'endormir, s'occupait de tout dans leur appartement, lui préparant ses petits-déjeuners pour qu'il puisse rester au lit le plus longtemps possible. Il avait même fini par demander conseil à Yakov pour aménager l'entraînement de Yuri de façon à ce que celui-ci se fatigue le moins possible. Ses efforts pour l'aider à aller mieux avaient un peu eu l'effet escompté, il avait mieux supporté les heures de patinage et ne se sentait plus sur le point de s'effondrer à tout moment. Mais, en parallèle, il commençait à avoir des vertiges, d'abord légers à la fin d'une séance d'entraînement chargée, puis plus violents, plus nombreux, plus imprévisibles.

Il n'avait pas pu se permettre d'en parler à Victor, les championnats des quatre continents commençaient seulement quelques jours plus tard et il savait que son coach ne l'aurait jamais laissé y participer s'il avait soupçonné son état. Bien sûr, Victor soupçonnait son état. Il le voyait clairement à son regard de plus en plus inquiet et impuissant et en avait eu la confirmation quand son coach lui avait suggéré de finir sa saison après les quatre continents et de déclarer forfait pour les mondiaux. A la réflexion, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il accepte à ce moment là. Mais ils avaient décidé d'en reparler après le championnat des quatre continents.

Il n'avait pas connu de tel fiasco depuis la finale du Grand Prix, deux ans auparavant. Il avait raté son premier saut et la proposition de Victor l'avait hantée. Sous l'effet de la fatigue et du stress, il s'était demandé si cette idée d'arrêter la saison ne cachait pas autre chose, une volonté de Victor de le voir prendre sa retraite pour que lui-même puisse se consacrer entièrement à sa carrière. Bien sûr, s'il avait été un peu moins fatigué, il aurait su que cette idée était absurde, que Victor ne renoncerait à son poste de coach pour rien au monde. Mais sur le coup, ses interrogations lui avaient fait perdre ses moyens et il avait complètement échoué au libre, se plantant encore plus qu'à la Coupe de Russie l'année précédente.

Et il avait voulu prendre sa revanche. Il avait dissimulé ses vertiges et ses pertes d'équilibre à Victor, avait rechaussé ses patins pour reprendre l'entraînement six jours par semaine et avait promis à son coach de lui ramener la médaille d'or des mondiaux.

Plus les jours avaient passé, plus il avait réalisé que cet objectif n'était juste pas atteignable. Il ne remporterait pas l'or dans son état, c'était une certitude. Victor lui avait à nouveau proposé d'arrêter mais il s'entraînait depuis trop longtemps. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il se détruisait de fatigue et qu'il rêvait de la semaine de repos que Victor lui avait promise à la fin des mondiaux, il ne voulait pas que tous ses efforts aient été complètement inutiles. Tant pis si l'or était devenu impossible à atteindre, il espérait juste faire un score correct qui rattraperait le fiasco des quatre continents.

Deux bras l'enserrèrent doucement et il releva la tête vers l'image de Victor dans le miroir. Comme d'habitude depuis trois mois, son regard trahissait une inquiétude profonde.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Oui ! assura-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. C'est bientôt fini de toute façon…

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et Victor l'attira dans ses bras. Yuri posa sa tête contre le torse de son coach et ferma les yeux. Il aurait presque été capable de s'endormir comme ça, debout contre lui, tellement il était épuisé. Victor soupira :

\- Je ne devrais pas te laisser faire ça.

\- Ce n'est qu'un dernier programme long, Vic… Je l'ai fait des dizaines de fois à l'entraînement. Et cette fois, je n'ai même pas la pression du résultat que je vais obtenir, je sais que je ne pourrais pas faire de miracle… Ça va aller, je te jure !

Victor le lâcha et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la piste. Une fois au bord de la piste, en attendant le tour de Yuri, son coach lui souffla ses derniers conseils d'une voix douce.

\- Ménage-toi, d'accord ? Tu sais gérer ton effort alors place tes sauts en conséquence. Si tu sens que tu fatigues trop, ne les fais pas et garde tes forces pour ton interprétation et tes autres figures, c'est compris ?

Yuri acquiesça et s'engagea sur la piste au moment où son nom fut appelé. Alors qu'il patinait vers le centre de la patinoire pour se mettre en place, il se sentait soudainement plus seul et épuisé que jamais. La présence réconfortante de Victor à ses côtés lui avait redonné un peu d'énergie qui s'était envolée dès qu'il avait lâché la main de son coach. Tremblant légèrement, il embrassa la bague dorée à son annulaire avant de s'immobiliser sur la piste. Il pouvait le faire, il pouvait obtenir un score plus que correct pour cette dernière compétition. Il s'élança au moment où la musique résonnait, laissant ses bras glisser le long de son corps pour marquer le début de sa chorégraphie. L'avantage de ce programme était qu'il le connaissait désormais par cœur, étant capable de le réaliser sans même y penser. Il devait repousser sa fatigue encore un moment, encore quelques minutes avant de pouvoir s'effondrer, encore quelques minutes pour que les trois derniers mois n'aient pas servi à rien. Il prit de la vitesse pour sa première combinaison, quadruple boucle piqué suivi d'un double boucle piqué. La combinaison la plus difficile de son programme, volontairement laissée en tout début de chorégraphie pour être sûr qu'il ait la force de la réaliser. Il effectua ses sauts correctement mais, à la réception de son double, dérapa et chuta, sa tête heurtant violemment la glace. Le choc se propagea comme une vague dans tout son corps mais il se releva par automatisme. Il continua ses mouvements, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui martelait la tempe par à coups violents. Sa vue se troublait, il sentait son corps réaliser sa chorégraphie mécaniquement mais était incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Le choc avait fait renaître les migraines et les sensations de vertiges qui l'assaillaient continuellement, la patinoire tournait en même temps que lui, lui donnant envie de s'effondrer sur la glace en se tenant la tête. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Dans un effort surhumain de volonté, il reprit de la vitesse pour préparer son saut suivant, un quadruple flip. La signature de Victor qu'il s'était appropriée pour lui signifier sa volonté de continuer à patiner avec lui. Il devait le réussir, absolument. Il s'élança en ligne droite avant d'effectuer un pas de trois qui lui donna le tournis. Il ferma légèrement les yeux et sauta, tournant sur lui-même. Une fois. Son tournis s'amplifia, lui faisant perdre le peu de repères qu'il avait encore. Deux fois. Il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux. Trois fois. Ou plutôt des dizaines de fois. Les yeux fermés, il se sentait tourner à l'infini tout en tombant dans un trou sans fond, son corps rendu incontrôlable. Une voix horrifiée – celle de Victor, il en était persuadé – hurla son prénom. Il percuta de plein fouet une surface dure et glacée. Noir.

Il était étendu sur la glace, il le sentait au froid glacial contre son visage. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il s'était évanoui. Il avait fait un malaise en pleins championnats du monde, devant une foule de gens et de caméras. Des larmes d'épuisement et de regrets lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment avait-il pu échouer à réaliser une dernière fois cette chorégraphie qu'il avait faite des dizaines de fois sans aucun problème ? La voix au micro demandait une équipe médicale sur la patinoire, comme pour lui confirmer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Deux mains le prirent par les épaules et le retournèrent sur le dos, appuyant sa tête et ses épaules contre une surface bien plus douce et chaude que la glace. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Victor était agenouillé à côté de lui et lui avait posé le haut du corps contre ses propres jambes pour le protéger du contact de la patinoire. Le bras de Victor passé autour de ses épaules tremblait violemment, ses yeux embués de larmes.

\- Yuri ! Tu m'entends ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je… Ça va… Je suis désolé, je… J'ai essayé de tenir, je te le jure… Je suis désolé… bafouilla-t-il.

\- C'est pas grave, Yuri. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu m'as fait tellement peur… Comment tu vas ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Yuri fit légèrement bouger ses bras et ses jambes avant de répondre :

\- Ça devrait aller… Je peux me relever…

\- Non, ne bouge pas. Tu as pris deux chocs d'affilés sur la tête, tu ne te relèves pas. Les secours arrivent.

Victor resta à côté de lui, continuant à lui parler et à le réconforter, jusqu'à ce que l'équipe médicale arrive. Un médecin lui posa plusieurs questions avant d'aider Victor à le soulever légèrement pour le poser sur un brancard, laissant l'équipe de secours le faire sortir de la piste.

Yuri gardait les yeux baissés. Un silence de mort était tombé sur la pièce du complexe qui servait d'infirmerie, où il avait été amené et installé sur l'un des fauteuils médicalisés. Après avoir été ausculté pendant ce qui lui avait paru être une éternité, les médecins lui avaient ordonné de se reposer, lui laissant juste un appareil autour du bras pour contrôler sa tension régulièrement et automatiquement. Victor était resté avec lui, sa main serrée sur la sienne. Dès que les médecins avaient affirmé qu'il était hors de danger, l'inquiétude sur le visage de son coach avait disparu et son visage était devenu plus fermé, plus grave. Même avec cette impression d'être complètement déboussolé, Yuri en était persuadé : Victor était furieux. A cet instant présent, il se fichait du championnat, de cet objectif qu'il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre, de cette médaille qu'il ne pourrait pas lui rapporter. Il avait juste envie que son coach et petit-ami arrête d'être en colère contre lui.

\- Vic… Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Je t'en supplie, excuse-moi.

Victor ne le regarda même pas et sa voix était sèche lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

Sa réponse surprit Yuri qui hasarda une question :

\- Alors… Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ? Tu es en colère, ça se voit…

Cette fois, Victor releva les yeux vers lui, également surpris par sa question, et il le regarda en répondant :

\- C'est contre moi-même que je suis en colère, Yuri… Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, mais moi je le suis ! Ça fait trois mois, Yuri ! Trois mois que je te regarde crever de fatigue et te détruire d'épuisement uniquement pour que tu puisses faire ces championnats ! Tu n'étais pas en état de participer, ça crevait les yeux, mais je t'ai quand même laissé y aller juste pour que tu me ramènes une médaille de plus ! J'ai fait passer tes résultats avant ta santé et ta sécurité !

\- C'est moi qui ai insisté… Tu as voulu m'obliger à arrêter après les quatre continents, c'est moi qui t'ai supplié de me laisser partir aux mondiaux…

\- Bien sûr que tu as insisté ! s'exclama Victor. Aucun patineur ne veut s'être entraîné pour rien, aucun patineur ne veut renoncer à une compétition mais c'était mon devoir de coach de t'y obliger ! J'ai failli à toutes mes responsabilités envers toi et j'ai joué avec ta vie !

Un médecin les interrompit :

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, ne lui criez pas dessus ou je vous fais sortir d'ici, il a besoin de calme !

Victor grommela des excuses et Yuri répondit :

\- Tu n'as pas joué avec ma vie, tu exagères… Ce n'était qu'un malaise, je me suis réveillé en quelques secondes et je n'ai rien de grave…

\- Parce que tu as eu une chance inouïe ! reprit Victor plus doucement. Tu ne t'es pas vu tomber… Une chute comme celle que tu as faite, en plein milieu d'un saut, et les chocs que tu as pris sur la tête… Ça aurait pu, ça aurait dû être beaucoup plus grave ! C'est un miracle que tu n'aies pas fait de traumatisme crânien…

\- Mais je vais bien. Ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir à ce qui aurait pu arriver…

\- Si. Ce qui est arrivé est beaucoup trop grave. Tu es l'un des meilleurs patineurs au monde et tu mérites de t'entraîner en sécurité avec un véritable entraîneur, pas avec un autre patineur inconscient qui s'est autoproclamé coach.

Sa réponse scotcha Yuri. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce que Victor était en train de lui dire. Ou, du moins, il avait peur de trop bien comprendre.

\- Vic, tu… Tu ne penses pas à…

Victor secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je suis désolé Yuri. Ça ne changera rien au reste, tu peux continuer à vivre avec moi et à t'entraîner avec Yakov si tu le souhaites, il sera d'accord. Et j'ai sincèrement envie que tu le fasses. J'ai envie que tu restes avec moi et qu'on patine ensemble. Mais je ne peux pas t'entraîner, pas après ça. C'est trop grave et je dois en assumer les responsabilités pour être sûr que ça ne se reproduira pas.

Victor marqua une seconde de silence, comme s'il avait du mal à continuer sa phrase, avant de reprendre :

\- Je… Je démissionne, Yuri.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Cet OS devait être écrit en une heure, vous devinerez à sa longueur que j'ai lamentablement échoué à respecter cette consigne. A la base, j'étais même partie pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus long décrivant en détail les trois mois d'entraînement de Yuri. Il n'était écrit qu'aux trois quarts et faisait déjà le double de cet OS quand j'ai décidé de le reprendre depuis le début en changeant de cap. Mais je n'exclus pas de finir et poster la "version longue" prochainement... N'hésitez pas à me dire si celle-ci vous intéresse, ça me motivera à la finir :)_

 _ **Une reviews fait toujours plaisir et permet de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_


	13. Entretien

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 83ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Entretien". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Cet OS fait directement suite au précédent sur le thème "Objectif". Même si j'ai essayé de rendre les choses le plus clair possible, il est quand même conseillé d'avoir lu "Objectif" pour se remettre tout de suite dans l'ambiance._**

* * *

Victor gara sa voiture en bas de leur immeuble. L'atmosphère était pesante entre Yuri et lui. Après le malaise du patineur aux championnats du monde, puis la démission de son coach, ils avaient passé deux jours à se reposer à l'hôtel d'Helsinki avant que Yuri ne jure à Victor qu'il était en état de prendre l'avion pour rentrer à Saint-Pétersbourg. Son coach – non, son ancien coach – avait rapidement accepté, convenant du fait qu'il récupérerait bien plus facilement chez eux. Yuri n'avait plus osé aborder le sujet depuis que Victor lui avait annoncé sa démission, il sentait que le russe était encore trop sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé pour accepter d'en parler. Pourtant, ils devraient bien avoir cet entretien tôt ou tard, cette ultime chance de convaincre Victor qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Cette ultime chance de le convaincre de recommencer à l'entraîner.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et Yuri se rapprocha du coffre pour saisir leurs valises.

\- Laisse, ordonna Victor d'une voix ferme.

Son expression était tellement grave que Yuri stoppa immédiatement son mouvement, laissant Victor prendre leurs bagages. Ils remontèrent dans leur appartement et, une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Victor ordonna :

\- Tu files au lit. Tu as encore besoin de repos, surtout après le voyage.

\- Je… Je peux juste prendre une douche avant, s'il te plaît ?

Victor le dévisagea quelques secondes, visiblement surpris qu'il lui demande l'autorisation pour une chose aussi banale. Son visage se radoucit légèrement et il laissa ses doigts filer sur sa joue.

\- Je vais te faire couler un bain. Ça te reposera un peu plus et ça ne te fera pas de mal de détendre tes muscles. Va au moins t'asseoir en attendant.

Il acquiesça sans discuter, laissant juste échapper un "Merci". Il connaissait Victor, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir la moindre conversation avec lui s'il l'énervait. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et son petit-ami le rejoignit après être allé mettre son bain à couler. Victor annonça :

\- J'ai eu Yakov au téléphone, quand on était à l'aéroport. Il est d'accord pour t'entraîner quand tu seras remis.

Un pincement au cœur saisit Yuri à cette annonce. Il releva les yeux vers Victor et commença :

\- A ce propos…

\- Non. Ce n'est pas discutable.

\- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi au moins ! rugit Yuri.

Victor haussa les sourcils, surpris par le ton employé par Yuri.

\- OK je t'écoute.

\- Vic… Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne recommencerais pas à patiner tout de suite, j'en ai pour au moins deux semaines avant que le médecin de l'équipe ne m'autorise à reprendre l'entraînement. Minimum. Alors, s'il te plaît… Est-ce que tu pourrais me promettre que ta décision ne sera pas définitive tant que je ne serai pas sur pieds ? Peut-être que tu ne changeras pas d'avis et je respecterai ta décision finale, je te jure ! Mais s'il te plaît… Promets-moi juste d'y réfléchir.

Victor l'avait écouté en silence et, à la fin de sa demande, hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer lentement.

\- OK. Oui, je suppose que je peux faire ça. Je ne vois franchement pas ce qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis… Mais c'est d'accord, je te promets d'y réfléchir.

\- Merci…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Victor ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte de la chambre. Yuri dormait déjà profondément. Il était soulagé que son élève n'ait pas plus discuté à l'ordre de se reposer, allant docilement se coucher après son bain. Lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, il s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et laissa ses doigts passer dans ses cheveux encore humides. La culpabilité et le remord l'écrasaient toujours autant, il était incapable de fermer les yeux sans revoir son corps inconscient s'effondrer sur la glace dans un claquement sinistre. Comment Yuri voulait-il qu'il arrive à se le pardonner un jour et à recommencer à l'entraîner comme si de rien n'était ? Il lui avait promis d'essayer mais ne voyait absolument pas comment il pourrait passer par-dessus ça. Il soupira légèrement. C'était fini, de toute façon. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux, n'avaient plus de compétition avant six mois et Yuri pourrait enfin prendre le repos qu'il aurait déjà dû s'accorder deux mois auparavant. La sonnette de son appartement le tira de ses pensées. Il jeta un regard inquiet à son élève mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, le bruit ne le réveillant absolument pas. Il se releva et sortit silencieusement de la chambre avant d'aller ouvrir.

\- Yakov ?

Victor s'écarta pour laisser son coach entrer. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé du salon avant que Yakov n'annonce :

\- Je suis passé voir comment vous alliez.

\- Ça va mieux. Il dort. Il va pouvoir mieux récupérer maintenant qu'on est rentrés.

\- Et toi ?

Victor haussa les sourcils de surprise.

\- Quoi, moi ? Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille mal ?

\- Parce que tu as vu ton élève et ton petit ami faire un malaise et que tu t'en sens responsable. Je commence à te connaître, Victor. Tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de l'entraîner si tu n'étais pas effondré de culpabilité.

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même l'année dernière, je n'ai jamais été coach. Et il a fallu que je mette sa santé en danger pour que je m'en rende compte. Il sera en sécurité avec toi.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, renoncer à l'entraîner ?

\- Ce que je veux, c'est être sûr qu'une chose pareille ne se reproduira pas ! rugit Victor.

\- Peu importe ta décision, ça ne se reproduira pas, assura Yakov. Je… Je suis passé par là, aussi.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était bien avant que tu n'arrives. J'avais eu un élève, incroyablement doué, prometteur. Même toi, tu ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville. Il avait neuf ans quand j'ai commencé à l'entraîner. Il avait un talent fou, ça crevait les yeux, et une fièvre de victoire que je n'avais encore jamais vue avant… A partir de douze ans, il m'a demandé de le laisser mettre des quadruples dans ses programmes. Je connaissais les recommandations officielles, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû accepter avant qu'il n'ait fini sa croissance… Mais il avait un potentiel énorme. Un talent comme le sien, avec des quadruples à son âge, ça le rendait capable de battre tous les records du monde jamais fixés auparavant. Il m'a supplié de le laisser faire, il m'a promis qu'il ferait attention, qu'il n'en mettrait qu'un seul par programme. Et j'ai fini par céder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Lors de son arrivée chez les séniors, il a commencé à se plaindre de maux de dos. Au début ce n'était pas grand-chose, et il voulait finir la saison avant de s'en occuper. Il a insisté, a fini toutes les compétitions et s'est décidé à en parler à un médecin. La moitié de ses vertèbres étaient complètement tassées. Sa colonne vertébrale était en miettes et irrécupérable. Tout le monde m'a affirmé qu'il pouvait y avoir plein de raisons, que je n'étais pas forcément responsable… Mais on ne se tasse pas des vertèbres comme ça et il ne faisait rien d'autre que de patiner. Sa carrière était finie à seize ans.

Victor resta silencieux. Il avait lui-même essayé de faire un quadruple quand il avait treize ans et Yakov l'avait incendié, allant jusqu'à l'interdire de patiner pendant une semaine entière pour le dissuader de recommencer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une fureur pareille. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi, à présent. Yakov reprit :

\- Victor, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que ce qui s'est passé dans les mondiaux ne se reproduira pas. Ta culpabilité est trop grande pour disparaître complètement et, si tu décides de continuer, je peux t'affirmer que plus jamais tu ne laisseras Yuri prendre le moindre risque. On n'oublie pas ces choses là, je te le jure.

Victor acquiesça lentement.

\- Tu… Tu as dit toi-même que ça te dégoûtait de me voir comme coach, l'année dernière…

\- Tu es meilleur patineur que coach, c'est indéniable, assura Yakov. Mais ta relation avec Yuri est particulière. Tu as été le seul entraîneur à être capable de lui donner confiance en lui, de lui donner la force de surmonter ses angoisses, personne d'autre n'avait réussi à le faire depuis vingt-trois ans ! La décision te revient, Victor, je ne te forcerai à rien et j'accepterai de l'entraîner si tu décides d'arrêter ton contrat avec lui. Mais, très honnêtement… Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le motiver et à le faire briller autant que tu l'as fait lors de cette saison.

Yakov se leva et pressa l'épaule de Victor d'un geste amical.

\- Réfléchis-y, conseilla-t-il.

\- Merci, murmura Victor, la gorge serrée.

Il le raccompagna à la porte et Victor se laissa retomber sur le canapé. Il ne pensait pas que quoi que ce soit pourrait le faire revenir sur sa décision, mais son entretien avec Yakov l'avait tout de même fait réfléchir. A ce moment-là, il se sentait capable d'honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à Yuri et, peut-être, dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines, de changer d'avis.

* * *

 ** _Une reviews fait toujours plaisir et permet de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	14. Un foyer

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 84ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Hospitalité". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Lorsque Yurio avait pris la décision de quitter Moscou et la demeure de son grand-père pour partir s'entraîner à Saint-Pétersbourg, la question de l'endroit où il allait habiter s'était rapidement posée. A neuf ans, il était bien sûr trop jeune pour habiter seul. Yakov lui avait expliqué qu'il avait des partenariats avec des familles d'accueil qui hébergeaient les sportifs dans son cas et qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à lui en trouver une. Lorsqu'il avait emménagé dans cette famille, il les avait d'abord adorés. Dès qu'ils l'avaient vu, ils s'étaient extasiés sur sa bouille d'ange, son allure de fée, ses cheveux blonds coupés au carrés qui achevaient de parfaire sa silhouette et son visage enfantins. Ils l'avaient tout de suite couvé et surprotégé, s'inquiétant autant de ses résultats que de sa santé et de son mental. Ils l'avaient chouchouté, s'occupant de tout ce dont il avait besoin et Yuri avait adoré ça… Avant de réaliser que leur attitude était en train de le détruire.

Il sombrait petit à petit dans cette image de petit garçon adoré et chouchouté, pendant que le combattant au fond de lui mourrait lentement. Être trop aidé, trop protégé, l'empêchait de s'affirmer, de faire ressortir sur la glace sa fierté, sa rage et sa fièvre de victoire. Il l'avait compris quand il avait lamentablement échoué aux nationaux juniors de Russie. Si Yakov l'avait longuement incendié, sa famille avait pris sa défense, lui trouvant des excuses, ventant un talent qu'il perdait progressivement à force de se laisser aller. Ce soir là, il avait pris sa décision. Il avait beau préférer l'attitude de ses parents d'accueil, il était forcé de reconnaître que c'était Yakov qui avait raison, que seules ses réprimandes lui permettraient d'avancer et de devenir le champion qu'il espérait être un jour.

Alors il s'était enfui. En pleine nuit, au mois de janvier. Il était passé par la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'était faufilé sous la haie de leur jardin pour rejoindre la rue sans être vu depuis leur salon, tirant derrière lui la valise qui regroupait désormais toutes ses affaires. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il y aurait eu d'autres moyens plus simples et plus raisonnables de couper les ponts avec cette famille d'accueil. Il éprouvait même une pointe de culpabilité à les abandonner de cette façon, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Mais, sur le coup, la peur de sombrer dans cette image de chaton fragile l'avait envahi et incité à prendre cette décision, aussi stupide et irréfléchie soit-elle. Il avait marché rapidement dans les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg, s'attirant parfois les regards inquiets ou surpris des passants qui se demandaient ce qu'un enfant de neuf ans faisait seul avec une valise, en vêtements de jogging, à plus de onze heures du soir.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait marché, trop concentré sur ses souvenirs pour essayer de retrouver son chemin. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à rejoindre la patinoire, sa famille l'y emmenait tous les matins depuis des mois. Puis, depuis le Palais des Glaces, il avait dû se souvenir d'une route qu'il n'avait faite qu'une seule fois, en voiture. Sortir du parking, prendre à droite sur la grande avenue, puis une petite ruelle encore à droite pour atteindre un groupement d'immeubles. D'un pas hésitant, il avança dans les allées jusqu'à atteindre un bâtiment qu'il était persuadé de reconnaître. Il se précipita vers l'entrée, courant jusqu'à la porte autant pour se réchauffer que par excitation d'avoir atteint son objectif. Un coup d'œil sur les noms sur l'interphone lui confirma qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, et il profita du fait qu'une dame sorte à cet instant précis pour se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Atteignant la porte de l'appartement, il eut un moment de doute. Et s'il le rejetait ? S'il ne voulait pas le voir chez lui ? S'il n'était même pas là ? L'appréhension s'empara de lui quand il réalisa qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre choix que de repartir aussitôt chez sa famille d'accueil. Il frappa rapidement à la porte pour dissimuler ses angoisses. Il entendit rapidement du bruit de l'autre côté et la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de 21 ans.

\- Yuri ? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Les cheveux en bataille et les yeux embués de Victor lui laissaient clairement voir qu'il était déjà couché quand Yuri avait frappé.

\- Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te réveiller… murmura-t-il. Mais… Est-ce que je peux venir habiter avec toi ?

Victor resta figé quelques secondes, cherchant à s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris ce que le garçon de neuf ans venait de lui demander. Il cligna des yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Quoi ? souffla-t-il avec un air incrédule.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir habiter avec toi ? répéta Yuri.

\- Commence par entrer, murmura le plus âgé. Tu vas pas rester dehors à cette heure là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuri était lové dans le canapé de Victor, un chocolat chaud posé sur la table devant lui. Il finissait de lui expliquer son ressentiment vis-à-vis de sa famille d'accueil et sa décision de les quitter pendant que Victor soupirait de lassitude et d'exaspération.

\- J'imagine d'ici la tête de Yakov quand on va devoir lui raconter ça, grommela-t-il.

\- Ça veut dire que tu veux bien ? s'exclama Yuri.

Victor releva la tête vers lui et lui envoya un de ces sourires affectueux dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Bien sûr. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le veux.

Yuri laissa échapper une exclamation de joie avant de se jeter contre son aîné, le serrant dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Victor finit par laisser échapper un petit rire avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Yurio n'avait jamais oublié cette nuit, cette nuit où il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un qui le comprendrait et qui l'aiderait à faire ressortir tout son talent et sa fierté dans ses chorégraphies. Cette nuit où il avait pensé à Victor et où celui-ci lui avait offert son hospitalité sans aucune hésitation. Il était resté cinq ans chez lui avant qu'il ne se sente capable d'avoir son propre appartement. Le départ de Victor pour le Japon avait été pour lui un mélange de trahison et de déception, mais également de questionnement. Il avait rapidement considéré Victor comme un grand frère attentionné et protecteur, un grand frère qui aurait été capable de tout faire pour lui. Alors, pendant qu'il apprenait à la télé que Victor était devenu le coach de Yuri Katsuki, il gardait au fond de lui cette question, celle qui lui tournait en boucle dans la tête depuis son départ : Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? S'il avait compris plus tôt à quel point Victor avait été dévoré par la solitude pendant ses années de patinage, s'il avait compris plus tôt qu'il l'avait recueilli parce que lui-même avait eu désespérément besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie… Serait-il parti ?

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _Réponse garantie si vous ne la laissez pas en anonyme !_**


	15. Moments de tendresse

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 84ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Tendre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant Victor et Yuri en sortir. Les championnats du monde venaient de se terminer par la victoire de Yuri, clôturant sa saison en beauté après sa médaille d'argent du Grand Prix. A présent, ils allaient pouvoir savourer les victoires du japonais et préparer leur prochaine saison ensemble. Marchant vers leur chambre, Victor remarqua que Yuri n'était plus à côté de lui. Il se retourna et vit son élève le suivre lentement, quelques pas derrière lui. Victor fronça les sourcils pendant que Yuri le rejoignait. Sa démarche était lente, crispée, ses pieds se décollaient à peine de la moquette du couloir pendant qu'il avançait. Victor connaissait par cœur cette démarche caractéristique et, quand le japonais le rejoignit, il s'inquiéta :

\- Tu as mal aux jambes ?

\- C'est rien, c'est que des courbatures, murmura Yuri. Ça va passer…

\- Ce n'est pas normal que tu en aies déjà, le programme long vient juste de finir… remarqua Victor.

Il passa tendrement un bras autour des épaules de son protégé et ils rejoignirent leur chambre. Victor se laissa tomber sur le lit pendant que Yuri regroupait ses affaires pour aller se doucher. S'appuyant contre la tête de lit, le russe sortit son téléphone et céda à l'envie d'aller sur Youtube pour revoir la prestation de son élève, cette dernière prestation de la saison qui lui avait fait décrocher le titre de champion du monde. Il était forcé de le reconnaître, Yuri avait juste été parfait. Les médailles qu'il lui avait rapportées une par une depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'entraîner le remplissaient de fierté et d'émotion, il n'en revenait presque pas d'avoir réussi ce pari un peu fou de tout plaquer pour devenir son entraîneur et lui donner la confiance en lui qu'il lui manquait pour remporter ses compétitions.

Yuri sortit de la salle de bains, le tirant de ses pensées. Il reposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet pour savourer l'image de son petit-ami, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de sa taille, frottant ses cheveux avec une autre serviette pour les sécher. Il laissa son regard glisser sur le corps de Yuri, détaillant ses abdominaux et sa chute de reins. Le japonais allait s'emparer de son pyjama dans leur valise quand Victor l'arrêta :

\- Yuri ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ne te rhabille pas, viens là. Et allonge-toi sur le ventre.

Yuri resta immobile, son regard incertain fixé sur son coach. Bien que son petit-ami et lui soient désormais très loin de leur première fois, Victor ne lui avait jamais ordonné aussi sèchement et de manière aussi explicite de le rejoindre au lit. Remarquant son hésitation, Victor parut comprendre la façon dont il avait interprété ses paroles et il laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Yuri, si j'avais de tels projets pour toi, j'aurais commencé par te demander ton avis… Viens là, répéta-t-il plus doucement. Je veux juste jeter un œil à tes jambes.

Le japonais acquiesça, gêné par ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il s'installa sur le lit, posant sa joue contre l'oreiller pour continuer à regarder son coach qui s'asseyait en tailleur à côté de lui. Les mains de Victor se posèrent sur ses jambes et passèrent délicatement dessus.

\- Tes muscles sont archi tendus, remarqua-t-il. Tu ne t'es pas étiré après le court d'hier ?

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé… avoua Yuri après une seconde de réflexion. Je voulais assister au passage de Phichit et j'ai oublié de le faire après…

\- Tu dois prendre soin de ton corps, le réprimanda Victor d'un ton sévère. Tu n'es plus si jeune que ça et tu ne peux pas te permettre de laisser la fatigue musculaire s'installer entre le court et le libre…

\- Excuse-moi… murmura le japonais, intimidé par les réprimandes de son coach.

\- Estime-toi heureux d'avoir un petit ami attentionné pour rattraper les dégâts, sourit tendrement Victor.

Le russe se dirigea vers sa valise et fouilla rapidement dans sa trousse de toilette avant de sortir un flacon que Yuri reconnut comme de l'huile de massage. Il revint sur le lit et s'en versa dans les mains avant de recommencer à lui masser les jambes. Les gestes de Victor étaient doux mais précis, ses doigts passaient tendrement mais fermement sur ses muscles, les faisant se relâcher progressivement. Yuri laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en sentant la douleur s'atténuer sous les mains de son coach.

\- Je ne te fais pas mal ? s'inquiéta Victor.

\- Non, soupira Yuri. Ça fait du bien… Où est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ?

Les gestes de Victor étaient beaucoup trop appliqués, précis et efficaces pour qu'il n'ait pas appris quelque part à masser de cette façon.

\- Il y a quelques années, je m'étais tordu le pied à l'entraînement. Pas grand-chose, mais suffisamment pour que Yakov m'interdise de patiner pendant deux semaines. A l'époque, je n'avais pas franchement d'autres endroits où aller que la patinoire et je tournais en rond en attendant que le temps passe. Le kiné de l'équipe a fini par avoir pitié de moi et m'a pris sous son aile. Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui mais il m'a quand même appris quelques trucs utiles.

Victor déposa un baiser chaste dans la nuque de son petit-ami, le faisant frissonner, avant que ses mains ne recommencent à masser ses jambes, les repliant doucement pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient à présent parfaitement détendues. Il remonta vers son dos, le couvrant d'un mélange de pressions contrôlées sur ses muscles et de caresses qui achevèrent de faire fondre le japonais. Il continua à le masser délicatement pendant de longues minutes, ponctuant ses gestes de baisers sur son cou ou ses épaules, avant de se rallonger à côté de lui.

\- Voilà, ça devrait aller mieux, déjà. Reste allongé, plus d'efforts musculaires pour toi avant demain.

\- Merci, soupira Yuri.

\- Ne me remercie pas.

Victor l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre :

\- J'aime trop chouchouter mon champion.

* * *

 ** _Les reviews sont le seul moyen de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _Réponse garantie !_**


	16. Gifle

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 84ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Tarte". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Et maintenant, place au représentant du Japon, Yuri Katsuki ! annonça le présentateur. Il est exceptionnellement coaché par Yakov Feltsman.

Yuri sentit le pincement au cœur qui le saisissait régulièrement ces derniers temps s'accentuer en entendant l'annonce. Yakov avait beau l'entraîner depuis deux semaines, l'absence de Victor à Helsinki pour les championnats du monde le dérangeait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Sa solitude dans sa chambre d'hôtel, le fait de devoir se préparer et se coiffer seul, chaque détail insignifiant lui rappelait son absence et les raisons de leur éloignement.

\- Yuri.

La voix grave de Yakov le tira de ses pensées et il accrocha le regard du coach qui reprit :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour patiner. Prouve-le lui.

D'abord surpris par ses paroles, Yuri sentit sa détermination remonter en flèche et il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Yakov n'aurait pas pu trouver de meilleurs mots pour le motiver et lui donner la force d'affronter ces derniers championnats. Il partit vers le centre de la patinoire et se mit en place pendant que le présentateur reprenait :

\- Yuri Katsuki, sur _De l'amour : Eros_. Chorégraphie de Victor Nikiforov.

La musique résonna et il laissa ses mains glisser le long de son corps dans le mouvement sensuel qu'il avait été habitué à faire. Il tourna la tête vers le jury sur la dernière note de l'introduction mais ne parvint pas à reproduire ce regard captivant, déterminé et légèrement aguicheur qu'il envoyait d'habitude à Victor. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là aujourd'hui ? Il le savait très bien. Pire, il avait beau en vouloir à son coach, il savait que c'était en partie de sa faute si leur relation s'était brutalement détériorée, en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il prit de la vitesse pour réaliser un quadruple flip mais chuta violemment sur la réception. La douleur cuisante qui le parcourut le força à reprendre ses esprits, à se concentrer sur cette chorégraphie qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Il se releva rapidement et reprit ses mouvements, cherchant à reproduire la sensualité et l'attirance qu'il avait toujours tâché de mettre dans chacun de ses pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y arrivait pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir, de ne pas vouloir réaliser cette chorégraphie en l'absence de Victor ? _Prouve-lui que tu n'as pas besoin de lui_. Les mots de Yakov résonnèrent dans sa tête et le motivèrent à se concentrer sur son triple axel. Il parvint à se réceptionner mais sans aucune grâce, sa jambe tremblant violemment. Un sentiment de découragement l'envahit en constatant qu'il était même incapable de réussir correctement ce saut qui était devenu sa spécialité. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas patiner sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Le reste de sa chorégraphie fut semblable au début. Ses gestes étaient hésitants, mécaniques, reproduisant des mouvements sans aucune grâce ni émotion derrière, chutant sur quasiment tous ses sauts. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta enfin, il se laissa tomber sur la glace, dévasté par la honte d'avoir lamentablement échoué et l'amertume de ne pas avoir réussi ce pari, de ne pas avoir pu lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

\- Tu vas devoir apprendre à t'en sortir sans lui, gamin, il ne sera pas toujours là ! Tu es capable de bien mieux que ça, il serait temps que tu t'actives pour nous le prouver !

Les réprimandes de Yakov l'atteignaient à peine. Assis dans l'espace presse, attendant les résultats sans beaucoup d'espoir, Yuri gardait sa tête dans ses mains, ruminant sa défaite. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment en était-il arrivé à ne plus vouloir adresser la parole à Victor, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui ?

Tout avait commencé deux semaines avant, à la fin d'une semaine d'entraînement chargée pour eux deux. Victor lui faisait travailler sa technique du quadruple flip, sa spécialité qu'il s'était appropriée. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et Yuri sentait clairement la lassitude apparaître dans la voix de son coach pendant qu'il lui répétait les erreurs qu'il faisait à chaque fois sur ses mouvements. Après un énième saut qui n'avait toujours pas satisfait le russe, Yuri avait fini par répondre à ses reproches. Il se souvenait à peine de la conversation en elle-même, des mots qu'ils avaient utilisés sous le coup de la fatigue et de l'énervement. Il se souvenait à peine de la dernière phrase qu'il avait dite à Victor sur un ton provocant, exprès pour le faire réagir alors que son coach lui tournait le dos pour s'éloigner. Il se souvenait juste de la réaction de Victor. En une seconde, celui-ci s'était retourné et Yuri avait juste eu le temps de voir son bras se lever avant que la gifle ne le fauche violemment, résonnant dans tout le Palais des Glaces. La main collée sur sa joue pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur, Yuri avait relevé les yeux vers Victor. Son coach avait clairement paru choqué par son propre geste, ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de regrets lui laissant voir qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir pu faire ça. Avant qu'aucun d'eux deux n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Yakov était arrivé et avait fait sortir Victor du complexe. Celui-ci n'avait pas discuté et était parti aussitôt.

Il n'avait plus reparlé à Victor depuis. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'était pas blessé, Yakov avait continué à l'entraîner. Le soir même, avant qu'il n'ait pu envisager l'idée de devoir rentrer chez Victor, Yurio lui avait proposé de l'héberger et l'envie de repousser au maximum la confrontation avec son coach avait été tellement grande qu'il avait accepté. Il se doutait de ce qu'avait pensé la plupart des patineurs présents à ce moment-là. Leur regard rempli de pitié lui laissait clairement comprendre qu'ils ne voyaient plus qu'un patineur battu par son coach – ou un homme battu par son futur mari, au choix. Seul Yurio avait pris l'épisode avec du recul et l'avait aidé à croire que Victor regrettait bel et bien son geste. _Victor n'est pas du genre à coller des tartes à tour de bras_ , avait-il assuré, _surtout après celle-là, tu peux être sûr qu'il n'osera pas recommencer_. Seulement, pour savoir s'il recommencerait ou non, il fallait qu'il lui parle et il n'y était pas arrivé depuis deux semaines. Victor non plus ne semblait pas avoir envie d'essayer, s'entraînant dans son coin sans même lui adresser la parole – bien que Yuri remarque parfois les regards qu'il lui envoyait, sans pouvoir les déchiffrer.

Sa chambre d'hôtel lui paraissait à nouveau trop grande pour lui tout seul. Il savait qu'il devrait dormir s'il voulait se rattraper sur le programme long du lendemain mais il savait également qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Son échec au court avait ranimé ses réflexions et ses angoisses sur sa relation avec Victor. Allongé sur son lit, il regardait l'anneau doré qu'il portait à l'annulaire. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'enlever et il avait remarqué, lors des entraînements, que Victor avait également gardé le sien. Est-ce que c'était un signe qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là ? Ou l'avait-il gardé juste par habitude, oubliant ce que cet anneau représentait ?

Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte. Yuri soupira d'exaspération. A cette heure-là, ça ne pouvait être que le room service qui s'était trompé de chambre. Il se leva et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Victor ? s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le regard hésitant du russe lui indiquait clairement qu'il appréhendait sa réaction.

\- Il fallait que je te parle.

\- Et tu…

 _Tu as traversé la moitié de l'Europe juste pour me parler ?_ C'était ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire avant de réaliser que ce serait une question purement rhétorique. Oui, Victor était parfaitement du genre à traverser l'Europe s'il avait une idée en tête.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda timidement son coach.

Sans un mot, Yuri s'écarta et le laissa passer. Victor tira une chaise pendant que Yuri se rasseyait sur son lit. Il interrogea son coach du regard et celui-ci prit une lente inspiration. Il était persuadé que Victor avait préparé ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais il était évident qu'il craignait sa réaction.

\- Yuri… Si je ne t'ai plus adressé la parole depuis deux semaines, c'est parce que j'attendais que tu le fasses. J'attendais que tu acceptes de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait et je… J'ai mis un peu de temps à réaliser que ce n'était pas possible. Je suis impardonnable et inexcusable, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Rien ne peut justifier et excuser ce que j'ai fait, rien. Alors je ne te demanderai pas d'oublier ce qui s'est passé et de faire comme si de rien n'était, je sais que tu ne le pourras pas. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que je sorte définitivement de ta vie. Mais…

Victor sembla hésiter à nouveau avant de reprendre lentement :

\- Mais vu ta performance d'aujourd'hui, je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. C'était évident que ce qui s'est passé entre nous t'a empêché de patiner comme d'habitude et je refuse d'être responsable de l'échec de ta carrière. Alors… Je voulais savoir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit que je pouvais faire pour t'aider à te ressaisir et à assurer le libre de demain ?

Yuri resta silencieux. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait envie de répondre à Victor. Il savait parfaitement que la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider était que son fiancé reste avec lui, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui murmure les encouragements qu'il savait si bien trouver à chaque fois, les mots qui calmaient ses angoisses et l'aidaient à donner le meilleur de lui-même sur la patinoire. Mais une partie de lui refusait de le lui dire. Une partie de lui refusait de simplement lui pardonner aussi facilement et donc de prendre le risque que cela se répète, de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus violemment. Il avait trop souvent vu les parents de Yûko s'enfermer dans cette violence quand il était enfant et il refusait de subir le même genre de relation.

\- Tu saurais faire en sorte que je sois capable de patiner sans toi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton amer.

\- Je peux essayer, mais ça risque d'être compliqué d'ici demain, avoua Victor.

\- Je sais. Je… Désolé, murmura-t-il. C'est aussi de ma faute, je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça.

\- Ça ne change rien. Je n'avais pas à te frapper.

L'image de Victor juste après la gifle lui revint à l'esprit. Même avec la pire mauvaise foi au monde, il était forcé de reconnaître que Victor s'en était voulu instantanément. Depuis qu'il l'avait giflé, l'exemple des parents de Yûko était souvent revenu dans sa tête. Il s'était souvenu des nuits qu'il passait chez elle et pendant lesquelles ils essayaient d'ignorer les cris qui résonnaient dans leur salon, des larmes de son amie quand elle pensait être la cause des coups de colère de son père. Il réalisa soudainement que ça n'avait absolument rien à voir, qu'il ne pouvait pas comparer ce qui s'était passé à leur relation. Ce n'était pas comme si Victor l'avait battu pendant des heures, pas comme s'il avait prémédité son geste et cherché à lui faire le plus mal possible. Son geste avait été instinctif et poussé uniquement par l'épuisement et l'énervement dans lesquels ils se trouvaient tous les deux. A ce moment-là, il était forcé de reconnaître que la personne la plus sensée avait été Yurio. _Victor n'est pas du genre à coller des tartes à tour de bras_ , _tu peux être sûr qu'il n'osera pas recommencer_. A cet instant, il mourrait d'envie de croire le jeune patineur et d'accorder une deuxième chance à Victor. Si seulement il était capable de regarder les mains de son coach en se souvenant de tous les gestes remplis de tendresse qu'il lui réservait habituellement et non de la gifle qu'il lui avait mise…

\- Je… J'ai envie de passer par-dessus ça, je te jure ! assura Yuri. J'ai envie d'oublier et de recommencer à m'entraîner et à vivre avec toi. Mais je sais pas si j'y arriverais…

\- Pas tout de suite, confirma Victor. J'ai brisé la confiance que tu me portais de la plus violente des manières, je sais que tu auras besoin de temps pour que tu me l'accordes à nouveau.

Yuri resta silencieux quelques instants avant de demander :

\- Tu seras là pour le libre de demain ?

Victor acquiesça avec un sourire.

\- Je ne serai pas encore reparti. Je te laisse décider si tu veux que je sois dans les gradins, près de la patinoire ou même en dehors du complexe.

Un silence tomba à nouveau, finalement rompu par Yuri.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux faire pour que je sois capable de patiner sans toi, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit possible. Alors reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, assura Victor.

Le russe regarda sa montre et se leva.

\- Je te laisse te reposer, tu as besoin d'être en forme demain.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Yuri l'arrêta :

\- Attends ! Tu dors où ? L'hôtel est complet à cause des mondiaux…

\- Je pensais réussir à en trouver un autre dans le coin qui ait une chambre libre.

Yuri eut une seconde d'hésitation. S'il aurait préféré repousser encore un peu le moment où il recommencerait à vivre et à dormir avec Victor, il était forcé de constater qu'il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de le savoir dehors en pleine nuit sans savoir s'il trouverait facilement un hôtel.

\- Reste, proposa-t-il. Avec le monde qu'il y a pour les mondiaux tu vas mettre des heures à trouver.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? s'étonna Victor.

\- Si je te le propose.

Le lit était suffisamment grand pour qu'ils puissent s'allonger sans se toucher, mais Yuri ne résista que quelques secondes avant de tendre la main vers Victor, enlaçant leurs doigts.

\- Je veux pas te perdre, avoua Yuri en murmurant à peine. Jamais.

Victor lui répondit par un sourire tendre mais teinté de tristesse. Il était évident qu'il peinait encore à se pardonner à lui-même. Il resserra sa main sur celle de Yuri.

\- Jamais, confirma-t-il.

* * *

 ** _Ce texte devait être écrit en une heure, inutile de préciser que j'ai lamentablement échoué à respecter cette consigne. Il m'en a fallu pas moins de deux._**

 ** _En espérant que ça vous ait plu quand même !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	17. Soirée film

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 84ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Comédie". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Yuri laissa échapper un rire en même temps que Victor. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait emménagé dans l'appartement du russe, à Saint-Pétersbourg, où ils s'entraînaient désormais ensemble. Leurs semaines étaient rythmées par les heures interminables de patinage et par les soirées trop courtes où l'un d'eux deux ne tardait généralement pas à s'effondrer de fatigue. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'ils arrivaient à se faire une soirée en amoureux, profitant d'une veille de journée de repos pour traîner plus tard que d'habitude. Victor avait emmené Yuri dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux pour regarder un film. Yuri avait laissé son coach choisir parmi les DVD qu'il possédait et celui-ci avait finalement choisi une comédie apparemment connue en Russie, mais dont Yuri n'avait jamais entendu parler. Victor l'avait gentiment traité d'inculte avant d'insérer le disque dans le lecteur. Quelques minutes après le début du film, Yuri avait trouvé suffisamment de courage pour prendre l'initiative de s'allonger en posant la tête sur les genoux de son coach, qui l'avait aussitôt gratifié de caresses tendres dans ses cheveux. Leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés presque naturellement et ils étaient restés comme ça pendant tout le long du film, savourant à la fois le contact de l'autre et le moment passé ensemble.

Lorsque le générique de fin apparut, Yuri sourit légèrement en basculant sur le dos pour regarder son coach.

\- C'était sympa, avoua-t-il.

\- Sympa ? rigola Victor. Jeune homme, tu apprendras que c'est le meilleur film russe de tous les temps !

\- Je suis obligé de te croire sur parole, je n'en connais pas d'autres…

\- On rattrapera ça une prochaine fois ! Pour l'instant, au lit ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se lève pas demain qu'on doit accumuler de la fatigue…

Yuri s'apprêta à se redresser mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Victor glissa un bras sous ses épaules et un autre sous ses genoux avant de le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien. Yuri s'accrocha à lui par réflexe en rigolant et Victor l'emmena dans leur chambre en le portant avant de le reposer délicatement sur le lit.

\- J'aurais pu me lever, tu sais, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

\- Je sais ! confirma simplement Victor en s'allongeant à côté de lui. Pour la prochaine fois, tu aimes quoi comme genre de film ?

\- Les comédies, ça me va très bien. En fait, tout tant que ce n'est pas de l'horreur… Ça me fait peur.

\- C'est noté. Un film d'horreur pour être sûr que tu te blottiras à nouveau contre moi.

Yuri essaya de protester mais sa réponse fut étouffée par les lèvres de Victor qui se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes.

* * *

 _ **C'est trop court et trop niais, je le revendique et l'assume complètement. Pour ma défense, il est 3h56 du matin et c'est l'exemple type de ce qui peut sortir de mon cerveau à cette heure là sur un thème qui ne m'inspire pas plus que ça.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire quand même ce que vous en avez pensé !**_


	18. Survivre en enfer

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 85ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Enfer". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Avertissement : Cet OS est beaucoup plus sombre que les autres de ce recueil. Il contient entre autres des propos et actes homophobes, et des allusions à de la violence pour la même raison. Je conseille donc aux âmes sensibles de s'abstenir._**

* * *

\- Recommence ! Tes jambes plus souples !

L'ordre de Yakov avait claqué. Appuyé contre la balustrade de la patinoire, Yuri regardait le coach russe entraîner Victor. Après son retour réussi lors des championnats nationaux de Russie, il préparait les épreuves du Grand Prix sous la surveillance intransigeante de son entraîneur. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des dizaines de fois qu'il lui faisait refaire son quadruple lutz, les réprimandes pleuvant à chaque fois. Il était évident que Victor était à bout de forces, ses jambes tremblant de plus en plus violemment. Après un énième saut sur lequel le patineur ne parvint pas à se réceptionner correctement, Yakov soupira :

\- Allez, ça suffit. Tu n'es pas en état d'y arriver ce soir, on le reprendra demain matin.

Victor se contenta d'acquiescer d'un rapide hochement de tête, peinant à reprendre sa respiration. Il rejoignit lentement le bord de la patinoire, où Yuri l'attendait.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta le japonais. Tu as l'air épuisé…

Victor releva la tête vers lui, lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

\- Ça va aller. Je suis plus aussi jeune qu'avant, c'est tout… Tu mets tes patins ? On a encore ton propre entraînement à voir !

Depuis leur retour ensemble à Saint-Pétersbourg, le russe jonglait entre sa profession de patineur et son rôle de coach personnel de Yuri, alternant leurs entraînements plusieurs fois dans la journée pour qu'ils puissent progresser en même temps. Yuri haussa les sourcils :

\- Tu es sûr ? Ça ne me dérange pas, hein ! Mais… Tu es épuisé…

\- Victor, intervint Yakov. Rentre te reposer, plus de patinage pour toi aujourd'hui. Je peux entraîner Yuri pour ce soir.

Victor sembla hésiter mais Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, cherchant à le persuader d'accepter.

\- OK. Merci Yakov…

\- Je t'en prie. Allez, file ! ordonna-t-il.

Yuri effleura la main de son petit-ami et renchérit :

\- Ne m'attends pas pour dormir.

\- Ça marche. A tout à l'heure.

Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de rassembler ses affaires pour sortir du complexe pendant que Yuri enfilait ses patins.

* * *

Yuri sortit du Palais des Glaces trois heures plus tard, les jambes courbaturées et la tête baissée. Les entraînements de Yakov avaient beau être efficaces, ils n'en restaient pas moins violents et épuisants. Il comprenait parfaitement que Victor commence à ne plus tenir le coup, lui-même avait lutté pour tenir jusqu'à la fin et il avait encore quatre ans de moins que son petit-ami.

Les mains plongées dans les poches de son manteau pour se protéger du froid, il marchait rapidement. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et les hivers en Russie étaient largement plus froids qu'au Japon. Heureusement, l'appartement de Victor n'était qu'à dix minutes de marche de la patinoire, même le russe ne prenait pas sa voiture pour y aller. Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'une rue, il eut la désagréable sensation qu'il était suivi. Un groupe de trois personnes marchaient à quelques mètres de lui, se rapprochant rapidement. L'un d'eux l'interpella et Yuri les interrogea du regard. L'homme qui avait parlé reprit une longue phrase. En russe. Même si Yuri commençait à maîtriser quelques mots de cette langue, il était encore loin de pouvoir tenir une conversation, surtout si ses interlocuteurs parlaient rapidement. Mais, en l'occurrence, son cœur s'accéléra sous le coup de la frayeur. Il n'avait pas compris chaque mot, mais avait reconnu son propre nom suivi de la mention « patineur pédé ».

Depuis leur vidéo en duo, Yuri et Victor avaient largement été critiqués en Russie, la majorité du pays ayant encore beaucoup de mal avec l'homosexualité. Ils avaient reçu de nombreuses insultes et menaces sur les réseaux sociaux et, si Victor ne semblait pas y faire attention, lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de les lire. Il se souvenait trop bien de chaque message leur promettant de les tuer dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, l'homme qui l'avait interpellé leva son poing, s'apprêtant à le frapper au visage. Par réflexe, Yuri se protégea de son bras. Les deux autres hommes cherchèrent à l'immobiliser mais il se jeta par terre et, grâce à ses réflexes et sa souplesse acquise lors de ses années de patinage, il parvint à rouler derrière eux et à se relever, partant en courant.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que ses trois agresseurs le poursuivaient, il les entendait distinctement derrière lui. Heureusement qu'il sortait de l'entraînement. Son cœur n'avait pas encore repris son rythme normal et il n'eut pas de problèmes à accélérer rapidement, aidé par l'adrénaline et la boisson énergisante qu'il avait bue une heure avant. Malgré cela, il ne parvenait pas à les semer. Où pouvait-il aller ? Il ne connaissait aucun endroit où se cacher et, même s'il parvenait à rejoindre l'appartement de Victor, il n'aurait jamais le temps de taper le digicode de la porte d'entrée avant qu'ils ne le rattrapent. Ses jambes continuaient à le porter malgré ses courbatures mais il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il était trop fatigué. Alors qu'il entendait ses agresseurs réduire la distance entre eux, une voix hurla :

\- Yuri ! Viens !

Il releva la tête. Quelques mètres plus loin, Yurio était devant un immeuble, tenant la lourde porte en l'attendant. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait pris sans y réfléchir la direction de l'appartement du jeune russe. Remotivé et soulagé, il parvint à accélérer à nouveau pour rejoindre le blond, qui ferma la porte de l'immeuble derrière lui, quelques secondes avant que les agresseurs ne les rejoignent. Ceux-ci essayèrent de rouvrir la porte mais seul un badge permettait à présent de la déverrouiller.

\- Viens ! répéta Yurio.

Il l'entraîna vers les étages, gravissant rapidement les marches jusqu'à son appartement. Yuri ne s'arrêta que lorsque le russe eut refermé à clé la porte derrière eux. Penché en avant, les mains sur ses genoux, il luttait pour reprendre sa respiration. Il finit par se redresser légèrement pour dévisager Yurio.

\- Je suppose que… Que je te dois une fière chandelle… haleta-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

\- Laisse tomber, ces types t'auraient massacré. T'as eu de la chance que je vous ai vus au moment où je fermais mes volets. Tu vas bien ? Où est Victor ?

\- Chez nous, il était rentré plus tôt.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rentrer ce soir, ces types risquent de te retomber dessus, fit remarquer Yurio. Passe la nuit ici.

\- OK. Je… Je vais prévenir Victor.

Il sortit son téléphone mais eut une seconde d'hésitation. Son petit-ami était épuisé trois heures auparavant et Yuri lui-même lui avait dit de ne pas l'attendre pour dormir. La sonnerie le réveillerait, s'il l'appelait, il le savait pertinemment. Et il ne voulait pas le réveiller pour l'inquiéter inutilement. Il écrivit rapidement un SMS : « Je suis chez Yurio, je t'expliquerai demain pourquoi. Bonne nuit. ». Victor verrait le message dès qu'il se réveillerait et ne s'inquiéterait pas, au moins.

Il suivit Yurio qui lui désigna une chambre d'ami, dont il avait déjà déplié le clic-clac. Yuri s'assit sur le lit, soupirant de soulagement quand ses jambes arrêtèrent de le porter.

\- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Ça va aller, je… Merci Yurio. Merci infiniment.

\- Me remercie pas, porcelet. C'est la moindre des choses. La Russie est un véritable enfer pour les gays, je pensais que tu t'en serais rendu compte.

\- J'avais remarqué… grommela Yuri.

Ils continuèrent à discuter encore un moment avant que Yurio ne lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Yuri s'allongea sur le lit, cherchant à se remettre des événements de la soirée. Victor n'avait pas répondu à son SMS, preuve que Yuri avait prit la bonne décision : s'il avait été réveillé, il lui aurait répondu aussitôt. Autant le laisser dormir. Et en faire autant, désormais.

* * *

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'arracha au sommeil. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais la lumière qui filtrait au travers des volets lui indiqua que le jour commençait à se lever. Il pensait que Victor l'appelait après avoir vu son message, mais fut surpris de voir le nom de Yakov s'afficher sur l'écran. Fronçant les sourcils, il décrocha :

\- Allo ?

\- YURI ! rugit Yakov. Tu es où ?

Surpris par le ton agressif du coach, il balbutia :

\- Je suis chez Yurio… J'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi hier… Pourquoi ?

Il entendit distinctement le coach soupirer de soulagement à l'appareil avant de reprendre :

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Ne bouge pas de chez lui en attendant !

Il raccrocha avant que Yuri n'ait pu poser d'autres questions. Dubitatif devant l'attitude de Yakov, Yuri se leva et s'habilla, rejoignant Yurio dans le salon.

\- Yakov a dit qu'il arrivait, il voulait savoir où j'étais…

\- Yakov ? Qui arrive ici ? Il est censé entraîner les juniors à cette heure là… Qu'est-ce qui lui ferait annuler ses cours ?

\- Je sais pas, mais il avait l'air paniqué…

Les deux Yuri continuèrent à s'interroger mais n'eurent pas l'occasion de discuter longtemps. La sonnette de l'appartement retentit et, après avoir jeté un œil par le judas, Yurio ouvrit à Yakov qui se précipita sur le japonais.

\- Yuri, bon sang ! Tu vas bien ? Je croyais que tu avais été agressé hier soir ?!

\- Oui, mais… J'ai pu m'échapper mais…

Le souffle de Yuri ralentit subitement.

\- Yakov… Comment vous savez ça ?

Yakov eut une seconde d'hésitation, semblant chercher ses mots. Il finit par reprendre lentement :

\- Tu… Tu n'étais pas leur seule cible, hier soir.

\- Quoi ? rugit Yurio.

Yuri pâlit subitement pendant que Yakov reprenait :

\- Victor a également été agressé en sortant de l'entraînement. Il a eu moins de chance que toi. Des passants l'ont retrouvé ce matin, il était encore évanoui dans la rue. Il a été transféré à l'hôpital et les médecins m'ont appelé, je suis encore renseigné comme sa personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence.

Yuri sentit ses jambes arrêter de le porter et il tomba sur la chaise la plus proche. Comment avait-il pu penser que Victor était simplement rentré chez eux ? Son petit-ami était épuisé en sortant de la patinoire, il n'avait pas la moindre chance d'échapper à ses agresseurs... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de l'appeler, au moins pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien ? Ce fut Yurio qui reprit ses esprits en premier :

\- Comment il va ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

\- Physiquement, il devrait s'en remettre. Mais il est sous le choc. Il a été tabassé et… Et vu l'état de ses vêtements et de son corps, probablement violé.

Yurio déglutit difficilement pendant que les yeux de Yuri s'agrandissaient d'horreur. Yakov reprit lentement :

\- Apparemment, ses agresseurs lui ont répété que d'autres d'entre eux s'occupaient de toi, Yuri. Quand il s'est réveillé, il m'a supplié de te retrouver. Il était persuadé que tu avais subi la même chose et que tu étais encore quelque part à avoir besoin de secours.

\- Je… Je peux aller le…

Yuri ne parvenait même plus à articuler tellement il était sous le choc. L'horreur et la culpabilité l'envahissaient, lui faisant répéter la même question dans sa tête : Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas appelé hier soir ? Yakov parut comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, je venais te chercher pour t'emmener le voir. Je lui ai promis que je revenais avec toi.

S'obligeant à respirer lentement, Yuri se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes pendant que Yakov s'adressait à Yurio :

\- Ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne te propose pas de venir. Il a besoin de calme.

\- C'est bon, je comprends. Je le verrais quand il sera sur pieds.

Yuri sortit de l'immeuble avec Yakov et monta dans sa voiture. Ils atteignirent l'hôpital en quelques minutes et le coach le guida jusqu'à la chambre de Victor. Ils frappèrent légèrement et entrèrent. Le souffle de Yuri se figea dans sa poitrine.

Une perfusion branchée à son bras délivrait au goutte à goutte un liquide transparent et des capteurs posés sur son torse permettaient d'afficher son rythme cardiaque sur un écran à côté du lit. Victor était couvert de blessures plus ou moins importantes. L'une de ses arcades sourcilières était refermée par des points de suture, au-dessus de son œil au beurre noir. Un large pansement recouvrait sa tempe, sans dissimuler totalement l'ecchymose violette en dessous. Plusieurs hématomes et coupures parsemaient son visage et son corps et l'un de ses bras était immobilisé contre lui par une écharpe. Son haut de pyjama, légèrement relevé pour laisser les capteurs passer dessous, laissait le haut de ses hanches dévoilé, permettant à Yuri de deviner une multitude de bleus et de marques de doigts qui s'étaient enfoncés dedans. Mais ce qui choqua le plus le japonais fut le regard de Victor. Si celui-ci s'était légèrement éclairé en le voyant entrer, il était loin d'avoir cet éclat qu'il avait en temps normal. Son regard bleu-vert était sombre, traumatisé… Brisé.

\- Victor ! Comment tu te sens ?

Yuri se rapprocha rapidement de lui et voulut lui prendre la main mais Victor retira son bras par réflexe, empêchant son petit-ami de le toucher.

\- Vitya… murmura-t-il, la voix serrée.

\- Excuse-moi. Je… Ça va aller.

Sa voix était rauque, tremblante, et contrastait horriblement avec ses paroles. Il grimaçait en parlant, semblant souffrir des hématomes qui couvraient sa mâchoire. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il était loin d'aller bien.

\- Victor, je suis tellement désolé… murmura Yuri, les larmes aux yeux. Je… J'aurais dû m'assurer que tu étais rentré, j'aurais dû t'appeler…

\- C'était… Pas de ta faute… Tu n'as rien, c'est... Le principal.

Victor avait du mal à parler et Yuri ne répondit rien pour le laisser se reposer. Les paroles de Yurio la veille lui revinrent en tête. _La Russie est un véritable enfer pour les gays._ Il réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point. Victor vivait dans ce pays depuis toujours et son regard éteint et résigné laissait clairement comprendre qu'il savait à quoi il s'exposait. Qu'il n'était pas plus surpris que ça de ce qui lui était arrivé. Combien de fois avait-il été insulté, méprisé, agressé ? Lentement, Victor reprit :

\- Je suis désolé… De t'avoir… Entraîné ici. On… On aurait dû rester chez toi. Tu es… Pas en sécurité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Vic… On aura le temps d'en reparler.

Yuri tendit à nouveau sa main vers celle de Victor. Cette fois, le russe tressaillit mais ne la retira pas, laissant Yuri lui caresser le dos de la main dans un geste réconfortant. Oui, ils auraient le temps d'en reparler. De décider de ce qu'ils feraient, de s'ils voulaient affronter cet enfer ensemble et essayer de faire changer les choses ou partir ailleurs, dans un pays où ils seraient en sécurité. Dans un pays où ils ne risqueraient plus d'être agressés juste parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

 _ **Ceux qui connaissent ma fic In Memoriam auront remarqué les similitudes. En vérité, deux idées me trottaient dans la tête pour le départ de cette fic, j'avais fini par choisir mais le thème collait bien pour faire un OS sur cette deuxième idée.**_

 _ **Je tiens à attirer l'attention sur le fait que je n'ai rien inventé sur l'ambiance en Russie. Oui, en 2017, des gens se font tabasser, violer et tuer régulièrement dans ce pays (et dans beaucoup d'autres) à cause de leur orientation sexuelle, en toute impunité pour les agresseurs. Et je ne parle même pas de ce qui se passe en ce moment même en Tchétchénie.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review !**_


	19. Partenaire

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 85ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Partenaire". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

C'était une tradition des bals qui suivaient les compétitions. Les deux vainqueurs masculins et féminins ouvraient le bal avec une danse ensemble. Victor était habitué à cette tradition et, jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était plié à cette règle avec un mélange d'indifférence et de lassitude. Il savait danser, indéniablement, et s'entendait suffisamment avec la plupart des patineuses pour s'accorder ensemble et donner aux journalistes et aux photographes ce qu'ils avaient envie de voir. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il considérait juste que cette tradition aurait été beaucoup plus amusante s'il avait pu choisir son partenaire – en l'occurrence, Chris. Qu'on les laisse faire une seule danse ensemble et les journalistes ne lui demanderaient plus jamais de danser avec une femme.

Cependant, Yakov avait été clair : Pas de débordements. Il avait suffisamment lutté pour que ses excès en boite de nuit après certaines compétitions ne fuitent pas dans les médias, il ne voulait pas voir son patineur ruiner ses efforts en s'exposant devant les caméras du monde entier. Il acceptait donc cette danse avec la vainqueur du trophée féminin avec cet agacement dissimulé par sa galanterie et sa prestance. Cependant, en découvrant le classement de cette année, il se dit que cette danse serait peut-être moins inintéressante que d'habitude. Mila l'avait remporté haut la main et danser avec la jeune patineuse qu'il connaissait depuis des années l'amusait tout de même. Et, surtout, il savait que Mila n'exigerait pas un slow ou une valse comme la plupart des autres filles avec qui il avait dû ouvrir le bal.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre d'hôtel de Victor pour préparer cette chorégraphie. On ne leur demandait rien de très technique, n'ayant que quelques heures pour se mettre d'accord, et ils choisirent rapidement des pas rythmés qu'ils maîtrisaient sans trop d'entraînement. Comme prévu, Mila lui avait d'elle-même suggéré de choisir le morceau, devinant qu'il mourrait d'envie de changer des valses ennuyeuses proposées – ou plutôt imposées – par ses prédécesseures.

La limousine s'arrêta devant la salle où le bal aurait lieu et les flashs crépitèrent avant même que le chauffeur ne leur ait ouvert la porte. Victor descendit et tendit la main à Mila qui s'en saisit délicatement pour sortir également de la voiture. Ils savaient donner aux journalistes ce qu'ils voulaient et, avec la jeune fille, ce jeu les amusait presque. Cela faisait huit ans que Mila avait rejoint l'équipe de Yakov et, malgré leur différence d'âge, les deux patineurs s'étaient tout de suite entendus et les reporters, tout de suite intéressés au couple qu'ils formaient. Au début, ils leur prêtaient une relation de frère et sœur, notant l'attention que Victor portait à la jeune fille, venant systématiquement l'encourager aux côtés de Yakov lors de ses compétitions. A présent que Mila avait grandi et se rapprochait de la majorité, les rumeurs avaient également changé. Les journalistes étaient toujours à l'affut du moindre signe qui leur permettrait de confirmer une relation amoureuse, et les deux patineurs aimaient en jouer. Utiliser leur relation profonde et complice pour faire douter les fans était devenu un véritable jeu entre eux, un jeu dont ils ne se lassaient jamais.

Lorsque tous les invités furent arrivés, les lumières de la salle s'atténuèrent légèrement pendant que les spots se braquaient sur la piste de danse. Victor et Mila s'avancèrent et se placèrent face à face. Au moment où les premières notes de la chanson _Sing and Dance_ résonnèrent, ils s'élancèrent dans des pas de plus en plus rapides, rythmés et coordonnés. Rapidement, les invités présents accompagnèrent la musique en tapant dans leurs mains et les deux patineurs se laissèrent entraîner par le rythme et la proximité entre eux, concluant leur chorégraphie en transpirant légèrement mais avec un sourire radieux. Ils saluèrent rapidement la foule qui les applaudissait avant qu'une autre musique n'invite toutes les personnes présentes à rejoindre la piste de danse. Légèrement essoufflés, Victor et Mila se rapprochèrent du buffet et le jeune homme tendit une coupe de champagne à sa partenaire avant d'en prendre une également.

\- Tu sais que je suis encore mineure ? sourit-elle en acceptant tout de même la coupe.

\- Je te vois boire depuis deux ans et tu vas t'assagir quelques mois avant de devenir majeure ? s'étonna Victor.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais m'assagir, répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée.

Victor rigola légèrement et reprit :

\- Merci encore pour cette danse. J'aurais explosé si j'avais encore dû danser un slow.

\- Oh, de rien ! C'était sympa ! On recommence quand tu veux ! conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment avant que Victor ne remarque que Mila jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Un autre partenaire en vue ? devina Victor.

Mila acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et demanda :

\- Tu me rendrais un service ?

\- Je te dois bien ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mila désigna d'un signe deux patineurs derrière eux.

\- Sara Crispino, reprit-elle en désignant la jeune femme au ton bronzé. Tu voudrais bien l'attirer à l'écart quelques instants ? Que je puisse… Avoir le champ libre ?

Victor devina aisément ce que Mila voulait dire. Sara était très proche de Michele, son frère avec qui elle discutait en ce moment. Tout le monde savait que Michele regardait d'un mauvais œil les hommes qui s'approchaient de sa sœur, mais c'était également réciproque. Si Sara essayait de mettre plus de distance avec son frère, elle aussi surveillait de près les femmes qu'il fréquentait et, si Mila voulait avoir une chance avec lui, la première étape était d'éloigner sa sœur.

\- Pas de soucis !

Victor reposa sa coupe vide de champagne et s'approcha du couple d'italiens.

\- Sara ? interpella-t-il doucement. Félicitations pour ta médaille d'argent. C'était la première fois que tu atteignais le podium du Grand Prix, non ?

\- Merci ! répondit-elle avec un sourire. Oui, je ne pensais pas arriver si loin ! A une place près, on aurait pu faire cette ouverture ensemble ! Mais ça aurait été dommage, Mila et toi vous étiez juste parfaits !

\- Je te remercie. Je suis persuadé qu'on aura largement l'occasion d'ouvrir un bal au cours de nos carrières… Mais je peux te proposer une danse dès maintenant, si tu veux ?

\- Avec pl…

Avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, Michele se plaça entre eux, faisant face à Victor.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? Sara n'est pas une fille facile, elle ne danse pas avec le premier patineur venu !

\- Micky… commença Sara.

\- Du calme ! renchérit Victor. C'est pas grave si elle ne veut pas danser…

\- La question n'est pas là !

Michele partit dans une longue tirade, critiquant l'assurance et la sournoiserie des russes en général et défendant les intérêts de sa sœur qui, selon lui, méritait largement mieux. Il enchaînait sur le fait qu'il ferait mieux de se rabattre sur d'autres filles quand une voix douce le coupa :

\- Il a raison, Sara… Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas danser. Tu viens faire un tour dehors ?

Michele se retourna, prêt à invectiver la personne qui s'était approché de sa sœur, mais se calma net en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Mila.

\- Très bien, promenez-vous entre filles, je préfère largement ça !

Victor était resté figé de stupeur, surpris par le comportement de Mila après qu'elle lui ait demandé d'attirer Sara à l'écart. Alors que Michele recommençait à lui vanter les qualités de sa sœur qu'il ne méritait aucunement d'approcher, Victor aperçut Mila glisser un bras autour des épaules de Sara pendant qu'elles sortaient vers le parc autour de la salle de réception.

Il éclata de rire en comprenant, s'attirant les regards surpris des personnes autour d'eux qui se demandaient pourquoi il rigolait alors que Michele continuait à le critiquer. Oui, il connaissait très bien Mila. Et Mila connaissait très bien Michele. Même s'il n'avait lui-même rien vu venir, il fut forcé de reconnaître que la russe avait réussi à la perfection à arracher sa partenaire à la surveillance de son frère. Pendant qu'il luttait pour retrouver son calme, son regard revint sur les silhouettes des deux filles qui disparaissaient. _Bien joué, Mila. Très bien joué._

* * *

 ** _La chanson Sing and Dance vient de l'album You only live once. Je regrette qu'on n'ait pas profité de cette chanson directement dans l'anime et j'ai essayé de compenser ça en la mentionnant ici !_**

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	20. La faiblesse de Yuri

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 83ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Empire". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Avertissement : Cet OS contient des insultes et propos homophobes._**

* * *

Yuri se laissa tomber sur un banc et étira ses jambes devant lui. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il s'entraînait et Victor venait seulement de lui accorder une pause de quelques minutes. Son coach s'était éloigné vers les vestiaires pendant que Yuri récupérait en buvant de l'eau. Depuis qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble à Saint-Pétersbourg, le rythme des entraînements s'était intensifié. Victor et Yuri étaient tous les deux décidés à remporter toutes les médailles qu'ils convoiteraient et ils s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied pour y arriver. Les épreuves du Grand Prix recommençaient dans moins d'une semaine avec le trophée NHK du Japon pour Yuri. Victor, lui, participerait à la Skate Canada quelques jours plus tard.

Yuri rangea sa bouteille d'eau et se releva pour retourner sur la piste. Il fit lentement quelques tours de patinoire pour détendre ses jambes avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. A quelques mètres de lui, un groupe de patineurs russes s'entraînait ensemble, l'un d'eux essayant de réaliser un triple axel. Il chutait systématiquement et, après son troisième échec, Yuri se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

\- Tu devrais essayer de détendre un peu plus tes jambes, conseilla-t-il, ça amortirait ta réception. Tu garderais mieux l'équilibre comme ça.

Il savait à quel point le triple axel pouvait être difficile à réaliser, lui-même ayant eu besoin de deux ans pour le maîtriser à la perfection. Le russe se tourna vers lui et le foudroya d'un regard rempli de mépris et de dédain. Se rapprochant suffisamment pour que seuls les quelques patineurs autour d'eux l'entendent, il souffla entre ses dents :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une salope qui paye ses frais de coaching en laissant son coach l'enculer à longueur de nuits.

Le souffle de Yuri se gela dans sa poitrine pendant que les autres patineurs qui l'avaient entendu ricanaient. Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver quelque chose à répondre, Victor l'appela depuis l'autre côté de la piste, lui indiquant que sa pause était terminée.

\- Dépêche-toi d'y aller, tu risques de te faire réprimander si tu mets trop longtemps à aller lui tailler une pipe, souffla le patineur à côté de lui.

Il ne réussit pas à lui répondre quoi que ce soit et lui tourna le dos en s'éloignant, rejoignant rapidement Victor.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air pâle… s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non non, tout va bien ! assura-t-il.

\- OK. Tu me refais ta combinaison quadruple et boucle piqués ?

Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'élança pour prendre de l'élan. Les phrases du patineur lui restaient en tête. Ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine, pourquoi l'avait-il insulté aussi violemment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Un choc violent contre la patinoire le ramena à la réalité. Il n'avait pas fait attention à son mouvement et s'était étalé contre la glace à la fin de son saut.

\- Essaie de te concentrer, le réprimanda Victor, tu sais que tu rates tes sauts quand tu es dans la lune. Recommence.

Il se releva et reprit de la vitesse. Les ricanements des autres patineurs résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Étaient-ils d'accord avec celui qui l'avait insulté ? Comment voyaient-ils sa relation avec Victor ? Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'ils vivaient ensemble, mais pensaient-ils sincèrement qu'il couchait avec lui uniquement pour se faire rembourser ses frais de coaching ? Combien d'autres personnes pensaient cela ? Il s'élança pour son saut mais ne parvint à faire qu'un seul tour avant de retomber et de glisser sur le côté. En relevant la tête, il vit que Victor l'avait rejoint. Son coach lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser mais, une fois qu'il fut debout, il ne le lâcha pas.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? devina-t-il.

\- Non ! Je… J'y arrive pas, c'est tout ! Je vais le refaire !

Yuri n'imaginait même pas comment il pouvait parler à Victor des insultes que le russe lui avait envoyées. Son coach le lâcha et Yuri reprit de la vitesse. D'ailleurs, qu'en pensait Victor ? Il était vrai que son petit-ami ne lui avait jamais demandé le moindre centime pour ses frais de coaching. Il lui avait pourtant lui-même dit au début de la saison précédente qu'il lui enverrait la facture. Pourquoi n'en avait-il plus reparlé ? Est-ce que lui-même considérait les nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble comme un moyen de paiement ? Était-ce juste pour cette raison qu'il vivait avec lui ? Yuri tenta de se concentrer sur son saut, ramené à la réalité par l'air frais qui lui fouettait le visage. Il sauta et tourna quatre fois sur lui-même avant de se réceptionner de façon un peu bancale. Il lutta pour garder son équilibre et amorça son second saut, en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus assez d'élan. Il parvint à effectuer correctement ses deux tours mais, en retombant, sa lame partit brusquement sur la droite. Il tenta de se rattraper mais son corps partit également du même côté, tordant violemment sa cheville. Son hurlement de douleur résonna dans tout le complexe pendant qu'il s'étalait sur la glace, luttant pour retenir ses larmes. Victor s'était déjà accroupi à côté de lui.

\- Ne bouge pas, Yuri ! Surtout n'essaye pas de bouger. Tu t'es fait mal où ?

\- A la cheville, grimaça-t-il. Je… Je suis désolé…

\- C'est pas grave, c'est peut-être rien.

Le ton inquiet et préoccupé de Victor lui laissa comprendre qu'il pensait à la même chose que lui. Le trophée NHK du Japon n'était que dans quelques jours. S'il s'était fait une entorse ou même une fracture, ce qui était tout à fait probable vu la douleur fulgurante qui se répandait par vagues dans tout son corps, alors le Grand Prix était fini pour lui. Yakov les avait rejoints. Précautionneusement, Victor et lui l'aidèrent à se relever et à rejoindre le bord de la piste sans que son pied ne touche le sol. Yuri se laissa tomber sur un banc et Victor entreprit de lui enlever son patin, détachant complètement tous ses lacets pour le desserrer au maximum et pouvoir l'enlever sans forcer. A côté d'eux, Yakov était déjà au téléphone avec le médecin de l'équipe. Il raccrocha en leur annonçant :

\- Il peut le voir à son cabinet dans une demi-heure.

\- OK, répondit Victor. On était venus à pied ce matin, je vais rentrer chercher ma voiture et je l'emmène.

Dix minutes plus tard, Victor revint et l'aida à se relever, lui ordonnant de s'appuyer sur lui. Son coach passa son bras autour de ses hanches, le soutenant fermement et lui permettant d'avancer sans poser le pied. Au moment où ils sortaient du complexe, Yuri croisa le regard du patineur qui l'avait insulté. Celui-ci s'était appuyé nonchalamment sur la balustrade et, en voyant qu'il le regardait, il lui adressa un sourire moqueur et satisfait.

-O-O-O-O-O-O

\- Et voilà, conclut Victor d'une voix douce en finissant de lui bander la cheville. Ça ne te serre pas trop ?

\- Non, c'est bien. Merci.

Malgré la douleur toujours persistante, le médecin lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Il lui avait ordonné de garder un bandage autour du pied et de le poser le moins possible par terre pendant trois jours, lui assurant qu'il pourrait normalement participer tout de même au trophée du Japon dans une semaine s'il ménageait son pied d'ici là. Yuri n'avait jamais fait de bandage de sa vie mais il était forcé de constater que Victor s'y connaissait, lui ayant impeccablement et soigneusement bandé le pied. Allongé sur le canapé, sa jambe était posée sur celles de son coach, assis à côté de lui. Victor l'aida à se rasseoir, lui posant un coussin sur la table basse pour qu'il puisse appuyer sa cheville dessus.

\- Tu as encore mal ? s'inquiéta le russe. Tu veux des antidouleurs ?

\- Ça va pour l'instant. J'en prendrai ce soir si ça m'empêche de dormir.

\- OK.

Le ton de Victor devint légèrement plus grave lorsqu'il reprit :

\- Et maintenant, tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui te perturbait, tout à l'heure ?

Yuri s'apprêta à nier mais le regard de son coach fut plus qu'explicite. Il ne savait pas mentir à Victor.

\- C'était rien, grommela-t-il. C'était… Stupide.

\- Si ça t'a travaillé au point que tu te blesses, alors ça n'avait rien de stupide, assura Victor. Dis-moi.

Yuri baissa les yeux et lui raconta à demi-mots les insultes et accusations que l'autre patineur lui avait lancées. Ses joues devinrent rouges en lui répétant ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais le regard de Victor resta grave.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, ne comprenant pas la question de son coach.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que je couche avec toi uniquement pour te faire payer mes frais de coaching ?

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! répondit Yuri précipitamment. Je… Je te l'ai dit, c'était stupide, j'aurais même pas dû y faire attention mais…

\- Mais tes angoisses ont repris le dessus et tu n'as pas réussi à oublier ce qu'il t'avait dit pour te concentrer, conclut Victor.

Yuri fut surpris que Victor ait aussi bien interprété ce qui lui était arrivé et il reprit doucement :

\- Yuri. Tout le monde sait que tu manques de confiance en toi et que tu es sensible à ce genre d'insinuations ou d'insultes. Ce type – Louka – le sait également. Il participe aussi au trophée NHK la semaine prochaine et vous n'avez absolument pas le même niveau, il n'a pas la moindre chance contre toi. Alors il a essayé d'exploiter tes faiblesses, d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal pour te faire perdre tes moyens. C'est une technique vieille comme le monde. Et tu vas devoir apprendre à ne pas te laisser intimider de cette façon parce que, vu à quel point ça a marché aujourd'hui, tu peux être certain qu'il recommencera pendant le trophée, juste avant que tu ne rentres en piste. Je peux essayer de le prendre entre quatre yeux pour le dissuader de recommencer, si tu veux, mais… Mais ce ne sera pas aussi efficace que ton indifférence. Montre-lui que ça ne t'atteint pas, c'est la meilleure façon de l'obliger à arrêter.

Yuri acquiesça lentement. Quand il s'entraînait à Détroit, il avait souvent vu les filles de l'équipe américaine utiliser ces techniques entre elles, caser au plus mauvais moment une réplique sournoise qui zappait le moral de celles qui menaçaient de finir devant elles au classement. Le fait de les avoir vues faire ça pendant des années le rendait encore plus honteux, il aurait dû deviner quel était le but de Louka quand il l'avait insulté. Cependant, les ricanements des autres patineurs lui restaient en tête. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle il avait lancé ces insinuations, il était forcé de constater que beaucoup d'autres étaient d'accord avec lui. Victor parut lire dans ses pensées et reprit :

\- Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais réclamé d'argent pour ton entraînement… C'est parce que tu m'as déjà offert mille fois plus.

Victor se rapprocha de lui, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser dans son cou, le faisant frissonner avant de reprendre en chuchotant dans son oreille :

\- Tu es devenu l'amour de ma vie. Yuri, je n'imagine plus vivre sans toi, je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de comment je faisais pour supporter la solitude avant de te rencontrer. Tu es tellement adorable, surprenant, tendre, talentueux… Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Yuri avait rougi au fur et à mesure que Victor énumérait ses qualités et il baissa les yeux en murmurant :

\- Je me sens encore plus stupide de l'avoir laissé me déstabiliser avec ses propos, maintenant…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, assura tendrement Victor. On a tous nos faiblesses. Et je vais essayer de t'apprendre à ne laisser personne s'en servir contre toi.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	21. Trois petites piles électriques

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 85ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Pile". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Il y a eu ce moment où Yûko a dû faire un choix. Le choix de l'amour ou de la passion, de la vie rangée et tranquille ou trépidante et pleine d'imprévus. Le choix de rester à Hasetsu avec Takeshi ou de partir en France avec l'entraîneur de patinage qui l'avait repérée. Takeshi avait eu beau lui dire qu'elle seule devait choisir et qu'il respecterait sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit, elle avait décelé cette lueur de tristesse et de résignation au fond de ses yeux. Cette lueur qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait trop pour l'empêcher de vivre sa vie. Cette lueur qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais un homme qui l'aimerait plus que lui. Et elle avait choisi. Elle était restée.

Il y a eu ce moment où Yûko a su qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Sa décision était définitive, elle le savait, et elle l'avait annoncée à Takeshi. Celui-ci avait paru infiniment surpris et heureux, la serrant contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffer, avant de se ressaisir. Devenant soudainement plus grave, il lui avait demandé de l'attendre cinq minutes, était parti en courant vers sa chambre et, en revenant, avait posé un genou à terre en sortant de sa poche la bague la plus magnifique que Yûko n'ait jamais vue. Et il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Depuis quand avait-il prévu cette demande ? L'aurait-il faite également si elle avait choisi de partir ? Elle ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Il y a eu ce moment où elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Est-ce qu'elle s'y était attendue ? Pas vraiment. Takeshi et elle n'avaient plus pris de précautions depuis qu'ils étaient mariés mais ne pensaient pas non plus que cela arriverait si tôt. Combien de couples passaient des années à essayer d'avoir un enfant sans y arriver ? Ils ne s'y attendaient pas si tôt, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas d'être prêts. Leur maison était assez grande pour accueillir un enfant et ils travaillaient tous les deux à la patinoire d'Hasetsu qui leur rapportait suffisamment d'argent. Oui, ils étaient prêts, ils en étaient certains. Ils en furent un peu moins certains après la première échographie, après la révélation du médecin. Elle n'attendait pas un enfant. Elle en attendait trois.

Il y a eu ce moment où elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste sans avoir l'impression qu'un combat de boxe acharné se déroulait dans son ventre. Beaucoup de mères lui avaient dit qu'il fallait profiter des moments où le bébé dormait pour se reposer, pour profiter de ces moments de calme où son ventre ne faisait plus de bonds impressionnants et presque effrayants. Mais les personnes qui lui avaient dit ça n'avaient pas attendu de triplées. Impossible qu'elles dorment toutes les trois en même temps, impossible d'avoir une seule seconde sans qu'un coup de poing ou de pied venant de l'intérieur de son ventre ne la fasse sursauter. A partir de ce moment là, elle avait trouvé un surnom pour ces triplées, pour ces trois petits êtres qui faisaient déjà partie intégrante de sa vie : Mes trois petites piles électriques.

Il y a eu ce moment où elle eut l'impression d'être vidée de ses forces et déconnectée de la réalité. Combien de temps avait-elle passé dans cette salle d'accouchement ? Combien d'heures, de jours peut-être ? Elle n'en savait rien et s'en fichait. L'épuisement et les produits contre la douleur avaient eu raison d'elle et, maintenant que tout était redevenu calme et silencieux, elle avait presque l'impression que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle aurait dû être comblée et admirative devant les trois petites puces qu'elle aurait tenu dans ses bras… Au lieu de ça, elle les avait vues pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'un médecin ne lui explique que les pédiatres allaient devoir les emmener pour s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien. Elle avait compris que c'était nécessaire et avait réquisitionné ses dernières forces pour ordonner à Takeshi de les suivre et de ne pas lâcher leurs filles des yeux. Et maintenant, elle était là, à savourer ce qu'elle savait être ses dernières minutes de silence pour les vingt prochaines années, écoutant à peine la sage-femme restée avec elle qui lui assurait qu'on lui ramènerait bientôt ses trois filles. Ses trois petites piles électriques.

Il y a eu ce moment où ils avaient dû leur trouver des prénoms. Ils y avaient longuement réfléchi pendant la grossesse de Yûko, bien sûr, mais aucun des noms qu'ils avaient évoqué ne leur avait paru être le bon, celui par lequel ils appelleraient une de leurs filles pour le reste de leur vie. Alors, en trouver trois… C'était Takeshi qui avait fini par trouver. Personne n'avait voulu les croire, mais c'était bien lui qui, à force d'entendre Yûko se plaindre des mouvements de ses piles électriques, avait suggéré qu'elles s'entraînaient à faire des sauts de patinage artistique dans son ventre. Yûko avait été emballée par l'idée de ne jamais oublier sa passion malgré son choix, de laisser la possibilité à ses filles de vivre le rêve qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais. Et ils leur avaient donné trois noms, trois références aux sauts qu'elles avaient passé neuf mois à faire : Lutz, Axel et Loop.

Il y a eu ce moment où elle s'était dit qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien, que ses filles ne méritaient pas ce surnom de petites piles électriques. Takeshi avait recommencé à travailler à la patinoire, la laissant seule avec elles. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elles passaient un temps incroyable à dormir, ne se réveillant que pour manger avant d'accepter sans problèmes d'être recouchées. Et en décalé, qui plus est. Aucune des trois ne se réveillait en même temps qu'une autre, aucune des trois ne pleurait des heures sans raison. Ses triplées étaient mignonnes à souhait, déclenchant des exclamations d'adoration de la part de toutes les personnes qui les voyaient, et même Yûko s'était surprise plus d'une fois à arrêter ce qu'elle faisait uniquement pour les regarder dormir, attendrie. Amoureuse de ses trois petites piles électriques.

Il y a eu ce moment où elle avait su qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Après trois semaines à ne faire que manger et dormir, ses petites piles électriques avaient commencé à se manifester. A dormir moins et nécessiter plus de présence, plus d'attention. A dormir en même temps et à se réveiller en même temps, à pleurer en même temps, à avoir besoin de manger et d'être câlinées en même temps. A nécessiter trois bras alors qu'elle n'en avait que deux, à avoir besoin de l'amour, de la tendresse et de la patience que Yûko perdait au fil des nuits blanches et des heures entières à les entendre pleurer sans être capable de les calmer.

Il y a eu ce moment où elle avait trouvé le moyen infaillible de les calmer. Après avoir tenté de les prendre contre elle dans toutes les positions possibles, de les bercer, de les laisser pleurer dans leur lit avant de revenir les chercher, elle s'était mise à chanter. Enfin, pas à chanter, à fredonner. Elle ne connaissait pas de chanson mais, quand elle avait entrepris de leur fredonner quelque chose, les notes étaient venues d'elle-même, déroulant une mélodie douce et calme. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses petites piles électriques s'étaient tues pour pouvoir entendre leur mère chanter cette mélodie et, épuisées d'avoir trop pleuré, s'étaient endormies rapidement. Yûko avait tout de même continué à fredonner cette chanson, elle-même apaisée par ces notes. D'où sortaient-elles ? Où avait-elle entendu, appris cette mélodie qui la faisait elle-même se sentir bien, se sentir dans son élément, sentir qu'elle était à la place qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter ? Elle avait dû y réfléchir quelques minutes, mais avait fini par retrouver. Elle avait entendu cette musique quand elle était enceinte et clouée à son canapé, quand elle regardait le Grand Prix à la télévision. Cette musique qui avait calmé ses petites piles électriques en quelques secondes, c'était la musique du programme long que Victor Nikiforov avait produit à la saison précédente.

Il y a eu ce moment où elle avait culpabilisé. Même si chantonner des musiques de patinage avait toujours réussi à calmer ses filles, cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle ne s'en sortait plus. Elle n'avait toujours que deux bras pour trois filles et devait en plus reprendre le travail à la patinoire. Takeshi lui avait assuré qu'ils pourraient les emmener avec eux, qu'ils n'auraient pas de mal à aménager l'un des bureaux avec des lits et un parc pour pouvoir les surveiller tout en travaillant. Et Yûko avait réalisé qu'elle adorait cette idée, qu'elle mourrait d'envie de retrouver la patinoire, de ressentir le froid mordant de la piste, de revoir les visages souriants et enthousiastes des personnes qui venaient lui louer les patins, d'entendre d'autres conversations et d'autres bruits que des hurlements stridents qu'elle était censée calmer. Ce moment où elle avait réalisé qu'elle mourrait d'envie de faire autre chose que de s'occuper de ses petites piles électriques et où elle s'en était immédiatement voulu pour cela. Est-ce que cela faisait d'elle une mauvaise mère ? Peut-être. Elle n'en savait rien – et ne voulait pas savoir.

Il y a eu ce moment où elle avait désespéré. Ses petites piles électriques se déplaçaient à présent à quatre pattes. Quatre pattes, multipliées par trois. Douze possibilités de multiplier les bêtises, d'aller mettre les doigts dans les prises de courant pendant qu'une autre poussait violemment une porte laissée ouverte qui se refermait sur la main de la troisième. Quatre pattes multipliées par trois, pour seulement deux jambes. Quatre quand Takeshi décidait de l'aider. Ce qui, elle devait le reconnaître, arrivait de moins en moins souvent. Petit à petit, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, son mari avait commencé à prendre de plus en plus de distance, à toujours jouer et être gaga de ses petites piles électriques, mais à s'occuper d'elles de moins en moins. A profiter des bons moments en laissant les pires à Yûko. Elle avait plus d'une fois songé à lui en parler, mais les nuits blanches et l'énervement n'aidaient pas à la conversation. Si elle avait essayé d'avoir cette conversation avec lui, elle se serait énervée, c'était une certitude, et elle refusait de le faire devant les filles. Ce qui réduisait considérablement le temps disponible pour en discuter. Et même s'ils parvenaient à avoir cette conversation, que se passerait-il si Takeshi n'acceptait pas ses reproches ? Que se passerait-il s'il décidait juste de partir ? Elle galérait à s'en sortir à ses petites piles électriques, mais elle savait qu'elle craquerait si Takeshi n'était plus là, si elle se retrouvait définitivement seule avec elles.

Il y a eu ce moment où Yuri était rentré. Son ami d'enfance était revenu de Détroit où il patinait à haut niveau depuis plusieurs années. Il était passé la voir avec un cadeau pour chacune de ses petites piles électriques et s'était attendri devant leurs bouilles d'ange. Il lui avait proposé de venir patiner avec lui le temps qu'il était là, si elle en avait la possibilité. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait plus eu une seconde pour enfiler des patins depuis la naissance de ses trois piles. Mais l'idée avait été trop tentante, trop attirante. Elle avait insisté pour que Takeshi les garde une matinée pendant qu'elle allait patiner avec Yuri. Pendant trois heures, elle s'était sentie revivre. Pendant trois heures, elle avait admiré le talent de son ami et profité de ses enseignements, pendant qu'il tentait de lui apprendre à réaliser certaines figures. Puis elle était rentrée. Takeshi avait couché les filles avant de l'incendier, lui reprochant de l'avoir laissé seul trop longtemps, de ne pas avoir décroché au téléphone, de ne pas avoir eu la moindre considération pour ses petites piles électriques pendant toute la matinée. Oui, pendant trois heures, elle s'était sentie revivre, mais avait passé la semaine suivante à pleurer et à ne plus adresser la parole à son mari. Est-ce qu'elle était tout de même heureuse de son choix, est-ce que ça avait valu la peine de revivre pendant trois heures pour subir tout ça par la suite ? Peut-être. Pas sûr.

Il y a eu ce moment où elle s'était questionnée. Les nuits blanches s'étaient intensifiées après le premier anniversaire de ses petites piles électriques, quand leurs dents avaient commencé à pousser. Des nuits entières de pleurs, de hurlements, de fièvre et de désespoir, des nuits entières à compter les minutes et les secondes qui les séparaient de la prochaine prise de doliprane qui lui permettrait d'atténuer la douleur pendant la prochaine demi-heure. Des nuits entières à chantonner les musiques de Victor. Ça n'atténuait pas la douleur de ses filles, mais ça atténuait la sienne. Quand elle fredonnait ces musiques en fermant les yeux, elle arrivait à partir, à rêver. Elle n'était plus dans son canapé à tenir dans ses bras deux bébés qui hurlaient tout en utilisant son pied pour faire rouler la poussette dans laquelle elle avait posé la troisième, elle était sur la glace, en France, où elle avait eu une proposition de contrat professionnel, où elle aurait pu vivre une autre vie, une vie sans ce Takeshi qu'elle reconnaissait de moins en moins, une vie sans ses trois petites piles électriques. Est-ce qu'elle aurait préféré cette vie là ? Est-ce que sincèrement elle regrettait d'avoir mis au monde ses trois petites piles, ses trois princesses ? Une fois encore, elle avait refusé de trouver la réponse à cette question. Une réponse qu'elle connaissait au fond d'elle mais qu'elle refusait d'avouer. On n'avoue pas ces choses-là.

Il y a eu ce moment où elle s'était effondrée. Ses trois petites piles électriques avaient deux ans et fourmillaient dans tous les sens, ne dormant jamais en même temps et babillant des paroles de plus en plus compréhensibles. Yûko n'avait plus fermé l'œil depuis près de trois jours et trois nuits, et sa fatigue et ses bâillements avaient été remplacés par de violents vertiges et des pertes d'équilibre. Loop venait de se rendormir dans ses bras. La dernière petite pile électrique qui ne dormait pas encore. Le calme était retombé dans la maison et elle savoura ces quelques secondes de silence avant de se relever pour aller la coucher. Au moment où elle s'était remise debout, la maison s'était mise à tourner autour d'elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour atténuer la sensation de tournis mais celle-ci s'était intensifiée. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir réussi à hurler le prénom de Takeshi pour l'appeler. Ses bras s'étaient resserrés par réflexe sur le corps endormi de Loop pour la protéger du choc pendant qu'elle s'effondrait en la tenant dans ses bras.

Il y a eu ce moment où elle avait été attendrie. Elle s'était réveillée sur leur canapé, quelques secondes après qu'elle soit tombée, entendant Takeshi lui jurer que Loop n'avait rien et qu'il avait appelé un médecin pour elle-même. Elle était restée allongée, incapable de se relever, incapable d'arrêter de culpabiliser pour cette chute qui aurait pu blesser ou tuer sa fille, incapable d'arrêter de pleurer d'épuisement et de frayeur à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait vu ses trois petites piles électriques traverser le salon en courant pour la rejoindre le canapé et se hisser sur elle pour la consoler. Elles étaient restées allongées sur elle à lui faire des câlins jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive et que Takeshi n'ordonne aux filles de laisser leur mère tranquille. Avant de partir, Loop s'était rapprochée de son oreille et avait murmuré, de sa voix encore hésitante : « _'aman… Eh bah même que… Si ze pouvais ssoisir n'import'quel' 'aman… C'est toi que ze ssoisirais… »_

Il y a eu ce moment où elle s'était sentie bien. Le médecin l'avait envoyée voir un psychiatre qui avait réussi à la convaincre que tout ce qu'elle ressentait depuis deux ans était normal. Que tous les parents avaient leurs moments de doute et de faiblesse et qu'il était même étonnant qu'elle ait tenu plus de deux ans avant de s'effondrer. Que le plus dur était passé et qu'elle connaitrait de plus en plus de moments de tendresse et d'amour avec ses trois petites piles électriques. Ce moment où elle avait eu envie d'y croire et où elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'en souvenir. Tous les soirs, alors que ses filles dormaient profondément, elle se glissait dans leur chambre sur la pointe des pieds, attendait que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et détaillait leurs visages calmes et endormis. Elle détaillait leurs petits yeux fermés, leurs petits poings serrés dans leur sommeil, leurs petits cheveux ébouriffés, leurs petits visages d'anges. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle restait ici à les regarder, mais, quand elle ressortait en refermant silencieusement la porte, elle était sûre d'une chose : Elle avait fait le bon choix. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu d'une vie sans ses trois petites piles électriques.

* * *

 ** _J'avoue avoir mis une demi-heure de plus que le temps imparti pour boucler cet OS. J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu !_**

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	22. S'appeler Nikiforov

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 86ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Niveau". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Yuri sortit de la douche en bâillant. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint Victor à Saint-Pétersbourg, ses journées de patinage s'étaient intensifiées, rythmées par son propre entraînement et celui de Victor. Celui-ci venait de faire un retour des plus remarqués, raflant la médaille d'argent des nationaux russes et lui assurant ainsi sa qualification pour le Grand Prix suivant. Malgré le fait que Yurio l'ait vaincu de quelques points, Victor n'avait pas paru lui en vouloir, accueillant avec une pointe d'amusement les moqueries de son cadet.

Le japonais rejoignit son coach dans la pièce principale de l'appartement. Appuyé contre le canapé, Victor regardait sur son ordinateur la rediffusion des nationaux féminins. Il se rapprocha et s'assit à côté de lui. A l'évidence, son petit-ami avait choisi le passage à regarder, n'étant intéressé que par la prestation d'une patineuse en particulier. Yuri ne connaissait que de vue la femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Quelques jours après avoir emménagé chez son coach, il était tombé par hasard sur une photo de Victor en compagnie de cette femme, même s'ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup plus jeunes. Il n'avait pas osé poser de question à son petit-ami au sujet de cette femme, mais ses yeux bleus-verts en amande si caractéristiques lui avaient indiqué qu'elle était de sa famille.

Il regarda la chorégraphie de la patineuse. Elle était douée, indubitablement. Elle ne semblait pas patiner mais voler sur la glace, exécutant chacune de ses figures avec une perfection et une précision indéniable. Yuri resta silencieux, aussi captivé que Victor par sa prestation. Lorsqu'elle acheva sa chorégraphie sur un sans-fautes, déclenchant des tonnerres d'applaudissements dans le public, Yuri esquissa un sourire mais il remarqua que le visage de Victor s'était fermé, comme si la représentation n'était pas terminée. Comme si le moment qu'il redoutait le plus allait arriver à ce moment là. Les caméras passèrent rapidement sur la jeune femme en train d'attendre ses résultats et Yuri put découvrir son nom : Anna Anissimov. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle remporta la première place temporairement, dépassant de près de dix points la deuxième au classement. A ce moment là, Victor esquissa un sourire dans lequel se mélangeait du soulagement mais également de l'amertume. Il coupa la vidéo sans regarder les chorégraphies des autres patineuses mais ne fit pas un geste. Son regard était resté troublé, presque coupable, comme si la prestation de la patineuse avait fait ressortir en lui de vieux souvenirs douloureux. Ne sachant pas comment aborder la question, Yuri murmura prudemment :

\- Elle est de ta famille, pas vrai ? Vous avez les mêmes yeux…

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Eva est ma petite sœur.

\- Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Anna ?

Le regard de Victor se ferma un peu plus mais il répondit tout de même :

\- Elle a dû… Choisir entre sa carrière et son identité. Eva Nikiforov a disparu de la circulation il y a cinq ans, et personne n'a fait attention à l'émergence de cette patineuse, Anna Anissimov. C'est son deuxième prénom et le nom de jeune fille de notre mère.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Yuri. Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

\- A cause de moi.

Yuri ne sut pas comment répondre à cette dernière phrase. Il aurait juré que Victor était sur le point de pleurer de regrets et de culpabilité. Lentement, avant que le japonais n'ait trouvé quoi dire, Victor reprit lentement :

\- Elle avait sept ans quand elle a commencé à patiner. Moi j'en avais déjà quatorze et je venais de gagner mon deuxième Grand Prix Junior. J'avais déjà mis dans la tête de tout le monde mon aptitude à choquer, à surprendre le public à chaque nouvelle chorégraphie. Eva voulait juste patiner en loisir, mais son coach l'a rapidement convaincue de faire de la compétition. Elle était douée. Très douée. Elle l'est toujours. Elle a remporté plusieurs petites compétitions locales avant d'arriver à un niveau national. Et là…

La voix de Victor se brisa légèrement et il inspira lentement avant de reprendre :

\- Elle a stagné. Elle a passé cinq ans à échouer aux nationaux. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Elle n'arrivait jamais plus loin que la septième ou huitième place. Au début ça n'a inquiété personne, elle débutait juste, c'était normal que d'autres soient meilleurs qu'elle. Elle s'est entraînée pendant des mois, des années, elle passait sa vie à patiner ou à danser, à travailler autant sa technique que son interprétation. Mais ça ne payait pas. Ses notes techniques étaient toujours très honorables, mais celles d'interprétation lamentables. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'avoir des notes aussi basses. Pendant cinq ans, elle a tout sacrifié pour s'améliorer, sans résultat en compétition.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? s'étonna Yuri.

\- C'était bien ça la question ! rugit Victor avec colère. Personne ne comprenait ! Elle était excellente, ses chorégraphies étaient parfaites, son interprétation sublime ! Et… Seuls les jurys y étaient insensibles. On pouvait comprendre que, dans ses premières années, elle avait encore besoin de s'améliorer mais ce n'était plus le cas ! Lors de son premier passage aux nationaux séniors, j'étais avec elle, ma propre compétition avait fini la veille et j'étais resté l'encourager. Elle était… Parfaite. Talentueuse, douée, aérienne, juste… Sublime. Elle a fini à la quinzième place. Même une fille qui n'avait pas réussi un seul saut a fini devant elle.

Victor semblait s'obliger à garder son calme, à ne pas laisser la colère et l'énervement de l'époque transparaître dans sa voix. Yuri posa doucement sa main sur la sienne dans un mouvement apaisant et le russe parvint à reprendre plus doucement :

\- J'ai… Pêté un plomb à l'annonce de ses résultats. Je suis parti en trombe – même Yakov n'a pas pu me retenir – et j'ai rejoint le jury. Je crois que j'aurais été prêt à leur coller mon poing dans la gueule, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai finalement réussi à ne pas le faire. Je leur ai hurlé dessus, par contre. Je ne me souviens plus des mots exacts, mais entre les séries d'insultes, je crois leur avoir précisé que son interprétation était exceptionnelle et son niveau général, tout à fait correct.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont répondu ? Ils ont mal pris que tu te sois énervé ?

\- Non, ils sont restés très calmes. L'un d'eux m'a regardé avec un air surpris mais amusé, et il m'a donné ma réponse. Je n'avais pas vu qu'Eva m'avait rejoint et qu'elle nous écoutait. Leur réponse… Elle était on ne peut plus claire. Tellement claire qu'Eva ne m'a plus adressé la parole après ça.

Yuri resta silencieux, attendant la suite avec appréhension – même s'il en avait une petite idée. Sur la vidéo qu'il avait vue, Eva était douée, impressionnante, talentueuse… Mais pas surprenante. Elle n'avait pas ce côté éblouissant qui l'avait toujours ébahi chez Victor, ce petit plus qui faisait que tout le monde – que ce soit le public ou le jury – restait incapable de détacher son regard de lui, que tout le monde voulait le voir danser encore et encore. Lentement, le russe reprit en citant :

\- « Quand on s'appelle Nikiforov, avoir un niveau correct, ça ne suffit pas. »

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	23. Pour une photo

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 86ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Rond". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : J'étais en panne d'inspiration totale sur ce thème, et je m'étais résignée à ne rien écrire dessus quand Saad Maia m'a soufflé l'idée de cet OS. C'est donc entièrement à elle que vous le devez !_**

* * *

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas. Possible. Phichit avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à avoir une connexion Internet en toute circonstance – il payait ses abonnements suffisamment cher pour ça. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il _devait_ y avoir accès, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de poster la photo qu'il venait de prendre là, tout de suite, à cet instant, ce rond continuait à le narguer. Il était minuscule en bas de son écran, un tout petit rond bleu qui tournait encore et encore et qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : son ordinateur ne parvenait pas à se connecter.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu poster la photo directement de son téléphone, mais il était à l'étranger, ce qui signifiait que l'opération lui coûterait une petite fortune en hors-forfait. Il était bien plus économique de passer cette photo, cette photo unique, sa plus grande fierté jusqu'à présent, sur son ordinateur pour la poster via le wifi de l'hôtel. Si seulement celui-ci daignait répondre et lui permettre de se connecter…

Le rond bleu continuait à tourner inlassablement, et Phichit se surprenait à suivre son mouvement du regard, lui donnant presque le tournis. Cherchant à faire passer le temps, il s'empara de son téléphone et refit défiler les photos de la soirée. Pas de doute, il n'y en avait bien qu'une qui en valait la peine. Les autres étaient jolies, bien sûr, la Chine était franchement un pays très intéressant. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait le temps d'y faire du tourisme et il avait pu faire plusieurs selfies devant des bâtiments et monuments impressionnants… Mais rien qui ne valait _cette_ photo. Cette image unique qui aurait fait rougir la personne la plus prude et réservée au monde, cette image pour laquelle Yuri le tuerait s'il parvenait à la poster sur Facebook – ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie d'y arriver.

Une petite voix dans sa tête – qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Celestino – lui hurlait qu'il aurait dû dormir, laisser tomber et attendre simplement quelques heures pour pouvoir poster cette photo. Après tout, la première étape du Grand Prix commençait le lendemain matin et il devrait affronter, entre autres, Yuri et Christophe, qui étaient loin d'être les concurrents les plus faciles à vaincre de la compétition. Mais c'était juste impossible. Il avait posté des centaines de photos sur Facebook depuis qu'il y était inscrit, et pourtant aucune d'elles ne lui paraissait en valoir la peine à côté de celle-ci.

Il avait côtoyé Yuri depuis des années et c'était cette proximité qui lui donnait encore plus envie de pouvoir poster cette photo. Est-ce qu'il serait gêné, intimidé, en colère ? Il ne savait pas, et attendait avec une impatience mêlée d'excitation de connaître sa réaction. Si seulement ce fichu rond bleu arrêtait de le narguer !

Il s'allongea sur son lit, son téléphone toujours dans la main. La photo de Celestino ivre mort sur la table du restaurant valait le détour, également. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se laissa emporter par les souvenirs de la soirée. Yuri, qu'il retrouvait au restaurant où il mangeait avec Victor. Victor, l'idole de Yuri, avec qui il discutait pendant plusieurs minutes, ébahi et agréablement surpris par son côté accessible et sympathique. Le Yuri qu'il avait côtoyé à Détroit aurait tellement été prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait pour vivre une telle situation ! Et pourtant, il était là, mangeant et buvant – surtout buvant, en fait – avec eux en toute simplicité. Celestino les avait rejoints. Victor avait continué à boire, se rapprochant physiquement de plus en plus de Yuri au fur et à mesure des verres qu'il descendait. Lorsque Leo et Guang Hong étaient arrivés, Victor était déjà ivre mort et à moitié affalé sur Yuri, qui s'était senti obligé de s'excuser pour lui. Ça devait être à peu près à ce moment là qu'il avait pris la photo, cette photo unique et inoubliable.

Il jeta un œil à son écran. Ce fichu rond bleu continuait de tourner inlassablement, cherchant une connexion dont Phichit commençait à douter sérieusement de l'existence. Revenant vers son téléphone, il céda à la tentation et revint sur la photo en question.

Si Guang Hong et Leo avaient été choqués et gênés, lui avait juste été amusé par la situation – et infiniment heureux pour Yuri, il devait l'avouer. Il l'avait prise au bon moment, à la bonne seconde, elle était juste parfaite. Cette image de Victor bourré et complètement nu – cela faisait alors un moment que son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements avaient atterris pas loin d'eux – enlassant et embrassant un Yuri profondément gêné et désemparé par son comportement. Son propre visage apparaissait en coin de la photo, pour montrer son amusement, mais la totalité de l'image était occupée par le dos musclé et la naissance des fesses de Victor affalé sur Yuri. Malgré l'embarras du japonais, il connaissait suffisamment bien son ami pour savoir qu'il n'aurait voulu être dans une autre situation pour rien au monde – ce qui lui faisait aimer encore plus cette photo.

Le rond bleu continuait de le narguer et un dernier coup d'œil sur la photo en question acheva de le convaincre. D'un geste, il alluma la 4G de son téléphone. Tant pis pour sa facture. Aucune somme au monde n'était plus importante que le fait de faire partager l'image de Victor Nikiforov complètement nu sur Yuri au reste du monde.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	24. Combat de tweets

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 86ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Virtuel". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Mila relut rapidement son message avant d'enfoncer le bouton « Publier » sur son téléphone. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous ses followers voyaient sa photo apparaître : Une image d'elle, à l'aéroport de Milan, accompagnée de Yakov, Victor et Yuri Plisetsky. Basique, si on ne tenait pas compte du message qui l'accompagnait : « _Arrivée à Milan pour l'# EuroPatinage2017 ! Prête à écraser #SaraCrispino sur le podium ! »_. Une photo simple, un texte provocateur. Pile comme elle aimait.

* * *

Le sang de Michele ne fit qu'un tour en voyant le tweet de Mila. Comment cette russe osait-elle menacer directement sa sœur ? Ses doigts tapèrent furieusement les touches de son téléphone et enfoncèrent rageusement le bouton. _« #MilaBabicheva, comment tu oses menacer #SaraCrispino ? Présente tes excuses immédiatement ! Immédiatement ! »_

* * *

Sara avait souri en lisant le message de Mila mais avait clairement éclaté de rire en découvrant la réponse de Micky – il avait été plus rapide qu'elle. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de taper lentement, choisissant ses mots : _« Si #MilaBabicheva pense sérieusement qu'il suffit de se pointer à Milan armée de bonnes intentions pour l'emporter, alors l'#EuroPatinage2017 risque d'être encore plus facile que prévu ! »_

* * *

Un sourire fier s'étala sur le visage de Micky. Sa sœur avait de plus en plus de répondant face aux personnes qui voulaient la déstabiliser. _« Bien dit #SaraCrispino ! Elle rigolera moins quand tu auras la médaille d'or autour du cou ! Fier de ma petite sœur ! »_

* * *

Victor soupira d'un air désabusé en voyant les tweets des deux jeunes femmes. _« Du calme les filles ! Inutile de vous battre avant l'# EuroPatinage2017! Amusez-vous sur la glace, c'est le principal ! »_

* * *

Sara resta stoïque quelques instants avant de répondre : _« #VNikiforov… Ce n'est pas un peu hypocrite de lire ça de la part d'un quintuple champion du monde ? »_

* * *

La réponse de Mila ne prit que quelques secondes après le message de Sara : _« Si si, je te confirme. Hypocrite, c'est le mot. Tout comme tes espoirs de me vaincre demain. »_

* * *

Victor soupira d'exaspération. _« J'aurais au moins essayé de vous unir sur un sujet… Tant pis. »_

* * *

Mila fronça les sourcils en voyant quelqu'un d'autre répondre à son dernier tweet. Lilia s'était visiblement immiscée dans la conversation : _« #MilaBabicheva, et le respect de tes adversaires ? Un peu de tenue, je te prie ! »_

* * *

Sara éclata de rire. _« Puisque l'#EquipeRussePatinage n'a pas besoin de moi pour se chamailler sur Tweeter… Je n'ai plus qu'à m'installer avec du popcorn ! Et préparer ma victoire de demain… »_

* * *

Le sourire fier et déterminé de Michele s'accentua : _« Bien dit Sara ! Montre-leur ce que les Crispino sont capables de faire sur la glace ! »_

* * *

Une lueur d'amusement traversa les yeux de Victor. Impossible qu'il laisse passer ça. _« Ce que les Crispino sont capables de faire ? Une place à la finale du Grand Prix arrachée de justesse par mon champion #YuriKatsuki, ça compte ? »_

* * *

Le cri de rage de Michele résonna dans toute la maison. _« J'ai jeté ton soi-disant champion hors du podium de la #CoupeRussie ! Je méritais cette place bien plus que lui ! J'aurais ma revanche aux #MondiauxPatinage2017 ! »_

* * *

Mila rigola légèrement en voyant les tweets rageurs et provocateurs de Victor et Michele s'enchaîner. Elle se redressa légèrement, son téléphone dans la main, et s'assit sur le lit sur lequel elle était allongée.

\- Tu avais raison. Ils n'ont plus besoin de nous pour se chamailler.

\- Tu vois ? confirma Sara, allongée à côté d'elle. Finalement, Victor aura réussi à changer de sujet…

Mila était arrivée à Milan quelques heures plus tôt et Sara lui avait proposé de l'héberger chez elle plutôt que d'aller à l'hôtel. Elles étaient restées allongées côte à côte pendant qu'elles échangeaient les tweets, tout en les commentant et s'en amusant à voix haute. Tant pis si les compétitions faisaient d'elles des rivales, tant pis elles n'étaient pas censées être amies… Le tout, c'était de savoir jouer sur les apparences. Et elles étaient forcées de le reconnaître : Pour ça, le virtuel aidait beaucoup.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	25. Glisse pour moi

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 86ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Glisser". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Yuri et Victor descendirent du taxi qui les avait déposés devant la patinoire de Bercy. C'était là que se déroulerait le trophée de France, la première étape du Grand Prix pour Victor. Yuri n'y participait pas, ayant été affecté à d'autres compétitions, mais avait insisté pour accompagner son petit-ami et le soutenir. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris la compétition côte à côte, Yuri ne se lassait pas de voir Victor patiner, toujours aussi impressionné par ses capacités. Ils arrivaient près de la piste pour les échauffements quand une voix les interpella :

\- Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez jamais !

Ils se retournèrent et un immense sourire amical s'afficha sur le visage de Victor :

\- Salut Chris ! Comment ça va ?

En découvrant les assignations, Victor avait été emballé de voir qu'il affronterait Chris dès le trophée de France. Connaissant la rivalité amicale entre eux, Yuri ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier également la présence du suisse, enthousiasmé à l'idée que Victor donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour le vaincre.

\- Ça va bien… Dis-moi Victor, je me posais une question… Maintenant que tu es revenu dans la compétition, on va pouvoir reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes, non ? Une compétition sans autre enjeu qu'une médaille, ce n'est franchement pas drôle…

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Victor. Tu veux remettre sur la table cette histoire de gage ?

Yuri fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension mais fut éclairé par la réponse de Chris :

\- Je dois t'avouer que savoir que le meilleur de nous deux pourra à nouveau imposer un gage au perdant me motiverait d'autant plus… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- C'est non, trancha net le russe, le visage fermé.

\- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Chris. Tu n'as jamais eu envie de te défiler par le passé ?

\- Dans le passé, je n'étais pas fiancé, répondit Victor sur le même ton. C'est hors de question.

Yuri fut surpris par la réponse de Victor, refusant de comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Chris, lui, éclata de rire avant de reprendre :

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il arrivait que nos gages dérapent qu'on est obligés de continuer sur la même lancée… Je suis sûr qu'on est tous les deux capables de trouver un gage tout à fait honorable à faire faire au perdant !

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Victor. Toi, tu serais prêt à ce qu'un gage n'ait absolument rien de sexuel ?

\- Absolument. Si ça peut permettre de garder du piquant dans cette compétition, alors je trouverai !

Le visage de Victor s'éclaira d'un sourire amusé et intéressé.

\- Dans ces conditions… Je t'avoue que ça m'intéresserait bien, de pimenter ce tournoi !

* * *

Chris, Victor et Michele restèrent un long moment sur le podium pendant que les flashs des journalistes crépitaient de toutes parts. La compétition avait été serrée, très serrée, mais s'était finalement soldée par la victoire de Chris, de quelques centièmes de points. Victor n'avait pas été étonné du résultat. Il savait que Chris était parfaitement capable de remporter une compétition de cette ampleur, et l'entraînement de Yuri passant avant le sien, il se doutait depuis le début de la saison que son propre niveau ne serait plus le même. Au contraire, il était presque content pour Chris de le voir rafler cette médaille d'or. Après un moment qui leur parut interminable, les trois patineurs redescendirent du podium et sortirent de la piste sous les derniers applaudissements du public. Avant que Victor ne s'éloigne vers les vestiaires, il sentit la main de Chris se poser sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Il s'immobilisa pour sentir le suisse se rapprocher de son oreille :

\- Rejoins-moi devant la patinoire ce soir, à 23 heures. Et n'oublie pas tes patins.

* * *

Allongé sur le lit de l'hôtel, Yuri savourait l'image de Victor qui sortait de la douche, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette attachée autour de sa taille. Malgré le fait qu'il allait probablement à nouveau patiner dans quelques instants, le russe avait préféré se doucher tout de suite pour se débarrasser de la sueur accumulée lors de l'épreuve. Victor s'installa à côté de lui et demanda :

\- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose depuis ce matin…

\- Ça va… murmura Yuri, les yeux baissés.

\- C'est cette histoire de gage avec Chris qui te travaille ? devina-t-il. Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ?

Yuri soupira. Il ne pouvait décidément rien cacher à Victor.

\- C'est pas ça. Enfin si, mais… Mais non. C'est juste que… Par le passé, tu… Vous…

Yuri se tut, cherchant ses mots avant de relever la tête vers Victor, le regard troublé par le doute.

\- Il t'a vraiment obligé à coucher avec lui ? Forcé à… A avoir une relation sexuelle juste parce que tu avais perdu ?

Victor éclata d'un rire surpris et soulagé en entendant la question du japonais.

\- Excuse-moi, reprit-il devant son air décontenancé. J'aurais dû t'expliquer beaucoup plus tôt. Pour te répondre, non. Bien sûr que non, il ne m'y a pas forcé. Lors d'une des rares fois où il m'a battu, il me l'a… Disons proposé. Mais je te jure que je n'avais pas du tout envie de refuser. C'était… Yuri, je sais que j'aurais dû être plus franc avec toi sur ce qui s'est passé entre Chris et moi mais… Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je te jure qu'il n'y a jamais eu de viol entre nous. On se respectait beaucoup trop pour ça. C'est toujours resté un jeu qu'on a tous les deux accepté. Et c'est toujours valable aujourd'hui. Peu importe ce qu'il me demande de faire, si c'est susceptible de te déplaire, je ne le ferai pas, point. Et il ne m'en voudra pas, je te l'assure.

Yuri esquissa un sourire gêné en acquiesçant lentement, rassuré par les explications de son petit-ami.

\- Tu as une idée de ce qu'il va te demander de faire ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus léger.

\- Probablement refaire une de mes chorégraphies qu'il avait bien aimée. Je ne vois franchement rien d'autre. Et puis… Je lui avais déjà fait faire ça comme gage, après ma victoire au Grand Prix d'il y a trois ans, ce serait un juste retour des choses.

Le ton fuyant de Victor laissa entendre à Yuri qu'il ne lui disait pas tout sur cette fois où il avait fait faire une chorégraphie à Chris, mais il n'insista pas. Un autre point le perturbait.

\- Cette histoire de gage… Ce n'était pas franchement avantageux pour Chris, non ? Il ne t'a pas battu tant de fois ?

\- Une seule fois lors du trophée NHK du Japon, il y a deux ans, confirma Victor. Mais il se rattrapait sur ses nationaux. Même si on ne concourrait pas l'un contre l'autre, on appliquait quand même cette règle en comparant nos scores à nos championnats nationaux respectifs. Il me battait souvent sur ce point là.

* * *

Chris était déjà présent quand Yuri et Victor revinrent devant la patinoire, la nuit tombée depuis longtemps. Le japonais avait hésité à venir mais Victor avait insisté et il s'était laissé convaincre par l'envie de voir son petit-ami patiner.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu comptais te défiler, lança Chris. On rentre ? Il fait froid…

Ils entrèrent dans la patinoire et rejoignirent la piste pendant que Chris leur expliquait qu'il avait un contact dans le personnel du complexe qui avait accepté de lui laisser les clés pour la soirée. La salle avait un air mystérieux sans la foule de personnes autour et un silence pesant régnait sur la piste. Une fois à côté de la patinoire, Victor interrogea Chris du regard.

\- Alors, ce gage ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'impatience.

\- Tu danserais l'Eros pour moi ?

La proposition scotcha à la fois Yuri et Victor pendant que Chris reprenait :

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as déjà oublié les mouvements… Ne m'en veux pas, Yuri, mais ton interprétation était beaucoup trop… Timide, réservée. J'aimerais beaucoup voir celle de Victor sur ce morceau.

Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Pour être tout à fait honnête, lui aussi mourrait d'envie de voir Victor interpréter cette chorégraphie qu'il lui avait écrite. Combien de fois avait-il savouré l'image de son coach lui montrer un enchaînement particulier de cette danse, combien de fois avait-il détaillé son corps glisser dans ces mouvements fluides et aguicheurs ?

Victor approuva et s'assit sur un banc pour enfiler ses patins. Connaissant Chris, il s'était attendu à bien pire. Au moment où il se relevait, Chris reprit :

\- Et, Victor… Tu me soigneras ton interprétation.

Yuri fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas mais Victor resta figé quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer lentement.

\- OK. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

Il s'avança vers le bord de la patinoire et posa une main sur l'épaule de Yuri pour s'équilibrer pendant qu'il enlevait ses protège-lames. Il profita de la proximité pour lui souffler à l'oreille, trop bas et trop discrètement pour que Chris ne puisse le soupçonner :

\- Ne me quitte pas des yeux. Laisse-moi croire que je le fais pour toi.

Surpris par sa demande, Yuri approuva d'un regard et prit les protège-lames de Victor pendant qu'il s'élançait sur la piste. Il fit quelques tours de piste pour s'échauffer avant de se placer au milieu, la tête baissée, les épaules inclinées sur le côté. Après s'être assuré que Chris et Yuri le regardaient, il laissa ses bras glisser le long de son corps, reproduisant le mouvement qu'il avait écrit près de deux ans auparavant, avant de relever la tête vers eux. Yuri aurait été incapable de déterminer lequel d'eux deux il regardait. Il était surtout choqué par l'expression de Victor. Depuis toujours, son coach lui avait montré ce mouvement et l'avait entraîné à reproduire un regard fier, provocateur, légèrement aguicheur. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien de cette attitude. Son regard tremblait légèrement, les fixant malgré ses yeux légèrement baissés. Avant que Yuri n'ait pu s'interroger sur ce changement d'attitude, Victor s'élança pour la suite du mouvement.

Il comprit rapidement la demande de Chris. Bien que Victor reproduise à l'identique les mouvements de sa chorégraphie, l'histoire racontée par ses mouvements n'était plus du tout la même. La première fois qu'il avait vu Victor danser l'Eros, il avait imaginé un séducteur qui arrivait dans une ville inconnue, séduire chaque femme les unes après les autres, même la plus résistante d'entre elles, avant de la jeter sans scrupules et de disparaître. Aujourd'hui, sa danse n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec cette histoire. Victor glissait de manière beaucoup moins sûre, beaucoup moins séductrice. Ses épaules baissées, ses jambes qui s'écartaient sensuellement, ses mouvements de bras presque défensifs, tout en lui était hurlant de soumission. Yuri pouvait presque imaginer les mains de Chris glisser sur son corps, le soumettre dans cette danse érotique qu'il réalisait pour lui, sans possibilité de défense. Au moment où les bras de Victor se levaient pour taper dans ses mains, Yuri eut presque la vision d'une poigne ferme qui gardait ses poignets plaqués l'un à l'autre pour mieux l'immobiliser et le forcer à se courber sous ses ordres. Alors que ses bras glissaient à nouveau contre lui, Victor jeta un rapide regard à Yuri, qui réentendit sa dernière demande : _Laisse-moi croire que je le fais pour toi._ Cette phrase parvint à lui faire regarder sa prestation d'un autre regard. Ce n'était plus les mains de Chris qu'il voyait glisser sur les hanches de Victor, c'était les siennes. C'était pour lui que Victor se penchait sensuellement dans chacun de ses mouvements, pour lui qu'il glissait sur cette patinoire de façon aussi soumise, uniquement pour lui offrir le plaisir de le voir réaliser cette danse. Et il devait avouer qu'il adorait cette idée. Il adorait voir Victor glisser pour lui de cette façon, envoyant à Chris sans même qu'il le sache un message on ne peut plus clair : A présent, il n'appartenait plus qu'à Yuri. Il savoura l'image que Victor lui offrait pendant ce qui lui parut être de trop courtes minutes avant que le russe ne s'immobilise sur la piste, les bras repliés autour de lui dans un geste presque défensif, son regard baissé tourné dans leur direction.

Le sourire captivé de Chris s'élargit et il applaudit lentement pendant que Victor les rejoignait. Il adressa l'ombre d'un clin d'œil à Yuri, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pensé à personne d'autre qu'à lui tout au long de sa chorégraphie, avant de se retourner vers Chris.

\- Satisfait ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ! Merci pour ce moment, c'était… Magnifique ! Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir demandé ça…

Victor se laissa tomber sur un banc pour enlever ses patins tout en avouant :

\- Franchement, j'aurais pu me douter que c'est ce que tu me demanderais… Te connaissant, je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à une danse en toute innocence…

\- Attends, c'est toi qui dit ça ? s'étonna Chris.

A nouveau, Yuri fronça les yeux d'incompréhension, même s'il se doutait que Chris faisait référence à la chorégraphie que Victor lui avait faite faire, trois ans auparavant. Le suisse reprit :

\- Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé… Tu noteras que moi, je ne t'ai pas fait faire cette chorégraphie à poil.

* * *

 ** _Je ne sais clairement pas quoi penser de cet OS. Je suis trop fatiguée pour déterminer de s'il a quelque chose de malsain ou pas, je vous laisse me le dire._**

 ** _La fin m'a été inspirée de la fin de l'épisode 3, avec le dialogue "- Qui voudrait voir quelqu'un patiner nu ? - Moi ça me botterait bien !"_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	26. Couleur Caramel

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 87ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Caramel". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Beaucoup de couleurs dansaient autour de lui. La neige, couleur blanc sale, qui recouvrait les trottoirs. Les immeubles, gris, qui s'alignaient par rangées le long des rues. Les taxis, jaunes, qui filaient sur la route ou s'arrêtaient pour laisser monter des passagers. Les drapeaux russes, qui faisaient voler leurs couleurs blanches, rouges et bleues au-dessus des bâtiments officiels. Son sac de sport, noir, qui se balançait au bout de son épaule au rythme de ses pas.

Victor s'était habitué depuis longtemps à cette succession de couleurs dans les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg. Au début, lorsqu'il avait commencé à faire deux fois par jour ce trajet à pied entre l'appartement payé par sa fédération et la patinoire, il s'en était émerveillé. Il ne savait pas combien de fois il avait marché dans ces rues, les yeux levés pour observer cette succession de couleurs qui l'impressionnaient et le captivaient. En revanche, il avait compté les fois où il s'était retrouvé le nez par terre à force de ne pas regarder où il mettait les pieds. Au bout de la cinquième fois, il avait essayé de s'en désintéresser et de faire attention à sa route.

Désormais, depuis trois ans qu'il patinait à haut niveau au Palais des Glaces sous la direction de Yakov, il ne les regardait plus. Il s'était habitué à cette succession de flashs blancs, gris, jaunes, bleus, rouges… Comme si son esprit avait assimilé que ces couleurs n'avaient plus rien d'extraordinaire. C'était peut-être pour cela, d'ailleurs, que son regard avait été attiré vers ce coin de trottoir. Parce qu'une couleur s'en était détachée. Une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans ces rues et qui l'avait intriguée. Blottie sur le trottoir, nichée contre la paroi d'un immeuble, une minuscule tache caramel sortait du décor.

Il avait hasardé un regard autour de lui, mais il semblait être le seul à l'avoir remarquée. Tous les autres passants marchaient rapidement, sans s'arrêter pour s'inquiéter de cette tache dans le décor, de cette couleur qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Lentement, il s'en rapprocha et s'accroupit devant cette tache. C'était un chien, un chiot même, une minuscule boule de poils recroquevillée sur elle-même et tremblante de froid. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Pas longtemps, il n'aurait pas tardé à mourir de froid dans cette neige. Mais suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'aucun maître ne viendrait le chercher.

\- Eh… murmura-t-il doucement. T'es tout seul ?

Le chiot leva les yeux vers lui, apeuré. Victor laissa échapper un sourire devant sa stupidité de parler à un chien. Comme s'il allait lui répondre… Lentement, il caressa le caniche qui sembla apprécier son geste. Est-ce qu'il savourait la caresse en elle-même, ou juste ses gants chauds ? Peu importe, décida-t-il. Ce chien avait besoin des deux. Il ouvrit son sac de sport et en sortit une serviette dans laquelle il l'enveloppa avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'était attendu à ce que le chiot se débatte ou essaie de s'enfuir, mais celui-ci se lova en boule contre lui et Victor n'eut pas de mal à le porter jusqu'à chez lui. Il n'avait pas grand-chose pour accueillir un chien mais se débrouilla quand même. Une bassine avec des couvertures au fond pour lui faire un panier. Un bol d'eau et une assiette de viande mixée. Ça ferait l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'il achète des affaires le lendemain.

Il déposa la boule de poils au fond du panier improvisé, mais le chiot en ressortit aussitôt pour le suivre, se collant contre ses jambes à chacun de ses pas. Victor finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé et le prendre sur ses genoux, le caressant longuement. D'habitude, il trouvait les soirées longues et ennuyeuses, ne sachant quoi faire après avoir fini sa journée d'entraînement. Mais, ce soir là, après s'être soigneusement occupé du chiot, avoir joué avec lui et lui avoir fait découvrir son appartement, il réalisa avec effroi qu'il avait largement dépassé l'heure maximale de coucher imposée par Yakov.

Il ne fut pas surpris, lorsqu'il se coucha, de voir sa boule de poils essayer de le rejoindre sur son lit en sautant et jappant devant. Victor esquissa un sourire amusé et l'aida à monter. Lorsque le chiot se coucha à côté de lui, Victor murmura :

\- Il faudrait te trouver un nom, quand même…

Le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Caramel. Après tout, c'était bien cette couleur si particulière qui avait attiré son regard… Mais il avait l'impression que ce nom ne lui correspondait pas, que ce chien n'était pas fait pour porter ce nom là. Il réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'avoir un déclic. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette idée, pourquoi il l'avait eue, mais ce n'était pas important. Il savait que c'était le bon choix, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout en laissant sa main caresser le chiot couleur caramel, il murmura :

\- Bonne nuit Makkachin.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	27. Le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 87ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Gardien". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Oui, quand, passé minuit, on me propose "Gardien", la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit est "le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits". La chanson ne m'appartient aucunement, elle est à Francis Cabrel. Toutes mes excuses pour l'avoir légèrement modifiée, Saad Maia m'en a donné la permission en tant que grande fan de cet artiste. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira !_**

* * *

Victor fronça les sourcils lorsque la douleur et l'inconfort le réveillèrent. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Quelle heure était-il ? Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et la lumière du réveil l'aida à retrouver ses esprits – et à répondre aux questions qu'il se posait.

Tout bien réfléchi, sa position n'était pas si inconfortable que ça. Il était allongé à plat ventre sur Yuri, leurs corps nus encore étroitement serrés, sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du japonais. La tête de celui-ci s'était inclinée sur le côté pour coller sa joue contre la sienne et Victor ne résista pas à l'envie d'y déposer quelques baisers. Dans son sommeil, Yuri laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être et parut essayer de se blottir encore plus contre lui. Lentement, les souvenirs de leur soirée revinrent à l'esprit de Victor. Le repas que Yuri lui avait préparé pour fêter ensemble son anniversaire. La soirée qu'ils avaient passée à discuter, savourant la présence et la proximité de l'autre. Leurs corps qui s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, leurs gestes qui étaient devenus de plus en plus assurés, déterminés à parcourir le corps de l'autre.

Rapidement, Victor s'était relevé du canapé sur lequel ils étaient avachis pour entraîner Yuri dans leur chambre. Le japonais lui avait déjà avoué qu'il n'aimait que moyennement faire l'amour ailleurs que dans leur lit, et Victor tenait à ce qu'il soit à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés, câlinés, entremêlés, pendant combien de temps leurs désirs et envies avaient dicté leurs gestes. Il se souvenait juste du moment où le plaisir qu'il ressentait était devenu de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus incontrôlable, du moment où il avait essayé de retenir ces vagues de plaisir, de les empêcher de le subjuguer pour pouvoir en profiter encore un peu plus. Le corps de Yuri qui s'était cambré contre lui, secoué de spasmes de plaisir pendant qu'il luttait pour que ses gémissements ne se transforment pas en cris, avait eu raison de lui et il avait lui-même été fauché par l'orgasme quelques secondes plus tard. Vidé de ses forces, il était retombé sur le corps trempé de sueur de Yuri, son front dans le creux de son épaule pendant qu'il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition.

Ils avaient probablement dû s'endormir comme ça, sans trouver la force de se relever pour se doucher. Il aurait même été tenté de ne toujours pas bouger et de continuer sa nuit allongé sur Yuri, mais sa raison reprit le dessus. Malgré l'impression de confort et de sérénité qui se dégageait du visage de son élève, celui-ci aurait le corps en miettes le lendemain s'il devait supporter son poids sur lui plus longtemps. Lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, il déposa un dernier baiser dans son cou avant de se laisser glisser sur le côté. Dans son sommeil, Yuri émit un grognement de protestation et bascula pour rester serré contre lui. Victor replia ses bras autour de ses épaules dans une étreinte protectrice qui apaisa le japonais.

Tout en le câlinant, une mélodie lui revint en mémoire. Où l'avait-il entendue ? Il s'en souvint rapidement, c'était une chanson française, qu'un patineur de la même nationalité avait utilisée pour son programme court. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il parvint à retrouver les paroles et les fredonna dans sa tête.

 _Moi je n'étais rien, et voilà, qu'aujourd'hui, je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits. Je l'aime à mourir._

Le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits. Oui, il aimait bien cette expression, cette définition qui résumait le lien qu'il avait désormais avec Yuri. Combien de fois Yuri s'était-il réveillé en panique, assailli par ses angoisses et ses peurs d'échec ? Combien de fois l'avait-il pris dans ses bras et câliné jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise, combien de fois l'avait-il rassuré et aidé à se rendormir ?

 _Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira. Il n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras, pour tout reconstruire. Pour tout reconstruire. Je l'aime à mourir._

Tout en se remémorant ces paroles, il se fit la remarque que c'était plutôt _Elle_ et non pas _Il_ , mais il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail.

 _Il a gommé les chiffres des horloges du quartier. Il a fait de ma vie des cocottes en papier. Des éclats de rire._

L'image de Yuri éclatant de rire rejaillit violemment dans sa mémoire, faisant se dessiner un sourire tendre sur son visage.

 _Il a bâti des ponts entre nous et le ciel. Et nous les traversons à chaque fois qu'il ne veut pas dormir. Ne veut pas dormir. Je l'aime à mourir._

D'autres images se succédèrent dans son esprit. Yuri qui dansait contre lui lors de la soirée de gala de la dernière compétition. Yuri qui tendait son bras vers lui pour l'inciter à le suivre lorsqu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose.

 _Il a dû faire toutes les guerres. Pour être si fort aujourd'hui. Il a dû faire toutes les guerres de la vie. Et l'amour aussi._

Yuri qui échouait à la finale du Grand Prix, deux ans auparavant. Yuri qui se laissait déborder par ses angoisses lors de la coupe de Chine, lorsqu'il n'avait pas réussi à le réconforter. Yuri qui s'engageait sur la piste, son regard hanté par le stress et l'anxiété. Yuri qui cherchait au fond de lui-même la force d'assurer son programme et de le clôturer par un quadruple flip, sa propre signature. Yuri qui rajoutait des sauts dans son programme libre de la finale du Grand Prix pour battre son record du monde.

 _Il vit de son mieux son rêve d'opaline. Il danse au milieu des forêts qu'il dessine. Je l'aime à mourir._

Yuri qui dansait sa chorégraphie sur _Stay Close to Me_. Il n'avait pas de musique mais n'en avait pas besoin. Son corps créait la musique, il réentendait les notes au fur et à mesure que ses gestes, plus remplis d'émotions et de grâce qu'il n'en serait jamais capable lui-même, traçaient sur la glace une chorégraphie dans laquelle il mettait tout son amour et tous ses espoirs.

 _Je dois juste m'asseoir. Je ne dois pas parler. Je ne dois rien vouloir. Je dois juste essayer. De lui appartenir. De lui appartenir. Je l'aime à mourir._

Yuri qui laissait sa tête retomber sur ses genoux sur leur canapé. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles, pas besoin de gestes, ils restaient juste là, l'un contre l'autre, pendant des dizaines de minutes, savourant la présence de l'autre. Yuri qui se blottissait dans ses bras pour avoir une dernière étreinte avant d'entrer sur la piste et de se retrouver seul. Yuri qui sortait de la patinoire en se jetant contre lui pour célébrer un passage réussi.

 _Il a dû faire toutes les guerres. Pour être si fort aujourd'hui. Il a dû faire toutes les guerres de la vie. Et l'amour aussi._

Un gémissement l'arracha de ses pensées et son regard tomba sur Yuri, qui ouvrait lentement les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? murmura-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à réellement fredonner cette chanson. Il attira Yuri un peu plus contre lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Rien. Rendors-toi.

Yuri n'insista pas et, posant son front contre l'épaule du russe, referma les yeux. Sa respiration se calma à nouveau rapidement, signe qu'il retombait dans le sommeil.

 _Moi je n'étais rien, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits. Je l'aime à mourir._

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	28. Une histoire de chute

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 87ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Chute". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Victor venait de commencer à préparer à manger quand il entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir, suivi d'un bref « Salut ». Depuis que Yuri l'avait rejoint à Saint-Pétersbourg et qu'ils patinaient tous les deux, définir leurs emplois du temps respectifs avait été un véritable casse-tête. Pour entraîner Yuri aussi souvent qu'il en avait besoin tout en patinant lui-même, la seule solution que Victor avait trouvée avait été de supprimer sa seule journée de repos de la semaine, ce que Yakov avait catégoriquement refusé. C'était lui qui avait finalement suggéré d'assurer le coaching de Yuri une journée par semaine pour que Victor ait le temps de souffler. Il était fréquent que le japonais revienne épuisé de ces séances – Yakov le ménageait nettement moins que Victor – mais, en l'occurrence, il y avait autre chose dans la voix de Yuri qui fit relever la tête au russe.

\- Yuri ! rugit-il en le voyant. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Il éteignit rapidement les plaques de cuisson avant de se précipiter vers lui. Victor lui prit délicatement le menton et l'obligea à relever la tête. Une énorme bosse surmontée d'un hématome se formait sur son front. L'un de ses yeux était rouge et gonflé et une goutte de sang perlait au niveau de sa lèvre déchirée. D'autres éraflures et bleus moins importants parsemaient son visage à divers endroits. Sa démarche crispée et précautionneuse, ainsi que son regard tremblant et embué de larmes lui confirmèrent qu'il souffrait.

\- C'est rien… murmura-t-il pourtant. Ça va aller.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Victor l'entraîna vers le canapé sur lequel il le fit s'asseoir, lui interdisant de bouger pendant qu'il repartait chercher une serviette remplie de glaçons, ainsi qu'une trousse de soins. Appliquant soigneusement la glace sur sa bosse, il murmura :

\- Tiens ça.

Pendant que Yuri maintenait la serviette sur son front, Victor sortit du coton et du désinfectant, nettoyant avec attention chacune de ses plaies et posant un pansement sur celles qui saignaient encore. Il sortit ensuite un baume contre les coups, l'étalant le plus délicatement possible sur ses hématomes. Lorsqu'il fut certain que chacune de ses marques était soigneusement enduite de contrecoup, il murmura :

\- Dis-moi si ça te fait mal.

Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur son visage, appuyant légèrement sur chaque partie de sa mâchoire, de son nez, passant soigneusement sur chaque os de son visage en guettant la moindre réaction de douleur, jusqu'à être sûr que Yuri n'avait aucune fracture.

\- Tu as d'autres blessures ?

\- Non… murmura Yuri en gardant les yeux baissés. J'ai mal partout mais je suis blessé qu'au visage. Je… Merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

Victor passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui caressa lentement le dos pour le réconforter. Tout en continuant à dévisager ses blessures, il reprit :

\- Tu ne t'es vraiment pas loupé… Comment c'est arrivé ?

Un doute soudain le prit.

\- Tu… Tu as été agressé en sortant de la patinoire ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! démentit Yuri. Je… J'essayais de réussir un quadruple lutz et… J'y arrivais pas, comme d'habitude. J'ai insisté mais je me plantais à chaque fois. Ça m'énervait tellement que j'ai pas réalisé tout de suite à quel point ça me faisait mal. C'était… Stupide.

\- Et Yakov n'a rien dit ? Ce… Ce n'est quand même pas lui qui t'a frappé ?

Yuri ne répondit pas mais laissa échapper un léger rire qui fit comprendre à Victor à quel point sa suggestion était stupide.

\- En tout cas, pas de patinage pour toi demain, reprit Victor sur un ton plus strict. Tu vas te reposer et on verra quand tu n'auras plus de mal à marcher. Bon sang, tu t'es regardé ?

\- Non mais je me doute que je ne dois pas être beau à voir… grommela Yuri.

\- Ne dis pas ça, souffla Victor, tu es toujours aussi magnifique.

Il l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et, lentement, il sentit le corps de Yuri se détendre. Après quelques instants de silence, Victor demanda :

\- Tu n'as pas trop mal à la mâchoire ? Tu vas pouvoir manger ?

\- Oui oui, ça va aller ! assura le japonais.

\- Bon. Alors va sous la douche, l'eau chaude te fera du bien. Je prépare le repas et on passe à table. Et après au lit. Tu vas avoir besoin de repos…

Yuri acquiesça docilement et se releva en tentant de camoufler une grimace de douleur.

\- Yuri ? reprit Victor.

\- Oui ?

Le japonais se retourna vers son coach et fut surpris par son regard sévère et intransigeant.

\- C'est arrivé comment ?

Yuri s'apprêta à protester qu'il le lui avait déjà dit mais le regard de Victor l'en dissuada. Ils savaient tous les deux que des chutes répétées sur la glace ne l'auraient pas amoché à ce point. Que Yakov ne l'aurait jamais laissé continuer suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se blesse. Et qu'il l'aurait encore moins laissé repartir à pied de la patinoire dans cet état là. Baissant les yeux, il grommela d'une voix à peine audible pendant qu'il rougissait de honte :

\- J'ai chuté dans l'escalier de l'immeuble et j'ai dévalé deux étages avant de réussir à m'arrêter.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	29. Ma véritable place

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 88ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Place". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

J'ai beau connaître cette sensation, elle n'en reste pas moins horriblement désagréable. Cette boule dans la gorge, ces larmes que j'arrive à retenir – pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la ressens, j'y suis presque habitué. C'est comme un cauchemar. En pire, parce que je sais que c'est bien réel. Un cauchemar, on peut s'en réveiller et réaliser que rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. Là, à part prier pour un miracle ou un retour dans le passé, il ne reste pas grand-chose. Il ne reste rien, à part le constat que je me suis planté – encore.

Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça ? Mon incompétence me paraît comme un cercle vicieux, un cercle que je connais par cœur mais dont je ne réussis pour autant pas à sortir.

D'abord, je me plante. En compétition, dans ma vie, dans mes relations, dans n'importe quel domaine, en fait. Ce n'est pas nouveau, que je n'ai jamais réussi quoi que ce soit dans ma vie. Mais ce nouvel échec me laisse cette boule dans la gorge et le moral au fond des chaussettes. Je me demande ce que je fais là, pourquoi j'ai fait ça, comment j'ai pu croire que je pourrais seulement réussir quelque chose.

Je finis par m'en remettre, bien sûr. Peu importe le temps que ça prend, je finis par réussir à laisser cet épisode de côté, à ne plus y penser et me concentrer sur mes objectifs suivants. Avoir autre chose à penser m'a toujours aidé à aller de l'avant et à ne plus ruminer mon échec. Et la plupart du temps, ça marche. J'avance prudemment, encore secoué par mon plantage, mais sûrement, et j'arrive à remonter la pente. A remporter une compétition, à remonter dans l'estime de mes proches, à me sentir un peu moins incompétent et inutile. Et j'adore cette sensation. J'ai beau savoir qu'elle est éphémère, et que plus elle durera longtemps, plus la chute fera mal, je ne peux jamais m'empêcher d'en profiter. Parce que j'aime ça, j'aime croire que tout ça est fini, que je vais devenir doué en patinage, aimé par mon entourage. Alors je savoure cette sensation et ces rêves et je me mets en tête que l'échec précédent sera le dernier.

Et puis la claque tombe. Un nouvel échec, une nouvelle déception. Au moment où tout le monde, y compris – et surtout – moi-même, commençait à croire en moi, je fais une nouvelle boulette. Un nouveau plantage en compétition, une remarque, un mot ou une phrase en trop que je n'aurais pas dû dire, une phrase que quelqu'un me dit et que je me demande comment interpréter. Et le constat amer est toujours le même : Je n'aurais pas dû prendre autant confiance en moi. Si l'échec précédent m'avait fait comprendre la leçon, si je n'avais pas pris autant d'assurance, la claque aurait moins douloureuse, plus… Naturelle ? Si je m'étais persuadé que je n'étais pas à ma place, alors ça ne m'aurait rien fait qu'on me le rappelle encore une nouvelle fois.

Mes résultats sont annoncés et je fais rapidement le calcul. Quinzième. Provisoirement, parce que d'autres patineurs ne sont pas encore passés. J'avais beau savoir que je m'étais planté, ce résultat sur un écran beaucoup trop brillant me le rappelle trop brutalement et je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes. J'enfonce ma tête dans mes mains, mes coudes sur les genoux, pour essayer de les dissimuler. Pourquoi j'ai cru que ma période d'échecs était finie ? Pourquoi j'ai cru, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que ma médaille d'argent au Grand Prix était due à autre chose que de la chance ou le plantage des autres patineurs ? Pourquoi j'ai cru pouvoir réussir ces championnats du monde aussi bien que le Grand Prix ? Pourquoi j'ai cru mériter un entraîneur aussi talentueux que Victor ?

Il est resté à côté de moi. Je n'ose même pas le regarder. Je ne veux pas affronter sa déception, affronter le constat qu'il n'a rien à faire avec un élève comme moi. Je le sens à peine me passer sur les épaules ma veste de l'équipe du Japon – comme si je la méritais encore. Sa main se referme sur mon épaule et m'incite à me lever. Je me laisse faire. Je ne regarde même pas où il m'emmène, mes yeux restent rivés sur le sol. Je n'ose affronter ni son regard, ni celui des journalistes et encore moins celui du public. Une porte se ferme et tout devient silencieux. Le banc sur lequel il me fait asseoir me fait comprendre qu'il m'a emmené dans un vestiaire vide. Il ne dit toujours rien mais un mouchoir essuie doucement mes joues trempées de larmes. Après encore quelques secondes de silence, il finit par souffler :

\- Yuri… Ce n'est pas grave.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Pas grave ? Je viens de planter complètement ma chorégraphie – _sa_ chorégraphie – et de réduire en miettes nos deux réputations.

\- Ce n'était que ton programme court, reprend-t-il. Tu peux encore te rattraper sur le long.

Cette fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre :

\- Tu sais bien que non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sa question et l'air surpris sur lequel il l'a posée m'arrache un soupir.

\- Parce que je n'ai rien à faire sur la glace. C'est ta place, pas la mienne. Je… Je suis désolé. De m'être planté, d'avoir cru que je pourrais être un jour aussi doué que toi, de t'avoir fait prendre une pause dans ta carrière alors que je ne le mérite pas… Désolé.

\- Tu finis deuxième au Grand Prix et premier à tes nationaux et tu penses n'avoir rien à faire sur la glace ?

\- C'était de la chance. Tout le monde a vu ce que je valais vraiment aujourd'hui.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

Il glisse sa main sous mon visage et m'oblige à le regarder. Son regard me surprend. Je m'attendais à y voir de la déception, de l'amertume, des regrets, mais il n'y a rien de tout ça. Son regard est doux, assuré et empli de détermination.

\- Yuri. Si tu te mets en tête que tu n'as rien à faire sur la glace, alors c'est vrai, tu n'arriveras pas à grand-chose. Mais je veux que tu saches que si j'ai tout lâché pour t'entraîner, c'est parce que je savais ce que tu valais. Je savais que tu étais capable de te hisser parmi les meilleurs. Et tu vas le prouver à tout le monde demain.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et m'attire contre lui. Je ne résiste que quelques secondes avant de me laisser aller à son étreinte. Je commence à me sentir mieux pendant qu'il me caresse le dos en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. C'est vrai, peut-être que je n'ai rien à faire sur la glace, peut-être que je resterai incapable de rendre qui que ce soit fier de moi. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, je sens que j'ai trouvé ma place, celle où je me sens à l'aise et que je ne veux quitter pour rien au monde : Dans ses bras. Je veux mériter éternellement cette place, ne jamais avoir à la quitter à cause de mon incompétence ou de ma maladresse. Et pour ça, je suis prêt à me battre. A donner un dernier effort pour rattraper le fiasco d'aujourd'hui et sentir, au moins quelques instants, au moins jusqu'à la prochaine claque, que je mérite ma place à ses côtés.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	30. Quand vous vous êtes rencontrés

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 88ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Quand". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Dites… Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? demanda Loop.

\- Oui, quand et comment ? Vous vous êtes dit quoi ? renchérit Axel.

\- On veut savoiiir ! confirma Lutz.

Victor et Yuri échangèrent un regard. Cette question avait beau être on ne peut plus banale, surtout de la part de petites filles de sept ans, elle n'en restait pas moins assez difficile à gérer. Yuri protesta :

\- Mais vous étiez là, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Vous étiez ébahies quand Victor a débarqué à Hasetsu en déclarant qu'il allait m'entraîner !

\- Mais vous vous connaissiez avant ! protesta Lutz. Tu n'as pas pris la décision de tout plaquer pour quelqu'un à qui tu n'avais jamais parlé !

\- Oui, alors c'était quand cette première fois ?

\- La toute première fois, c'était il y a trois ans, expliqua Yuri. On avait participé ensemble au trophée NHK du Japon, comme étape du Grand Prix. Je n'avais pas été qualifié mais j'avais réussi à trouver le courage de lui demander un autographe.

\- Je m'en souviens, confirma Victor, tu étais adorable ! En fait, je n'avais pas fait plus attention que ça à mes autres fans, il n'y avait que toi qui m'avait marqué !

\- Non mais, la vraie première fois ! Je veux dire, quand vous vous êtes parlés pour de vrai ?

\- Oui, votre première vraie conversation !

\- Eh bien… murmura Yuri. Franchement, une vraie conversation, c'était quand il a débarqué à Hasetsu, je vous jure !

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! protesta Loop.

\- Vous vous moquez de nous !

Yuri essaya de répondre mais sembla ne plus avoir d'arguments en stock. Il lança un regard désespéré à Victor. Un regard qui signifiait clairement : _Je t'en supplie, sors-nous de cette situation._ Le russe prit une inspiration et se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise :

\- OK, vous voulez connaître la vérité ?

\- Ouiiii !

\- Alors en fait, on ne s'est pas tant parlés que ça. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, c'était au banquet de fin de compétition, à la finale du Grand Prix de Sotchi. Yuri n'osait pas venir me parler donc il a bu. Beaucoup bu. Donc je l'ai remarqué, non pas pour ce qu'il me disait, mais par le fait qu'il dansait à moitié déshabillé au milieu de la piste. La première personne à qui il a parlé, c'est Yurio. Apparemment, Yuri lui en voulait de l'avoir insulté après son échec, et il l'a provoqué dans une battle de danse. Il l'a purement ridiculisé, et il a demandé à l'assemblée si quelqu'un d'autre voulait se mesurer à lui. Chris s'est porté volontaire, mais dans une épreuve de pole dance. Ça a été un peu plus serré, mais il l'a emportée quand même. Et comme il continuait à boire pendant ce temps là, à la fin, il était tellement saoul qu'il s'est jeté à genoux devant moi en m'enlaçant comme jamais personne ne l'a fait et en me suppliant de devenir son coach parce qu'il venait de me prouver de quoi il était capable. Sachant que j'étais trop ébahi pour trouver quoi répondre, on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça une vraie conversation. Le lendemain, j'ai essayé de relancer le dialogue en lui proposant une photo souvenir. Mais cette fois, c'est lui qui n'a pas répondu parce qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de cette soirée. Ensuite, vous l'avez filmé en train de danser ma chorégraphie, ça m'a rappelé sa demande de venir l'entraîner et j'y ai cédé. Et on a pu avoir notre première vraie conversation ici. Voilà !

Le russe avait gardé un grand sourire en racontant cette histoire et les triplées devant lui étaient restées muettes de stupeur. Ce fut finalement Axel qui réagit en premier :

\- Y a vraiment pas moyen de discuter, avec vous… On vous pose une question sérieuse et vous vous moquez de nous !

\- C'est clair, vous êtes franchement pas sympas ! ronchonna Lutz.

\- Puisque c'est ça, on s'en va… Mais on reviendra ! Un jour, on saura comment vous vous êtes rencontrés !

Les fillettes disparurent de la cuisine où ils étaient tous en train de prendre leur goûter. Yuri était resté aussi ébahi que les filles devant le monologue de Victor et celui-ci se justifia :

\- Bah quoi ? Tu penses franchement que quiconque pourra croire un jour cette histoire ?

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _(Et en plus, ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur !)_**


	31. Succession de rencontres

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 88ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Rencontre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Depuis qu'il s'entraînait dans l'équipe de Yakov, Victor avait fait énormément de rencontres au Palais des Glaces de Saint-Pétersbourg. Certaines intéressantes, d'autres moins, des personnes âgées, moins âgées, bien habillées ou en survêtement de sport. Il aurait été incapable de compter toutes ces rencontres. Cependant, il était forcé de le reconnaître, certaines avaient été plus mémorables que d'autres.

 _(Flash-back)_

 _Victor bâilla ostensiblement en sortant du vestiaire. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui avait fini plus tôt car Yakov devait faire passer des sélections pour intégrer son équipe de juniors de la saison prochaine. Même si ces entretiens et essais avaient de quoi être passionnant, Yakov avait été clair : Sa présence ne ferait que renforcer la pression et le stress des jeunes pendant les épreuves. Le pire, c'est qu'au départ, cette explication l'avait surpris. Pourquoi la présence d'autres patineurs influencerait-elle les prestations des jeunes ? Puis il avait compris. Ou plutôt, il s'était souvenu. Il n'était pas un patineur quelconque, il était Victor Nikiforov et, du haut de ses 18 ans, il avait déjà ramené en Russie plus de médailles que beaucoup de patineurs en une carrière entière. Il s'était donc résigné à quitter le complexe plus tôt et à rentrer chez lui profiter de Makkachin._

 _Il allait atteindre le hall d'entrée quand une tornade rousse le frappa de plein fouet au niveau des hanches, le faisant tituber légèrement. Il chercha quelques instants à comprendre ce qui s'était passé avant de voir une petite fille par terre, visiblement tombée en le percutant._

 _\- Désolée ! Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, j'étais en retard et…_

 _\- C'est pas grave, murmura Victor. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?_

 _Victor l'aida à se relever et la dévisagea. Son sac de sport et ses vêtements de patinage prouvaient qu'elle venait ici pour les sélections, et donc, qu'elle avait au minimum neuf ans. Pourtant, il lui en aurait donné à peine six. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui dégageait son visage fin. Ses yeux bleus paraissaient trop grands par rapport à sa tête et lui donnaient un air enfantin mais captivant. Victor était sûr d'une chose : peu importe le résultat des sélections, le simple fait de se présenter sur la glace devant un jury suffirait à lui faire remporter des points. La fillette parut le reconnaître et ses joues s'empourprèrent encore davantage._

 _\- Non, je… Merci, enfin désolée… J'étais en retard pour les sélections…_

 _\- Alors ne traîne pas. Tu sais où c'est ?_

 _\- On m'a juste dit de rejoindre le bord de la piste…_

 _\- Suis ce couloir, indiqua Victor, la patinoire est au bout. Yakov doit t'attendre._

 _\- Merci beaucoup !_

 _\- Je t'en prie. Bon courage pour les sélections ! Au fait, je m'appelle Victor._

 _\- Je sais ! Enfin, je veux dire, je vous connais et… Enfin merci ! bafouilla la petite fille, visiblement intimidée._

 _Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de rajouter :_

 _\- Moi c'est Mila._

 _(Fin du flash-back)_

Comme il l'avait supposé, le charme et le talent de Mila avaient rapidement convaincus Yakov et elle était restée s'entraîner avec eux depuis neuf ans. Victor avait toujours gardé un œil sur elle, l'accompagnant même parfois en compétition pour l'encourager. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec la fillette trop intimidée pour parler sans bafouiller, et elle avait conquis le public d'une dizaine de pays différents.

Quelques années plus tard, il avait fait la rencontre la plus mémorable de sa carrière, celle dont il était sûr qu'il s'en souviendrait éternellement.

 _Il avait à présent 21 ans et s'était habitué aux rencontres en tout genre au Palais des Glaces. Des juniors venus passer des sélections, des séniors ayant changé de lieu d'entraînement, des officiels de la fédération… Mais, quand il arriva ce matin là à la patinoire, il entendit deux voix se disputer violemment près de la piste. L'une d'elle ne le surprit pas, il était courant que Yakov invective plus ou moins férocement ses élèves. Mais l'autre ? Non seulement elle était inconnue, mais en plus elle était enfantine, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Il s'agissait d'un des jeunes récemment recrutés. Depuis quand des enfants de neuf ou dix ans tenaient tête à Yakov ? Lui-même avait dû mettre trois ans à craindre les réprimandes de son coach au point qu'il lui demandait l'autorisation de faire tout et n'importe quoi…_

 _Il se rapprocha de la piste et constata qu'en effet, l'élève devant Yakov ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans. Ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré lui donnaient un air d'ange, démenti par la rage dans sa voix :_

 _\- Mais je dois rafler un maximum de points si je veux être le meilleur ! Et je veux être le meilleur !_

 _\- Tu as d'autres manières de rafler des points qu'en sautant ! Il est hors de question que tu fasses des sauts avant d'avoir 12 ans, et des quadruples avant d'avoir fini ta croissance ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !_

 _\- C'est dangereux pour les autres, pas pour moi !_

 _\- Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que le public se souvienne de toi comme le gamin qui a stoppé sa carrière à 16 ans parce qu'il avait le dos en miettes ?_

 _Le dernier argument de Yakov parut faire mouche et le jeune ne répondit rien, son air boudeur laissant clairement comprendre qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Victor se rapprocha de Yakov pendant que le jeune repartait au milieu de la piste pour reprendre une de ses figures._

 _\- C'est qui ?_

 _\- Un junior recruté cette année. Yuri Plisetsky. Heureusement qu'il est doué, sinon je regretterai déjà de l'avoir gardé…_

Si, au fil des années, il s'était rapproché de Yurio et avait appris à le connaître, il n'avait pas oublié que, à ses yeux, le jeune patineur était avant tout le premier à avoir osé tenir tête à Yakov. Et, pour ça, le blond avait gardé son respect éternel. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde…

 _Victor passa devant le bureau de Yakov au moment où celui-ci en sortait, accompagné par un homme habillé en costume-cravate. Le patineur se figea légèrement et, avant d'avoir pu se poser la moindre question sur l'identité de la personne devant lui, Yakov le renseigna :_

 _\- Victor, je te présente monsieur Belinski, de la fédération de patinage. Il est ici pour discuter des subventions accordées à l'équipe et constater autrement que par les compétitions le comportement et le talent des patineurs qui représentent la Russie à l'international._

 _\- Bonjour, salua Victor, légèrement intimidé._

 _\- Victor Nikiforov, n'est-ce pas ? sourit l'homme devant lui. En ce qui vous concerne, votre réputation n'est plus à faire, vous représentez à vous seul le talent et la fierté russes !_

 _Victor bafouilla des remerciements et, après quelques formalités, Yakov proposa au dénommé Belinski de venir voir l'entraînement des autres patineurs. Avant de s'éloigner, le coach russe se rapprocha de Victor et souffla, suffisamment discrètement pour que l'autre homme ne soupçonne rien :_

 _\- Rends-moi un service. Assure-toi que Yuri ne mette pas les pieds à la patinoire aujourd'hui._

Victor esquissa un sourire en se remémorant ce moment là. En soi, il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à Yakov, ils étaient tous conscients qu'il y avait des gens qu'il valait mieux ne pas mettre en présence de Yurio. Alors c'était vrai, sa carrière avait été longue, parfois pénible, souvent glorieuse, parfois ennuyante ou solitaire… Mais il avait trouvé le moyen de tenir le coup. Dès que la lassitude le menaçait trop sévèrement, il se souvenait de toutes les rencontres qu'il avait faites au cours de sa carrière. Et il se souvenait que pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu d'une autre vie.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	32. Déménagement

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 88ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Valise". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Yuri n'avait jamais aimé faire ses valises. A chaque fois, il trouvait que c'était une prise de tête et une perte de temps innommables. Quelles affaires devait-il emmener, des vêtements plutôt chauds ou légers, quel temps ferait-il là où il allait ? Quand il ne partait que quelques jours pour une compétition, la question était vite réglée : son costume, ses vêtements préférés d'entraînement, ses patins, sa veste de l'équipe du Japon, et une autre tenue pour sortir.

Mais cette fois, il ne partait pas que quelques jours, il ne partait même pas en vacances. Après avoir raflé la médaille d'argent à la finale du Grand Prix de Barcelone et avoir demandé à Victor de l'entraîner encore un an, le fait qu'il devrait déménager à Saint-Pétersbourg était devenu une évidence. Il avait donc pris directement un avion pour Tokyo pendant que Victor rentrait en Russie pour préparer son appartement et reprendre l'entraînement pour ses nationaux. Et maintenant, il était dans sa chambre, à Hasetsu, devant d'énormes valises qu'il était censé remplir pour pouvoir partir vivre chez Victor. Ses vêtements étaient pliés et posés sur son lit, attendant qu'il choisisse lesquels il prendrait avec lui et lesquels il laisserait ici. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre et sa mère passa la tête par la porte.

\- Tu t'en sors ?

\- Oui oui ! assura-t-il.

Les piles de vêtements entassés sur son lit firent comprendre la situation à sa mère qui sourit :

\- Ne te prends pas trop la tête. Tu as bien tes propres championnats nationaux dans trois semaines, à Tokyo ? Si vraiment il te manque quelque chose, tu passeras le récupérer à ce moment là ! Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide ! Et ne traîne pas trop, ton père voudrait que vous partiez dans trois heures pour être à l'aéroport à temps !

Sa mère repartit, laissant Yuri méditer sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait parfaitement raison, si vraiment il lui manquait quelque chose, il pourrait le récupérer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et en effet, il ne devrait plus trop traîner s'il voulait être prêt à temps. Il prit une pile de tee-shirts et commença à les ranger dans la valise. Alors qu'il allait prendre une deuxième pile, son téléphone annonça l'arrivée d'un message de Victor :

 _N'oublie pas de prendre des vêtements chauds, on se gèle ici !_

Yuri esquissa un sourire et répondit :

 _C'est noté merci ! J'espère surtout ne rien oublier…_

Il rangea plusieurs pulls épais dans la valise avant que son téléphone ne sonne à nouveau :

 _N'oublie pas Makkachin. Je pourrais t'acheter tout ce que tu auras oublié d'autre à Saint-Pétersbourg._

Le sourire de Yuri se renforça. Il ne risquait pas d'oublier le caniche, sa caisse de transport était déjà devant la porte de la maison. Il le ferait entrer à l'intérieur au dernier moment. Et d'un certain côté, Victor avait raison : il ne partait pas en territoire indigène. Et il ne doutait pas que Victor serait aux petits soins pour lui à son arrivée. Légèrement rassuré par cette idée, il parvint à terminer ses bagages. Même après avoir effectué pas mal de choix et laissé chez lui un nombre conséquent d'affaires, il n'en avait pas moins quatre énormes valises, en plus d'une plus petite qu'il garderait avec lui dans l'avion. En même temps, il déménageait pour un bon moment et ses affaires de patinage prenaient à elles seules une valise entière. Il les traîna devant la porte d'entrée et, après s'être assuré qu'il n'oubliait rien – ou du moins, pas le nécessaire – il partit chercher Makkachin pour le faire entrer dans sa caisse de voyage. Il refermait la porte de la cage quand son père le rejoignit pour s'assurer qu'il était prêt à partir.

-O-O-O

Une fois à l'aéroport, il regretta amèrement de n'avoir pas fait un choix plus judicieux pour restreindre son nombre de bagages. Il n'osait pas calculer le poids du chariot métallique qu'il poussait devant lui tout en luttant pour voir où il avançait. Il était essoufflé lorsqu'il parvint au guichet des enregistrements, où il put envoyer toutes ses valises dans les soutes. Il aurait préféré pouvoir garder Makkachin avec lui mais l'hôtesse lui indiqua que c'était interdit, et ce fut avec un pincement au cœur et la promesse qu'il serait bien traité qu'il laissa le caniche partir dans la soute.

Même la valise plus petite qu'il avait pu garder avec lui en cabine était lourde. En montant dans l'avion, il eut l'impression de réquisitionner toutes ses dernières forces pour monter son bagage dans le coffre avant de s'effondrer dans son siège. Épuisé par les préparatifs et le trajet à l'aéroport, il s'endormit à peine quelques minutes après le décollage.

-O-O-O

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne dormait que depuis quelques secondes quand le pilote annonça qu'ils allaient atterrir à Saint-Pétersbourg. Il s'étira autant qu'il le put dans l'espace restreint et bâilla longuement, se préparant à faire un dernier effort. Il devrait récupérer tous ses bagages, les traîner à nouveau dans l'aéroport jusqu'à trouver un taxi pour le conduire au Palais des Glaces, où Victor s'entraînait. Et il n'était qu'à peine 17 heures ici, alors qu'il était plus de 23 heures à Tokyo. Il sentait déjà la fatigue de la journée le peser alors que c'était encore l'après-midi. Après l'atterrissage, il regroupa les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour se redresser et récupérer sa valise qu'il trouvait déjà trop lourde – pourquoi avait-il pris autant d'affaires, sérieusement ?

Il passa rapidement toutes les formalités pour attendre avec un nouveau chariot que ses bagages – et Makkachin – sortent des soutes. Ses épaules le lançaient douloureusement alors qu'il traînait les valises de plusieurs dizaines de kilos pour les poser sur le chariot. Il attendit avec impatience Makkachin, dont la cage arriva quelques minutes après. Visiblement, le chien avait bien supporté le voyage – il devait être habitué, Victor l'emmenait avec lui partout où il allait. Ses bras tremblèrent violemment quand il essaya de pousser le chariot rempli et, l'espace d'un instant, il se fit la remarque qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le faire bouger d'un centimètre. Il finit tout de même par réussir à avancer avec, lentement mais sûrement. Il sortit dans le hall de l'aéroport et, alors qu'il cherchait parmi les pancartes celle qui indiquerait l'endroit où il pourrait trouver un taxi, Makkachin aboya joyeusement. Il releva la tête, cherchant la raison du comportement du chien et eut juste le temps de voir une tignasse argentée se jeter sur lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Il laissa échapper un petit rire de surprise pendant que Victor le relâchait doucement.

\- Salut mon amour, murmura-t-il tendrement. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui mais… Je… Je croyais que je devais te rejoindre à la patinoire… murmura-t-il, encore surpris.

\- Yakov était de bonne humeur, il m'a lâché plus tôt pour que je puisse venir te chercher. Donne-moi ça, tu as l'air épuisé…

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il lui prit le chariot à bagages des mains et le poussa avec une facilité déconcertante, permettant à Yuri de relâcher la pression qu'il avait dans les bras et les épaules. Pendant que Victor lui racontait qu'il avait complètement arrangé son appartement pour que tout soit prêt pour y vivre à deux, il sentit un sourire apaisé et serein se dessiner sur son visage. Vivre avec Victor valait bien toutes les valises et toute la fatigue au monde.

* * *

 ** _Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de cet OS, en fait. C'était beaucoup mieux dans ma tête xD_**

 ** _Je vous laisse me dire dans une review ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	33. Collection d'images

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 89ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Image". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Yuri soupira de soulagement en finissant de nettoyer la table de la cuisine. A priori, c'était censé être une après-midi de repos tout à fait banale : Il ne patinait pas de la journée, et Yuko lui avait demandé si ça le dérangerait de garder les triplées. Si elle les emmenait souvent à la patinoire avec elle, son amie avait remarqué que ses filles s'y ennuyaient rapidement et elle préférait se débattre pour trouver des solutions permettant de les laisser à la maison. Yuri avait accepté et Victor avait spontanément proposé de l'aider. A la réflexion, c'était la meilleure idée que Victor ait jamais eue – après celle de devenir son coach, bien sûr. Les triplées étaient de véritables piles électriques, courant et bourdonnant dans chaque recoin de la maison à une vitesse impressionnante. Elles n'étaient jamais fatiguées, sérieusement ?

Après avoir passé deux heures à les empêcher de renverser la moitié des meubles de la maison, ils avaient eu quelques minutes de répit pendant leur goûter. Pendant dix précieuses minutes, les filles avaient dévoré les paquets de gâteaux et les briques de jus d'orange laissées par Yuko, et Victor et Yuri avaient pu s'effondrer d'épuisement sur leurs chaises, n'ayant qu'à garder un œil sur elles. Puis elles étaient reparties, laissant les paquets vides et les verres sales sur la table couverte de miettes. Ils finissaient tout juste de nettoyer la cuisine quand Victor eut un doute :

\- Elles sont parties où ? On entend plus rien ?

Yuri allait répondre que c'était préférable quand il se remémora le seul conseil que Yuko lui avait donné : « Tant que tu les entends bourdonner et crier, c'est que tout se passe bien. Inquiète-toi quand tu ne les entends plus ».

\- Oh non…

Il partit en trombe vers l'étage, passant la tête dans chaque pièce pour les chercher, et se figea en les voyant toutes les trois dans la chambre de Loop. Elles étaient allongées à plat ventre sur le plancher autour de ce qui ressemblait à un énorme classeur. Yuri resta immobile quelques instants en les observant, n'osant pas les interrompre de peur qu'elles ne recommencent à courir partout.

\- J'étais persuadée de l'avoir vue, celle-là… Tu es sûre qu'on ne l'a pas déjà ? demanda Lutz.

\- Sûre ! C'est celle de la photo sur le devant du magazine, mais on ne l'avait jamais eue ! Du coup il ne nous en manque plus que deux…

Alors que Loop glissait une image dans une feuille plastique du classeur, Yuri put voir de quoi il s'agissait. Les filles étaient regroupées autour d'un magazine de patinage et, s'il avait bien compris, chaque numéro contenait des images de patineurs que les filles classaient soigneusement. Lentement, il se rapprocha d'elles et s'assit à leur côté.

\- Vous en avez beaucoup ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas mal, mais y a que celles de Victor et de toi qui nous intéressent, expliqua Axel. Et avec celle-ci, il ne nous en manque plus que deux de Victor !

La fillette lui montra la page correspondante. La feuille plastique était intégralement recouverte d'images de Victor dans différentes tenues. Différentes saisons, différentes coupes de cheveux, différents costumes. Yuri les connaissait, il avait lui-même eu à peu près les mêmes photos en poster pendant des années dans sa chambre – avant que Victor n'y débarque en chair et en os. Il esquissa un sourire. Les images étaient toutes aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres – comme n'importe quoi qui représentait Victor, en fait.

En sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir derrière lui et l'enlacer tendrement, il devina que le concerné venait de les rejoindre. Il observa le classeur pendant un moment au-dessus de l'épaule de Yuri et finit par soupirer :

\- Ça fait franchement bizarre, en fait.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Loop.

\- Je ne sais pas, voir ces images de moi comme ça, c'est… Ouais, bizarre. Un peu impressionnant. T'en penses quoi, toi, Yuri ?

Yuri avait tourné la tête vers Victor pour l'écouter parler mais, devant la question du russe, son regard retomba sur la feuille plastifiée pendant qu'il y réfléchissait. Il finit par relever les yeux vers les fillettes qui attendaient également sa réponse :

\- Vous accepteriez d'échanger vos images en double contre des posters ?

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _(Et en plus ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur !)_**


	34. Malgré la distance

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 89ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Distance". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

 _Je dédie cet OS à **Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste**. Si tu passes par là, je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire et j'espère que cet OS et ce que j'ai fait de ces deux persos te plaira ! _

* * *

_(Novembre 2009 – Mila a 10 ans)_

Les lumières et l'aspect grandiose du complexe l'éblouissaient, les projecteurs volaient sur la patinoire et l'illuminaient, la glace brillait comme jamais. Elle s'était attendu à être impressionnée par sa toute première étape du Grand Prix Junior mais, à présent qu'elle était là, qu'elle venait d'arriver à la patinoire de Détroit où la Skate America aurait lieu, elle se sentait toute petite, ridicule.

\- Relax ! souffla Victor à côté d'elle. C'est pas la peine de stresser !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Malgré l'angoisse qui lui dévorait la poitrine, elle suivit rapidement le reste de l'équipe de Yakov dans les vestiaires et se prépara rapidement pour l'entraînement. Au moins, patiner sur cette piste deux jours avant la compétition officielle l'aiderait sûrement à se détendre…

Elle s'engagea sur la piste et exécuta ses mouvements au fur et à mesure de ce que Yakov lui indiquait. Au moment où elle prenait de l'élan pour exécuter une pirouette cambrée, un autre patineur passa à toute vitesse devant elle, l'obligeant à faire dévier rapidement sa trajectoire, et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle tendit le bras pour amortir sa chute mais, avant qu'elle ne soit tombée, deux mains solides la prirent par les épaules et l'aidèrent à se stabiliser. Soupirant légèrement de soulagement et peinant à se remettre de sa frayeur, elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait rattrapée. Elle était plus âgée qu'elle, elle ne devait pas être loin d'entrer chez les séniors. Sa peau brune et ses cheveux noirs mettaient en valeur ses yeux d'une étrange couleur violette. La fille desserra légèrement son étreinte sans pour autant la lâcher et lui demanda :

\- Ça va ? Désolé, mon frère peut être une vraie brute… Mais je suis pas sûre qu'il recommence de sitôt…

D'un coup d'œil, Mila remarqua que le garçon qui lui avait coupé la route était en train de se faire incendier à la fois par son propre coach et par Yakov.

\- Il m'a surtout fait peur… avoua-t-elle. Merci de m'avoir rattrapée.

\- Je t'en prie. Je m'appelle Sara.

\- Mila.

\- OK. On se revoit à la compétition, Mila ! lança Sara avec un sourire.

 _(Janvier 2011 – Mila a 12 ans)_

Elles s'étaient revues, à la compétition, sur le podium, et encore après. Elles ne pouvaient bien sûr pas se voir en dehors des compétitions – Mila restait russe, et Sara, italienne. Ça ne les avait jamais dérangées, elles appréciaient les moments qu'elles passaient ensemble, qu'elles passaient à s'affronter, à regarder la chorégraphie de l'autre pour savoir combien de points elles devraient marquer pour battre celle qui était avant tout une adversaire. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé. Cette année, Sara était entrée chez les séniors, et cela avait marqué une certaine distance entre elles. Elles concourraient toujours dans les mêmes endroits, mais plus le même jour, plus dans la même catégorie, plus l'une contre l'autre.

Quand elles étaient ensembles, Mila se sentait à nouveau toute petite, elle redevenait la gamine de 10 ans terrorisée à l'idée de faire sa première compétition. Sara ne jouait définitivement plus dans la même cour, pourquoi perdait-elle encore son temps avec une junior insignifiante ? Un jour, elle avait fini par lui poser la question.

\- Peut-être parce que tu n'as rien d'insignifiante ? avait répondu Sara.

Elle n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Enfin, elle en avait bien une idée. Mila était la seule personne à qui Sara parlait en compétition, avec bien sûr son frère et son entraîneur. La seule personne avec laquelle elle ne mettait pas une distance réglementaire, la seule avec laquelle elle pouvait parler des heures entières pendant les bals de fin de compétition. Est-ce que Sara appréciait au contraire ce changement de catégorie ? Parfois, dans le regard de l'italienne, elle lisait clairement ce soulagement de ne plus être des concurrentes, de ne plus être des patineuses opposées l'une à l'autre, et de juste être des amies. Alors elle arrêtait de se poser la question, elle acceptait sans condition la réponse de Sara et elle restait assise à côté d'elle, dans l'herbe du parc devant la salle du bal, la tête légèrement appuyée contre son épaule.

 _(Août 2013 – Mila a 14 ans)_

Elle rentra chez elle, déposa ses affaires de patinage dans l'entrée et se laissa tomber devant son ordinateur. Elle l'éteignait rarement le soir – ça lui faisait gagner quelques secondes le lendemain. Elle n'eut qu'à le sortir de veille et à rouvrir Skype. Sara n'était pas encore connectée. Il n'y avait qu'une heure de décalage entre leurs deux villes mais cette heure était suffisante. Suffisante pour rappeler qu'elles ne pouvaient se parler que quelques instants tous les soirs sur Skype, suffisante pour rappeler qu'elles ne seraient jamais réunies avant leur retraite, suffisante pour rappeler qu'elle était loin, tout simplement. Pendant une heure, la distance entre elles la dévorait, elle se souvenait que l'Italie était loin, terriblement loin de la Russie. Et ce soir, plus que d'habitude, elle regrettait cette distance, elle regrettait sa carrière, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu la rejoindre en ce jour si particulier.

Une heure plus tard, l'italienne se connecta et Mila ne lui laissa pas le temps d'amorcer la conversation.

\- Bon anniversaire ! Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être majeure ?

\- Merci ! Pas grand-chose en fait. Je peux attendre encore un an avant d'être mature ?

Sa réflexion fit rire Mila devant son ordinateur et elle répondit en rigolant :

\- Autant que tu veux ! Moi je t'aime bien comme tu es actuellement…

\- Tu vas me donner encore moins envie de devenir responsable, tu sais ?

\- Je sais…

 _(Janvier 2015 – Mila a 16 ans)_

Mila reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sara, qui se blottit également contre elle. Elles s'étaient rejointes chez les séniors et avaient remporté les deux premières places des championnats d'Europe. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proches physiquement, aussi proches que sur ce podium qu'elles s'étaient partagé, aussi proches que devant les caméras où elles avaient répondu ensemble aux questions des journalistes. Ce n'était plus un secret qu'elles étaient amies et personne n'avait été étonné de les voir quitter en même temps la patinoire pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Mais personne ne les avait vues entrer toutes les deux dans la chambre de l'italienne. Elles s'étaient rapidement laissées tomber sur le lit de toute façon trop grand pour une seule personne et avaient discuté. Elles avaient beau parler ensemble tous les soirs depuis bientôt six ans, parler sur Skype et parler allongées l'une contre l'autre sur le même lit n'avait rien de similaire. Alors elles restaient là, immobiles, savourant la présence de l'autre contre elles et profitant des rares heures qu'il leur restait avant que la distance de leurs pays ne vienne à nouveau s'imposer trop brutalement entre elles.

 _(Mai 2017 – Mila a 18 ans)_

Elle n'avait pas été surprise quand Yakov lui avait offert sa journée de repos pour son anniversaire. C'était une tradition du coach, avec n'importe lequel de ses patineurs. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle demandait à Sara ce que cela faisait de devenir majeure et maintenant, elle comprenait mieux la réponse que l'italienne lui avait donnée alors. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être si différente que ça de la veille, en fait. Ce n'était jamais qu'un jour de plus, une année de plus, et, en vrai, c'était beaucoup moins impressionnant que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé.

Au final, cela risquait juste d'être une journée ennuyante à mourir. Elle ne patinait pas, Yakov avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne sa journée, sa famille était trop loin pour qu'elle les rejoigne, et Sara ne serait pas sur Skype avant le soir même. Elle était restée dans son lit, pianotant sur son téléphone portable pour parcourir Internet et trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à y lire ou à regarder. La sonnette de sa porte retentit, la faisant presque sursauter. Qui cela pouvait-il être, aussi tôt dans la journée ? Elle était à peine habillée, encore moins coiffée, et elle enfila rapidement une robe de chambre avant d'aller entrouvrir la porte pour glisser un regard de l'autre côté.

\- Sara ? s'étonna-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

La surprise lui avait fait ouvrir la porte en grand et elle dévisageait l'italienne qui lui faisait face avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? reprit Mila.

\- Je viens te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ! répondit Sara comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Yakov m'a donné ton adresse et promis que tu serais chez toi !

L'italienne entra naturellement dans l'appartement et lui expliqua :

\- Ça fait un moment que j'avais envie de visiter Saint-Pétersbourg. Et six mois sans compétition où se croiser, c'est long. Alors j'ai eu envie de profiter de cette occasion pour combler la distance entre nous, c'est tout !

Mila commençait juste à se remettre du choc et laissa échapper un petit rire :

\- Tu aurais dû prévenir, je suis à peine présentable, fit-elle remarquer en désignant sa robe de chambre.

\- Ça aurait gâché la surprise. Et moi je te trouve belle, comme ça !

Mila sentit ses joues rougir sous le compliment. Pendant qu'elle réalisait que Sara était bel et bien devant elle, qu'elle avait bel et bien comblé la distance entre leurs deux pays uniquement pour elle, uniquement parce que c'était son anniversaire, elle sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Parce que pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle avait la certitude que leur relation serait plus forte que la distance entre elles. Parce que, aujourd'hui, Sara venait de lui prouver que finalement, cette distance n'était pas aussi grande et infranchissable que ça.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	35. Ces rencontres qui laissent des traces

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 89ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Trace". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

 _Cet OS est dédié à **Saad Maia** , à qui je souhaite au passage un excellent anniversaire ! J'espère que ce mini-cadeau te plaira, je t'avoue que moi-même je ne sais pas quoi en penser (C'est vraiment pas mes persos habituels, quoi)... _

* * *

Otabek avait été forcé de le reconnaître, cette rencontre avait laissé des traces. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il autant marqué ? Ce n'était qu'un gamin. Un gamin de dix ans alors qu'il en avait quatorze, un gamin russe qui serait éternellement un concurrent à ses yeux. Et un concurrent féroce, à ce qu'il avait pu lire dans son regard.

Yuri Plisetsky. Qui était-il ? D'où sortait-il ? Comment un enfant de cet âge-là pouvait-il avoir une telle allure de soldat, de tueur ? Pourquoi l'avait-il autant captivé ? Ces questions, et surtout la dernière, Otabek se les était posées souvent. Et il y avait cherché des réponses.

D'abord, il s'était demandé pourquoi ce blondinet l'avait autant intrigué. Ce n'était qu'un jeune parmi les autres, dans un camp d'été comme les autres. Mais il y avait eu un petit quelque chose, chez lui. Ce regard déterminé et féroce qui avait contrasté avec son physique enfantin et innocent, cette perfection et cette application qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes pendant que ses yeux exprimaient clairement son ennui mortel pour ces cours de ballet. Oui, c'était peut-être ça, qui l'avait autant intrigué. Parce que Yuri était le premier patineur à avoir donné l'impression de rejeter autant que lui tout ce qui s'apparentait à des cours de danse. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas doué pour cela, bien au contraire. Seulement, contrairement aux autres patineurs qui dansaient par passion, il suffisait de regarder Yuri quelques secondes pour voir que lui dansait juste pour gagner. Lui-même avait décidé à la fin de ce cours de ne plus jamais faire de cours de ballet, parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Yuri non plus n'aimait pas ça, mais pourtant il continuait, il s'acharnait, malgré son ennui clairement visible. Comment un enfant de dix ans pouvait-il décider de prendre sur lui pour continuer une discipline qu'il n'aimait pas, juste pour satisfaire un objectif de perfection et de résultats qu'il n'atteindrait pas avant plusieurs années ? Ce jour-là, il avait décidé que le mot qui décrivait le mieux Yuri était bien le premier qui lui était passé par la tête lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Il était un véritable soldat.

Ensuite, ce blondinet l'avait captivé. Il s'était un peu renseigné sur lui mais, à l'époque de leur rencontre, Internet restait relativement silencieux à son sujet. Un article évoquant la carrière de sa mère et ses tournées à travers le monde, plusieurs écrits sur des blogs de fans qui affirmaient que Yuri serait la prochaine étoile montante russe, la relève de Victor Nikiforov. Il réalisa assez vite qu'ils avaient raison. Alors que la plupart des patineurs sacrifiaient leur enfance et leur adolescence en espérant que cela payerait quand ils auraient une vingtaine d'années, Yuri avait grillé les étapes. A onze ans, il était le plus jeune patineur à accéder au podium de la finale du Grand Prix Junior. A treize ans, il remportait l'or de cette même compétition et, lorsque, à quinze ans, il avait clôturé sa carrière de junior, il était devenu le seul double champion du monde junior et double médaillé d'or du Grand Prix.

Après ça, il avait observé ce blondinet. De loin, bien sûr. Otabek n'aimait pas les interactions sociales, il n'aimait pas se faire remarquer et n'avait pas de temps à perdre à essayer de se sociabiliser avec des personnes qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Sauf que Yuri, lui, l'intéressait. Et il l'intriguait. Alors il avait admis le fait que seul Internet lui permettrait de l'observer de loin et il avait épluché ses vidéos, ses chorégraphies, ses interviews. Vu le tempérament de feu de Yuri, il ne regrettait pas cette décision d'avoir gardé ses distances. Dans un premier temps, du moins. Plus il l'observait, plus il réalisait qu'il avait envie de briser cette distance, d'aller lui parler. Mais quand ? Comment ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Et ce n'était pas comme si les occasions étaient multiples, ils se croisaient parfois en compétition. Parfois. Le reste du temps, des milliers de kilomètres de distance les séparaient. Alors à quoi bon aller lui parler ? C'était tellement plus simple de continuer à l'observer dans l'ombre…

Enfin, il avait sauvé ce blondinet. Alors qu'il commençait à se persuader que rester caché était peut-être une bonne idée, il avait été attiré par les cris de groupies surexcitées. Il avait vu Yuri courir à toute allure et se cacher dans une ruelle pour échapper à une foule de fans qui le suivait sans relâche. Alors que Yuri se tapissait contre le mur en espérant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne le verrait lorsqu'elles passeraient devant la ruelle – ce qui était purement impossible – il avait vu en lui quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, depuis tout ce temps. A cet instant, Yuri n'avait plus été un soldat, plus un prodige du patinage, plus une énigme inapprochable. Il avait juste été un adolescent désespéré et épuisé. Un adolescent pas si différent que ça de lui, en fait.

Alors il avait décidé d'intervenir, de sortir de l'ombre avec sa moto le temps de jeter un casque à Yuri et de lui dire de monter. Il avait arrêté de se poser des questions, de se demander pourquoi ce gamin l'intriguait autant, ce qu'il avait de si particulier, pourquoi il l'obsédait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un camp d'été, cinq ans auparavant. Il avait mis ces questions de côté. Quand une rencontre laisse de telles traces, mieux valait l'accepter – et passer le plus de temps possible auprès de celui qui nous a autant marqué.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	36. Blessure

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Hôpital". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Victor n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux. Que ce soit pour aller rendre visite à des proches qui y étaient ou pour y passer des examens, il avait toujours trouvé ces bâtiments trop blancs, trop froids, trop impersonnels. Il réalisait aujourd'hui qu'il ne les aimait pas non plus quand il était lui-même hospitalisé.

Les antidouleurs avaient fini par faire effet et par endormir les pics insoutenables qui vrillaient dans sa jambe – mais par réveiller l'amertume de l'échec. Sur le coup, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Ce n'était qu'une épreuve du Grand Prix, celle du Trophée de France, qui aurait dû valider sa qualification à la finale. Ce n'était qu'un saut de son programme long, un double flip – loin d'être le plus compliqué. Où s'était-il raté ? Il ne savait pas. Il se souvenait juste de sa réception. Sa jambe qui avait violemment tremblé et qui s'était dérobée sous son poids. La douleur qui avait envahi son corps par vagues violentes partant de son genou lorsqu'il était tombé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une chute comme une autre, qu'il ne perdrait rien d'autre qu'un point de malus, qu'il n'avait qu'à se relever et continuer sa chorégraphie.

Sa musique s'était interrompue une seconde avant qu'il n'ait réalisé que la douleur était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il se relève – et encore moins pour qu'il reprenne ses mouvements. Il était resté allongé sur la glace, les dents serrées par les pics de douleur qui devenaient de plus en plus insoutenables et lui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux. Au moment où il avait cru ne plus pouvoir en supporter davantage, la main de Yakov s'était refermée sur la sienne et son coach lui avait soufflé des mots réconfortants. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait exactement, sa présence et sa voix lui avaient donné quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour supporter la douleur et il avait à peine senti les secouristes le faire glisser sur un brancard et le faire sortir de la piste sous les applaudissements polis du public.

Et maintenant, il était là. Dans une chambre d'hôpital française, trop blanche, trop impersonnelle, où il se sentait trop seul. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas en vouloir à Yakov d'avoir dû rester coacher Georgi pour la suite du trophée. La perfusion fixée dans son bras y faisait couler un liquide transparent qui, en quelques minutes, avait rendu la douleur de sa jambe supportable – tant qu'il n'essayait pas de la bouger. Est-ce qu'il s'était fracturé quelque chose ? Il n'en savait rien. On lui avait fait passer des radios en arrivant mais il n'avait pas compris le moindre mot de ce que les médecins lui avaient expliqué en français par la suite. Ceux-ci avaient bien essayé de lui faire comprendre par gestes ce qu'ils lui disaient, mais c'était une peine perdue et il avait fini par acquiescer juste pour avoir un peu de répit. Pour combien de temps était-il ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était fait ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait patiner à nouveau un jour ou est-ce que sa carrière devrait s'arrêter ici ? Il n'avait que vingt ans, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de carrières s'étaient finies sur une blessure comme celle-ci ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre et il releva les yeux sans beaucoup d'espoirs. A cet instant, il se sentait trop épuisé pour affronter une autre tentative de communication avec des médecins français qui lutteraient pour s'exprimer en anglais et lui faire comprendre ce qu'ils tentaient de lui expliquer.

\- Hey, salua sobrement Chris. Comment ça va ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant le suisse et il aurait eu envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour le remercier d'être venu – s'il n'avait pas été cloué à son lit.

\- Un peu mieux, avoua Victor. Le trophée est fini ? Tu t'en es tiré comment ?

Chris parut surpris que Victor s'inquiète plus de son classement que de sa propre santé mais il devina aisément que le russe n'avait pas franchement envie de s'attarder encore plus sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Deuxième, annonça Chris.

\- Qualifié pour la finale, donc ? conclut Victor. C'est cool.

\- Une finale sans toi, ce ne sera pas cool, non… Tu sais pour combien de temps tu en as avant de reprendre ?

\- Aucune idée. Je comprends rien à ce qu'ils me racontent.

\- Il fallait le dire ! s'exclama Chris.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de protester, Chris disparut vers le couloir et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Une infirmière le suivit rapidement et expliqua quelque chose à Chris qui traduisit :

\- Tu n'as rien de visible aux examens qu'ils t'ont fait passer, la douleur est juste liée à une grosse contracture due au choc. Ils vont te maintenir sous antidouleurs pour la nuit et ils te laisseront sortir demain si tu arrives à marcher.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais recommencer à patiner ?

Chris traduisit la question et lui retransmit rapidement la réponse de l'infirmière :

\- C'est ton médecin à Saint-Pétersbourg qui décidera. Mais si tu te remets correctement et sans forcer, tu devrais pouvoir reprendre d'ici un mois.

Il acquiesça lentement et l'infirmière dit à nouveau quelque chose auquel Chris répondit directement. Elle ressortit de la chambre et Chris reprit :

\- Elle te dit de ne pas hésiter si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- OK. Merci d'avoir traduit. Et… D'être venu.

\- Je t'en prie. C'était la moindre des choses, je n'allais pas te laisser seul ici…

Chris avait lancé cette dernière phrase sur un ton anodin mais Victor se fit la réflexion qu'elle décrivait à elle seule toute la relation entre eux. Chris le connaissait mieux que personne, peut-être encore mieux que Yakov. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, qu'il n'aimait pas la solitude, qu'il n'aimait pas perdre une compétition et il s'était douté qu'il ne supporterait pas d'affronter tout ça à la fois. Alors il était venu le rejoindre. Parce que c'était Chris, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que l'autre pouvait ressentir, parce que malgré la distance qui les éloignait la majeure partie de l'année, ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Parce que, malgré les plaisanteries qu'ils faisaient habituellement, ils savaient être sérieux quand l'autre en avait besoin, parce qu'ils savaient toujours trouver quels mots le rassureraient et l'apaiseraient. Parce qu'ils étaient amis, tout simplement, et qu'aucun d'eux deux n'imaginait plus mener une carrière sans retrouver l'autre sur la glace.

Victor étouffa un bâillement et Chris souffla :

\- Tu devrais te reposer. Les médicaments doivent t'assommer, ça te fera du bien de dormir.

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, sentant la fatigue lui piquer les yeux, mais eut une seconde d'hésitation pendant laquelle il chercha ses mots. Il n'eut pas besoin de les trouver. Chris tira une chaise à côté de son lit et s'assit dessus.

\- Oui, je reste ici, souffla-t-il doucement. Ma qualité d'interprète devrait les convaincre de me laisser passer la nuit ici.

Une bouffée de gratitude envahit soudainement Victor et il cessa de lutter contre la fatigue. Il n'aimait toujours pas les hôpitaux. Mais, pendant qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil en sentant la main du suisse posée sur la sienne, il se fit la remarque qu'y être en présence de Chris rendait presque la situation supportable.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _(Et en plus, ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur !)_**


	37. Cicatrices

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cicatrice". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Avertissement : Cet OS contient des scènes de relations intimes. Rien d'explicitement décrit (c'est du rating M, pas du MA) mais je tiens à ce que vous le lisiez en connaissance de cause._**

* * *

Yuri leva les yeux vers Victor quand celui-ci entra dans leur chambre. Le japonais était déjà couché et en pyjama mais parcourait les réseaux sociaux sur son téléphone portable. Après avoir regardé les dernières photos postées par Phichit, il posa son téléphone à côté de lui et savoura le contact de Victor qui se couchait en se blottissant contre lui. Il ferma les yeux de bien-être en sentant les baisers que le russe déposait sur son visage et il se nicha vers lui pour lui rendre son étreinte. Leurs gestes devinrent rapidement plus assurés, plus désireux d'explorer le corps de l'autre. Pour autant, Victor sentit Yuri se crisper violemment quand il entreprit de lui enlever son haut de pyjama. Le russe stoppa ses gestes et, devant l'air gêné, presque désolé de Yuri, murmura :

\- Eh. C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas envie…

Yuri soupira légèrement. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie. Depuis qu'ils s'entraînaient à Saint-Pétersbourg ensemble, ils passaient leurs journées sur la glace, alternant leurs temps d'entraînement et ils ressortaient souvent trop épuisés pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'aucun d'eux deux ne s'était effondré de fatigue à peine rentrés, trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un tel moment d'intimité ensemble et il avait envie d'en profiter.

\- C'est pas ça, répondit Yuri. C'est juste… Ça te dérange si on éteint la lumière ?

Les yeux de Victor s'éclairèrent de surprise et d'une pointe de soupçon.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ce qui te dérange ?

Le ton de sa voix laissait clairement entendre ses doutes quant à la justification du japonais, mais celui-ci approuva d'un vif hochement de tête qui acheva de le convaincre. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais posé la question avant. Lorsqu'ils vivaient chez Yuri, la lumière était systématiquement éteinte pour ne pas intriguer ses parents et les rares moments de plaisir qu'ils avaient eus ensemble dans l'appartement de Victor étaient souvent au milieu de la nuit, après avoir dormi quelques heures.

\- OK…

Victor se releva et, d'un geste, éteignit la lumière de la chambre. Il ne faisait pas complètement sombre, le réveil éclairait la pièce juste assez pour qu'il puisse revenir facilement dans le lit. Il se retourna vers Yuri et, en sentant le corps de son petit-ami à nouveau détendu et désireux d'explorer son corps, il eut la confirmation que c'était bel et bien la seule chose qui le dérangeait. Il laissa ses questions de côté pour replonger dans le cou de Yuri qu'il parsema de baisers.

* * *

Victor soupira légèrement et se redressa sur ses bras en constatant l'air contraint, presque forcé, de Yuri. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il lui demandait systématiquement d'éteindre la lumière lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, qu'il refusait toute proposition de se doucher avec lui, qu'il s'enfermait dans une cabine de douche pour se changer dans les vestiaires de la patinoire. Jusqu'à maintenant, Victor n'y avait pas fait attention. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à leur relation, après tout. Mais ce soir, il avait insisté. Quand Yuri lui avait demandé d'éteindre, il avait protesté qu'il avait envie de le voir et le japonais avait rapidement cédé. Mais son corps crispé, ses yeux fermés, son air résigné, tout en lui hurlait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise et Victor n'avait même pas envie de continuer quoi que ce soit dans ces circonstances.

\- Yuri… Tu peux me dire si tu ne veux pas, tu sais…

Yuri rouvrit les yeux et fixa un regard hésitant et légèrement honteux sur lui. Doucement, Victor reprit :

\- Pourquoi la lumière te dérange autant ? Je suis si moche que ça ?

Les yeux de Yuri s'écarquillèrent de surprise et rougit encore plus pendant que Victor se renfrognait :

\- Fais attention à ce que tu vas répondre, tu as mon amour propre entre les mains !

Le ton léger sur lequel Victor avait lancé sa dernière phrase lui arracha un léger sourire et il soupira :

\- Non. Bien sûr que non, tu es magnifique. Toi, tu es parfait.

\- Alors quel est le problème ?

\- Moi, répondit Yuri en soupirant. C'est moi, le problème. Je… Tu mérites mieux. Mieux qu'un corps couvert de vergetures et distendu à cause du poids que j'ai pris l'an dernier et couvert de bleus à force de tomber tout le temps…

Sa réponse laissa Victor stupéfait. Quand il l'avait rejoint pour l'entraîner, il avait entrevu les angoisses de Yuri devant sa réaction quand il l'avait traité de porcelet pour le taquiner. Même si le japonais avait rapidement repris l'entraînement de façon à retrouver sa forme physique nécessaire pour ses compétitions, son corps en avait gardé des marques. Des cicatrices blanches et fines sur son ventre déchiré par les vergetures, presque invisibles à présent, mais qui à l'évidence continuaient d'obséder Yuri.

\- Moi je l'aime bien, ton corps, protesta Victor. Il me rappelle à quel point tu as réussi à retrouver ta forme et revenir dans la course en quelques jours, à quel point tu répètes chaque mouvement jusqu'à le maîtriser parfaitement…

Yuri rougit légèrement mais ne put retenir un gémissement quand Victor joignit le geste à la parole et se baissa pour embrasser et caresser ses abdominaux en laissant ses doigts et ses lèvres glisser le long des cicatrices en question. Victor se rallongea à nouveau sur lui et, devant son regard teinté d'incertitude, reprit :

\- Crois-moi, mon amour, tu peux être fier de ton corps et de chacune de tes cicatrices. Elles ne font que nous rappeler toute ta détermination et tout le mérite que tu as d'en être arrivé là aujourd'hui. Alors arrête de fermer les yeux ou de vouloir éteindre la lumière. Moi j'aime te voir, j'aime voir cette volonté que tu as eue et que tu as toujours à te surpasser.

Le regard de Yuri était encore teinté de doutes mais il acquiesça légèrement d'un hochement de tête. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Victor pouvait aimer voir un corps aussi détruit, mais il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour savoir qu'il le pensait. Il était toujours torse-nu, allongé sous le corps musclé et parfait de Victor qui le caressait et l'embrassait, et, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il réalisa que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. La honte de n'avoir rien de mieux à proposer à Victor qu'un corps criblé de cicatrices était toujours là, le sentiment d'infériorité devant le corps du russe qui témoignait d'une carrière sans le moindre faux pas aussi. Mais l'assurance et les mots de réconfort de Victor les avaient légèrement camouflés et, alors que le russe recommençait à laisser ses doigts glisser le long de ses muscles et de sa chute de reins, il se fit la remarque qu'il appréciait tout de même la vision de son fiancé qui le dévorait amoureusement du regard en le câlinant.

* * *

 ** _Petit disclaimer : Pour la phrase_ _"_** _Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Victor pouvait aimer voir un corps aussi détruit, mais il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour savoir qu'il le pensait." **, j'ai réalisé après avoir écrit et posté ce chapitre que cette phrase et cette tournure n'étaient pas de moi, mais m'avaient été inconsciemment inspirées par l'excellent duo d'OS "Intimité" d'Oceanna (vous trouverez sa fic et son profil dans mes favoris). Je me disais bien aussi que cette phrase était trop bien pour être de moi xD N'hésitez pas à aller lire "Intimité" si vous ne le connaissez pas encore !**_

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _(Et en plus, ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur !)_**


	38. Derrière la gloire

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Punition". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Ça faisait un moment que je voulais faire quelque chose sur ce sujet sous-entendu dans l'anime. Cependant, une heure c'est court. Donc je tiens à préciser que je ne montre qu'une toute petite partie de l'enfance de Victor et que oui, en vrai, c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça. Mais il aurait fallu beaucoup plus qu'un OS pour aborder tous les aspects de la vie d'un patineur professionnel dans les détails. J'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira._**

* * *

Derrière la gloire, il y a les sélections. Victor patinait depuis plusieurs années et pensait se débrouiller assez bien. Mieux que les autres élèves du cours d'école de glace où il s'entraînait deux fois par semaine. Mais il ne pensait pas être doué au point d'être remarqué par Yakov Feltsman lors d'une compétition départementale. Tout avait été tellement vite… A peine rentré chez lui sa médaille d'or autour du cou, ses parents avaient reçu un courrier de Yakov leur expliquant qu'il souhaitait voir Victor rejoindre son équipe. Ils s'étaient rencontrés et en avaient discuté, longtemps. Quand Victor avait affirmé qu'il adorait patiner et voulait ne faire que ça, Yakov avait confirmé que c'était ce qui se passerait s'il le rejoignait. Cette phrase et son entrain avaient convaincu sa mère. Son père avait mis plus longtemps à céder – il avait fallu que Yakov lui assure que, sous sa coupe, Victor deviendrait un champion olympique. Mais ils avaient accepté. Et Victor avait rejoint l'équipe nationale menée par Yakov.

Derrière la gloire, il y a les entraînements. Bien plus durs et rythmés qu'à l'école de glace. Il pensait pouvoir passer sa vie sur la glace mais en avait vite été détrompé. Chaque matinée commençait par un footing de deux heures, avant le petit-déjeuner. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, le ventre creux, ils couraient dans la nuit glaciale de Saint-Pétersbourg, motivés par l'envie de se réchauffer et par le repas qui les attendaient à la fin. Il y avait aussi les cours de danse ou de souplesse, dans lesquels même le meilleur patineur au monde pouvait lamentablement échouer et subir jour après jour les mêmes remarques désobligeantes de la part de Yakov. Et quand, enfin, ils pouvaient monter sur la glace, il n'était pas rare que Victor soit trop épuisé pour savourer le froid glacial et la sensation de glisse qui l'avaient fait rêver quelques mois plus tôt.

Derrière la gloire, il y a les espoirs. La première compétition, aux Nationaux Juniors de Russie. Cette compétition qui déciderait si la fédération le jugerait suffisamment doué pour représenter la Russie dans le monde. Cette compétition qu'il ne devait pas échouer, sous aucun prétexte. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raisons. Il connaissait ses programmes par cœur et, malgré la violence des entraînements, il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était doué. Même Yakov le lui disait. Parfois. Entre deux réprimandes. Alors il avait voulu placer la barre haute. Il ne faisait pas encore de sauts, Yakov avait refusé en bloc qu'il en fasse avant ses douze ans. Mais il avait étudié la théorie, la gestuelle, et s'était même entraîné à en faire en dehors de la glace pour répéter le mouvement. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Alors il avait conclu sa chorégraphie par un simple flip. Il était tombé, mais sa gestuelle avait été parfaite, les points avaient été comptés. La fédération l'avait officiellement accepté dans toutes les compétitions internationales.

Derrière la gloire, il y a les punitions. Après être revenu des Nationaux, Yakov avait renvoyé toute l'équipe chez eux, n'ordonnant qu'à Victor de rester. Une fois seuls, les cris et les injures avaient commencé à tomber. Yakov l'avait longuement réprimandé pour son saut si irréfléchi, si irresponsable, ce saut sur lequel il aurait pu se blesser et clôturer ainsi une carrière à peine commencée. Victor avait acquiescé mais Yakov avait paru deviner qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il disait, qu'il restait fier de sa médaille d'or, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer dès la prochaine fois. Yakov avait conclu en disant que, puisqu'il avait de l'énergie à revendre, ça ne le dérangerait pas de finir sa journée par cinquante pompes. Ni de commencer chaque jour des deux prochains mois par trois heures de footing au lieu de deux.

Derrière la gloire, il y a l'épuisement. Pas la fatigue d'après une dure journée d'entraînement. L'épuisement, le vrai, celui qui était là dès l'instant où son réveil sonnait, qui teintait le tour de ses yeux de cernes et faisait trembler ses jambes sur la piste. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il subissait la punition de Yakov, qu'il se privait d'une heure de sommeil pour courir et qu'il terminait la journée par des séries de pompes. Il n'en voulait même pas à son coach. Il commençait à comprendre à quel point il avait été stupide de vouloir faire ce saut – un simple calcul des points lui avait assuré qu'il aurait remporté l'or même sans ça. Yakov avait voulu faire un exemple pour dissuader les autres patineurs de l'imiter en compétition et la fatigue permanente lui faisait sérieusement regretter d'avoir fait ce saut. Pour autant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en souffrir. Et, intérieurement, il s'était fait une promesse. Si un jour il arrêtait de patiner, si un jour il devenait lui-même coach, jamais il n'imposerait de telles punitions à ses élèves.

Derrière la gloire, il y a la soumission. Ce moment où il avait craqué et où, au bout de cinq semaines, il avait fait une croix sur sa fierté. Où il avait été voir Yakov dans son bureau pour le supplier d'alléger sa punition, pour lui assurer qu'il avait compris la leçon, qu'il ne recommencerait plus à changer des éléments de son programme. Yakov avait paru surpris de son initiative mais, après une hésitation, avait semblé amadoué par ses excuses et ses promesses. A moins que ça n'ait été ses cernes et ses tremblements d'épuisement qui l'aient marqué ? Peu importe. Yakov avait stoppé sa punition immédiatement et avait décrété qu'il ne s'entraînerait pas le lendemain pour prendre une journée de repos. Victor n'en avait pas attendu autant et, dans un coin de sa tête, il s'était fait la remarque que son coach avait beau être autoritaire, il n'en restait pas moins juste. Qu'il n'avait pas menti à ses parents et qu'il saurait effectivement trouver le bon équilibre pour lui faire atteindre les Jeux Olympiques.

Derrière la gloire, il y a les échecs. Ces répétitions incessantes de mouvements sur la glace qui se clôturaient inévitablement par des chutes. Ces piques de son entraîneur, plus féroces les unes que les autres. Il avait tant tenu que ça à faire des sauts avant d'avoir l'âge requis et, maintenant qu'il pouvait en faire, il n'en était pas capable ? Il le décevait. Il ne méritait pas qu'il perde son temps à l'entraîner. Cela lui donnait la hargne. Il était l'un des rares. Sur les dix patineurs arrivés dans l'équipe en même temps que lui, ils n'étaient plus que deux. Tous les autres avaient abandonné du jour au lendemain, au moment où les punitions et les réprimandes étaient devenues trop fortes, trop insupportables, au moment où l'épuisement et le désespoir avaient dépassé la passion et l'envie de briller. Ils n'étaient plus que deux mais, alors que Georgi et lui s'interrogeaient sur leur avenir, Yakov leur avait glissé que eux seuls avaient le potentiel d'atteindre le sommet du monde. Et ils avaient continué. Ils avaient accepté de subir encore les réprimandes et les brimades, avaient transformé chaque commentaire déplaisant en rage de revanche, en rage de remporter leurs compétitions sur un sans-fautes pour pouvoir un jour regarder Yakov dans les yeux et lui assurer qu'il s'était trompé en leur affirmant qu'ils n'en étaient pas capables.

Derrière la gloire, il y a le bonheur. Victor l'avait fait, il était devenu champion du monde et champion olympique l'année de ses 20 ans. Ces moments de gloire qui lui rappelaient pourquoi il subissait tout ça, pourquoi il aimait trop l'adrénaline des compétitions et l'adoration du public pour arrêter. Ces moments où l'hymne national russe résonnait dans un complexe silencieux à cause de lui, grâce à lui, pour lui, ce moment où il rendait un pays entier fier de lui. Ce moment où il parcourait les foules en envoyant des clins d'œil aux fans qui l'acclamaient, où il signait des autographes et prenait des photos avec ses adorateurs. Dans ces moments-là, il se disait que ça en avait valu la peine. Tant pis si chaque saison se ressemblait un peu plus, tant pis s'il souriait pour masquer l'amertume et l'épuisement des entraînements violents, des punitions faites d'heures de footing, de séries de pompes ou d'humiliations. Il aimait ça et, dans ces moments-là, il était heureux d'avoir eu Yakov Feltsman comme coach depuis douze ans.

Derrière la gloire, il y a les doutes. Sa carrière ne tarderait pas à toucher à sa fin, il le savait. C'était déjà un miracle que son corps ait tenu le coup jusqu'à 26 ans, mais il sentait dans chaque courbature, dans chaque tremblement de ses jambes, qu'il était sur une pente qui ne cesserait plus de descendre. Yakov aussi le savait. Il n'avait plus qu'une demi-heure de footing le matin et les punitions étaient devenues plus rares, moins violentes. Il lui avait juste donné comme justification qu'il avait grandi, qu'il savait mieux gérer son effort et son entraînement. Ça ne l'avait pas berné. Il savait que son corps faiblissait et que Yakov adaptait son planning pour qu'il tienne encore le coup le plus longtemps possible. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait tenu pour acquis que Yakov était le meilleur coach possible, le seul qui aurait pu lui faire atteindre son niveau et sa gloire actuels. Mais, quand il réalisait qu'il n'imaginait pas quitter le monde du patinage et que, quand son corps ne suivrait définitivement plus, il ne pensait pas faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de coacher à son tour, il s'interrogeait. Était-il possible de coacher autrement ? Était-il possible de coacher en étant à l'écoute de ses patineurs, en respectant et comprenant leurs capacités et leurs attentes, en ménageant leur mental quand celui-ci serait sur le point de s'effondrer ? Était-il possible d'emmener ses élèves au sommet du monde comme Yakov l'avait fait, mais sans les réprimandes, sans les brimades, sans les punitions ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il l'espérait. Yakov avait été le meilleur coach possible. Mais il n'avait pas oublié qu'un jour, le petit garçon de onze ans qu'il avait été s'était juré de ne jamais réappliquer sur d'autres élèves ce que lui-même avait vécu.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _(En plus, ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur !)_**


	39. Abandonné

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Abandon". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Toute ma vie n'a été qu'une putain de succession d'abandons. Pas moi qui ai abandonné, hein. Moi qui aie été abandonné. Je devrais m'y être habitué, à force. Enfin, je crois que je m'y suis habitué, même. Sinon, je serai pas en train de me dire tout ça, pas en train de me demander quand sera la prochaine fois.

Quand j'étais gosse, je me suis souvent demandé si c'était de ma faute. Ce que j'avais fait pour que chaque personne que j'ai jamais connue m'abandonne, me jette comme certains salauds jettent sur le trottoir un chien devenu trop envahissant, qui demande trop d'attention. Est-ce que c'était mon cas ? J'en sais rien.

Je me souviens même pas du premier abandon. Comment je pourrais m'en souvenir, je venais de naître ? Enfin, c'est ce que les amis de Grand-Père disaient quand ils pensaient que je ne les écoutais pas, que j'étais dans ma chambre. Mais selon eux, mon premier abandon, c'était mon père. Quelques heures après ma naissance, il a décrété à ma mère qu'en fait, il ne voulait pas être père. Et il est parti. Comme ça. C'était tellement facile, de disparaître dans la nature sans laisser de traces en me laissant dans les bras de ma mère. Mais bizarrement, je suis quand même content de cet abandon là. Pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que si mon père était suffisamment con pour faire ça, c'est qu'il l'aurait été pour faire plein d'autres choses, et que mon enfance n'aurait certainement pas été la même que celle que j'ai eue chez Papy. La deuxième, c'est que je me raccroche à cet exemple quand je me demande si ces abandons sont de ma faute ou pas. Non, celui-là ne l'était pas. J'étais certainement comme tous les gosses de quelques heures, c'est-à-dire moche, hurlant à plein poumons, faisant dans ses couches toutes les demi-heures et n'arrêtant de brailler que quand on me nourrissait. Chiant, quoi. Mais tous les gosses le sont. Peu importe comment j'étais, c'était pas de ma faute. J'en suis au moins sûr pour cet abandon là.

Le deuxième, c'était ma mère. Celui-là, j'en ai quelques souvenirs. Quelques. Non parce que, j'avais quatre ans, hein. Mais je suppose que vous savez ce que c'est, les quelques flashs que vous conservez de cet âge-là, sans savoir pourquoi votre cerveau a décidé de garder ces moments-là et pas les autres ? C'est ce que j'ai. Des flashs. Ma mère, triste. Ma mère, devant les magazines qui la montraient en photo. Elle m'avait expliqué – ou on m'a dit après ? Je sais plus – qu'avant, elle était une star célèbre. Avant de tomber enceinte d'un salaud. Qu'elle avait tout arrêté pour moi. C'est peut-être à cet âge-là que la culpabilité est arrivée. Mais je me souviens de l'abandon. Du jour où elle m'a déposée chez Papy avec une tonne de valises, où elle m'a embrassée en me disant qu'on se reverrait très vite. Je l'ai revue très vite. A la télé. Elle avait repris sa carrière de star, elle était devenue heureuse – en laissant chez son père le seul problème qui l'empêchait de l'être. Moi. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis demandé si c'était de ma faute. Si les gens m'abandonnaient parce que je les empêchais d'être heureux. Papy m'a promis que non, et j'ai eu envie de le croire. Je savais pas pourquoi, mais cet abandon-là non plus, je ne le regrettais qu'à moitié. Il aura fallu des années pour que je comprenne pourquoi. Il aura fallu que je rencontre Yûko, et qu'elle me dise, au détour d'une conversation, qu'une mère un peu absente mais heureuse sera toujours plus bénéfique qu'une mère qui crève de tristesse au point de faire comprendre à ses enfants qu'elle a renoncé à tous ses rêves pour eux. Et avec le recul, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je n'en voulais pas plus à ma mère qu'à mon père – pour la même raison. Ils sont plus heureux sans moi, et j'ai probablement été plus heureux sans eux. La culpabilité est restée, hein. Encore aujourd'hui, quand je tourne en rond dans mon lit pendant des heures sans réussir à dormir, je me demande ce que j'aurais pu faire à l'époque pour rendre ma mère heureuse, pour ne pas lui faire regretter sa carrière. Cette réponse là, je la cherche encore.

Des abandons, y en a eu un tas d'autres après. De tous mes entraîneurs de patinage. Et pourtant, des clubs et des entraîneurs différents, il y en avait un paquet, à Moscou. Mais ils finissaient tous, au bout de quelques mois, parfois un an, par convoquer Papy pour lui dire que ce ne sera plus possible. Que j'étais doué mais que je dissipais tout le groupe, que je ne faisais pas les exercices demandés, que je faisais d'autres choses trop dangereuses et pas de mon âge, que je me fichais des cours de souplesse ou de renforcement musculaire. Je n'ai pas compté le nombre de clubs qui m'avaient viré. Mais à cette période, j'ai arrêté de culpabiliser. J'avais pas le choix. Enfin si, je l'avais. Soit je décidais que le problème venait des autres, qu'ils n'étaient tous qu'une bande d'abrutis qui ne méritaient pas que je les côtoie. Soit je décidais que le problème venait de moi, que c'était moi qui énervais tout le monde, qui rendais tout le monde malheureux, qui les persuadais de me jeter dehors comme une merde. J'ai longtemps hésité, mais j'ai fini par prendre la première option. Parce que j'aimais patiner, que j'avais besoin de croire en moi pour le faire, et que la deuxième option était beaucoup trop destructrice pour ça.

Le seul avantage de cette succession de clubs, c'est que j'ai progressé. C'est la preuve que je n'étais pas si dissipé que ça non plus, hein ? J'ai progressé et, dans mon dernier club, je suis arrivé premier d'une compétition départementale. Quelques jours avant d'être viré. Papy était encore en train de chercher un club qui ne m'avait pas encore dégagé quand il a reçu un courrier de Yakov. Il m'avait vu en compétition, je l'intéressais et il voulait me faire passer des sélections. A Saint-Pétersbourg. Et si j'étais pris, je devrais vivre là-bas. C'est complètement con, et aujourd'hui, je me demande ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si ce moment-là avait été différent. Mais sur le coup, j'ai dit à Papy de déchirer la lettre. Pas que je ne voulais pas, hein. Mais j'étais bien conscient que, si je n'avais que Papy dans ma vie, lui, il n'avait que moi. Et l'abandonner pour se consacrer à une carrière me rappelait une succession de flashs que je refusais de lui faire subir. Mais il a insisté. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire pour lui, qu'on continuerait à se parler, qu'il s'en sortirait tout seul et tout ce paquet de mensonges que les adultes peuvent sortir quand il s'agit de rendre leur progéniture heureuse. Et j'ai craqué. J'ai été passer ces sélections. Et je suis resté à Saint-Pétersbourg.

J'avais neuf ans et j'étais trop petit pour habiter seul. Yakov a dit que ce n'était pas un problème, que la fédération payait des familles d'accueil pour héberger les sportifs dans mon cas et qu'ils m'en trouveront une. Ils l'ont fait, et rapidement. J'ai emménagé chez les Medvedev. Un couple suffisamment âgé pour avoir des cheveux blancs et des enfants partis vers d'autres horizons, pas assez pour avoir des petits-enfants dans les pattes. Je n'ai pas trop de souvenirs de cette période-là. A part que j'étais bien. J'étais choyé, protégé, ils s'inquiétaient de mes résultats en compétition, de ma santé, de mon mental. J'étais aimé, quoi. Enfin, je croyais l'être. Parce qu'un jour, ils m'ont fait venir dans le salon pour m'annoncer qu'ils prenaient leur retraite. Que malgré tout le bien qu'ils pensaient de moi, malgré ceci, malgré cela, malgré toutes ces conneries, être famille d'accueil était avant tout un métier, et qu'ils l'avaient exercé suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir partir à la retraite. Donc qu'ils allaient le faire. Alors, ne vous méprenez pas, hein. J'aurais eu neuf ans, j'aurais pu comprendre. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, j'en avais déjà treize. Il m'aurait fallu quoi… Deux ans, peut-être trois pour être assez grand pour avoir mon appart' ? Et puis j'avais pas l'impression de les faire chier non plus. Enfin je crois. Est-ce que c'était un travail si dur que ça, de me supporter ? Peut-être, en fait. J'en sais rien. Et ça fait partie des questions que je refuse de me poser, parce que je dois croire en moi pour être le meilleur, et que je veux être le meilleur.

Alors j'ai déménagé le jour où le premier versement de la retraite des Medvedev est arrivé. Mais pour aller où ? Personne ne me l'a expliqué en ces termes, mais j'ai vite compris le problème. Personne ne voulait de moi. Les familles d'accueil de la fédération suivent les compétitions, au moins à la télé, et mon caractère de merde avait dû se faire remarquer, parce que la fédé était incapable d'en trouver une qui n'avait pas d'excuse rêvée pour justifier qu'elle ne pouvait pas me prendre. J'ai passé une ou deux nuits chez Yakov, mais on savait que c'était pas l'idéal. Il finissait de travailler trop tard et commençait trop tôt pour avoir mon compte de repos et j'aurais fini par m'effondrer. Je me faisais à l'idée de devoir vivre seul à treize ans. Quand Victor m'a hébergé. Comme ça. Alors que Yakov hurlait au téléphone sur le mec de la fédé chargé de me trouver une famille, Victor a débarqué dans son bureau et a dit qu'il pouvait m'héberger. Le temps que la situation se débloque. Je suis vraiment resté sur le cul. Des personnes qui m'abandonnent après que je me sois mis dans leurs pattes, j'avais l'habitude. Mais des personnes qui acceptent de me recueillir comme ça, sans condition, juste pour rendre service, parce que je leur ai fait pitié – ou que Yakov leur a fait pitié ? Non, c'était trop anormal, trop inhabituel. Et puis, c'était temporaire, hein. Le temps de trouver une autre solution. Alors j'ai accepté cette situation, et j'ai emménagé chez Victor en attendant.

Mais ça n'a pas été temporaire. Victor et moi, on s'entendait bien. Très bien. Il me chouchoutait, me préparait mes repas et me conseillait sur mes chorégraphies. Et, au bout d'une semaine, il est retourné voir Yakov pour lui dire de laisser tomber les recherches, que je pouvais rester chez lui autant de temps que je voudrais. Au fil du temps, j'ai compris que Victor aussi avait été abandonné, trop souvent, trop longtemps, et que s'il avait fait ça, c'est parce que lui-même adorait avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Ne rêvez pas, il a beau être parfait, charismatique, et tout ça tout ça, il reste trop égoïste pour faire quoi que ce soit sans y avoir un intérêt personnel. Mais à l'époque, je le savais pas. C'est peut-être pour ça que l'abandon suivant a été aussi douloureux. Son abandon. Je pensais franchement qu'il était heureux avec moi. Que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais rendu quelqu'un heureux. J'avais réalisé que non en le voyant au bal de Sotchi, en train de danser avec le porcelet alcoolisé. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Le Yuri de contrefaçon s'est payé le toupet de l'ignorer quand Victor lui a reparlé le lendemain, et ça aurait pu s'arrêter là. Ça aurait dû s'arrêter là. Mais en vrai, ça s'est arrêté pendant un entraînement, trois mois plus tard, quand j'ai vu sur Internet que ce porcelet avait reproduit sa chorégraphie. Je l'ai traité de tous les noms, et j'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi – oui, chez Victor, c'était devenu chez moi – pour en plaisanter à ce sujet avec lui. Mais quand je suis rentré, il n'était plus là. Plus aucune de ses affaires, plus de Makkachin, juste un mot sur la table m'expliquant sa décision et m'assurant que je pouvais continuer à habiter ici aussi longtemps que je le voudrais.

C'est ce jour-là que j'ai chialé pour la première fois à cause d'un abandon. Je me suis effondré comme une merde sur son carrelage et j'ai chialé pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. Mais j'avais été con, en même temps. Pourquoi j'y avais cru, franchement ? Je savais que je ne rendais personne heureux, que je serais toujours abandonné, pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal de le constater encore une fois ? Après avoir chialé, je me suis ressaisi. J'ai classé Victor dans la liste des connards qui n'étaient pas dignes de m'avoir, mais je voulais quand même le faire payer. L'abandon, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Les promesses brisées, c'était autre chose. Alors je l'ai retrouvé à Hasetsu, je l'ai obligé à m'écrire une chorégraphie et j'ai failli l'obliger à revenir avec moi en Russie. Failli. Si j'avais été capable de battre le porcelet, si je n'avais pas compris plus tôt que c'était une compétition truquée dont le seul juge avait choisi le vainqueur avant qu'elle ne commence.

Je suis revenu à Saint-Pétersbourg, seul mais avec ma choré, et j'ai déménagé. C'était trop douloureux de continuer à vivre chez lui. J'ai emménagé seul – comme ça, j'étais sûr de ne pas encore me faire mettre dehors, et je me suis fait une raison. Je ne rendrais jamais personne d'autre que moi-même heureux, je serai encore et toujours abandonné, alors je ferais mieux de ne pas m'attacher aux gens.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je ne fais pas d'espoir. Ne croyez pas que je ne l'aime pas, hein, non ! Je suis heureux quand je suis avec Otabek. Et lui me jure qu'il est heureux avec moi. Mais ils ont tous dit ça au début. Alors j'ai arrêté d'espérer. Je ne me demande plus s'il m'abandonnera lui aussi – je sais qu'il le fera. Et me persuader qu'il le fera, ça me fera sûrement moins mal quand ça arrivera. Mais c'est cette question, dont je n'ai pas encore la réponse. Quand est-ce que ça arrivera ? Parce que si je le savais, je pourrais m'y préparer, me faire à cette échéance. Ne pas m'attacher à lui. Parce que je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il partira, mais que je sais qu'il le fera un jour. J'ai arrêté d'espérer, et j'ai changé de stratégie : Je profite de chaque instant, de chaque seconde, pendant lesquelles il veut encore de moi à ses côtés. Parce que ça fait du bien de se sentir aimé, même si c'est éphémère. Même si je sais qu'il finira par m'abandonner comme tous les autres.

* * *

 _ **"Une mère un peu absente mais heureuse sera toujours plus bénéfique d'une mère triste au point de faire comprendre à ses enfants qu'elle a renoncé à tout pour eux". Cette phrase m'a été dite par Aqualys et elle a possiblement été une vraie révélation pour moi. Donc je tenais à rendre à César ce qui est à César et, Aqua, si tu passes par là, à te redire encore un grand Merci pour m'avoir un jour écrit ça.**_

 _ **Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues !**_


	40. Le regard d'un fan

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 92ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Enthousiasme". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Yuri n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait des fans. Il n'était qu'un patineur pro parmi tant d'autres, et certainement pas le plus talentueux. Que Victor ait des fans, oui, c'était normal, c'était Victor. Sa simple présence illuminait la glace, ses sourires et ses clins d'œil faisaient fondre des foules entières, il était doué, prodigieux… C'était Victor, tout simplement. Que Yuri Plisetsky ait des fans, il le comprenait aussi. Un talent fou à son âge, une certaine prestance et un caractère qui l'aidaient à se faire remarquer partout où il allait, il imaginait sans peine que ce bad boy russe ait pu attirer autant de groupies. Mais lui-même ? Non, il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait des fans, mais il s'y était habitué. Il s'était fait à leur présence à son arrivée sur les lieux de compétitions, il ne rougissait presque plus quand ils criaient son nom ou agitaient des drapeaux du Japon depuis les tribunes. L'envie de s'enfuir en courant quand on lui demandait un autographe ou une photo était toujours là, mais la pensée que Victor ne négligerait jamais un fan – et qu'il rêvait d'égaler Victor – le motivait à afficher un semblant de sourire gêné et à s'exécuter. Il s'était habitué à leur regard aussi. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait lire dans leurs yeux s'il daignait s'attarder sur eux plus de deux secondes. D'abord, du bonheur d'être là, à cette compétition et de le voir. De l'espoir, quand il s'immobilisait au milieu de la piste au début de sa chorégraphie. De l'amertume quand il bâclait figure après figure, qu'il chutait saut après saut, qu'il prouvait à chaque note de musique son incompétence et son incapacité à devenir un jour un bon patineur. De la déception quand sa note finale confirmait ce que tout le monde avait déjà compris : Il n'aurait rien eu à faire ici. Ces regards avaient beau être familiers, il avait beau s'être habitué à cette déception qu'ils auraient tous dû prévoir, cela n'en restait pas moins terriblement amer.

Mais avec Minami, c'était différent. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il l'avait interpelé, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Au début, il n'y avait pas fait attention – il lui avait adressé un ou deux mots, mais il restait un fan parmi les autres. C'était quand il était sorti de la piste qu'il l'avait vu. Au milieu de tous les regards déçus alors que les juges venaient de confirmer sa onzième place – et donc, son élimination au tournoi des quatre continents et aux championnats du monde – il avait aperçu Minami, resté près de la piste après son propre passage qui lui avait valu la première place. Il n'était pas déçu. Pas satisfait non plus d'avoir conservé sa place provisoire. Juste… Heureux ? Enthousiaste ? Oui, c'était ça. Il était enthousiaste. Mais pourquoi ? Il venait à nouveau de se planter lamentablement et de prouver son incompétence à remporter une simple compétition nationale, pourquoi les yeux de Minami brillaient-ils autant ? Pourquoi semblait-il ne pas vouloir détacher son regard de lui alors que Celestino l'encourageait d'une pression sur l'épaule à se lever du _kiss and cry_ ?

Il esquiva rapidement les questions des journalistes et rejoignit les premiers vestiaires déserts qu'il trouva. Son échec n'était pas si difficile à digérer que ça – ce n'était pas plus douloureux que son plantage au Grand Prix et c'était tout aussi prévisible. Il se changea rapidement et ressortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Celestino mais Minami se trouvait devant la porte. Seul. Et ses yeux brillaient toujours autant de cet enthousiasme débordant. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu parmi les fans qui l'avaient encouragé à son arrivée et il savait ce que ses fans ressentaient à ce moment de la compétition. Il se résolut donc à briser le silence gênant qui s'installait entre eux pour souffler :

\- Désolé. Je… Je voulais pas te décevoir.

Les yeux de Minami s'écarquillèrent encore plus, comme s'il refusait d'admettre que Yuri était bel et bien en train de lui adresser la parole, et il répondit :

\- Tu ne m'as pas déçu. Je… Je tenais juste à te dire… C'est pas grave si tu n'étais pas en forme aujourd'hui. C'était quand même un immense honneur de patiner sur la même glace que toi, Yuri-Kun. Merci.

Le sourire enthousiaste et sincère de Minami s'était élargi et Yuri ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'acquiescer d'un lent hochement de tête. Il était habitué à la présence et à la réaction de ses fans. Il avait même parfois discuté avec certains d'entre eux. Mais il réalisait à cet instant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait réellement encouragé, ne lui avait vraiment donné envie de se surpasser. Pourtant, Minami y était arrivé.

\- Merci à toi. Je… J'espère qu'on se retrouvera prochainement. Dans une autre compétition, balbutia-t-il.

La saison était finie pour Yuri. Sa carrière, peut-être aussi. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'enthousiasme de Minami était doucement en train de le contaminer. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait désormais, de quoi serait fait le reste de sa carrière et de sa vie mais, l'espace d'une seconde, il se fit la remarque que la perspective de retrouver Minami sur la glace était peut-être une raison plus que valable de rester et de se rattraper.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	41. Tenir jusqu'à lundi

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 93ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Lundi". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Pas grand-chose de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Je relate ici ce qui est arrivé cette saison à la prodigieuse Evguenia Medvedeva, que j'espère revoir en pleine forme aux JO._**

* * *

Tenir jusqu'à lundi. Formulé ainsi, cet objectif lui paraissait ridicule, dérisoire. Pourtant, Victor n'avait jamais trouvé une semaine aussi insurmontable que celle-ci. Il avisa du regard son réveil. 19h30. Il était censé attendre encore une heure et demie avant de pouvoir reprendre des antidouleurs. Même cette durée lui paraissait infiniment trop longue, alors une semaine entière ? Il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de craquer, de tendre la main vers la plaquette de médicaments sur sa table de chevet et d'en avaler deux. Tant pis s'il n'était pas censé en reprendre aussi tôt. Il n'était pas non plus censé patiner avec une fracture du pied, pourtant, c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis maintenant un mois et demi.

La saison venait de reprendre quand il avait commencé à sentir une douleur dans son pied. Rien de grave, une tension à la fin d'un entraînement chargé, une douleur qui le faisait boiter à la fin de la semaine et qui passait en restant sur son canapé pendant sa journée de repos. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper, la Coupe de Russie, sa première épreuve du Grand Prix, n'était que dans deux semaines. Peu importe ce qu'il avait, il savait que très peu de médicaments n'étaient pas considérés comme dopants et que le médecin de l'équipe ne pourrait rien lui donner sans l'empêcher de participer au Grand Prix. Alors il avait participé à cette première épreuve et l'avait remportée. Il avait réussi à berner le public, mais pas Yakov. Après un programme court et un libre en deux jours, en plus du gala de clôture et du bal de fin de compétition, il avait été incapable de marcher sans boiter ostensiblement à l'aéroport. C'était son coach qui l'avait traîné chez le médecin à leur retour à Saint-Pétersbourg, et son verdict était tombé après lui avoir fait passer une radio : Fracture du métatarse. Plâtre obligatoire, pour au moins deux semaines. Victor avait protesté avec forces. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, cela lui ferait rater sa prochaine épreuve, le trophée NHK, et donc sa qualification pour la finale. Ils en avaient discuté, longuement, puis avaient passé un accord. Le médecin le mettait sous anti-inflammatoires et antidouleurs jusqu'à la fin du Grand Prix. Victor ne faisait aucun effort inutile en dehors de la patinoire, restant cloué à son canapé ou à son lit quand il ne s'entraînait pas. Et dès que ses compétitions lui permettaient de s'arrêter trois semaines, il le plâtrait pour lui permettre de guérir complètement.

Sur le coup, cette suggestion lui avait parue raisonnable : Il avait remporté la Coupe de Russie sans médicaments, alors avec, le reste du Grand Prix devrait être un jeu d'enfant. Sauf que sa blessure avait empiré. La douleur était devenue de plus en plus forte, ses boiteries de plus en plus fréquentes. Le médecin lui avait donné une coque de protection pour son pied qui lui permettait de patiner à peu près tranquillement, et avait progressivement changé ses médicaments pour des effets plus forts et plus longs. Le trophée NHK était passé. Malgré une chute lors de son programme libre, il avait réussi à devancer tous ses concurrents et avait décroché haut la main sa qualification pour la finale. Il avait réalisé à ce moment-là qu'une part de lui-même espérait se planter, espérait que le Grand Prix soit fini pour lui après cette épreuve et qu'il puisse se permettre d'être immobilisé. Mais non. Il lui restait encore la finale, dans cinq jours. Le programme court vendredi soir, le libre samedi, le gala de clôture s'il l'emportait - bien sûr qu'il allait l'emporter - le dimanche. Et le retour lundi. Lundi. Dans six jours, tout sera fini, il sera plâtré et immobilisé le temps qu'il faudra.

Il bâilla longuement et s'appuya plus confortablement sur son oreiller. Ses médicaments l'assommaient. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire que dormir. Il aurait pu essayer de se traîner jusqu'à son canapé, ou même jusqu'à sa cuisine pour manger quelque chose, mais la douleur de son pied recommençait tout juste à devenir supportable, il ne voulait pas forcer dessus. Il se cala en peu plus dans son lit et tomba dans le sommeil en quelques secondes.

Yakov fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver près de la patinoire. Il n'avait que cinq minutes de marche à faire pour aller de chez lui jusqu'au Palais des Glaces, pourtant, il commençait déjà à boiter quand il s'effondra sur un banc pour enfiler ses patins.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, grommela Yakov, mais… Tu sais que ce n'est pas grave si tu ne participes pas à la finale ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Je n'ai jamais raté une seule compétition pour blessure, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. Il ne reste plus rien désormais, je dois juste tenir jusqu'à lundi.

\- Détrompe-toi, Victor, ce n'est pas jusqu'à lundi.

Victor releva un regard étonné vers son coach qui reprit :

\- Il va falloir que tu regardes un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Oui, la finale du Grand Prix sera finie lundi. Mais après ça, il ne restera que dix jours avant les championnats nationaux. C'est trop court pour t'immobiliser. Et les Jeux Olympiques sont dans deux mois, la fédération n'acceptera jamais d'y envoyer un patineur qui n'a pas passé les nationaux.

Victor resta dubitatif. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par la date de la fin du Grand Prix qu'il avait complètement zappé qu'il n'y avait ensuite que dix jours avant les nationaux. Yakov parut comprendre qu'il avait touché un point sensible et reprit :

\- Tu veux t'obstiner à patiner en étant blessé ? Libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux. Mais si tu le fais, ce n'est pas cinq jours, c'est trois semaines qu'il te reste à tenir. Et si tu échoues, ta saison est finie. Pas de championnats d'Europe, pas de mondiaux, et encore moins de Jeux Olympiques.

Pas de Jeux Olympiques. Ces derniers mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait cet objectif ultime depuis le jour où il avait signé le contrat d'entraînement de Yakov. Des Grand Prix ou des championnats du monde, il y en avait tous les ans. Mais les JO… Une telle occasion ne se reproduirait pas avant quatre ans, rien ne dit qu'il patinerait encore à ce moment-là. Et si vraiment c'était cette année sa seule chance d'y participer…

\- Victor. Tout le monde sait que tu es blessé depuis que tu as patiné avec des protections au trophée NHK. Personne ne t'en voudra de déclarer forfait pour la finale. Abandonne, cède ta qualification au premier réserviste. Et reviens en pleine forme aux nationaux et aux JO.

Victor resta silencieux. Il voulait croire qu'il réfléchissait encore à ce que Yakov venait de lui dire, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait une fracture, il avait toujours affirmé que déclarer forfait pour le Grand Prix serait le pire des scénarios. C'était toujours vrai. Mais aujourd'hui, il réalisait que ce serait peut-être aussi la meilleure décision. Tenir jusqu'à lundi lui paraissait encore insurmontable. Il ne s'imaginait pas tenir encore trois semaines de plus.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	42. Julia

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 93ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Douceur". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Ce texte est un hommage à la talentueuse patineuse russe Julia Lipnitskaia, qui vient d'annoncer sa retraite. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, elle est très probablement la patineuse qui, par son talent précoce, sa fièvre de victoire et son rapport aux autres patineurs, a inspiré aux auteures de l'anime le personnage de Yuri Plisetsky. Je tenais à rendre, avec le peu de moyens dont je dispose, un hommage à cette "petite étoile russe du patinage" qui, selon ses propres termes dans une interview de 2014, va maintenant pouvoir commencer à vivre. Et je vous invite très fortement à aller regarder les vidéos de ses chorégraphies, en particulièrement son programme libre aux JO de Sotchi sur la musique du film "La liste de Schindler"._**

* * *

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'étonna Victor.

\- Si si, assura Yuri en relevant les yeux. J'ai pas très faim, c'est tout.

Victor fronça les sourcils. Après l'entraînement intensif que Yuri avait eu aujourd'hui, il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas faim. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Saint-Pétersbourg pour s'entraîner ensemble, aucun d'eux deux n'avait le temps de souffler de la journée. Ils étaient tous les deux décidés à remporter les plus grandes compétitions et ils patinaient pendant des heures pour s'y préparer. La nuit était déjà tombée quand ils étaient rentrés dans l'appartement de Victor et ils s'étaient effondrés dans la cuisine devant deux assiettes fumantes de légumes. Si Victor avait dévoré les trois quarts de son assiette en quelques bouchées, Yuri avait à peine touché sa propre part du bout de la fourchette.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça ? demanda Victor. Tu veux que je te prépare autre chose ?

Yuri hésita une fraction de seconde avant de répondre :

\- Non merci. C'est gentil.

Victor ne parut pas convaincu par sa réponse mais n'insista pas. Yuri rebaissa les yeux sur son assiette. Il mentirait en disant qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait juste envie d'autre chose, de plein d'autres choses qui figuraient toutes en bonne place sur la liste des aliments interdits en tant que sportif professionnel. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour du katsudon, des pirojkis ou même un simple carré de chocolat. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. L'accord avec Victor était clair : Il n'y avait le droit que s'il remportait une compétition. Victor lui avait bien proposé d'en manger après la finale du Grand Prix, ou après les quatre continents ou les championnats du monde. Mais il n'avait pas gagné. Il avait toujours fini sur le podium avec une médaille d'argent ou de bronze, et il était satisfait de ce résultat. Mais ce n'était pas l'or. Ce n'était pas assez pour se permettre de faire des écarts. Et maintenant, la saison était finie et il n'aurait plus d'occasion de gagner une compétition avant encore six mois. Parfois, quand il se sentait sur le point de craquer, il se remémorait le nombre de kilos qu'il avait pris après son plantage au Grand Prix un an et demi auparavant et la remarque de Victor qui l'avait alors traité de porcelet le convainquait de tenir le coup. Il ne voulait pas craquer, il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Mais il parvenait de moins en moins, à chaque repas, à cacher le fait qu'il mourrait d'envie de manger autre chose que des légumes ou des viandes blanches qui lui paraissaient trop fades et sans goût.

\- Yuri… reprit Victor. Si tu veux manger autre chose, tu peux.

\- Tu sais bien que non, répondit-il mécaniquement.

Victor parut comprendre le problème à sa réponse et se leva sans un mot de plus. Il revint de l'arrière-cuisine en déposant devant lui une tablette de chocolat qui attira aussitôt le regard du japonais. Rapidement, il la coupa en plusieurs carrés et en tendit un à Yuri.

\- Mange.

\- J'ai pas le droit de…

\- Ordre de ton coach !

L'air sévère de Victor acheva de le convaincre - il en mourrait d'envie de toute façon. Il s'empara du carré qu'il enfourna avant d'avoir trop de regrets. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir en sentant le chocolat au lait fondre sous sa langue. Est-ce que celui-ci était encore meilleur que la plupart des chocolats ou est-ce que c'était juste le fait d'en avoir été privé trop longtemps ? Sans l'avoir demandé, Victor lui donna sa réponse :

\- S'il y a bien une chose que les suisses n'ont pas à nous envier, c'est bien le chocolat… Chris est mon fournisseur personnel, il m'envoie des colis sortis tout droit de l'usine de chocolat de Zurich.

\- Je crois que j'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bon… confirma Yuri. Mais je n'étais pas censé…

\- Pas censé quoi ? T'autoriser un écart sur toute une saison ? Manger du sucre que tu auras éliminé dès la première heure d'entraînement demain ?

\- Je grossis vite, grommela Yuri. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter si je craque.

\- Et moi j'ai peur de te voir arrêter à force de t'interdire de craquer. Yuri… Oui, le patinage - comme tous les sports - a des règles strictes. Trop strictes pour qu'on les respecte toutes. Ton comportement me fait penser à celui de Julia, une ancienne patineuse, et… Ce qui lui est arrivé est juste trop dommage.

Yuri l'interrogea du regard et Victor expliqua :

\- Elle patinait dans l'équipe de Russie avec nous il y a quelques années. Elle était douée. Douée, prometteuse, et elle en voulait. Elle a été la junior la plus prodigieuse jamais vue en Russie, et elle avait un mental d'enfer. Yurio me fait un peu penser à elle, et je pense sincèrement qu'il s'est inspiré d'elle dans sa fièvre de victoire. Elle a toujours été douée, mais c'est aux Jeux Olympiques de Sotchi que le regard du monde entier s'est posé sur elle. Elle a juste été prodigieuse et c'est sa performance qui nous a fait gagner la médaille d'or par équipe. Elle avait beaucoup de fans, mais aussi beaucoup de détracteurs. Les principales remarques qui revenaient étaient qu'elle était trop grosse pour patiner. C'était des conneries, et elle les rembarrait publiquement, mais ça la touchait. Elle ne s'autorisait tellement aucun écart que Yakov a plusieurs fois rembarré des journalistes qui voulaient lui offrir des chocolats en leur disant qu'elle n'en voudra jamais. On la voyait manger de moins en moins, refuser de plus en plus la moindre douceur parce qu'elle voulait maigrir et qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, parce qu'elle n'avait aucun kilo en trop à perdre. A dix-huit ans, quand elle est apparue pour la première fois dans son costume de la saison, les médias à scandale se sont déchaînés sur elle, la principale interrogation était de savoir si elle était enceinte. Alors qu'elle avait encore perdu du poids. Après ça, elle est partie trois mois en Europe. On ne savait pas pourquoi elle arrêtait si brusquement, ni si elle reprendrait après, on s'est juste doutés que si Yakov l'avait laissée faire, c'est qu'il savait que c'était pour une bonne raison. Elle nous a expliqué en revenant. Elle avait passé trois mois en soins pour anorexie et c'est là-bas qu'elle a compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus patiner. Qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à ignorer suffisamment l'avis de ceux qui l'insultaient pour patiner sans se soucier de son poids et de son image. Sa carrière s'est clôturée à dix-neuf ans. J'ai beau savoir qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi bien, qu'à présent elle est heureuse et débarrassée de toutes les contraintes qu'elle avait et qui lui ont bouffé son enfance… Je continue à trouver que c'est avant tout un incroyable gâchis.

Yuri devinait l'émotion de Victor au travers de son récit. Il était évident que cette histoire et cette patineuse l'avaient touché, peut-être plus qu'il ne l'a jamais avoué. Victor poussa vers lui un deuxième carré de chocolat et reprit :

\- Yuri… Bien sûr qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de s'empiffrer, mais… Il y a un juste milieu. Notre vie de sportif est suffisamment dure comme ça. Tu ne tiendras pas le coup sans t'autoriser une douceur une fois de temps en temps. J'aurais aimé que Julia l'admette et le comprenne. Parce qu'elle avait encore trop de chorégraphies à danser et de victoires à remporter.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	43. Dégage !

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 94ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Expression". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur ce moment, parce que la révélation de la motivation de Yurio à insulter Yuri au début de l'épisode 1 m'a presque autant marquée que celle de la fin de l'épisode 10. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

* * *

Yuri Katsuki. On ne peut pas nier que c'est un bon patineur. Sa présence même en finale du Grand Prix le prouve. Il est la surprise de cette saison. Tous les autres patineurs présents ici étaient attendus, partis grands favoris avant même que les assignations ne soient tombées. Victor, quadruple champion du monde. Christophe Giacometti, qui l'a suivi de près sur chaque podium. Jean-Jacques Leroy, la star du continent américain. Rien que le podium était prévisible. Yuri, lui, personne ne l'attendait et pourtant il a été là, pendant toute la saison. Il a surpris tout le monde, battu tout le monde et est arrivé à cette finale.

Je pourrais dire comme tout le monde : Il s'est planté. Il n'a pas réussi un seul saut. Il n'avait rien à faire à cette compétition. Il n'est pas dangereux. Mais je sais que c'est faux et je sais que, si j'essaie de me persuader qu'il est nul, il me battra l'année prochaine. J'ai tout prévu, absolument tout, depuis plusieurs années. Je remporterai la finale du Grand Prix dès ma première année chez les séniors. Personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher. Victor sera déjà sur une pente descendante, son inspiration et son corps s'essouffleront, alors que j'aurais moi-même trop d'énergie et de surprise à distribuer au public. Chris tire son talent de Victor. Ils ont toujours été leur motivation réciproque, ils n'imaginent pas patiner sans la rage de vaincre l'autre, malgré leur amitié qui fait qu'ils ne renonceraient au fait de se retrouver à chaque compétition pour rien au monde. Sans Victor, Chris n'arrivera pas à suivre. JJ fait peur mais il est arrogant. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, comme moi. Mais non, pas comme moi. Moi, j'espère gagner et je crie à qui veut l'entendre que je veux le faire pour tenter de m'en persuader. JJ, lui, il est persuadé qu'il va gagner et c'est ce qui, tôt ou tard, le fera se planter. Ce n'est pas un secret que l'arrogance et la confiance en soi excessives peuvent être dangereuses en compétition.

Mais Yuri Katsuki, c'est différent. Il rate souvent ses sauts mais mets tout son cœur dans ses pas. Que ce soit Victor, Chris, JJ ou moi, sur la glace, nous ne pensons à rien d'autre. Notre visage se tire dans une concentration extrême, nous oublions tout et nous concentrons sur ce que nous avons à faire : Gagner. Yuri ne patine pas comme ça. Dès qu'il entre sur la glace, on sait que Yuri est avant tout ici parce qu'il aime patiner, rien d'autre. Sa musique résonne et ses expressions de visage suivent cette mélodie, chaque trait en lui semble s'imbiber de son programme pour mieux le retranscrire. Yuri ne fait pas que patiner, il produit un spectacle, il livre une interprétation dont aucun de nous n'est capable, il enchante le public entier par son implication et sa représentation.

Alors oui, il rate ses sauts, et son score technique ne suit pas le nôtre. Il a fini bon dernier au Grand Prix et je devrais en être soulagé. Je pourrais en être soulagé. Mais réussir des sauts, ça s'apprend. Son interprétation est parfaite, sublime et inégalable. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnera le jour où il réussira un sans-fautes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il donnera, à la saison prochaine ? J'ai tout prévu depuis des années, observé de loin chacun de mes concurrents potentiels pour m'assurer que je serai le meilleur quand j'arriverai chez les séniors. Je n'avais pas prévu la percée soudaine de Yuri Katsuki. Et il est hors de question que je le laisse gâcher ma seule chance d'entrer dans l'histoire. Il est hors de question que son interprétation, ses expressions de visage qui enchantent le public entier en même temps que sa musique, l'implication et la motivation qu'il met dans chacun de ses pas, viennent s'opposer à mon talent. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire face à ça ? Je suis incapable de l'égaler sur l'interprétation. Peu importe ma chorégraphie, je ne peux pas jouer un rôle sur la glace – j'ai trop besoin de me concentrer sur mes mouvements. Je ne peux pas séduire le public comme lui.

Mais j'ai de la rage. J'ai la rage de vaincre et, si j'en suis incapable, j'ai la rage de dissuader mes adversaires de participer. C'est peut-être ma dernière chance, mon dernier espoir. Yuri Katsuki est le seul qui peut encore m'empêcher de remporter le Grand Prix dès mon entrée chez les séniors. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'empêcher de participer l'année prochaine.

Je l'ai suivi de loin. Il s'est réfugié dans les toilettes, où il chiale pendant qu'il digère son échec. Cette vision me donne encore plus de hargne et me persuade que je fais le bon choix. Que son manque de confiance en lui est la seule chose qu'il me reste, mon dernier atout. Je me retrouve face à lui. Ses larmes sont à peine sèches. Il fait pitié, mais je peux pas me permettre d'en ressentir pour lui.

\- Il y aura un Yuri de trop à la saison prochaine.

Son air perdu devant moi décuple ma rage. Il n'a rien à faire ici. Il n'a rien à faire contre moi. Je prends quand même une seconde pour hurler :

\- DÉGAGE !

Il semble se décomposer sur place, et je retiens un soupir de soulagement. J'ai réussi à lancer ce cri comme un ordre hargneux, dédaigneux, insultant. Et à ne pas le lancer comme ce qu'il est vraiment : Une supplication.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	44. Rumeurs virales

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 94ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Virus". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Vous devinerez à sa longueur que ce texte n'a pas été écrit en une heure (mais la première scène l'a été, ça compte ?). Je tiens cependant à remercier vivement Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, sans qui cet OS n'aurait jamais vu le jour. En effet, à 1h du matin, alors que je m'endormais sur le clavier et que je cherchais dans ma liste de fandoms un truc en rapport avec l'informatique pour caser ce thème Virus, c'est elle qui a suggéré : "Ça peut juste renvoyer à quelque chose qui se transmet vite, genre une rumeur, on peut dire que c'est viral.". Et voilà le résultat. Milou, si tu passes par là, je te dis encore une fois un gros gros merci pour cette idée top géniale et j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'en ai fait autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !_**

* * *

Victor entra dans son appartement en bâillant, ses pieds traînant difficilement sur le carrelage. Son regard se posa sur Yuri, qui était déjà en train de préparer le dîner, et il grommela d'un ton sévère :

\- Tu étais censé te reposer… Retourne t'allonger.

\- Ça va mieux, assura Yuri.

Victor se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de soulever doucement les mèches noires du japonais. Un hématome violacé, qui commençait à tirer vers le jaune, se dessinait encore sur sa tempe. La veille, alors qu'il s'entraînait à réaliser un quadruple salchow proche de la barrière de la piste, Yuri avait trébuché et avait percuté violemment le bord de la balustrade. Sur le coup, aucun d'eux ne s'en était inquiété. Yuri avait pris un quart d'heure de pause pour se remettre du choc et Victor l'avait ensuite laissé continuer la séance d'entraînement. C'était un peu avant la fin de la journée que l'hématome avait commencé à apparaître, d'abord légèrement rouge, puis plus marqué, plus violacé. Yuri avait continué à affirmer qu'il allait bien et ils étaient rentrés chez eux sans problèmes. C'était le matin même, quand le réveil avait sonné, que Yuri n'avait pas réussi à décoller la tête de l'oreiller. Une migraine persistante qui lui foudroyait le crâne à partir de l'endroit où il s'était cogné lui donnait l'impression que sa tête explosait dès qu'il essayait de bouger. Il avait pourtant essayé de ne rien dire à Victor et de se lever tout de même, mais il avait à peine réussi à descendre du lit avant de retomber allongé en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Victor avait appelé le médecin de l'équipe qui s'était déplacé aussitôt et leur avait assuré que Yuri n'avait pas de traumatisme crânien. Juste un besoin de repos, de sommeil et de généreuses doses de contrecoup pour se remettre du choc.

Yuri avait confirmé qu'il irait bien tant qu'il ne se lèverait pas, et il avait incité Victor à partir s'entraîner tout de même. D'un certain côté, le russe était soulagé de voir Yuri debout et apparemment en forme. D'un autre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vu Yuri être obligé de rater un entraînement auparavant.

\- Va t'asseoir, proposa Yuri. C'est bientôt prêt. Je te jure que je vais mieux.

Victor finit par céder à sa proposition et se laissa tomber devant son ordinateur, sur lequel il ouvrit rapidement sa page Facebook. Aussitôt, les articles de journal et de blogs comportant leurs noms et leurs photos défilèrent sous ses yeux. Plusieurs plateformes semblaient avoir relayé le même article : Une photo d'eux, prise la veille au soir pendant qu'ils rentraient, où l'hématome de Yuri était clairement visible et le regard de son élève éteint par la fatigue et le choc. Le titre dansa sous ses yeux : _Yuri Katsuki battu par son coach et petit-ami Victor Nikiforov ?_ Victor parcourut rapidement le texte de l'article qui supposait qu'il avait frappé Yuri, et il ne put s'empêcher de voir les commentaires des internautes en-dessous. Les fans de Yuri qui juraient qu'ils allaient venir frapper Victor de la même façon, ses propres fans qui le défendaient en affirmant que Yuri l'avait forcément cherché, les autres personnes plus neutres – mais trop rares – qui faisaient remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve. L'article avait été partagé des dizaines de milliers de fois dans la journée et avait probablement déjà fait le tour de tous les réseaux sociaux. Son cœur rata un battement pendant que cette rumeur dansait devant ses yeux et qu'il voyait le nombre de partages augmenter de façon exponentielle. Deux bras entourèrent ses épaules et il devina Yuri lire l'article. Le japonais finit par murmurer :

\- N'y fais pas attention, Vitya. Ce… C'est pas grave…

Le tremblement de sa voix laissa comprendre à Victor qu'il était également touché par cette rumeur et Victor murmura doucement :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire… Que des gens puissent vraiment penser que je serais capable de te frapper, ou que ces gens soient en train d'en convaincre le monde entier… C'est… J'ai jamais vu une aussi grosse connerie et elle est en train de devenir virale !

Yuri contourna la chaise pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Victor et murmurer :

\- Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs débiles qui ont circulé sur nous… Victor… Toi et moi, on sait ce qui s'est passé et c'est l'essentiel, non ? Ils auront oublié cette rumeur aussi vite qu'elle se sera propagée.

Victor finit par acquiescer lentement. Il était forcé de constater que Yuri avait raison, les rumeurs stupides qui se propageaient aussi efficacement qu'un virus contagieux avaient toujours fait partie de leur vie de sportifs professionnels. Il en avait affronté des dizaines quand il était plus jeune. Il affronterait celle-ci aussi. En essayant, comme d'habitude, de fanfaronner et d'en rire publiquement pour masquer le fait que ça l'atteignait beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer.

* * *

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce ramassis de conneries ?! hurla Yurio. Ces crétins vont inventer n'importe quoi sous prétexte qu'ils nous ont vus ensemble ! Enfin merde, quoi, s'ils ne savent plus quoi inventer ils n'ont qu'à parler de mes prochaines chorés !

\- C'est vrai qu'ils pourraient se mêler de leurs affaires, grommela Otabek.

Yurio quitta la page Internet qui affichait des photos d'Otabek et lui dans les rues d'Almaty et revint rapidement sur la fenêtre Skype, où le visage de son ami s'affichait pendant que celui-ci reprenait :

\- J'avais même pas remarqué que des journalistes nous avaient suivis cet été. Si tu voulais que personne n'apprenne que tu étais venu me voir, c'est raté…

\- Je me fiche que les gens sachent où je suis et avec qui, mais ils pourraient se mêler de leurs oignons ! Ça et les photos qui avaient circulé quand tu m'avais emmené sur ta moto au Grand Prix, tous les fans sont déjà en train d'imaginer qu'on est en couple !

Otabek ne répondit rien mais Yurio le vit clairement esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que ça te fait marrer qu'ils nous imaginent ensemble ?

\- J'ai rien dit… se contenta de répondre Otabek.

* * *

\- _C'est une succession de déceptions pour le patineur prodige du Canada, Jean-Jacques Leroy,_ lut Isabella. _Après sa médaille de bronze à la finale du Grand Prix à Barcelone, où il convoitait explicitement l'or, il semblerait que sa fiancée Isabella Yang ne l'ait pas supporté. En effet, JJ et elle s'étaient promis en mariage le jour où le patineur aurait remporté le Grand Chelem. Cet exploit étant compromis pour le sportif, Isabella aurait plié ses bagages et serait partie avec le nouveau prodige américain du patinage…_ Tu entends ça chéri ? Il paraît qu'on n'est plus ensemble !

\- Je préférais quand ils parlaient de mon talent ou de mes exploits aux autres épreuves du Grand Prix ! lança JJ en rejoignant Isabella pour lire l'article. C'est mal nous connaître s'ils s'imaginent que tu pourrais un jour me quitter !

\- Pourquoi je le ferai ? Mon futur mari va devenir le meilleur patineur de tous les temps, et moi la femme la plus heureuse de tous les temps !

\- Ça va décevoir toutes les JJ Girls qui s'imaginaient déjà dans mes bras, fit remarquer JJ avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tant pis pour elles ! Elles n'avaient qu'à te rencontrer avant !

* * *

\- Ta soirée avec Chris s'est bien passée ? demanda Yuri. Tu n'étais pas trop fatigué pour ton entraînement ?

Yuri était allongé sur son lit, son téléphone à la main. Il était rentré quelques jours chez ses parents. Victor avait dû rester à Saint-Pétersbourg pour s'entraîner, malgré le fait que Chris aussi avait des vacances et en avait profité pour rejoindre le russe.

\- Comment tu sais qu'on est sortis ? s'étonna Victor. Je ne t'en avais pas encore parlé…

\- Regarde Facebook.

Victor pianota rapidement sur son ordinateur et aussitôt, un article s'afficha sous ses yeux. La photo le représentait avec Chris, assis sur la banquette d'un bar, une pinte de bière chacun devant eux, et était accompagnée du titre : _Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Victor Nikiforov et Christophe Giacometti ont fait ensemble en l'absence de Yuri Katsuki !_ Victor hésita soudainement entre éclater de rire ou soupirer de désespoir mais finit par demander d'une voix inquiète :

\- Yuri… Tu sais qu'on n'a rien fait d'autre que sortir, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ! Même le texte de l'article dit que vous avez juste bu quelques verres. Par contre, tu t'es fait des ennemis parmi ceux qui ont lu et partagé l'article juste en lisant son titre…

Cette fois, le soupir désespéré de Victor résonna clairement dans le téléphone.

* * *

\- J'étais juste écroulé de rire en lisant cet article pour nigauds ! s'exclama la voix de Michele dans le téléphone. Franchement, imaginer que cette patineuse russe et toi, vous sortiez ensemble et que c'était pour ça qu'elle venait en vacances en Italie ! Laisse-moi rire ! Ils ne savent décidément plus quelles bêtises inventer !

\- C'est clair ! commenta Sara. D'ailleurs, j'en ai vu passer un comme quoi tu serais sorti avec Emil Nekola !

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! rugit son frère. Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir, je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Je te laisse, je te rappelle dès que j'ai fait supprimer ce ramassis d'idioties !

Sara raccrocha le téléphone et, après avoir vérifié que la conversation était bien coupée, sourit :

\- Il n'a pas eu l'air d'y croire…

\- Tu vois ? demanda Mila, allongée sur le lit de l'italienne. Je t'avais dit que personne n'y accorderait de l'importance…

Sara se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle et, le regard perdu vers le plafond, demanda :

\- Comment ils ont fait pour savoir, à ton avis ?

\- Comme d'habitude, supposa Mila. Ils ne le savent pas et ont juste inventé la rumeur qui inciterait les gens à cliquer…

\- Pour une fois qu'ils étaient tombés juste…

Mila se retourna sur le lit pour faire face à Sara et laisser doucement ses doigts glisser sur la joue de l'italienne, qui ferma les yeux en savourant le contact. Elle vola doucement un baiser chaste aux lèvres de Sara avant de répondre :

\- C'est peut-être le seul avantage de toutes ces rumeurs virales… Quand elles sont vraies, personne n'y croit.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	45. Besoin d'un câlin

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 96ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Câlin". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

D'un geste du doigt, Chris fit défiler sur son écran de téléphone les derniers articles des journaux à scandale. Les titres étaient tous différents, mais donnaient tous la même information. _Victor Nikiforov et Christophe Giacometti : Ils ont une aventure ensemble !_

Il a lu le premier article sur le sujet, par curiosité. Le dégoût qu'il en a ressenti l'a dissuadé de lire les autres. Il n'en veut pas spécialement aux journalistes d'avoir supposé qu'ils couchaient ensemble, n'importe qui aurait déduit ça en les voyant finir systématiquement les soirées de compétition dans la même chambre d'hôtel. Il leur en veut parce qu'ils auraient mieux fait de se taire plutôt que de supposer ou de déduire. Il leur en veut parce qu'il sait que Victor ne s'en remettra jamais s'ils venaient à apprendre la véritable raison de leurs soirées ensemble.

Il se souvenait encore de leur rencontre, de cette admiration avec laquelle il l'avait regardé en lui adressant ses félicitations pour sa victoire. A l'époque, il le voyait encore comme tous les autres : Une star du patinage, bien dans sa peau, fier de ses performances et à l'aise avec ses fans. C'est vrai, Victor était tout ça en apparence. Mais, au fil des compétitions, ils avaient appris à se connaître et Chris avait rapidement compris que ce n'était qu'un masque. A travers des bribes de mots, à travers quelques moitiés de phrases censées expliquer pourquoi les médias ne parlaient jamais de la famille de Victor, il avait compris qu'en réalité, le russe demeurait un adolescent mille fois trop jeune et trop seul pour endurer ce qu'il avait enduré et pour continuer à sourire quand même. Il l'avait compris quand, à l'issue de sa victoire aux Jeux Olympiques, un journaliste l'avait interrogé sur sa famille et les raisons de leur absence à ces Jeux qui avaient marqué son triomphe ultime. Il avait vu Victor esquiver la question et balancer une plaisanterie censée détendre l'atmosphère avant de changer de sujet. Il avait vu le regard de Victor s'assombrir dès que le reporter a eu le dos tourné, il l'avait vu se diriger d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes et s'effondrer en larmes avant même que la porte ne soit refermée.

Il aurait dû être choqué de voir son idole se comporter comme ça. Il s'est contenté de bloquer la porte pour être sûr que personne d'autre ne le verra et de lui proposer un peu maladroitement du chocolat suisse pour lui remonter le moral. Il n'a pas été choqué, juste profondément attristé pour lui. Et déterminé à tout faire pour l'aider à aller mieux, parce qu'il le mérite, parce qu'une star et un type aussi génial que lui mérite d'aller bien et d'être heureux et qu'il était alors devenu évident qu'il ne faisait que semblant de l'être. Ce soir-là, il s'est assis à côté de lui sur le carrelage des toilettes et, quand les larmes de Victor se sont séchées, ils ont discuté en mangeant du chocolat.

Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Enfin si, ils y étaient bien obligés car ils restaient respectivement suisse et russe et qu'ils habitaient dans des pays différents que leurs carrières leur interdisaient de quitter. Mais ils avaient continué à discuter, par téléphone, par Skype, parfois même par lettres manuscrites ou par email. Pendant leurs vacances, ils se rejoignaient, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, et le soir de leurs retrouvailles se déroulait toujours de la même manière. Ils revenaient de l'aéroport, s'étalaient dans le canapé devant des bières et commençaient à parler. Victor parlait beaucoup. En public, il souriait, il distribuait des clins d'œil assurés et se pavanait parfois. En privé, il parlait, déballait tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il aimait, tout ce qui l'étouffait, et Chris l'écoutait parce qu'il savait que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. Ils restaient des heures dans ce canapé devant leurs bouteilles de bières désormais vides et, quand le sommeil commençait à leur piquer les yeux, ils se motivaient à bouger vers la chambre. Ils s'étalaient côte à côte sur le lit deux places et continuaient à parler. Rapidement, leurs corps se resserraient et, quand ils cédaient à la fatigue et s'endormaient au milieu d'une phrase, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte qui achevait de les réconforter tous les deux.

Quand ils se retrouvaient en compétition, c'était la même chose. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de boire des bières sur un canapé, alors en rentrant à l'hôtel, ils se rendaient directement dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre et se laissaient tomber sur le lit. Ils parlaient moins, et Chris attirait Victor dans ses bras plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il savait que, derrière ses airs assurés, Victor restait un ancien enfant maltraité psychologiquement par des parents qui n'ont jamais réussi à l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer mais se doutait d'à quel point le manque d'amour pouvait détruire quelqu'un, alors il essayait de panser ses blessures autant qu'il le pouvait en lui faisant tous les câlins que l'enfant au fond de lui n'avait jamais eus.

C'était devenu une habitude, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, et aucun d'eux deux n'aurait désormais pu s'en passer. Quand Chris l'attirait dans ses bras, Victor oubliait tout, l'amertume de son enfance, la pression des compétitions, les entraînements épuisants, les reproches permanents de Yakov. Il oubliait tout parce que seuls les bras de Chris comptaient à cet instant et il savourait juste ces câlins qui lui avaient manqué pendant tant d'années. Chris, lui, savourait l'amitié de Victor, savourait cette présence d'un ami tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait seul lui aussi, trop seul, et c'était d'autant plus inconcevable que, contrairement à Victor, il avait toujours été entouré. Ses mamans, ses amis, avaient toujours été là pour lui et pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu cette relation si particulière, celle qui permettait de partir dans les plus gros délires comme de s'entraider dans les pires situations. Avec Victor, c'était tout simplement différent, il avait cette certitude inébranlable qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre et c'était ce qui rendait cette relation unique.

Son regard se reposa sur l'article affirmant qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Les journalistes seraient particulièrement déçus s'ils apprenaient qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que des câlins chastes lors de ces nuits. Et pourtant, aucun d'eux deux n'avait jamais imaginé la possibilité que ces câlins deviennent plus entreprenants qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. Parce qu'ils n'auraient juste pas eu la même saveur, pas eu le même réconfort. Parce qu'au fond d'eux-mêmes, ce câlin seul suffisait à gommer, pour une durée plus ou moins longue, toutes leurs angoisses et tous leurs ressentiments.

* * *

 _ **Un petit disclaimer avant de boucler cet OS : Le fait que Chris a deux mamans vient de KartenK et sa fabuleuse fic "Je ne suis pas amoureux" que vous pouvez retrouver dans mes favoris. Filez vite la lire, elle en vaut carrément le coup !**_

 _ **Les allusions à l'enfance de Victor viennent de mon propre OS écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa "Être digne d'elle". N'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour si le sujet vous intéresse !**_

 _ **Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_


	46. Trouver un équilibre

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 96ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Jongler". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Relève-toi ! Refais-le !

La voix de Yakov avait violemment claqué dans le Palais des Glaces et fait sursauter les patineurs qui s'entraînaient un peu plus loin. Devant lui, Victor était resté assis par terre après sa dernière chute, reprenant lentement son souffle. Ses cheveux longs se balançaient devant son visage et il les repoussa dans son dos avant de se relever et de regarder Yakov.

\- Je peux pas, souffla-t-il. Je n'y arriverai pas.

Le regard de Yakov s'éclaira de fureur et il répondit encore plus furieusement :

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Victor, je ne te demande pas de me donner ton avis, je te demande de faire ce que je te dis ! Il va falloir que tu t'actives sérieusement si tu espères rester dans la compétition ! Tu prétends être l'un des meilleurs patineurs russes et tu es incapable de me passer un quadruple ? Tu es plus que décevant, tu es désespérant ! Reviens me voir quand tu auras décidé de te bouger et de travailler pour obtenir des résultats ! D'ici là je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perdrais du temps avec toi !

Sans attendre de réponse, Yakov se détourna pour partir surveiller l'entraînement de Georgi. Victor s'appuya à la balustrade en se forçant à respirer lentement. Quelques patineurs autour de lui lui lançaient des regards inquiets, mais aucun ne paraissait choqué par la violence des propos de Yakov. Lui non plus ne l'était pas. Il savait que c'était la manière de son coach de les motiver, il avait trop souvent entendu cette phrase type : _Je ne te demande pas si tu veux le faire, je te demande de le faire._ Il devait admettre que cela fonctionnait. L'amertume des réprimandes le dévorait et, l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si son coach n'avait pas raison. S'il n'était pas réellement incapable de devenir meilleur que les autres, incapable de passer un quadruple flip dans ses chorégraphies.

Il se redressa légèrement et repartit sur la piste en serrant les poings. Il n'avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir, qu'une seule façon de prouver à Yakov qu'il en était capable. D'une impulsion de la jambe, il reprit de l'élan pour préparer son saut.

* * *

Victor s'élança quand sa musique résonna dans le complexe. Il avait remporté ses deux étapes du Grand Prix, cette finale était la dernière étape. Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, il pouvait le faire. Il se laissa entraîner par sa musique et ses mouvements qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis cette journée où Yakov l'avait incendié parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire son quadruple flip. Depuis il s'était entraîné, plus dur que jamais, et avait finalement réussi à le faire. D'abord une fois, avant de rechuter à nouveau et de recevoir de nouvelles réprimandes, de nouveaux reproches sur son manque de sérieux et de motivation. Puis il l'avait réussi au trophée NHK, puis systématiquement à chaque entraînement. Il était rodé désormais, et savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Quand les notes de musique caractéristiques du début de son saut résonnèrent, il prit de l'élan, pivota en un pas de trois avant de planter la pointe de son patin dans la glace et de s'élancer en sautant et en tournant. Il sut avant même la fin de son dernier tour qu'il n'arriverait pas à se réceptionner. Sa lame dérapa violemment au moment où elle toucha la glace et les exclamations déçues du public résonnèrent en même temps que l'impact du choc.

Aussitôt, les exclamations de Yakov lui revinrent en tête. Trop fainéant, trop décevant, trop impertinent. Pas assez sérieux, pas assez travailleur, pas assez motivé. Il se força à se ressaisir et à continuer sa chorégraphie, mais le doute s'était déjà insinué en lui et sa jambe trembla une seconde de trop au moment où il amorça son triple boucle. Une nouvelle chute. De nouvelles réprimandes en perspective. Le reste de sa danse fut semblable au début, il parvint à peine à réussir ses sauts les plus simples et, quand les dernières notes résonnèrent enfin, il s'effondra sur la glace en laissant couler les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Les applaudissements polis et encourageants du public l'incitèrent à se relever rapidement et à saluer avec un sourire de façade avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la piste. Yakov avait un regard déçu et réprobateur et Victor sentit ses larmes couler de plus belle. Il le rejoignit en attendant avec appréhension les réprimandes qui allaient forcément tomber et ferma les yeux en sortant de la piste. Il sentit Yakov passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Victor. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

Ses mots le surprirent. Depuis quand Yakov le consolait-il, depuis quand lui assurait-il que ses échecs n'étaient pas graves ? Pendant qu'il le conduisait vers le kiss and cry en continuant à lui souffler des mots réconfortants, Victor se fit la remarque qu'il n'aurait pas supporté que Yakov l'incendie. Et que son coach le savait. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'autorité et de fermeté à l'entraînement pour inciter ses patineurs à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et atteindre le plus haut niveau. Il savait qu'il était nécessaire qu'il relâche la pression quand la compétition était finie et que rien ne pouvait plus changer leur résultat, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de briser ses élèves. Yakov savait qu'un bon coach devait nécessairement savoir jongler entre la fermeté et l'attention, et que seul ce mélange délicat permettait à ses patineurs d'atteindre les plus hauts niveaux. Il savait que, à cet instant présent, Victor se serait littéralement effondré s'il avait dû subir d'autres réprimandes et reproches, alors il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce que c'était Yakov et qu'il ne voulait pas briser Victor, que son seul objectif restait de le faire aller toujours plus haut et qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés, son bras refermé autour de ses épaules, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'effondrerait jamais.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	47. Souvenirs perdus

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 97ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour les thèmes "Tituber" et "Bleu". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Yuri n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, mais il avait déjà l'impression qu'un marteau et un burin s'acharnaient à détruire son cerveau en mille morceaux. Quelle heure était-il ? Où était-il, d'ailleurs ? Allongé dans un lit d'hôtel, pour sûr – le sien était beaucoup plus petit que celui-ci – mais il ne se souvenait pas s'être couché. Il bascula sur le côté et, d'un léger geste du bras, eut la confirmation qu'il était seul dans ce lit. Où était Victor ?

Cette question-là, il y trouva assez vite une réponse. Le trophée de France, la première étape du Grand Prix de Yuri, s'était conclu la veille au soir par le gala d'exhibition et le bal de fin de compétition, mais Yuri y avait participé seul. Être à la fois coach et patineur obligeait Victor à courir littéralement entre toutes ses obligations et, dès l'annonce de la victoire de Yuri, il avait dû sauter dans un avion qui l'avait ramené à Tokyo pour le trophée NHK, sa propre étape. Celui-ci ne commençait que deux jours plus tard mais Yakov avait insisté pour que Victor soit sur place le plus tôt possible pour s'habituer au décalage horaire et avoir le temps de se consacrer uniquement à ses derniers entraînements. La pression de la compétition étant déjà retombée, Yuri avait assuré à Victor qu'il ne voyait pas de soucis à affronter seul le gala et la soirée de clôture. Il n'avait à la base même pas l'intention de participer à la soirée, mais sa médaille d'or l'obligeait à y faire au moins une apparition. Il avait donc enfilé le costume cravate que Victor lui avait acheté à Barcelone et s'était présenté dans cette salle des fêtes. Ses souvenirs n'allaient pas plus loin. Que s'était-il passé après ?

Son mal au crâne commençait à devenir presque supportable et il put ouvrir les yeux. La chambre était à moitié éclairée par le jour qui filtrait à travers ses volets et il trouva sans mal l'interrupteur de la plus petite lampe, au-dessus de son lit. Malgré la luminosité toute relative qu'elle diffusait, Yuri sentit ce flash de lumière achever de faire exploser sa tête et il replongea la tête dans le coussin en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. La soirée de clôture. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y était passé ? Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de boire plus que de raison, pourtant tout dans son état actuel lui criait qu'il avait failli à cet objectif. Pourtant… Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'efforçait de retrouver ses souvenirs, ceux-ci revenaient par flashs. Son arrivée couverte par les flashs et les questions des journalistes auxquelles il avait répondu. Les questions sur l'absence de Victor, sur son ressenti après cette victoire, sur ses espoirs pour le reste de la saison. Il était persuadé de ne pas avoir fait de vagues et d'avoir répondu à peu près ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il connaissait trop bien la boule au ventre qui se formait à cause des regrets de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire, avant même qu'il n'identifie le moment exact qui lui procurait cette sensation, pour savoir qu'elle était définitivement absente. Le début de la soirée s'était très bien passé, c'était une certitude. Mais après ?

A travers ses paupières closes, la lumière de la chambre était devenue supportable et il rouvrit lentement les yeux. Un coup d'œil vers sa valise et ses affaires lui confirma qu'il était bien dans sa propre chambre – peu importe la façon dont il y était arrivé. Il balaya la pièce du regard et tomba sur sa table de chevet, sur laquelle une plaquette de comprimés et une bouteille d'eau étaient posées. Une chose était sûre, elles n'y étaient pas la veille. Il se redressa légèrement dans son lit et remarqua également un bout de papier dont il se saisit pour le déchiffrer : _Ce sont des anti-migraines, n'hésite pas à les prendre et à boire en te réveillant. J'ai prévenu Victor que tu risquais de te réveiller tard pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Je te retrouve au petit-déjeuner. Chris._

Chris… Celui-ci avait également participé au trophée – et donc, à la soirée de clôture – et ce message expliquait pas mal de choses. Le fait que Victor n'ait pas essayé de l'appeler avant son entraînement. Le fait qu'il ait fini dans sa chambre une soirée dont il ne se souvenait plus tellement il était saoul. La présence bienvenue de la bouteille d'eau. Il but de longues gorgées, puis eut une seconde d'hésitation en regardant les médicaments. Un nom français qu'il était incapable de déchiffrer était écrit sur la plaquette. Comment être sûr de ce que Chris lui avait laissé ? Il secoua légèrement la tête en réalisant à quel point ses doutes étaient idiots. Si Chris avait voulu le droguer, il en aurait visiblement eu tout le loisir la veille au soir. De plus, il n'avait jamais fait d'allergie au moindre médicament anti-migraines. Il examina la situation encore quelques secondes avant de se convaincre qu'il devait pouvoir prendre un de ces médicaments en toute confiance. D'un geste, il en avala un avec un peu d'eau, et décida de se traîner à la salle de bains pour achever de se réveiller.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il en ressortit avec les idées bien plus au clair. Il ne se souvenait toujours pas des événements de la veille – quoi que, il se revoyait passer la majorité de la soirée de clôture assis à une table avec Chris à discuter – mais la douche, le médicament et l'eau avaient commencé à apaiser ses doutes. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, Chris saurait lui répondre. Pourtant, l'angoisse commençait à s'insinuer dans son esprit. La dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi bourré, c'était au bal du Grand Prix de l'année précédente, quand il avait appris plusieurs mois après qu'il avait dansé à moitié nu avec Victor, qu'il connaissait alors à peine. Mais hier, Victor n'était pas là. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu avoir des paroles ou des actes susceptibles de déplaire à son petit-ami ? Il hésita à l'appeler dès maintenant, mais un coup d'œil sur l'horloge et un calcul du décalage horaire lui indiqua qu'il serait en train de patiner. Il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait décroché quand même – sa capacité à tout lâcher pour répondre à son téléphone avait toujours fait hurler Yakov – mais la honte et l'absence de souvenirs et donc d'explications à lui donner le dissuadaient de le déranger. Mieux valait trouver Chris pour finir d'éclaircir les choses.

Il descendit dans le restaurant de l'hôtel et repéra rapidement le suisse assis à une table. Les couverts sales devant lui laissaient entendre qu'il avait fini de manger depuis un petit moment, et il s'était appuyé contre le mur à côté de sa table pour lire une revue de patinage. Plongé dans sa lecture, Chris ne l'avait pas vu arriver et Yuri murmura doucement :

\- Salut… Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Yuri ! Bien sûr, installe-toi ! Ça va mieux ?

Le sourire et le naturel de Chris étaient toujours aussi déconcertants que d'habitude, mais ses yeux cachaient tout de même une inquiétude réelle. Yuri remercia d'un sourire le serveur qui lui remplissait un bol de café et répondit :

\- Tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle aller mieux… Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?

\- Tu étais bourré.

Yuri faillit s'étouffer en ricanant tout en buvant une gorgée de café, et il reprit :

\- Jusque-là, j'avais deviné tout seul… Mais je me souviens juste d'avoir discuté avec toi pendant le bal…

\- C'est à peu près ça. Sauf que pendant qu'on discutait, tu avais une coupe de champagne que les serveurs te remplissaient automatiquement dès qu'elle était finie. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu te sois rendu compte toi-même de la quantité que tu as bue, tu te contentais de siroter un verre qui ne se vidait jamais. Je ne m'étais pas inquiété parce que tu avais l'air d'avoir encore les idées au clair, mais quand on s'est relevés, tu as titubé et tu t'es effondré par terre.

Yuri laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif en imaginant la honte qu'il s'était infligée, mais devina :

\- Ça ne s'est pas arrêté là, hein ?

\- Hmm, non. Enfin, j'ai essayé. Les autres patineurs du trophée proposaient qu'on aille se boire une bière en ville. Je t'ai proposé de te ramener à l'hôtel, mais tu as insisté en disant que tu allais très bien et que tu voulais venir avec nous. C'est tellement rare de te voir sortir quand Victor ne te traîne pas, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à t'empêcher de t'amuser. Et puis, malgré ta chute, en te relevant, tu marchais encore droit à ce moment-là. Donc on est allés dans un bar d'ambiance et, après quelques verres supplémentaires, tu t'es mis à danser. Je ne suis pas sûr que le champagne et la bière aient fait bon ménage.

Yuri était devenu pâle lors des dernières révélations de Chris et il demanda avec appréhension :

\- Je… Quand tu dis que j'ai dansé…

\- Je te rassure, tu as gardé tous tes vêtements ! assura Chris avec un clin d'œil. Tu as été loin de ce que tu nous avais montré au Grand Prix de l'an dernier. Tu as quand même attiré quelques regards, mais rien de plus.

\- Donc je… Je n'ai vraiment rien fait de susceptible de déplaire à Victor ? demanda-t-il, submergé par le doute.

Chris éclata d'un rire surpris avant de répondre :

\- Quand on voit l'état dans lequel lui-même finit quand il est bourré, Victor serait sacrément culotté de te faire la moindre réflexion ! Je te jure que tu as été mille fois plus gérable que lui. Même quand on est rentrés à l'hôtel, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple de te ramener. A côté de ce crétin qui s'acharne à partir en courant dans la direction opposée, un poids plume comme toi qui se contente de tituber tous les deux mètres, c'est de la rigolade ! Donc voilà. Je t'ai ramené jusqu'à ton lit, j'ai envoyé un message à Victor pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, et je t'ai laissé l'eau et les médicaments.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il avec reconnaissance. C'était la meilleure idée au monde.

\- Je me suis douté que tu apprécierais.

Yuri finissait son bol de café, l'esprit plus apaisé maintenant qu'il était persuadé de n'avoir rien fait de répréhensible. Il releva les yeux vers le suisse et son regard s'arrêta sur un bleu sur sa tempe. Il n'était pas particulièrement marqué mais ressortait quand même sur la peau pâle de Chris, et Yuri était persuadé qu'il ne l'avait pas la veille.

\- Tu t'es blessé pendant la soirée ?

\- Oh ça, c'est rien ! Oublie, répondit Chris précipitamment.

Trop précipitamment. Ses doutes revenaient de plus belle, renforcés par la certitude que Chris n'était pas censé avoir de raison de lui cacher une telle blessure – sauf s'il en était responsable.

\- Chris… Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui t'ai frappé ?

\- N… Bon, enfin si, mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu étais bourré, je t'en veux pas.

\- Tu as vu l'espèce de bleu que tu as ? s'écria Yuri, horrifié. Tu m'avais dit que je n'avais rien fait de répréhensible !

\- Ah mais c'était on ne peut plus honorable de ta part ! assura Chris. C'est bien pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas…

\- Comment est-ce qu'on peut _frapper honorablement_ quelqu'un ? insista le japonais.

Chris sembla hésiter avant de céder face au regard noir insistant face à lui.

\- Eh bien… commença-t-il. Quand on est partis du bar… Je te l'ai dit, je suis habitué à ramener Victor qui est insupportable quand il est bourré. Donc par habitude, je t'ai passé un bras autour des épaules, à la fois pour te maintenir et pour être sûr que tu ne t'enfuirais pas.

\- Et ? demanda Yuri avec appréhension.

\- Et tu m'as repoussé et collé un poing dans la gueule en me criant « _Me touche pas connard, je suis fiancé_ ! ». On ne peut plus honorable, comme je te le dis !

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _(En plus, ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur !)_**


	48. Une histoire de prénom

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 98ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Atmosphère". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Cette idée m'a été inspirée par Saad Maia, et, passé le fou rire de consternation que j'ai eu en entendant ça, j'ai été forcée d'admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose à tenter. Donc même si je l'ai beaucoup haïe sur le coup et que j'ai envie de crier très fort que tout est de sa faute, on peut quand même la remercier pour m'avoir soufflé cette idée :p_**

* * *

Soyons honnêtes un instant, OK ? Il y a des tas de prénoms qui me seraient mieux allés que Yuri. N'importe lequel des centaines de prénoms russes existants me serait mieux allé que Yuri. De toute façon, j'ai jamais pu blairer ce prénom. Bon, je m'y suis fait, hein. A force de se faire appeler comme ça cent fois par jour, on finit par se faire à l'idée et se retourner quand on entend ce prénom. Même si c'est un prénom de merde.

Bon, OK, mon avis est peut-être influencé par les raisons pour lesquelles ma mère m'a filé ce prénom. Allez-y, on prend les paris. Un truc lu dans un dictionnaire ou un magazine et qu'elle a trouvé cool ? Le prénom d'un vieil ancêtre de la famille à qui elle a voulu rendre hommage ? Le prénom de la dernière popstar à la télé ? Non non, rien de tout ça. Quoi que, la dernière s'en rapproche un peu. Vous commencez à comprendre de quoi je veux parler ? Ouais, c'est bien ça. Elle était restée en admiration devant Youri Gagarine et son récit de son voyage dans l'espace. Parce qu'un mec, il y a cinquante ans, est sorti de l'atmosphère dans un bout de métal, moi, il faut que je me tape le même prénom que ce gars pendant une vie entière. Sérieusement, si vous avez un prénom de merde mais que vous envisagez de faire un truc qui vous rendra célèbre, je vous en supplie, réfléchissez-y à deux fois. Vous épargnerez un petit paquet de souffrance à un nombre incalculable de gosses, croyez-moi.

Bref, Youri Gagarine. Ce mec qui a eu une enfance de misère et de guerre, qui est mort à 34 ans, mais qui, entre temps, est sorti de l'atmosphère et qui est devenu un héros pour ça. Vous la sentiez, l'enfance prédestinée, là ? Bien sûr, la seule chose que ma mère a retenu, c'est que le mec a été célèbre et qu'elle-même était célèbre et qu'elle voulait que son fils soit célèbre et donc qu'elle m'a filé le nom de quelqu'un de célèbre. Avant de m'abandonner pour redevenir célèbre. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais été là pour que je puisse lui reprocher de m'avoir appelé comme ça, et vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça m'a démangé, pourtant. Mais bref, le mal était fait, elle s'est barrée pour retourner à sa célébrité, et moi, je n'avais plus qu'à supporter ce prénom de merde. Ne serait-ce que pour les surnoms. Tenez, prenons un autre prénom, genre Victor. Il se tape un vrai surnom lui, Vitya, un truc suffisamment court pour remplir le rôle d'un surnom, et pas moche quand même. Moi, je vous le donne en mille, c'est quoi que les groupies hystériques hurlent dans les aéroports ou les patinoires ? _Yourishka._ Parce que Yuri ne devait pas être suffisamment moche, non, tout le monde a décidé de le rallonger de façon encore plus moche.

Alors ouais, dans un prénom, y a pas que les surnoms, OK. Il y a… Tiens, la signification. C'est important, la signification d'un prénom. On en parle, de la signification du prénom Yuri ? Ça signifie « Être à l'écoute ». Arrêtez de rire, je suis sérieux, je me fous pas de vous ! Bon, on est d'accord, j'ai absolument pas une gueule à être à l'écoute, hein ? Alors oui, il y a d'autres pays où ça signifie un truc un peu plus fun, genre celui qui maîtrise le feu ou des trucs classes comme ça. Mais bon, la signification que tout le monde retient, c'est qu'avec mes cheveux coupés au carré et ma bouille de chaton sauvage, je dois être à l'écoute. Au moins, ça me permet de savourer la tronche que tirent les gens qui attendent ça de moi et qui se confient en s'attendant à ce que je les soutienne. Donc oui, pour la signification du prénom aussi, on repassera.

Pourtant, il a bien fallu que je m'y fasse. Un prénom, on n'a pas le choix, tout le monde nous appelle comme ça, et, dans les compétitions, c'est parce qu'il est prononcé et associé à vous que le public se met à hurler des encouragements. Il faut avouer que ça aide considérablement à apprécier ce prénom. Et puis ouais, qu'on le veuille ou non, on finit par s'y habituer. Ça devient une partie de nous, quoi. Comme un détail physique qu'on n'aime pas et pour lequel, après avoir cherché des milliers d'alternatives pour le cacher, on finit par se faire une raison et admettre qu'il n'y a rien à en tirer.

Donc voilà. Un prénom inspiré d'une célébrité dont l'exploit d'aller dans l'espace a éclipsé la vie de merde qu'il a pu avoir à côté de ça, une mère qui avait trop honte de son choix pour l'assumer jusqu'au bout, un surnom ridicule, une signification encore plus ridicule – ce qui n'était pas censé être possible, et par-dessus tout ça, une fatalité parce que je suis encore censé supporter ce prénom pendant un petit paquet d'années. J'avais fini par m'y faire. Jusqu'à la finale du Grand Prix.

Oui, _cette_ finale du Grand Prix. Celle où j'étais encore chez les juniors pour la dernière année, celle où Victor a patiné et gagné sur _Stay Close to Me_ et celle où un autre Yuri a débarqué de nulle part pour se taper la honte en foirant tous ses sauts. Genre, un autre Yuri. Alors oui, au début, je l'ai beaucoup plaint, ne serait-ce que pour ce prénom de merde – je sais suffisamment bien ce que c'est d'avoir à se le traîner. Et le problème aurait pu s'arrêter là, si je n'avais pas été censé rejoindre les séniors l'année suivante. Parce qu'on a le même prénom et qu'on sera dans la même catégorie et que par conséquent, on sera forcément comparés l'un à l'autre, c'est obligatoire. Sauf qu'il est hors de question qu'on soit comparés, je refuse d'être assimilé à un porcelet qui finit par terre chaque saut qu'il entreprend, peu importe à quel point il met tout son cœur dans ses pas. C'est juste hors de question.

Alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout, j'ai profité de le voir chialer dans les toilettes pour venir l'achever et lui lancer cette vérité implacable : L'année prochaine, chez les séniors, il y aura un Yuri de trop. Et ce sera lui qui devra partir, et moi qui restera. Parce que je suis le seul Yuri digne de ce nom dans ce monde et que je refuse de voir ce prénom être entaché par les échecs d'un autre patineur qui n'a rien à voir avec moi.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	49. Le coach parle, le patineur obéit

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 98ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Obéir". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Cet OS se passe pendant l'épisode 5, lorsque Yuri réalise pour la première fois son programme libre dans la compétition contre Minami. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

* * *

Tu es tendu, Yuri. C'est ma première compétition à tes côtés, pourtant, j'ai l'impression de te connaître suffisamment bien pour savoir que tes angoisses ont recommencé à t'envahir dès l'instant où j'ai desserré mon étreinte pour te laisser t'engager sur la piste. Détends-toi, Yuri. Ce n'est que le début, tu peux t'amuser aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu appréhendes de ne pas réussir à passer cette étape-là, que tu penses un peu trop au magnifique programme que Minami vient de boucler à la perfection. Tu es plus beau, plus doué que lui, il n'aurait jamais dû te battre sur vos derniers nationaux. Détends-toi. Souviens-toi de ce qu'on a dit, ne fais qu'un quadruple au début, donne tout le reste de tes forces sur les composantes que tu serais capable de réaliser les yeux fermés. Charme-moi autant que tu l'as fait en dansant l'Eros hier.

Je sais que tu es stressé. Que les journalistes qui s'agglutinent autour de la piste pour voir ta première représentation publique de ton programme libre te stressent. Mais les premières notes de ta musique résonnent et tu parais te détendre un peu pendant que tes bras s'étirent dans ce mouvement que tu connais désormais si bien. On ne voit plus rien d'autre que de la détermination sur ton visage pendant que tu prends de la vitesse pour ta première combinaison, quadruple et triple boucle piqué. Tu t'envoles et tournes toi-même impeccablement avant d'atterrir et de t'élancer à nouveau. Cette fois, tu ne tournes que deux fois avant que ton patin ne claque parfaitement sur la glace sans même que ton pied ne tremble. Deux fois ? Est-ce que tu avais perdu trop de vitesse, est-ce que tu n'as pas réussi à tourner assez ?

Mes yeux se reposent sur ton visage qui me donne ma réponse : Non. Tu as l'air trop confiant, trop déterminé et, si ce saut avait été un échec, il t'aurait ébranlé. Je te connais Yuri. Pourquoi tu n'as fait que ce double, alors ? Est-ce que tu veux placer un autre triple dans ta deuxième partie pour récupérer quelques points en plus ? Ou est-ce que… Bon sang, Yuri. Ou est-ce que tu veux passer trois quadruples, comme prévu initialement. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me poser la question, je connais déjà la réponse. Bien sûr que tu vas essayer de passer ces trois quadruples. Je te l'avais déconseillé, interdit même, et pourtant tu vas le faire.

Je te l'avais interdit, pourtant, maintenant que tu es sur la glace et moi au bord, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre que de te souhaiter de réussir. Pourtant, ta décision me travaille. Ça se voit que tu es tendu, que ta décision de faire ces quadruples t'obnubile et t'empêche de donner tout ce que tu as sur le reste de tes composantes. Détends-toi et concentre-toi. Tu en es capable, on le sait tous les deux. Tu n'aurais même pas essayé de faire ces sauts si tu pensais ne pas pouvoir y arriver, alors maintenant que tu as pris cette décision, prouve-nous, prouve-moi que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Tu es impatient, trop impatient, et ça se voit. Tous les sauts que tu rates le sont parce que tu tournes trop, parce que tu mets trop d'énergie, trop de rage de revanche dedans. Le Grand Prix n'est pas encore commencé Yuri, tu n'as rien à prouver ici, à personne, alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? Le public semble complètement happé par ta performance, ta danse illumine la piste comme tu l'illuminais il y a quelques mois pendant le bal. Tes sauts sont loin d'être les meilleurs, mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est toi que le public préfère parmi toutes les performances d'aujourd'hui. Parce que tu sais ce que tu fais. Parce que la pression que tu te mets et tes imperfections dans tes sauts ne changent rien au fait que tu es à l'aise sur cette piste, que tu donnes tout ce que tu as et que tes composantes n'auraient pas pu être plus belles. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as décidé de me désobéir ? Parce que la raison de ne pas sauter que je t'ai donnée était de privilégier tes composantes, et que tu savais qu'elles ne pâtiraient de toute façon pas des sauts que tu ferais ?

Tu tournes à nouveau trop et trop loin sur ton triple et, en tombant, ton visage heurte violemment le bord de la balustrade. Je grimace en même temps que toi, mais j'ai presque honte en camouflant le sourire qui me vient par la suite. Heureusement que ce triple était censé être le bouquet final de ton programme… Ça n'a pas l'air de te perturber tant que ça, finalement, ni d'ébranler ta motivation à faire ton troisième quadruple. De qui tu tiens ça, Yuri ? D'où te vient cette assurance, cette désobéissance qui te paraît si naturelle sur la glace et si improbable en dehors ? Est-ce que c'est Célestino qui t'a appris à te comporter comme ça, à faire ce que tu pensais être le meilleur, peu importe ses conseils ? Non, bien sûr que non. Le peu que tu m'as dit sur lui m'a permis de comprendre que beaucoup de tes angoisses venaient de ta peur de le décevoir. Ses choix de musiques et de programmes qu'il t'imposait, la rapidité avec laquelle tu avais abandonné quand tu avais essayé de lui proposer ta propre musique… Impossible que ce soit avec lui que tu aies trouvé cette autorisation d'indépendance. Alors avec qui ?

Les dernières notes de ton programme résonnent et tu t'immobilises, le bras et le regard tendus vers moi. Moi ? Est-ce que tu viens de répondre à ma question ? Est-ce que c'est de moi dont tu t'es inspiré pour désobéir ainsi ? Peut-être, après tout. Tu ne me connaissais pas, mais tu étais là dans mes compétitions, dans les gradins ou derrière ta télé. Tu voyais mes sauts changer de compétition en compétition, tu voyais le regard de Yakov se fermer de plus en plus, tu le voyais m'incendier dès la sortie de la piste. J'avais toujours trouvé ça normal. Le coach parle, le patineur obéit. Ça faisait partie du jeu, et les engueulades et les punitions qui suivaient mes programmes en faisaient partie aussi. J'acceptais de payer ce prix pour faire ce que je pensais être le mieux, c'est tout. Est-ce que c'est aussi ce que tu viens de faire ? Est-ce que vraiment, tu t'es inspiré de ce que tu as capté de moi dans ces moments-là pour tenter de m'égaler et de me surprendre, de la même façon que je surprenais ainsi le public et le jury ?

Tu as salué le public mais tu es toujours sur la glace, immobile, ton regard incertain vers moi. Tu sais que tu m'as désobéi, et tu te demandes comment je vais réagir. N'importe quel patineur se poserait cette question. Je me la pose aussi, d'ailleurs. Comment je dois réagir à ça ? Je sais comment Yakov réagirait. Si j'appliquais son modèle, je te passerais un savon dès que tu m'aurais rejoint, je continuerais à te réprimander durant tout le trajet du retour à la maison et je te ferais terminer la journée par des séries de pompes qui t'épuiseraient suffisamment pour te dissuader de me désobéir pendant les trois ou quatre prochains jours. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que je dois réagir, est-ce que vraiment, un coach ne doit jamais se dérober à cette règle ultime : Le coach parle, le patineur obéit ? Est-ce que je suis en droit d'exiger de toi une obéissance aveugle et soumise, est-ce que c'est ainsi que j'aurais une chance de t'emmener sur le podium du Grand Prix ?

Ton regard tremble de plus en plus pendant que tu cherches à capter le mien et je sais que ma réaction est en train de te perturber. Que mon hésitation te fait déjà t'effondrer et que tu achèveras de t'écrouler si je te punis pour ce que tu viens de faire. Je pourrais te réprimander pour ne pas m'avoir obéi. Je sais que ça marcherait, que tu ne recommencerais plus et que tu te tiendrais strictement à ce que je t'aurais dit de faire lors des prochaines compétitions. Mais les applaudissements du public derrière moi me hurlent que ce serait contre-productif. Que ton pari a été payant et que tu vas effectivement rafler beaucoup plus de points que si tu t'en étais tenu à un seul quadruple. Est-ce que ce n'est pas le principal, le seul objectif que nous sommes tous les deux censés rechercher ? Tes composantes et ton interprétation étaient sublimes, tu as mis tout ton cœur dans tes pas et tu as assumé jusqu'au bout ta décision. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je te réprimanderais pour ça ? Quel intérêt j'aurais à briser la confiance en toi que tu viens de prendre ? Te punir maintenant reviendrait à te briser les ailes, à faire de toi une marionnette sublime sur la glace mais dépourvue de volonté et dont le seul objectif serait de faire ce que j'attends de toi. C'est comme ça que Yakov fonctionnait. Parce que c'est une tradition des coaches russes, parce qu'il a été formé comme ça et que ça marchait. Je lui en ai fait baver, bien sûr, mais, malgré la preuve que ma décision était la bonne, il n'a jamais remis son modèle en question.

Je soupire en comprenant que je viens de trouver ma réponse. Tu as pris la bonne décision, et je refuse de t'interdire de le faire à nouveau. Parce que c'est comme ça que je fonctionnais, que je sais que ça marche, et que c'est comme ça que tu fonctionneras également le mieux. Alors je me redresse vers toi et ouvre mes bras dans une proposition silencieuse pendant que je te souris avec tout l'amour et la fierté que j'éprouve pour toi. Ton regard s'éclaire de joie et d'un soulagement net, avant de briller de bonheur. Tu t'élances vers moi et, pendant que je te vois te rapprocher, je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Que tu as pris la bonne décision. Tu as émerveillé le public et le jury, tu m'as émerveillé moi, et je refuse que tu arrêtes. Continue, Yuri. Continue à briller sur la glace, continue à mettre tout ton cœur dans tes pas, à danser comme tu le fais si bien. Continue à me désobéir. Parce que c'est ça qui te rendras aussi magnifique, aussi sûr de toi et aussi surprenant.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	50. Le corps d'une femme

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Corps". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Je peux patiner sans amour, et je vais trouver un mec !

Sara avait eu beau préparer cette conversation depuis la veille, à la fin du programme court de Michele, prononcer ces mots n'en restait pas moins douloureux. Et la réaction de son frère n'arrangeait rien. Son visage décomposé, son corps tremblant, ses yeux qui l'imploraient silencieusement, tout en lui suppliait Sara de faire machine arrière. Elle mourrait d'envie de le faire, bien sûr, mais elle y avait trop réfléchi pour savoir qu'aucun d'eux deux ne pouvait se le permettre. Micky devait apprendre à patiner sans qu'elle soit là pour l'encourager, ce défaut serait tôt ou tard fatal à sa carrière. Elle aussi devait se dissocier de lui. Elle aimait son frère, profondément, seulement elle avait grandi, elle n'était plus la petite fille martyrisée par les garçons de sa classe et qui avait besoin de sa protection. Elle n'était plus non plus l'adolescente qui se servait de la jalousie de son frère comme excuse pour refuser les rencards proposés par d'autres garçons trop envahissants à son goût. Elle avait grandi, tout simplement, et avait besoin de vivre sa vie, avec ses propres rencontres.

Elle en avait pris conscience la veille, dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel, quand Micky s'était emballé parce qu'Emile avait osé discuter un peu avec elle. Elle comprenait sa réaction, bien sûr, il avait toujours été comme ça. Mais cette conversation l'avait tout de même intéressée et elle aurait bien eu envie de la continuer, tout simplement. Il y avait aussi eu le Yuri japonais, dont l'air timide et presque embarrassé de se trouver avec eux lui avait arraché un sourire attendri et encourageant. Il y avait eu d'autres hommes, tout simplement, avec qui elle aurait bien eu envie de tenter sa chance sans que l'ombre de son frère ne plane au-dessus d'elle.

Monter les gradins pour s'asseoir en haut des tribunes, au lieu de s'installer à côté de la patinoire comme elle le faisait d'habitude, fut moins dur qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Sa décision était prise, et elle savait que c'était la bonne. Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège à côté de Mila qui s'étonna de sa présence ici. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle était partie de la patinoire. Elle encourageait tout de même son frère, elle savourait autant que d'habitude le programme libre qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas son programme de d'habitude. La danse et les sauts étaient les mêmes, mais l'émotion qui résonnait dans chacun de ses gestes sublimait sa chorégraphie, chaque pas, chaque saut était un hymne à l'amour qu'elle venait de briser en mille morceaux. Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes devant le cri déchirant que son frère était en train de produire sur la glace, et ses mains se joignirent au niveau de sa bouche pour tenter d'étouffer ses sanglots.

\- Sara ? s'inquiéta Mila à côté d'elle.

Lentement, la russe passa un bras autour de son épaule pour la réconforter et une décharge électrique la traversa à ce contact. Elle releva les yeux vers Mila. Elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps, elles appréciaient même de se retrouver à chaque compétition, et ce n'était probablement même pas leur premier contact physique. Alors pourquoi ce bras passé autour de ses épaules lui faisait-il cet effet ? Il lui donnait envie de se rapprocher encore plus d'elle, d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou, de passer ses propres bras autour de son dos pour sangloter jusqu'à ce que l'étreinte achève de la réconforter. Elle savait d'où lui venait cette idée, c'était la réaction qu'elle avait toujours eue avec Micky lorsqu'il faisait ce geste. Mais ce n'était pas Micky, ce n'était même pas un homme, alors d'où lui venait cette envie ? A cet instant, faire cela lui aurait paru naturel, presque normal, et seul le fait d'imaginer le regard choqué de Mila si elle osait le faire l'en dissuada.

* * *

La compétition s'était terminée sur la victoire de JJ et la qualification in extremis de Yuri à la finale. Elle savait que Micky s'en voulait d'avoir laissé passer cette qualification aussi proche du but, mais elle savait également qu'il avait fait de son mieux, son programme avait été magnifique et il n'aurait jamais pu rafler un seul centième de point en plus. Pendant le reste de la journée, elle avait laissé de côté cette sensation ressentie au contact de Mila. Après tout, cette envie subite d'avoir avec elle la même intimité qu'elle avait toujours eue avec son frère ou qu'elle s'était imaginée avoir avec un petit-ami avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Et puis, elle était bouleversée et Micky n'était pas à côté d'elle à ce moment-là. Ça pouvait expliquer cette envie, une simple envie d'avoir du réconfort, d'où qu'il vienne. Ça devait être ça. Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le programme libre de Micky et, aujourd'hui, ce serait à elle de se battre pour sa qualification. Elle avait retrouvé Mila dans le vestiaire, alors que celle-ci ne portait que son collant couleur peau et un soutien-gorge assorti. Aucune d'elles deux ne s'en formalisa. Elles étaient toutes les deux habituées aux vestiaires dans lesquels elles revêtaient leurs robes de compétition, et voir des concurrentes en sous-vêtements était bien la dernière chose qui l'interpellait. Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un banc, son regard s'accrocha au décolleté de Mila, penchée en avant pour prendre sa jupe dans sa valise. Elle avait déjà vu cette image des dizaines de fois au cours de sa carrière, alors pourquoi ressentait-elle maintenant la même décharge électrique que lorsque Mila l'avait touchée deux jours plus tôt ? Elle n'était pas lesbienne, elle n'avait jamais imaginé sa vie avec une femme, elle ne s'était même jamais imaginée embrasser une femme. Alors pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi son regard ne pouvait-il pas se détacher d'elle ? Cette sensation l'énervait, elle enrageait contre elle-même et contre toutes ces sensations qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir parce que Mila était une femme et que jamais auparavant elle n'avait été attirée par le corps d'une femme. Elle n'était pas lesbienne. Elle avait beaucoup plus reluqué discrètement les corps des hommes dans la rue ou à la patinoire, c'était une certitude. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Ça va ? demanda Mila.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que son regard avait lâché la russe pour se fixer dans le vide lorsque celle-ci avait relevé la tête vers elle. Mila s'était rapprochée, elle était près, beaucoup trop près d'elle. Pile à la distance qu'il fallait pour se redresser légèrement et déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se gifla mentalement à cette idée. C'était une femme, c'était une concurrente, et ce n'était pas censé l'intéresser. Point. C'était aussi simple que ça.

\- Oui oui ! assura-t-elle en dessinant un sourire sur son visage.

\- Ne stresse pas, sourit Mila. On se retrouve sur le podium.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu et sortit du vestiaire. Sara en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement. Tant pis si elle n'avait pu que bafouiller une réponse. Elle n'avait pas cédé à cette envie de plus en plus irrésistible de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'attirer contre elle, et elle considérait déjà cela comme une victoire. La colère contre elle-même ne mit que quelques secondes à revenir. Elle avait toujours été intéressée par les hommes, seuls eux avaient jusqu'à présent réussi à attirer ses regards. Elle l'avait même dit à Micky deux jours plus tôt : _Je vais me trouver un mec_. Alors pourquoi, bon sang ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle tout cela en présence de Mila ?

* * *

Elles s'étaient retrouvées, d'abord dans la salle d'échauffement hors glace, où elle avait pu laisser son regard glisser à nouveau sur le corps de Mila pendant que celle-ci faisait des séries de corde à sauter sous le regard inquisiteur de Yakov. C'était le seul coach à être ici – seuls les coachs russes étaient suffisamment psychorigides pour vouloir surveiller jusqu'à l'échauffement de leurs élèves. Pendant qu'elle s'étirait, elle put savourer les jambes de Mila qui rebondissaient avec force sur le sol, sa poitrine droite et gainée, ses épaules qui roulaient au fur et à mesure des mouvements qu'elle donnait à la corde. La présence de Yakov rendit son attraction un peu plus supportable que dans le vestiaire – elle n'avait pas besoin d'être accusée d'avoir voulu déstabiliser une concurrente de manière déloyale. Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Elle non plus n'avait pas besoin d'être déconcentrée.

* * *

Comme Mila l'avait prédit, elles s'étaient retrouvées sur le podium, la russe au milieu avec sa médaille d'or, Sara à ses côtés avec sa médaille d'argent. Elle n'était pas déçue, elle savait que l'entraînement de Yakov, aussi violent soit-il, restait le meilleur au monde et, malgré les espoirs qu'elle pouvait avoir à chaque compétition, elle savait que Mila restait beaucoup plus forte techniquement qu'elle. Cette deuxième place lui convenait très bien. Les flashs des appareils photos réussissaient à la dissuader de tourner les yeux vers la russe et donc d'être perturbée à nouveau par cette proximité. A vrai dire, elle ne ressentait presque plus le besoin de garder aussi intensément son regard sur elle. Ça devrait aller mieux, à partir de maintenant. La pression de la compétition lui avait probablement fait perdre les pédales, voilà tout. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication.

* * *

Elles s'étaient retrouvées au bal de fin de compétition. Si la tenue légère de patinage de Mila avait attiré le regard de Sara, elle constata que l'effet était encore pire avec sa robe de soirée, noire, moulante, et fendue sur le côté pour dévoiler ses jambes de temps en temps. Ça n'irait clairement pas mieux à partir de maintenant. C'était même pire. Le maquillage de Mila, sa coiffure sophistiquée, son décolleté plongeant, ses jambes qui se dévoilaient au moindre courant d'air, tout en elle l'attirait irrésistiblement. Et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi et elle ne pouvait toujours pas à cause de la foule autour d'elles et elle n'était toujours pas censée être attirée par ce corps trop féminin. Mais trop magnifique. Trop attirant. Elle était figée devant elle, hypnotisée, et ce ne fut que lorsque sa main se leva par automatisme dans l'intention de se poser sur son épaule dénudée qu'elle réussit à se gifler mentalement et à partir d'un pas précipité vers les toilettes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de déraper, et encore moins devant l'élite des patineurs et la totalité des reporters sportifs du monde.

Le soulagement s'empara d'elle lorsque la porte de toilettes se referma et elle s'appuya contre les lavabos en respirant doucement. Ici, au moins, elle ne risquerait pas de gaffer et de faire plonger leurs deux réputations à cause d'impulsions sorties d'on-ne-sait-où. Elle ferma les yeux pendant que les battements de son cœur se calmaient lentement. Elle aurait payé cher pour pouvoir rester ici pendant tout le reste du bal, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait réapparaître un jour. Dès que les journalistes se désintéresseraient de Mila et de JJ, ils s'attaqueraient aux médaillés d'argent, et le Yuri russe ne les occuperait pas éternellement. Tôt ou tard, ils chercheraient celle qui avait fini deuxième, et son absence ferait jaser autant que si elle avait embrassé Mila quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle prit une inspiration, se résolut à revenir dans la salle du banquet et ouvrit les yeux, avant de sursauter violemment. Mila était debout face à elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer. Les yeux de la russe brillaient d'inquiétude et elle souffla :

\- Tout va bien, Sara ? Tu as l'air bizarre…

\- Ça va aller…

Elle avait encore plus bafouillé que lors de leur dernière conversation, et sa réponse fit clairement comprendre à Mila que non, ça n'irait pas.

\- Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux ? lança prudemment Mila. Je le répéterai pas.

La phrase de Mila l'intrigua et, en même temps, lui fit comprendre à quel point elle avait été stupide d'essayer de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Elles étaient concurrentes depuis des années, elles étaient amies, et Mila restait la première concernée par ce qui lui arrivait. Elle chercha quelques secondes comment formuler sa phrase sans risquer d'écorcher leur amitié, puis hasarda un regard vers elle.

\- Ça te dérange si je fais quelque chose d'un peu bizarre ?

Si Mila fut surprise par sa question, elle ne le laissa pas voir. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en répondant :

\- Vas-y. Au pire, je te dirai d'arrêter.

Mila n'aurait pas pu lui apporter de réponse plus convaincante. Parce qu'elle avait raison, peu importe ses envies, peu importe ses pulsions, elle savait pertinemment que celles-ci disparaîtraient à l'instant où Mila prononcerait le mot « Non ». Parce qu'elles étaient amies et qu'elles se respectaient beaucoup trop pour blesser l'autre et que le décolleté et l'invitation de Mila étaient beaucoup trop tentantes pour qu'elle puisse encore y résister. Lentement, elle leva la main et ses doigts effleurèrent la joue de Mila en une caresse tendre qui lui fit fermer les yeux d'un air apaisé. La main de Mila se tendit vers elle en réponse et, lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Sara ne sut pas ce qu'elle savourait le plus : La proximité de leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, ses propres mains autour du cou de Mila, celles de la russe posées sur ses hanches. Elle savourait ce contact, elle constatait à sa réaction que Mila aussi l'appréciait, et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Tant pis si elle avait dit deux jours plus tôt qu'elle trouverait un mec, tant pis si elle n'avait jamais imaginé auparavant sortir avec une fille. A cet instant précis, elle avait la certitude absolue qu'elle ne voulait contre elle aucun autre corps que celui de Mila.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	51. Jurons éthiques

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 101ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Zut". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Yurio alluma son ordinateur et, avant même que Skype n'ait fini de démarrer automatiquement, la fenêtre de conversation avec Otabek clignota en bas de son écran. Il lança l'appel vidéo mais même la vision de son ami sur l'écran ne parvint pas à faire disparaître son air maussade et renfrogné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? s'étonna Otabek. Il n'est pas que 15 heures chez toi ?

\- Si.

\- Et tu n'étais pas censé patiner jusqu'à 18 heures ?

\- Si, grogna Yuri. Tu ne veux pas parler d'autre chose ?

Sa remarque et son air vexé firent soupirer Otabek qui nota :

\- Pour que ça t'énerve à ce point, ça te ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Yakov m'a foutu dehors.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Otabek. Il t'a… Je veux dire, quand tu dis foutu dehors…

\- Pas de l'équipe hein ! démentit Yurio en arrachant un soupir de soulagement à Otabek. Il sait que la Russie ne peut pas se passer de mon talent, il aurait eu trop d'emmerdes avec la fédération. Mais il m'a dégagé pour la fin de la journée.

\- Et… Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

\- Pour une raison aussi conne que débile que incompréhensible ! s'emporta Yuri.

Otabek leva un sourcil interrogateur et le blond reprit :

\- Soit disant que je dis trop de jurons. J'étais pas foutu de réussir un seul saut, forcément ça me faisait chier et je râlais quand je tombais ! Le mythe du patineur qui s'éclate par terre et qui se relève avec le sourire et sans douiller une seule seconde, c'est bon pour ce qu'on montre aux caméras pendant les compétitions ! Donc oui, ça me gonflait et oui, je râlais quand je tombais et que je me faisais mal ! Mais apparemment, ça ne lui a pas plu et comme il y avait aussi des juniors de huit ans qui s'entraînaient, il m'a dit de revenir quand mon langage sera approprié à la présence d'enfants. Tu y crois, toi, sérieusement ?

\- Yuri… Tu disais quoi, exactement, comme mots ?

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! protesta le russe. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que ces gamines n'avaient jamais entendu avant les mots Putain ou Bordel ! Même Yakov n'est pas le dernier à nous engueuler quand on le déçoit ! Ces gamines ont déjà dû en entendre des collections, mais personne n'a jamais dit aux autres de dégager de la patinoire et de réfléchir à leur langage !

\- Yakov a ses raisons, nota doucement Otabek. Je comprends que ce soit rageant et moi aussi je laisse parfois échapper des gros mots quand je n'arrive pas une figure, mais tu dois apprendre à te contenir. En plus, ça pourrait te porter préjudice en compétition, en gâchant l'image que les juges ont de toi.

\- Toute la presse parle de moi comme du tigre de Russie, tu crois vraiment qu'un tigre ne s'énerverait pas dans des circonstances pareilles ?

\- Je ne te parle pas de rester silencieux, mais tu peux au moins changer ton langage, conseilla Otabek. Dire des jurons plus… Acceptables. Punaise, ou zut, tiens ! Zut, c'est très bien, personne ne te reprochera jamais d'en dire, peu importe le nombre de fois ou le ton sur lequel tu le dis !

\- Zut… Pourquoi pas sacrebleu ou saperlipopette tant que tu y es ? s'exclama Yuri.

\- Essaye au moins. Si ça se trouve, ça réussira quand même à te défouler de la même façon. Et ça montrera à Yakov que tu fais des efforts. Ce serait dommage que tu foires la prochaine saison parce que tu aurais passé tous tes entraînements à être privé de glace.

\- Grmlbl… Si ça te fait plaisir.

* * *

Yakov garda un œil inquisiteur et réprobateur sur Yurio tandis que celui-ci continuait :

\- Et donc j'ai compris que je dois remplacer mes jurons par des mots plus acceptables et j'essaierai de faire un effort en ce sens. Ça te va ? Je vais pas passer l'après-midi à m'excuser non plus ?

\- Je m'en contenterai, souffla Yakov. Allez, file t'échauffer. Et n'oublie pas de surveiller ton langage en y incluant des mots acceptables !

Yurio ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et commença sa routine d'échauffement. Quinze minutes après, sur l'instruction de Yakov, il prit plus de vitesse et amorça un quadruple flip. Il tourna impeccablement mais, au moment de retomber sur la glace, ses patins dérapèrent subitement et il s'étala, sa tête heurtant violemment la surface de la piste. Le claquement du choc résonna dans le complexe mais fut surplombé par le cri instinctif de Yurio :

\- Putain de bordel de zut !

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	52. Une idole de baby-sitter

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 102ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Idole". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Yuri étira ses jambes devant lui en bâillant et Victor laissa sa main glisser dans les cheveux du japonais d'un geste tendre.

\- C'était très bien, vraiment, le rassura-t-il.

\- Tu plaisantes ? grommela Yuri. Je n'ai pas été fichu d'atterrir sur mes pieds sur un seul quadruple...

\- Ta technique était parfaite, tu commençais juste à avoir besoin d'une pause. Prends le temps de souffler et on y retourne, ça ira déjà mieux.

Yuri acquiesça et son regard glissa derrière Victor. Celui-ci se retourna pour suivre la direction de son regard. Yûko se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, visiblement épuisée mais ne semblant pas oser les interrompre. Victor avait aperçu pendant leur entraînement que la jeune femme s'était démenée pour empêcher deux des triplées de venir les déranger sur la glace et, à l'évidence, cette tâche l'avait vidée de son énergie.

\- Un problème, Yûko ? demanda Yuri.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous embêter mais... J'ai cru comprendre que vous faisiez une pause ? Victor, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Elle ponctua sa demande d'une courbette qui ne parvint pas à camoufler une première larme d'épuisement.

\- Bien sûr, dis-moi, acquiesça le russe.

\- Je... Lutz est malade et elle est restée à la maison avec Takeshi. Axel et Loop sont épuisées, elles sont insupportables et il faudrait qu'elles rentrent à la maison pour se coucher. Mais... Takeshi ne veut pas réveiller Lutz le temps de venir les chercher, et s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit sur cette patinoire alors que je ne suis pas là, je pourrais avoir de gros problèmes...

Victor ne laissa pas à Yûko le temps de continuer :

\- Je peux ramener les filles chez vous, bien sûr !

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non. Il y en a pour dix minutes d'aller-retour, je serai revenu avant la fin de la pause de Yuri.

\- Oh merci merci merci ! s'exclama Yûko, ses yeux brillants de reconnaissance. Les filles ! Vous allez rentrer à la maison !

Tout en les appelant, elle se retourna vers les deux fillettes qui couraient autour de la piste, Axel poursuivant Loop avec une crosse de hockey dans les mains.

\- Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? rugit Yûko. Dépêchez-vous, mettez vos manteaux !

\- On veut pas rentrer ! s'exclama Loop.

\- C'est elle qui a ouvert la porte de la réserve ! dénonça Axel.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! cria Yûko. Vous rentrez vous coucher, Victor vous raccompagne !

Les fillettes s'immobilisèrent instantanément en entendant la dernière phrase de leur mère.

\- Victor ? C'est lui qui va s'occuper de nous ?

\- Victor, le vrai Victor ? Victor Nikiforov qui nous ramène à la maison ?

\- Vous en connaissez d'autres ? soupira Yûko. Allez, vos manteaux, en route, et vous êtes sages !

Deux minutes plus tard, Victor sortit de la patinoire, les filles sur ses talons.

\- Victor comme baby-sitter, j'y crois pas ! s'exclama Loop. Tu voudrais pas t'occuper de nous plus souvent ?

\- A la base, je suis coach, répondit doucement le russe. Il faut que j'ai le temps d'entraîner Yuri aussi !

\- Et si on venait patiner avec vous ? Tu sais, on arrive bien à faire le saut de valse maintenant ! On progresserait trop vite avec le meilleur patineur au monde comme coach !

Victor rigola légèrement.

\- C'est Yuri que j'entraîne. Quand il aura pris sa retraite et que vous aurez son niveau, pourquoi pas !

\- Mais c'est trop dur ! protesta Axel. C'est impossible d'avoir ton niveau ou celui de Yuri ! Vous êtes trop doués, trop exceptionnels ! Vous êtes les idoles du monde entier et vous voudriez qu'on vous rattrape ?

\- Nous aussi, on a commencé en s'accrochant à la barrière et en refusant de la lâcher par peur de tomber, rappela Victor en souriant.

\- Tu parles ! s'exclama Loop en sautillant à côté de lui. Une légende comme toi, je suis sûre que tu as fait au moins un double flip dès ta première séance !

\- Crois ce que tu veux ! Mais en attendant, la légende va se prendre un savon par ta mère si tu ne donnes pas la main pour traverser la route...

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant leur maison où Takeshi leur ouvrit. Les filles s'exclamèrent aussitôt :

\- C'est Victor qui nous a ramenées !

\- Victor Nikiforov qui est devenu notre baby-sitter !

\- Il est trop gentil en plus ! Il est génial dans tout ce qu'il fait !

Takeshi rigola en regardant Victor :

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça quand tu es venu entraîner Yuri.

\- Mais c'est trop génial ! l'interrompit Axel. Tu viens voir nos chambres ?!

Sans avoir eu le temps de protester, Loop saisit sa main et le traîna fermement vers sa propre chambre, dont chaque centimètre carré était recouvert de posters de lui-même.

\- Wahou, souffla Victor. Tu n'en laisses même pas à tes sœurs ?

\- Bah si, elles en ont autant dans leurs chambres à elle !

\- Autant ? s'étonna Victor. Tu... Il y en a déjà des dizaines, plus d'un poster par saison que j'ai faite depuis que j'ai commencé à patiner ! Comment vous avez réussi à en amasser autant ?

\- Bah, avant d'être notre idole, tu étais celle de Yuri ! expliqua Loop comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde. C'est lui qui nous les a tous donnés, il ne les veut plus dans sa chambre depuis que tu y dors...

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	53. Comment te remercier ?

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 102ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Merci". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Tu t'es endormi, depuis longtemps déjà. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais pour t'endormir instantanément à la seconde où tu éteignais la lumière, Victor. Moi, il me faut en moyenne deux heures, vingt-cinq positions différentes et trois pactes avec le diable pour trouver le sommeil. Encore plus ce soir. Depuis une semaine, j'imaginais cette nuit comme la plus reposante de ma vie. La première nuit après le Grand Prix, celle où toute la pression serait retombée, où aucune angoisse ni aucune interrogation ne pourrait plus changer quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, je me sens encore plus tracassé et anxieux qu'avant. J'ai mis un moment à trouver ce qui me dérangeait, mais j'y suis finalement arrivé.

La phrase que tu m'as dite quand je suis descendu du podium a été le déclencheur. _Je refuse d'embrasser cette médaille si elle n'est pas en or. Je suis tellement déçu... Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire pour te faire pardonner, tu aurais une idée ?_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Vitya, je sais très bien que tu plaisantais, que tu restes fier de cette médaille d'argent et heureux que je te l'ai offerte. Mais ta plaisanterie a soulevé autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus grave et plus angoissant. Je ne peux rien faire pour me faire pardonner de n'avoir eu que l'argent. Je ne peux rien faire non plus pour te remercier de m'avoir fait atteindre cette médaille. Les règles entre un coach et son élève sont censées être claires : Le coach entraîne l'élève parce que c'est son métier et l'élève passe la quasi-totalité de l'argent qu'il remporte en compétition dans le paiement du salaire du coach. Point. Pas d'interrogations, pas d'inégalités.

Mais toi, tu as débarqué chez moi du jour au lendemain en décrétant que tu allais m'entraîner. Tu m'as tout donné, sans compter. Ma confiance en moi, elle vient de toi. Mes capacités et ma technique en patinage, c'est toi. Mon classement en finale du Grand Prix, c'est toi, et cette médaille d'argent, c'est encore toi. Même la possibilité de continuer à tes côtés sans pour autant t'empêcher de revenir sur le devant de la scène, c'est toi. Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te remercier ? Rien. Strictement rien. La seule fois où tu as évoqué le prix de ton coaching, tu as lancé dans une de tes plaisanteries habituelles que tu m'enverrais la facture quand j'aurais gagné l'or du Grand Prix. Inutile de dire que aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas soulevé cette question à nouveau, parce que ça te paraît si simple et si évident pour toi que je ne te dois rien. J'aimerais que ça le soit autant pour moi.

L'espace d'une seconde, je m'imagine ta réaction si j'osais t'en parler. Je n'ai pas de mal à trouver. Je peux presque t'entendre me dire que je ne te dois rien, que je t'ai apporté énormément de choses, que j'ai changé ta vie et que je t'ai rendu heureux... J'ai presque envie d'y croire. J'y croirais, en fait, si je ne savais pas que l'amour fou qui nous lie finira tôt ou tard par s'épuiser. Soyons clairs, je t'aime comme un fou Victor et je donnerais tout pour pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Mais j'ai été proche de suffisamment de couples différents pour savoir qu'un jour, la passion disparaît et devient soit de la haine, soit de la raison et de la complicité. Dans les deux cas, ce jour-là, le jour où notre amour s'essoufflera et se transformera en quelque chose de plus stable et plus durable, tu ne te contenteras plus de dire que ma présence te suffit en paiement de tout ce que tu m'as donné. Ça ne suffira pas, ça ne pourra jamais suffire.

Rien ne pourra jamais suffire à te payer, à te remercier. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi cette situation m'angoisse de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les jours passent ? Je pourrais me dire qu'il me reste du temps pour me préparer, pour mettre de côté l'argent que tu serais en droit de me réclamer pour tes frais de coaching, pour trouver autre chose à te donner et qui pourrait avoir une valeur de paiement et de remerciement digne de ce nom. Mais ça n'existe pas, je l'ai compris depuis longtemps. Aucune somme ne peut payer ce que tu m'as apporté, aucune chose au monde ne suffira jamais à te remercier. Ma présence te suffit et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de si exceptionnel pour ça. Je ne suis que moi, un patineur parmi tant d'autres qui a eu un coach unique qui l'a emmené au plus haut niveau. Un type de 24 ans qui ignorait tout de l'amour et de tout ce qui va avec avant de te rencontrer. Un type qui ne sera jamais à la hauteur de tous les autres petits-amis que tu pourrais avoir. Et pourtant c'est pour moi que tu as tout lâché, pour moi que tu as renoncé à ta carrière et à une vie glorieuse, pour moi que tu vas devenir le premier patineur de haut-niveau qui coachera en même temps.

Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que tu me trouvais de si particulier. Je l'ai accepté, bien sûr, et j'en suis profondément heureux et soulagé. Je t'aime Victor, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi profondément que toi et j'aimerais croire que notre histoire sera la seule et unique de ma vie. Que cette situation, qui me met mal à l'aise quant à la façon dont elle va finir, ne va en fait jamais finir. J'ai envie d'y croire, mais je n'ose pas le faire. Je n'arrive pas à accepter que tu fasses tout ça pour moi sans rien en échange, je n'arrive pas à te comprendre quand tu dis que je t'ai moi-même apporté énormément de choses. Je n'arrive pas à oublier que, le jour où tu exigeras à juste titre que je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, j'en serais purement incapable.

* * *

 ** _Ce n'est bien sûr que le point de vue très biaisé et très subjectif de Yuri, je tenais à le préciser. Je suis quand même contente d'avoir pu écrire sur ce sujet qui me faisait de l'oeil depuis mon premier visionnage de l'anime !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
